Picking Up the Pieces
by Stefdarlin
Summary: AU!Albus and Minerva learn their grandniece wasn’t killed by Death Eaters 15 years ago and send Severus to retrieve her. When sparks fly between them Severus discovers she is under a mysterious spell, but can they find the answers?SS/OC,AD/MM,AM/PP
1. The Sign

Title: **Picking up the Pieces**

Summary: One fateful night an associate of the Order learns a young woman is still alive when all had believed her dead. Albus and Minerva learn their beloved niece wasn't killed by Death Eaters 15 years ago and send Severus to retrieve her. When sparks fly between them Severus discovers that although Serena isn't dead she has been subjected to a curse. Can Albus, Minerva and Severus remove it and help Serena put all the pieces of her life back together? Or will the torment and subsequent acts following that night lead to madness?

Disclaimer: You know the drill…I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters…I am just using JKR's world to play in. Also, all songs contained herein or referenced belong to the artists who created them.

Rating: M

Chapter 1: **The Sign**

It was getting dark. Mundungus Fletcher, a squat, straggly man was dressed as a witch with a black veil over his face. He was hunched and limping toward the Leaky Cauldron. Therefore, trying to look more the part of the hag he was portraying so no one would recognize him.

He needed to sell some of his wares to enable him enough money for his new business venture. Things had been slightly hard since Sirius had died. He had made his last trip to 12 Grimmald Place a treasure hunt to earn an extra galleon or two. Sirius was no longer there to stop him, not that Sirius held anything in his hated house dear anyway. But Dung worried about the others in the Order of the Phoenix, the secret society headed by Albus Dumbledore, all on orders to guard Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, god son to Sirius and particular target of the now at large dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. Dung shuttered just thinking the name. No, he didn't think Dumbledore or Potter would be too happy with him for taking Black family heirlooms, no matter how little they had meant to Sirius. Therefore, here he was, about to enter Diagon Alley and get rid of the evidence.

Suddenly, to his left, a large sign rolled down the side of a small grey building. It looked like a small night club. He searched the sign for a name. 'Ahh, Achelous. Strange name for a club,' he thought to himself. But it was in a particularly good spot. Right across from the Leaky Cauldron but still where the muggles could see it. He supposed it may be owned by muggles. However, this close to Diagon Alley it could be owned by magic folk. Dung shrugged and lumbered on. Yet, the name on the rolled sign caught his eye. 'Serena Celestia,' his brow furrowed in thought. Now why did that name sound so familiar?

In the far reaches of his mind Dung repeated the name. Serena Celestia. No…could it be? He recalled a name. Samuel. Samuel Celestia. But Sam had left England long ago and died in the last dark days of Voldemort. Again he shuttered, he really needed to stop saying the name in his head.

Still, now that he thought about it he seemed to remember Sam having a daughter. In spite of this Dung had thought she was also killed. Slowly the image of a woman with dark hair and green eyes played before his eyes. Serephenia Celestia, Sam's wife. The name brought a tinkling sound of laughter to his head. An image of a beautiful woman danced along with the sound. She had a mysterious power...an ancient power. Oh yes, the dark lord would have wanted her. Perhaps that was why they had died in the end.

Mundungus needed to know. Maybe, if this was who he thought it was, the information would be worth a little gold in his pocket. But he had to be sure. Names weren't always reliable. With this last thought he crossed the street and approached the double doors. Reaching a hand out he tried the door. He scoffed. Locked! Quickly he looked left and right then slipped in an alley off to the side.

'Time to see if there's a back entrance,' he told himself.

Rats scurried away squeaking as he moved quickly and quietly in the falling twilight. Crates were scattered along the alley though he saw no people thankfully. Then he was near the back of the building and he heard movement. There was a loud slide followed by a CRACK, around to his right.

"John, please be careful with that. If you need help just ask," said a breathy female voice.

"Yeah, well since Charles isn't here and you're a woman I don't have a choice do I," questioned a male voice disdainfully.

"Sure you do. We always have choices John. Honestly," the woman began exasperated. "I can help you or you can wait until Charles comes back," she finished indignantly and sighed.

"But it's too heavy…" he started

Suddenly the woman tut tutted and grabbed one end of a large amplifier and started to lift. The man named John just caught the other side before the large item toppled onto the smaller female.

Sluggishly they made their way into the building. Mundungus shifted his position to get a better look. There were some crates stacked high to the left of the door, from here Dung could see inside. The man and woman were unloading what looked like quite a few musical instruments and some heavy sound equipment. Dung looked into the door and saw the couple set down the large amplifier. The man looked red in the face from the exertion but the woman seemed nonplussed. She smiled at the gentleman who rolled his eyes.

"You know, if I didn't think you'd draw a crowd, I would have never agreed to this," John told the woman. Dung heard a tinkling laugh in response.

"Yes, well, I'm only doing this as a favor and I owed one to Charles. Just to get you both started. After tomorrow there will be no relying on me. It'll all be you two…Want-Tobee Enterprises. Owners of Achelous," said the woman and she laughed again at what seemed a private joke.

The man named John smiled at her. "You know, Serena, I really wish you would stay. You are marvelous you realize." The smile started to turn wistful.

"Oh! You do like to tease. But you know I mustn't do this much. Besides, only because I owe Charles, otherwise I would move on."

"You do realize what the _Daily Prophet_ said the other day don't you," she questioned seriously.

John frowned. 'No," he began.

Serena simply laughed. "Oh yes, I forgot you don't take it. But Charles does," she stated sobering again.

"Yes, well I am still not used to it after all these years. He being a squib and me a muggle. But we do try to get on with both worlds. At times it's a bit trying really." John frowned again.

"Well, with the placement of Achelous you are going to have to get used to it fast. Although I think this is a wonderful spot. Best of both worlds actually. That way you can do which ever entertainment you want. I've always thought more muggles should be aware of us. But then not all muggles think alike do they?" She asked this last question sadly.

John saw it coming. The sadness again. So he did his best to cheer her up.

"There, there deary. No long faces!" He wiggled his eyebrows and she giggled. "Ahh, that's better."

"Yes, well the _Prophet_ announced that "he" was back." Serena stated emphasizing the he.

"Really!? Mary mother of….all that's holy," John sputtered. "So they really have been deluding themselves haven't they," he asked incredulously.

Serena nodded. "Yes, it would seem Dumbledore and Harry Potter have been telling the truth all along. Of course I have believed it for a long time. There is a feeling in the air. Darkness is coming, I can feel it." Serena said this last with a far away look.

John looked at Serena knowing what she meant. "Yes, you did try to tell Charles did you not? And I dare say he was still skeptical…," he broke off as another man approached where they stood.

"Now what are we talking of so seriously," he asked.

This man was short and stocky with a thick mane of blonde hair. John, on the other hand, was tall, lanky and had a reddish tint to his hair. The two men couldn't be more opposite in stature or manner. Dung noticed Serena smiled as she surveyed them both.

"Oh, Serena had just told me the _Prophet_ announced "he" was back." John looked at his friend suspiciously. He still wondered if his friend didn't believe it, even though Serena had been insisting for weeks now and had been trying to keep a low profile. He was surprised she had agreed to sing in their club as their first opening act. Yet Serena had her own way and, truth be told, she was a bit stubborn about some things. When it came to helping a friend, even fairly new ones, she was determined.

John didn't think risking her exposure was worth their new club. He would be hard pressed for Charles to hold her to this so called favor she owed him. However, Charles didn't think like John and he was dying to get their new business started. When Charles had found out whom Serena was he had not hesitated to ask her to help them.

Serena had accepted his request with one of her own. No signs, no flyers. Word of mouth only. If Charles wanted to advertise, he could, but only the club or the other acts. Not her name. Surprisingly Charles had agreed. He told John he had heard Serena sing in the States, in a club similar to theirs. He had heard about it from a friend of a friend. And when he had gone the place had been full to bursting. Charles had said it had been worth it.

"Yes, well they may have mentioned it...," Charles started nonchalantly. "Anyway, the sign's up," he exclaimed.

Serena looked at him in delight. "It is? Oh let's pop out and take a look," she exclaimed with glee and turned to go out the back door but Charles stalled.

"For Pete's sake, it's just a sign," he began. Yet somehow his tone didn't match his eyes.

Serena narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously noting the slight fear in his eyes. Quickly she turned to go out again and hurried around the corner. Mundungus backed up just in time as the group went past with Charles stuttering at the end.

"Now listen. I know what you're going to say," He began, "But it'll only be up for one day."

"It was my only stipulation Charles," Serena began and Dung heard cold fury coming from the breathy voice. "You do realize I'll have to change it."

"Only one day deary…," but she cut him off.

"NO! If you want me to help you then it's got to come off!" Serena seethed. "I don't think you realize the reason I asked you this one thing and I refuse to go into it. Just know I have my reasons." With this last statement Serena took out her wand and aimed at the sign.

A jet of blue light flashed and suddenly the sign had changed. It simply said, 'Welcome to Achelous, Jonathan Want and Charles Tobee, Proprietors.' For a moment Charles looked angry but then Dung saw him work to change this.

"Very well, I just hope..."

"Yes, well I can see we all are hoping for different things," Serena cut him off with anger in her voice. But then she seemed to get her emotions under control. "Charles, I know it's hard but you have just got to trust me on this. If you want I'll change the sign to the act after mine but my name cannot be there," she pointed to the sign. "Besides, I have no doubt you will have a full house regardless. Even if it starts out quite empty. I thought you remembered what it was like in the states," she stated.

Charles bowed his head. He knew she was right. "I'm sorry Serena. Perhaps I just got carried away. Excitement and all," he smiled sheepishly.

Serena managed a small smile. "Sorry I let my anger run away with me. But I have my reasons and I'm sorry I have to leave it at that. But the less you know the better off you are." With this last proclamation she looked to John and, although she smiled, he thought she still looked sad.

Mundungus moved back behind the pile of crates when they turned to start back towards the pile of instruments. As Serena walked past she slowed and glanced at the pile of crates. Dung drew in his breath though he knew she couldn't possibly see him. Then she shook her head a little and went inside. Dung released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Mundungus reviewed the facts to himself. Serena Celestia had to be Sam Celestia's daughter. She was almost the image of her mother. If she had power like her mother, Dumbledore would definitely want to know. Dung smiled, he wondered how much gold he could get from this information. It was going to be a very profitable night indeed. With that thought Dung made his way to the Leaky Cauldron so he could apparate to Hogwarts.


	2. Relation

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR owns it all. Therefore, I can only play with the characters.

Chapter 2: **Relation**

Mundungus disapparated to the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a crack. He knew the gates would be locked. Therefore, he sent his patronus to the Headmaster. "_Expecto Patronum_," he called and a silver goose erupted from the tip of his wand.

Patiently he waited for the Headmaster to come. The ringing of his hands was the only nervousness he showed. Then he heard a muffled sound beyond the gates and squinted to make out who it was.

Finally he saw the form, clothed in black with a billowing cape that made him look like a bat. Severus Snape approached the gate and stood there looking down his hooked nose at Mundungus.

"And to what do we owe this incommodious pleasure, Mr. Fletcher?" Snape sneered at him.

"Please, Severus I have some information for Professor Dumbledore. I think he would really want to know this," Mundungus stated.

"Well, you can tell me and I can relay the information on to the Headmaster. I believe it is very late and the Professor needs his rest," Snape said coolly.

"Now, now Severus, my boy…please let our associate in. Perhaps he would like a spot of tea," began Dumbledore as he came up to the gate behind Severus.

Severus gasped and turned slightly. "Headmaster…" he began but Dumbledore waved him away and opened the gate for Dung to enter.

There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes as they met Severus' black ones. Snape tightened his hands but said nothing.

"Please, please…let's go to my office shall we?" Dumbledore asked as he led the way. Dung followed and Snape, seething, brought up the rear.

On the way to his office they ran into Professor Minerva McGonagall. Her hair was in a loose braid down her back and she was wearing a tartan dressing gown. Her square spectacles were perched primly on her nose. She tilted her head up and looked to the Headmaster apprehensively.

"What's going on? Is everything alright," Minerva launched quickly, her thoughts going immediately to a black haired, tousle headed smiling boy with green eyes.

"Shush, shush Minerva. Everything is fine. Harry is fine. Mr. Fletcher, here, simply has some information he thinks we may desire," Albus told her. Then, Professor McGonagall also joined the parade to Dumbledore's office.

Suddenly, Mundungus hoped he was right about this. Dumbledore was one thing but Snape and McGonagall were another. They had not always trusted him and honestly he couldn't blame them. The last time he was supposed to guard Harry Potter the poor boy had been attacked by Dementors. Then Potter'd had to go to trial because he had used magic and, well…Dung didn't want to continue down that road. He shuddered a bit at the thought.

When they reached the Headmaster's office Albus gave the password, "Licorice Snap." Swiftly, the gargoyle guarding the entrance jumped aside to reveal a spiral staircase. Once at the top they all entered the heavy oak double doors.

"Please have a seat," Dumbledore told them as he flicked his wand and three cushioned chairs appeared.

Minerva settled in one, as did Mundungus. However, Severus remained standing with his arms crossed over his chest, as if in defense against the world.

Albus sighed. "Severus really, please sit down…unless you have somewhere else you need to be right this moment," Dumbledore finished tiredly.

Severus continued standing a moment, looked to the side as if thinking, 'oh all right!' and sat down with a swish and flurry of black robes.

"Thank you," Albus smiled and took a seat behind his large desk.

Behind him, Mundungus heard gentle, what was that? Snoring? As he turned to look he noticed the portraits of previous Headmasters lining the walls. They all seemed to be asleep. Well, it was rather late.

Dumbledore flicked his wand again and a teapot on a trolley immediately began to pour steaming tea in four cups. Each cup floated to a recipient. As they sipped Mundungus started to fidget. Finally, Dumbledore put down his cup and stared at Dung with a small smile.

"Well Mr. Fletcher, to what do we owe this midnight rendezvous?" He asked interestedly.

"Yes…oh that….um," Dung stuttered. "I was on my way to Diagon Alley to…," what? He thought frantically, "meet a friend and I noticed someone putting up a sign on a new night club across from the Leaky Cauldron," he finished.

"I see. And you thought the Headmaster could do with a bit of dancing so you ambled right over," Severus mocked.

"Severus...," said Dumbledore stoically eyeing the younger man and Snape settled again.

"Umm…I thought the name on the sign of the singer sounded familiar. So I slipped around back to see if it was who I thought it might be," he began and told them what he had over heard.

"Magic!? In front of a muggle," Snape questioned offensively at the part about the sign.

"Yes, but the other one was a Squib and I think this John fellow is aware of magic folk." Dung repeated.

"Well, was the singer who you thought it was," asked Albus.

"Yes! Oh, yes. It has to be. She's practically the spittin' image of her mother," Dung told him excitedly.

"Then what is her name," asked Minerva who, until now, had been silent.

"You realize I had to be sure. I thought I heard she died. Only remembered the father's name," he continued.

"What is her name?" They all asked the question simultaneously, stopping Dung from going off in a rant again.

"Oh yes, that! Serena Celestia," he finished and there was a sudden sharp intake of breath to his right.

They all looked at Minerva and noticed she had turned dreadfully pale. Her hands started shaking and Albus rose swiftly to take the cup and saucer from her. He set it on the tea trolley and quickly turned, taking her hands in his.

"Minerva, dear," Dumbledore searched her face earnestly. She looked so pale and she shook almost violently, bordering on shock. Soon she seemed to draw strength from his hands and her breathing, which had been somewhat shallow, began to steady.

"Albus? The name…it can't be. But how…and he said her mother, she looks like her mother," Minerva looked at Mundungus and then turned back to search Albus' eyes frantically. "How could she!? How could she do this to me?" She kept ranting, her voice climbing higher and higher with anger. Her shock turning to rage and her body trembled with the force of it.

Abruptly she wrenched her hands from Dumbledore and stood up. Frenetically looking at Dung she asked angrily, "Where is she?"

"I just said…," he began, cowering at the woman's fury and jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.

"No, no…I meant, oh never mind!" Minerva moved toward the door.

"Albus reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. "Minerva, sweet, I know you are angry. But flying off like this will not help your grand niece," he reminded and Minerva gasped again.

She whirled around, eyes full of ferocity and snapped, "Well someone had better go get her! And that no good sister of Sam's! I'll, I'll…," she sputtered as Albus took her hands and led her back to her chair.

Reluctantly she sank into the pillow softness staring blindly ahead but remaining ramrod straight. After a moment her green eyes raised to meet Albus' blue ones. He noticed the tears beginning to glisten there and he sat on his desk facing her, squeezing her hands.

"I thought she was dead, Albus." Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

"As did we all, my dear Minerva," he spoke softly and sadly gazed in her eyes squeezing her hands again.

"Adelaide," she began and a grimace crossed her face. "She told me Serena was dead…she showed me the pictures. Why, Albus?" Minerva pleaded, her heart aching. "Of course, she always did dislike me. I guess I just never knew how much," she stated ironically.

"Shhh, there, there my dear," Albus placed a hand on her shoulder as Minerva halfheartedly pulled her hands from his and covered her face. Albus then moved back behind his desk.

"Was there anything else Mr. Fletcher?" Dumbledore asked of Mundungus who simply stared open mouthed at the quivering form of Minerva McGonagall.

Shaken from his dumbfounded state, Dung looked at the Headmaster. "No, well I simply figured you'd really want to know since I seemed to recall her mother had some ancient power…," he began and Minerva's head snapped up.

She looked at Mundungus then quickly turned to Albus. "Albus? You don't think…she, Serena could have…," she let the words stop falling from her mouth. "I mean…when she was here there was no…," she started.

"Indications? Yes, yes, I know. But you know as well as I do that a power like that takes time to show and even then, it they aren't aware," he told her and she nodded gravely.

"Excuse me? But what…," Dung began to ask. However, Albus cut him off by turning to a cabinet behind him.

Dumbledore retrieved something from a box and held out his hand to the other man. Dung held out his hand and Albus put a purple bag containing galleons in it. Dung's eyes seemed to glitter. He no longer thought of his question and looked up at the Headmaster.

"Thank you, sir!" Mundungus could hardly believe his luck. 'There must be sixty galleons here,' he thought.

Professor Snape, who had watched all of this with growing concern, rose and walked to the door at a look from Albus. "Thank you for the story Mr. Fletcher. And now it would seem the rest of us would like to retire." As Snape opened the door to usher Mundungus out Hagrid was standing there poised to knock. Snape rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Ahh, Hagrid, my boy! Would you be so kind as to show our associate out?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You have the slug root I asked for I see," Albus' eyes rested on some slimy tendrils hanging from a bucket being carried by the giant.

"Yes sir. Professor Dumbledore, sir. And I would be deligh'ed to show Mister Fletch'r out. Righ' this way!" Hagrid placed the bucket on the floor by the door and waved for Mundungus to follow him.

"Oh, yes...right!" Dung rose quickly and strode to the door. "Pleasure…um, thanks for the tea Albus," he said as the Headmaster gave a simple nod.

"Good night Mundungus, until we meet again," called Albus and Dung was gone as Severus closed the door.

As they listened to Mundungus and Hagrid descend the stairs Severus cast a silencing charm on the door and turned back to the others. He looked at the other two, "As you were saying?"

Albus looked at him with the ever familiar twinkle. However, there was also intensity in the older wizard's gaze for Minerva who had started wringing her hands. "I think we should explain, Minerva," Albus looked at her steadily.

She closed her eyes and nodded gravely. "Seraphenia, who is Serena's mother, was my niece. She worked for the Department of Mysteries and met Sam Celestia, who worked for the Ministry of Magic counterpart in America, when he was stationed here as an Ambassador for Magical Cooperation."

"In my family a certain power is passed from mother to eldest daughter. Occasionally, it skips a generation. In my generation my sister, Melissa, had the power and she passed in on to her daughter Seraphenia. Who it seems has passed it on to Serena," she told them.

"What power? How can you be sure the girl has it," Severus asked, intrigued.

"By what Mr. Fletcher said, Serena is being very cautious. If she had the power she would guard it and, therefore, would not take to singing too often in public. The man, Charles, mentioned seeing her sing before. That the night club had been filled to bursting, when Mr. Fletcher mentioned this, I had no doubt. Her mother was always very careful not to mention it or draw attention if she could help it," Minerva continued.

"But…" Severus began.

"Yes, yes…you see," Minerva went on exasperated, "my ancestor was a Siren. You are well read, I believe, you know what a Siren is and the power they possess." Minerva looked at him a little incensed.

Severus took in this last bit of information with a thread of shock. Yes, he did know what a Siren was but he had no idea they still existed. "But, how is she not corrupted? All the stories I've ever read or heard indicate Sirens bring peril to those who answer their song. Yet, Charles is still alive and he didn't mention anyone else…," Snape contemplated as Minerva cut him off.

"Yes, well the folklore in my clan states the Siren Thestia fell in love with Thaddeus McGonagall who was deaf. Her song could never lure him to peril. With each generation thereafter the power was passed and further dispersed. Each female in which the power is centered differs from the next. It can be very strong or very weak. The magnitude depends greatly on the powers of the witch in question."

"With Seraphenia, she knew she had the power at a very young age and she loved to sing. This seemed to cause a few problems when she was a teenager until she learned control. I believe her study of this control led her to the Department of Mysteries and then eventually to Sam."

"When they had Serena I did wonder but, while she did have vast magical abilities, she didn't show any indications of having the power of Siren song, even when she began here at Hogwarts." At this point Minerva's green eyes grew darker, the irises dilated. "Then Sam got called back to America and took them with him. Then…everything seemed …to come apart." Her voice broke a little and Minerva looked down at her hands.

Without looking up she continued, "Not even a month after Sam and the girls left I received an owl from his sister, Adelaide. Informing me they had been attacked. I got there as quickly as I could but…," she shuddered at the memory and tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. "They weren't there, only Adelaide was at the estate and she seemed very upset to see me. Of course, I remembered her from Sam and Seraphenia's wedding and I gathered she disliked me, but I never knew why." Minerva shook her head, looked back up at Albus and Severus and noted the tears hovering on Albus' eyelashes.

Letting out a deep breath she went on, "Anyway, she huffed and told me they were dead, that it was too late to do anything and threw pictures of all three at me as proof." A dry sob burst from Minerva and Albus took her hand again. "Oh gods, they were so awful…who could have done that to a child!?...Adelaide said they were Death Eaters…," Minerva looked up, her eyes resting on Severus this time. Severus' eyes reflected pain for the anguish emanating from her every gesture. "That they cast the Dark Mark. She said the American Ministry arrived in time to engage the Death Eaters but killed all in the struggle that followed."

"Adelaide told me…," she broke off momentarily struggling to regain some of her usual level-headedness but went on defeated, "where the children were buried…and…and I went to the graveyard. I laid my flowers and tokens on their plots. I…she…they were all so young…and why?" Minerva looked into Albus' moist blue eyes and her tears began. Huge drops gathered at the corners of her eyes and spilled down her face.

As she wept, her mind raced frantically over the facts. Something had happened which she didn't understand. She had seen the pictures, she had been to the graves yet she had just heard, somewhat, verification that Serena was still alive. 'But…how and why,' she thought anxiously.

Albus watched Minerva's eyes dart back and forth. Her trembling increased. Panic was rising within her as a realization struck her. A realization she was having a hard time comprehending. Accepting Serena's death had been heart breaking for her, he knew. But, how would she deal with it if that death had been a lie. And a lie to what gain, he wondered.

"Minerva, sweet…," he started.

"No, Albus…don't," she cut him off. "I need answers…I need, oh gods, can it be true? After all these years, she was my heart Albus! It feels like its being torn open again. You know…you remember," she tried to continue as her voice rasped, the words torn from her throat, "what it was like…we were like." Minerva covered her face with her hands as her shoulders shook.

As Minerva sat there in her grief she felt her hands being pried from her eyes. But it wasn't Albus this time. She looked up into the soulful black eyes of Severus. He had come down on one knee and kneeled there searching her face.

"Minerva…let me," he said simply. "I will not fail you. I can get the answers you seek. I will help you uncover the truth. Please…I have never seen you so distraught. I know I can find the answers."

Severus held both of her hands in his as he finished his appeal. Minerva was touched. Albus always told her Severus had his full confidence but she had never known he could have such compassion. It was true they had rarely seen eye to eye, but apparently they were of one accord when it came to family.

Severus' hand in hers steadied her and her trembling decreased. "Severus, how…," she asked as her eyes searched his.

"Well, we will be in need of a plan," he intoned as a small smile played about his lips for just an instant.

Minerva thought she must have lost her mind. She could have sworn she saw Severus smile but when she rubbed her tearful eyes and looked again it was gone. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as Albus watched the two people he cared for most in the world finally come to an understanding, the twinkle shining madly in his brilliant blue eyes.


	3. Aloha

Chapter 3: **Aloha**

Minerva rested on a crimson velvet sofa staring into the fire. Severus was gone. While finishing up their plans he had been summoned. Albus would be up soon, he had gone to properly store the slug roots Hagrid had gathered, so she was alone with her thoughts.

It was her thoughts that bothered her. They chased round and round in her head and soon changed to memories. Minerva drew a shaky breath as her eyes filled once more. She really needed to get a hold of herself. She hadn't cried this much in years.

Gently, she brought up her knees beneath her nightgown and hugged them to her chest curling into herself as she still gazed unseeing into the fire. In her mind she traveled back to the last time she had seen Serena. She could remember it like it was yesterday, even without a pensieve.

* * *

Their chamber looked the same. The early morning sunlight filtered in through the crimson and gold draped high windows. The scent of fall was in the air: autumn leaves and apples. The red sofa sat facing a warm fire happily burning in the grate. Minerva had cleared off the dark wood coffee table in front of the sofa to make room for the tea they would have soon.

An eleven year old Serena, wearing green robes much like Minerva's and a tartan scarf, her burnished, deep mahogany curls tumbling down her back, stood with her arms folded over her chest. Her deep green eyes narrowed in a bit of a frown and her mouth was in a little pout. Tears balanced precariously on her lashes.

"But I don't _want_ to go Auntie Minerva! I want to stay here with you and Uncle Albus. It's not fair!" Serena angrily swiped at the tears that threatened to spill and her emerald eyes flashed fury. She was a McGonagall all right. She had the temper to prove it.

"Love, I promise, Albus and I will come visit you in a month's time. It won't be so long. In the mean time you'll be meeting new friends and learning about a different country. But think of your mother and father. They love you very much and it would break their hearts if they knew you didn't want to go with them." Minerva thought of her own heart but pushed it aside.

Seraphenia had been very adamant for Serena to move with them instead of remaining at Hogwarts. But then Serena was her child after all. Also, Sam had talked of his school in the States and she knew he very much wanted Serena to attend and meet his sister. Minerva's eyes darkened at that thought.

Serena looked taken aback at Minerva's words. She looked down with guilt at her hands as they flipped over each other. Minerva saw worry in the younger girl's face when she looked up again. "Please don't tell them what I said. I don't want to hurt their feelings, it's just…" she whispered.

Minerva smiled gently, "shhh, shhh, I know lass. It'll be our secret." With this she made to turn a key over her lips and toss it away. A small smile curved Serena's lips and she ran to embrace her Aunt in a fierce hug when Minerva held her arms out. As their hug ended Minerva settled Serena on the sofa beside her.

"Now, I believe you are here for us to have tea. Are you not?" Minerva smiled at the little girl and Serena looked up with excitement.

"Can I call for it Auntie Minerva? Puulllllleeeeaaaassssse?" Serena clasped her hands in front of her chest and cocked her head to the side attempting her most angelic look.

Minerva laughed. "My love, you know how that look gets you most anything with me, you great manipulator you." She smiled and nodded.

Serena hopped off the sofa and went to the desk to retrieve a small, silver bell from its resting place. She rang it once and it made a musical tinkling sound. "When a bell rings, an angel gets its wings. We can always use another angel in the world." She beamed and put down the bell delicately. She then called in a singsong voice, "Blossie, oh Blossie?"

With a 'pop' a little house elf appeared wearing a tartan plaid tablecloth. It was fitted almost like a toga and held in place by a red brooch at her shoulder. "Little miss calls for tea. Yes, yes, very wonderful tea!" The elf was followed by a tray of tea things which she hovered to the coffee table.

Serena clapped with delight and told her happily, "Oh, thank you Blossie….ever so much."

Minerva smiled at the child as she made happy exchanges with Blossie. Her heart lurched a little. She was going to miss her so much. As Blossie popped away Serena's wistful eyes met Minerva's and concern rested there. Minerva watched as Serena moved toward her with determination and took her hands. Their hands felt warm and Minerva felt the ache in her heart ease.

"Serena...," Minerva began starting to frown at the younger girl but stopped at the look Serena gave her. Serena wanted to do this for her, she knew. Minerva was constantly astounded by the unconditional love she saw in this child. She loved her more than she could express. Also, she was touched that Serena knew her pain, even for one so young, and would still take some of that pain from her to help Minerva while the lass was aching herself.

Serena leaned forward and they embraced each other in a heartwarming hug. As they leaned away from each other once more, Serena observed the tray of delicious items to eat. She sniffed the air and her lips turned up at the familiar scent of jasmine tea, her favorite. There were also ginger newts, apple tarts, pumpkin bread pudding and cinnamon chocolate bread. Her nose wrinkled a bit at the pungent aroma of spice in the air. Her Aunt had definitely out done herself with the selection.

Serena sighed and said "I so love the fall."

Minerva smiled at the elation on her grandniece's face and was glad she had arranged this tea time for her and Serena. Albus, Sam and Seraphenia would be up soon. Then they would leave and she would feel the void Serena kept filled again. However, she was determined to make this tea between them very happy, not sad.

"You know, Auntie Minerva, I was reading about one of the states the other day. Hawaii, I think it is called. It is a group of islands out in the Pacific Ocean and the weather there is very warm and stays that way all the year long. I think some day I would like to visit there because it is warm. But I don't think I would like Christmas with out any snow." Serena looked at her Aunt who, in turn, looked back at her thoughtfully.

Minerva simply replied with, "I see." She then put an apple tart and ginger newt on her plate.

"They also speak another language there," Serena continued. "So when people go there to visit they use the Hawaiian greeting of 'aloha' which means "hello" and "goodbye". It also means love and affection, as well as, "breath or essence of life" among other things. So I thought if we said 'aloha' instead of goodbye it wouldn't really be like we were saying goodbye, right?" Serena looked questioningly at Minerva but then her look turned serious. "I mean…because…well, we will see each other very soon so we aren't really saying goodbye," she finished apprehensively and took a sip of her tea.

Once more Minerva pushed aside the tug of her heartstrings. "I think that is a wonderful idea," she smiled affectionately at her.

Over the course of an hour they chatted about a variety of subjects. From how large the United States was, to Animagi, where Minerva changed into her tabby form and sat purring while Serena stroked her back, to Quiditch and how Serena hoped to see the cup in Minerva's office at the end of the season.

Blossie had just vanished their tea tray when Albus, Sam and Seraphenia came in chuckling over a joke Sam had heard at the Ministry. Sam, a tall wizard with an athletic build, black hair and bright blue eyes, smiled down at his daughter. "Okay sunshine, are you ready to go?"

Serena's face fell a little but brightened again quickly. She looked to Minerva who nodded slightly and they both moved to close the distance between them. As they embraced, Serena's words were muffled in Minerva's robes, "mmuulooha."

"And aloha to you, my little lass," Minerva rubbed her back, squeezed and pulled away. Her heart was aching, but not as bad as it had been before Serena had taken her hands. As she watched the little girl Minerva saw Serena put on a brave face and nod solemnly at her parents.

Seraphenia, tall and willowy, who had deep burnished curls and deep green eyes like her daughter, turned to Minerva and smiled playfully. "I see she has told you about Hawaii."

"Yes, I thought it was a splendid suggestion. We will be seeing you all very soon," Minerva found her hand in Albus' and looked at him. His eyes sparkled.

"Ah, the tradition of 'aloha'," Albus said wistfully. "A very good tradition it is!"

Minerva thought she caught him wink at Serena, who covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle then, worked to replace it with a smile that wasn't too bright to hide their conspiracy. Then Serena winked back at him when she thought Minerva wasn't looking.

"Aunt Minerva, we'll miss you. And you too, Uncle Albus," Seraphenia gripped them both in successive warm, willowy hugs. This was followed by Sam's warm embrace of Minerva and a hand shake and clap on the back to Albus.

Slowly the group made their way to the gates of the castle. Serena gave Albus and Minerva another brief hug and murmured 'aloha' once more. She then placed her arms around her mother's neck and looked longingly at her great aunt and uncle. Finally, with a double crack, the three apparated away.

Minerva's shoulders drooped a little and her lips formed a thin line. Albus slid his arm around her and pulled her close. "It will be less than a month, my darling."

"I know, my love, but, oh…how I'm going to miss them," Minerva said sadly as she looked, unseeing, down the road to Hogsmeade.

* * *

A single tear rolled down Minerva's cheek. Still she stared at the fire. Sleep wasn't coming anytime soon. She hugged her legs again.

Albus entered their suite quietly. He noticed Minerva on the sofa. Saw the single tear on her cheek…the far away look on her face and his shoulders came down in defeat and guilt. Hadn't he been the one to tell her it would be less than a month until they would see the children? His mind floated back to a moment in time fifteen years ago.

* * *

He had paced and paced…and paced some more. He was in anguish waiting for news, any news. His wife had been gone a little more than a week and still he had no word from her.

He regretted not having been able to go with her and he worried for her safety. Death Eater attacks had escalated over the last few weeks. Even in America. He shuddered, 'the children,' he thought. All he could do was hope they were alright. When Minerva had received the letter from Sam's sister it had not been very informative. It only said they'd been attacked by Death Eaters, nothing more.

The number of attacks and the running of the school did not allow them both to answer Adelaide's letter. So, reluctantly, he had sent Minerva to check on the children. Pensively he sat behind his desk, tired of pacing. He stared at the large stack of Ministry correspondence he needed to answer and sighed. Perhaps it would take his mind off his worries. However, he had a knotted feeling in his stomach that simply wouldn't go away. No communication was not like Minerva. Although it took a long time to get here from across the sea and owls were impossible. 'Maybe I should send Fawkes,' he thought. Alas, the distance was great, even for him. Albus sighed again and attempted to settle into his task.

Suddenly his office door swung open and cracked loudly against the wall. His head snapped up with a start and he took in Minerva's disheveled appearance. He felt his heart drop to his stomach and was instantly by her side.

Minerva's deeply green eyes sought him out and watched him with red-rimmed intensity. When he was next to her he put his arms around her waist and she sank to the floor pulling him with her.

"Albus…," was all she managed to croak. The only word torn from her lips as they sank and he knew. Her anguished cry conveyed to him all the dark realities he had been trying to deny for the last week.

He held her to him tightly, his heart tearing in two as the sound of his wife's tortured sobs finally broke the surface. She clung to him, buried her face in his chest and let the storm erupt, finally, from within her. A harsh groan emerged from his throbbing chest and his choked sobs joined Minerva's as he let go of the pain that harbored in his chest. They clung to each other in a heap on the floor grieving for the death of the happiness they had known in their little family. For the dimming of the bright light Serena had brought to their lives.

* * *

A pop from the fire chased him from his thoughts and again his eyes rested tenderly on his wife. Her hair had come loose and cascaded around her like a black velvet curtain. She was so beautiful. His heart swelled with love and he marveled at the fact that after so many years he loved her more now than he had even yesterday.

His face was wet from his memory so he pulled a handkerchief from his robe pocket and quickly wiped his eyes. Quietly he made his way to her, making a little noise along the way, hopefully, to alert her to his presence. He didn't want to startle her.

"Minerva," he called speculatively. She shifted and stretched her legs back out looking at him. Her mouth curved slightly in a small smile that was there then gone quickly.

Albus made his way to the sofa and stood behind her. Gently he leaned down, slid his arms around her and brushed her neck tenderly with his lips. "Knut for your thoughts," he murmured.

Her eyes looked a little sad but still held hope. For once, after fifteen years, as he looked at her he was glad to see hope when he knew she thought of Serena. She sighed, "I was remembering the last time I saw Serena. Aloha," she said and smiled up at him.

He smiled back with a bit of twinkle in his eyes. "I suppose you know how Serena came up with that bit of information."

"Yes, I saw you wink at each other." She playfully slapped his arms and he tightened them around her. Minerva tilted her face up and their lips touched. Both of them gloried in the comfort offered by the other.

The kiss began to deepen. Their passion for each other had never waned. It was always there, subtlety, beneath the surface. Just waiting for the spark; heated words…a look…a touch…a kiss.

Albus nibbled her bottom lip and Minerva's lips opened to his probing tongue. His scent drifted over her, his taste touched her tongue. He tasted and smelled of lemons and chocolate. Their tongues circled each other playfully. Her hands reached up of their own accord and tangled in his hair. His head shifted sideways and deepened the kiss, sweet passion beginning to flair between them.

Soon the contact of their lips broke and they gasped for air, their chests rising and falling as if they had been running. "Mmmm…have I told you how delicious you are lately?" Albus looked intently at her.

"No," she shook her head and that helped her thoughts clear a little. "Albus," she questioned.

"Hmmm?"

"I just remembered something."

"And what was that?"

"Should we have told Severus that Serena is an empath?"

"Perhaps, but it's too late now. Although I'm sure he'll find out soon enough," he said thoughtfully.

Again he leaned forward and kissed her upturned face with ardor. He moved his hands to cup her face, his lips following a heated trail to the bit of neck below her ear. A gasp escaped her lips, "But, but Al…," she began frowning, trying to concentrate.

"Mmmm, hush my love and come to bed." With which statement he scooped her up in his arms.

Minerva turned and put her arms around his neck. Her lips found his once more and she forgot her protests as he carried her to their bedroom, the fire still burning brightly behind them.

**TBC**.


	4. Opening Act

Disclaimer: Just a reminder that JKR own's it and the songs belong to their artists.

A/N: Songs referenced in this chapter include (they are in italics ):

_Rockin' Horse_ and _Restless_ by Sara Evans

_Mummers Dance _and _Dante's Prayer_ by Loreena McKennitt.

* * *

Chapter 4: **Opening Act**

Serena sat in her dressing room. Sadly she stared in the mirror. Wistful green eyes gazed back at her and she sighed. For a change she wanted to stay but a nagging insisted she go. She ignored it for the time being and looked in the mirror to the person behind her. Charles was there and she sniggered.

"Right! Oi! You think it's hysterical. Bloody funny! What if it isn't enough," he rioted pacing back and forth.

"Well, one, you are pacing which simply isn't you, Charles, and two, it will be enough…trust me." She smiled to waylay his worry. Serena sensed his franticness and turned to face him. She got up and went to Charles. She placed her hands on his and he immediately felt warmth spread through his body, calming him. He stood there and breathed a sigh of contentment.

"There, that's better, isn't it?"

"How do you bloody do that?" Charles stared at her, shaking his head to clear his muzzy thoughts.

"Well now that I know you'll listen…It will be enough," she said sternly placing her hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes.

"Yes mother," he saluted.

Rolling her eyes at him and letting go of his shoulders, Serena added, "Now, where is John you two are so opposite, everything will work. You both make up for the other's weaknesses."

There was a knock at her door and Serena moved to open it. John was there looking, if anything, calm. Serena looked at him and smiled knowingly. "Just a few jitters, huh," she asked and he nodded.

"How does she bloody do that?" Charles rolled his eyes and asked in an exasperated plea.

"It's magic." Serena smiled mischievously for this wasn't a lie but the boys didn't know that. "You've done all the research. You have your acts together. The club looks fantastic. You have bouncers, both magic and muggle. You've crossed every t and dotted every i for the Ministry of Magic and the muggle governments. Now it's time to reap your rewards," Serena voiced enthusiastically, breathless, as her eyes danced back and forth between her two friends.

"Now go out there, show off your new club and get ready to start the show." She smiled and they both shot beaming smiles back at her. "You know I'll miss you both," she began on a more serious note. "Please don't think I'm rude if I don't hover after my performance. I'll send for my things as soon as I get where I'm going," she told them.

The smiles left their faces briefly but returned at her scowl. Serena beamed at them again and announced, "Hugs!" They all gathered in a warm group hug.

"We'll miss you deary. You know you are always welcome if you are ever in the neighborhood," John told her; his warm hazel eyes met hers intently.

"Be safe, and remember, we are here if you ever need us," Charles conveyed.

Serena smiled warmly. She was definitely going to miss the boys. They had been inseparable for several weeks now. Sort of like an old soul finding a home, but her soul couldn't rest yet. It still hadn't found its home, its roots. There was a nagging deep within her she had been ignoring for days. Yes, it was time to move on yet again. She knew, she had been doing this for long enough, but tonight, somehow, felt different.

As the boys left to do as she said she was alone in her dressing room. She did the usual things to prepare for her leave. She never knew where she was going or where she would end up. But it was always the same, and while it was hard to explain, she would know where she was going when she got there.

Serena checked her robes for everything. A majority of her instruments and equipment would remain for the time being. She was only taking the essentials and she would wait to don her robes because, even though everything was shrunken, she felt weighted down at times. She really despised that feeling.

For her performance she had green dress robes that shimmered. They were transparent at the sleeves with a flare at the wrist and showed just a bit of leg to the knee with a generous slit up the side from the floor. The green was a perfect shade of emerald that complimented her eyes. There was even a hidden pocket for her wand.

Yes, she would definitely have to remember Madame Malkin. The woman knew what she wanted before even Serena knew it herself and that was saying something. Madame had shown her a white chemise which was heaven against her skin and then the dress robes, which were made of several layers of modal and silk. She was wearing it all. With so many layers she thought it would feel bulky or heavy, yet it was all light. The robes and chemise had been rather expensive but John and Charles had insisted on purchasing them for her. She had let them indulge…she did feel guilty but pushed it aside for once. For some reason she felt she needed these clothes. Serena had never owned anything so comfortable yet which looked so…provocative.

Serena stood at the full length mirror and smiled at her reflection fervently. 'Mmmm…yes,' she thought, perhaps she looked quite good. The dress robes flowed as she turned, hugging and revealing, but letting the imagination do the work. It almost looked like she was floating. 'Perfect,' she thought with a smirk.

"Five minutes to curtain call…," John yelled from beyond her door. There they were, right on cue, the butterflies in her stomach. Like always, Serena took a deep breath to settle them. Silently, she slipped her wand into its secret pocket and left the room to make sure the band and everything else was set up right.

Backstage was a mass of action. The girls from the act following hers were running back and forth putting on makeup. Serena scrunched up her face as she looked at what they were wearing. Bare colored leotards covered in sequins and some type of white plumage stuck to their bottoms like tail feathers. Hideous! But they had sounded good in their rehearsal. 'Might want to change their image soon,' she thought.

As Serena arrived at the back of the stage the band was already seated and arranged. They all had their music and her stool was set at the front with a microphone. Her piano was to her left and her guitar was in its stand to her right. Perfect. She carefully stepped over all the wires running to the amps and sound booth then made her way to the front of the stage. Had she come from the side she would not have had to watch her step but this way let her come through the band, let them know she was one of them, not above them. She simply also sang.

Serena grinned and waved at each member as she went past. They all smiled back. John had done a great job, well, they had, together, selecting each person of the band in turn and acquiring some of the best in their field in the area. She was very pleased with this because she felt it would ensure not only, the popularity of Achelous but its future success as well. She really was going to miss them all. She made it to her seat finally but remained standing. She raised the mike intending to stand for the first song. Beyond the curtains she heard murmuring and laughing toward the back. Serena took a deep breath and waited the last few minutes quietly.

Severus Snape made his way into the night club with a nod to the man at the door. He looked left and right taking in the people and atmosphere ensuring no one here would recognize him. He also looked for Mundungus in his hideous witch/hag gear but didn't see him either. 'Well that's one bright note to the evening,' he thought.

Scanning the club around him he noted the blue neon glowing bar off to the right. The walls had a shimmer to them as if they were filled with water so the club would seem to be under water. They also glowed with aqua blue color. Ahead from where he had come in was a closed shimmering, iridescent green curtain, again playing on the aquatic theme. This, presumably, hiding the stage for musical acts, in front of which was a dance floor.

Surrounding the dance floor were tables with large pieces of coral for bases and clear glass tops. Each table was flanked by two chairs which looked like an open shell and the tops were adorned with a small, deep blue lit candle. 'Hmm…very clever,' he thought and searched to find an empty table toward the back. He spotted a table in a small niche around to the right of the bar. There weren't too many people here yet, even though the show was about to start. However, he felt if it did get crowded he could see good from here and even manage to slip out if needed.

Staring ahead he went over the plan they had come up with silently. While Minerva had not agreed at first, he closed his eyes at that thought; she had finally agreed that he and Albus were only looking out for her best interests and the schools. She'd had to admit they couldn't all come to the show or it would draw attention. So here he was, about to abduct a woman on the pretense that she was someone who should have been dead, was someone who had an ancient power the Dark Lord might want and was the grandniece of the Deputy Headmistress. Odds were none of this was true, but these days they couldn't take chances.

Severus looked up to the stage when the curtain rose, 'and she is the most beautiful woman to have ever walked this Earth,' his mind yelled. He closed his mouth as it had dropped open in astonishment. Here, before his eyes on the stage was a vision. This woman seemed to hover in the center of the stage with her green robes floating about her. Her deep, rich mahogany hair was half piled on top of her head and the rest flowed down her back in a cascade of waves and curls. Her skin looked creamy at her chest where the neckline of her robes dipped between her breasts. The robes clung to her, accentuating the curve of her hips and the swell of her breasts. One could only imagine what she looked like beneath them. Last, her face was like a pixie with full lips in a shimmering lip gloss, high cheek bones and bright green eyes. 'Yes,' thought Severus, 'Serena fits the bill for a Siren alright.'

Severus shook his head and recalled what Minerva had told him. Yet she could never have prepared him for this. Quickly he slipped the sound mufflers into his ears. He would be able to hear, but any ethereal sounds of a Siren would be filtered. The plan was to wait until the show was over to make his move. So, as a waitress walked up to him, he ordered a butterbeer and leaned back to listen.

Serena held her breath as the curtain rose. Quickly she scanned the small crowd seated at all the low tables. As she scanned her eyes seemed drawn to the small table in the alcove to her left. When she noticed the man seated there she took a sharp intake of breath and her mouth almost fell open. The man at the table was simply delicious. His black hair fell in a curtain about his shoulders and his hooked nose gave him a look of nobility.

He was wearing what looked like muggle attire which was all black; black trousers and shoes with a black long sleeve shirt with a high collar and black, enameled button at his throat. His black eyes seemed to rove over her body as the atmosphere sizzled. Serena felt her skin begin to heat as the first strains of her song filled the air and she began to sing.

"_The rockin' horse came, from an old oak tree_

_Just missed the house, when it was hit by lightning'"_

Quickly she grabbed the mike and swung her long tresses.

"_My daddy painted that horse, a midnight blue_

_Shooting stars and silver horse shoes_

_And it was something magic out of something frightening'"_

She closed her eyes and let out just a little bit.

"_That's how I live my life_

_I take it as it comes_

_And I find the hidden love_

_When it's pouring down on me_

_In my mind I see_

_The rockin' horse inside the tree"_

Severus listened to the words. This song was definitely American. As he looked around again, feeling the need to stop staring at the woman on the stage so much, he noticed more people filing in. Many of the people already seated were watching Serena avidly and many of the men had a dreamy look about them. He sneered at them as a feeling washed over him like icy fingers in his gut. 'What is that,' he wondered. Severus swung his head back around to look at Serena again. He needed to do a test so he took one sound muffler out of his ear and listened.

"_A broken heart means deeper feelings_

_A thorn in the flesh, means room for healing_

_Oh, salt in your tears, can open your eyes_

_Wounded years make you realize_

_It's just something magic out of something frightening"_

As Serena went to the chorus again Severus had to shake his head to clear his thoughts. He had been almost in a trance. However, it wasn't so bad he couldn't think. Severus found himself pondering several things. Serena was either controlling the power well or this was all the power she possessed. Yet he put the sound muffler back in his ear. He didn't want to take any chances as a few men around him _were_ drooling. "Dunderheads," he said under his breath and gave a sniff.

"_Ohhhh…things aren't always as they seem_

_Ohhhh…take the nightmare from my dreams"_

Well, he could certainly identify with this song. He watched Serena once more as she opened her eyes, scanned the room as she had when the curtain went up, and her eyes rested on him. They simply seemed to linger on him and, for a moment, it felt like only the two of them existed. Her singing and him watching her.

Serena's gaze drifted from him to rove yet again and for a moment he felt lost. But he shook his head and it cleared. There was something else to try. Breathing deeply Severus cleared his thoughts with the practice of Occulmency and looked up with his mind clear. When Serena looked at him again his mind filled with her against his attempt to shield himself. Since Severus prided himself in his talent for Occulmency it came as a shock to him when Serena could tear down his defenses without even trying. He realized being close to her was going to be very dangerous for him, especially if she ever fell into the hands of the Dark Lord. 'What will Albus think,' he pondered. His eyes narrowed. He didn't think there would be a twinkle in the old man's eyes with this revelation, or would there be?

Severus sneered at the thought as the song ended and applause began. Just then and short, stocky man with thick blonde hair and blue eyes mounted the stairs to the stage clapping. "Ah, very wonderful Serena, my dear. Thank you. Hello all! And welcome to Achelous. We hope you are enjoying yourselves. I'll only bother you for a few moments and then we'll get back to the entertainment." Charles beamed at the crowd.

"First, I would like to thank Serena for all her hard work in helping Jonathan and myself get started." He paused at the applause and Serena started to scowl at him then looked away shrugging. Resigned she smiled timidly and nodded at the crowd.

Severus wondered at this reaction but Charles spoke again. "We have a wonderful line up tonight, after Serena we have The Harmonious Harpies and then, to wrap up we have The Pixies. Also, in addition to the first drink free we have 2 for 1 until midnight." There was loud applause at this. "So, please…remember Achelous. The place to celebrate and wash away your cares," Charles finished with a flourish and made a movement for Serena to take it away again.

Serena nodded at the band, sat down and reached for her guitar. The drummer tapped off the beat and the song began. Serena closed her eyes and strummed. The words softly floated out of her mouth.

"_I'm a leaf on a river, falling from the tall oak tree_

_Drifting down this moving stream, where ever this life carries me_

_I'm a tumble weed, in the desert wind_

_Just tumblin', while the sun's shinin'_

_I have no boundaries…call me a gypsy_

_I'm restless_

_Just ramblin'_

_What do you do, where do you go…when no where feels like home_

_I'm restless"_

'Another American number,' Severus thought. Yet the words spoke volumes. Could this be how she felt, he wondered. More people had wandered in attracted by the music no doubt and he noticed they had the door propped open.

Several couples circled the dance floor but soon there would be standing room only. Serena opened her eyes and searched again for the man in black. Why she continued to seek him out, she didn't know. This was so unlike her, especially when she couldn't get a vibe in the crowd. Several people stood in front of his table now. Yet she could still feel his eyes on her as she continued.

"_Am I an angel, fallen from heaven's grace_

_Oh, it feels like that some days and I can't find my place._

_I guess God just makes some of us, to live and die by highway dust_

_Guess I just have to trust, on those days I'm crawlin'_

_This is my callin'"_

The crowd was really thick now and Severus was going to have to stand to see. However, he hesitated. He doubted anything would happen to the main act with this large of a crowd around but he moved anyway and remained in the shadows so as not to draw attention to him. As he moved to enable him to see Serena once more her song continued.

"_Oh, to hold somebody close that cares_

_Oh, to finally find some roots somewhere_

_I know someday I'll find that it's out there_

_But until then, I'll just keep movin'"_

Severus stared at Serena who gazed back at him. The fact he had moved made no difference. Her eyes had found him again and he couldn't help but stare back. As the song finished the next one began.

This song had a Gaelic feel. 'Well that is some change up,' he decided. He had to admit this song had a more ethereal feel to it. As he looked at all the faces in the crowd, many looked in a trance or in and out of one at least. The dance floor was full and now there was standing room only as Serena continued.

"_When in the springtime of the year_

_When the trees are crowned with leaves_

_When the ash and oak and the birch and yew_

_Are dressed in ribbons fair"_

Serena gazed at Severus and their eyes played this sort of dance. Severus broke the stare this time to search those close to him, most looked like muggles and none looked familiar. For this he was glad

"_A garland gay we bring you here and at your door we stand…_

_It is a sprout well budded out_

_The work of Our Lord's hand"_

As Serena sang the chorus again Severus popped out a sound muffler yet again to test. This song was definitely stronger because of the music type but he still could clear his head with a gentle shake. Swiftly, he popped the device back in his ear.

Severus watched the couples on the dance floor dance with abandon. Some looked in a trancelike state and, to him, the music seemed seductive. As the song ended applause erupted from the crowd and he clapped as well. He heard a few whoops and whistles from the back and saw Serena try to cover a blush.

"Thank you," she said soberly and smiled. Severus' breath caught. She was simply stunning when she smiled. Severus frowned he did not understand his behavior at all.

The band behind Serena had begun a murmuring tune like those of a sanctuary. A picture of a tall monastery popped in his head. "And for our last piece, Dante's Prayer," Serena told them as she moved to her piano.

As her fingers caressed the keys and played, she conveyed a little sorrow Severus thought. Someone pressed against him and he looked up into the back of a head. Someone had simply backed into him. He scowled and moved back further.

"_When the dark wood fell before me_

_And all the paths were overgrown_

_When the priests of pride say there is no other way_

_I tilled the sorrows of stone"_

Severus started to make his way to the exit. Serena had said this was the last song. There was no way she could leave from the front. She would probably slip out the back where Fletcher had overheard the conversations. Severus smirked sinisterly. He would be waiting for her.

"_Cast your eyes on the ocean_

_Cast your soul to the sea_

_When the dark night seems endless_

_Please remember me…"_

Her words rang in his head as he moved stealthy toward the door. Silently, he slipped through the crowd with ease.

"_Please remember me…_

_ Please remember me…_

_ Please remember me…"_

As Severus approached the door he wondered, 'How could I not?"

**TBC.**


	5. Come With Me

Chapter 5: **Come with me**

"_Please remember me…_

_Please remember me…"_

When the song ended Serena closed her eyes and expelled a breath as applause erupted around her. She heard whistles and whoops. She smiled as she opened her eyes and gestured for the band to stand. They all bowed to the generous clapping.

"Thank you. Thanks so much. Y'all have a great night," she offered. "The band is gonna take a twenty minute break and then you will be treated to the melodic sounds of the Harmonious Harpies. Good night everyone," Serena announced and waved. The applause continued as the curtain came down and she sighed.

Suddenly, Serena was grabbed from behind and turned around into a warm hug. John beamed at her. She had gasped but now smiled back at him. Charles was right behind him, beaming as well. Serena smiled at him and gave him a knowing look

"Yes, yes, I know, I know! You told me so." Charles grabbed her in a fierce hug as she was about to give him a piece of her mind.

As they parted she wagged a finger at him then stated, "Yes, well I think things are off to a _very_ good start." She giggled at his red face and listened to the murmur of the large crowd beyond the curtain. How she loved this.

Just then, one of the Harpies came up and asked John where her guitar was, while another approached Charles and asked him to adjust her tail feathers. Serena grinned, shook her head and turned to make her way to her dressing room. The boys were going to do well.

Once in her dressing room Serena pulled on her outer robes. Sadly she looked around and sighed. How she was going to miss them and this. But, it probably wouldn't be long before she would get to sing like this again. She clung to that hope, cast a final look around the room and slid out the back door.

She shivered slightly as the cool night air hit her then waited a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once in the alley a peculiar feeling hit her. Quickly, she slipped her wand into her hand with no time to spare. Suddenly, to her left a rat grew into a man wearing a black cloak and mask. He aimed his wand at her while her peripheral vision registered two more cloaked figures advancing quickly up the alley on her right.

With swift grace, Serena cast a silent _protego_ to protect her as the rat like man's wand shot a red flash at her. At the same moment the two figures to her right sent red and blue streams of light simultaneously. Rapidly she ducked behind a pile of crates which took the force of the blasts and splintered.

Crouching, she slipped behind another stack to the right, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She hoped all her assailants were male. Strong and lilting her ethereal voice penetrated the night.

"_Come with me, come and I'll take you away…_

_Away to my land of enchantment,_

_Gentlemen, come let me take you away,_

_Away to my land of enchantment…"_

Serena had let go with her power fully and as she sung the three figures stood transposed, practically frozen.

Severus had made his way to the back of the club and occupied a place well hidden from view. He heard the back door open and saw a hooded, cloaked figure slip out the door. The fluid movements told him it was Serena. He was about to reveal himself when a movement on the ground up ahead caught his eye and he sank back into his previous position.

'Wormtail! Great, this was just great,' he thought furiously. He could not be seen by the pompous man, his position with the Dark Lord would be compromised. Frantically, his eyes darted back and forth as he evaluated the situation. Suddenly, magical bursts sounded behind him and he swiveled in time to see Serena block Wormtail's spell and duck to deflect two others. He then heard her start to sing and felt an odd feeling come over him.

Struggling, he kept his wits about him but it was very difficult, even with the sound mufflers. 'Well that answers our question about her Siren powers,' he thought. He leaned forward and peered around the crates to gauge the situation and watched as Wormtail and one of the other two figures stopped in their tracks. The other figure, however, still moved even though it was much slower than before.

Serena cast a wordless _stupefy_ on Wormtail and the figure which had stopped. Severus saw the other Death Eater was facing away from him and after quickly scanning to make sure there were no others he cast _stupefy _on the last figure in the alleyway.

Swiftly he came from his hiding place and Serena flew up in front of him, her wand pointed at his chest. He held up his hands quickly and she lowered her wand. She sensed he was here to help her and meant her no injury. With her remission, he grabbed her hand. They ran two alleys over and out of sight. Here he held out an object to her, a toothbrush. Serena cocked her head to the side and looked at it inquisitively. With a look of mischief in her eyes she shrugged and touched the item. Immediately she felt her navel pulled and she was winded as she landed on a hard, cold floor.

It was so dark Serena couldn't see a thing. '_Lumos,' _she thought and the dark man's face was illuminated next to her by her wand. He sat up quickly and she smiled at him. "So now what," she inquired with an impish grin.

* * *

Severus sat with his back against the wall and his legs stretched out in front of him. Thoughts chased each other in his head. Across from him sat Serena cross-legged and close to the fire between them. Honestly, he had thought he was going to have to kidnap the woman, not have her full cooperation. To top that off, she kept smiling at him. It was maddening. Frustrated, he raised a hand and pinched the top of his nose to stem the headache he felt approaching. 

Serena watched the dark man. He kept staring at her, frowning then looking away. After they had landed from the portkey he had cast _incendio_ and lit a fire in the middle of what could only be a cave. She searched her feelings. She definitely felt he meant her no harm but he was certainly, what was that, annoyed at her? For what she had no clue. But it seemed to simply be because she existed. Perhaps it was her disposition. 'Hmphf..,' she thought and crossed her arms. Two could play this game.

"So, I gather you know my name but I'm afraid I don't know yours. It is," she began in a snarky tone breaking the tensed silence.

Severus looked at her, his arms also crossed and sniffed. "Snape, Severus Snape. And you are Serena Celestia I gather, correct?" He eyed her keenly, was greeted with a sharp intake of breath and a fierce green-eyed look.

"They never said my last name. How did you…," Serena began in an exasperated tone and broke off suddenly as realization struck her. The goons tonight and his knowledge were all a by product of ..., "the sign!" The words came out in a rasp and she rose hastily. Serena began to pace furiously in a swirl of heavy robes, "Of all the stupid, low down…I _told_ him, I _asked_ him, it was my _only_ stipulation…what an _idiotic_ thing …," she broke off and took several calming breaths.

Through all of this Snape had simply watched her with a raised eyebrow. He watched as she struggled to compose herself and was astounded when she plastered a smile on her face and turned to him.

"Why yes, that's correct and to what do I owe your rescue of me?" 'Well that was blunt,' he thought sedately. He hadn't really wanted to get into this right away so he side stepped a little.

"Why did you come with me?" He questioned her easy cooperation. Her face flickered briefly with annoyance but it was gone almost before he could register it.

"Because I know you are no threat to me," she told him truthfully.

"And how could you know that when you were being attacked? Perhaps I am one of your attackers," he countered infuriated with her quick submission. He worried how easily she might fall into the Dark Lord's hands before they could see how powerful she was and he had no doubt of that power. The performance with Wormtail had proved it.

"Yes, well it would seem that while I don't know you there is quite a lot you don't know about me," she informed him with sarcasm.

Snape sneered at her, "Really, Ms. Celestia, this banter is going to get us no where."

He really was beginning to irritate her. Yes, he may look divine but his attitude was simply dreadful and, of course, hers was nothing to contend with at times either, because when faced with adversity she always rose to the occasion. "Then perhaps we should part ways. I appreciate your help Mr. Snape but I can quite take care of myself, thank you."

As Serena made to find the exit Severus replied dryly, "I believe it is in your best interest to stay, I did save your life."

Serena snorted, "Saved? My life," she asked incredulously. "What rubbish! I was perfectly fine. I am sure I could have handled the other Death Eater without your help and as for me being here, I was simply curious…," she trailed off at the anger emanating from him.

"I should not like to know you follow people simply because you are curious, Ms. Celestia," he was on his feet now. "These are dangerous times, as I hope you know," he seethed.

"How dare you lecture me? Just who the hell do you think you are!?" she seethed back while reaching out with her hand and poking him in the chest. Her eyes spit green fire at him in her anger. They stared at each other, their chests rising and falling as if they had run a marathon.

Abruptly the atmosphere sizzled and Serena felt the hair raise on her neck as electricity filled the air between them. He grabbed her hand in a viselike grip and pulled her against him roughly. Their mouths met and crushed each other. His mouth plundering hers, she opened her lips and his tongue dove in. Her tongue swirled around his in a mad pirouette. Their arms came around each other and they crushed each other in their anger which soon turned to raging lust.

Serena tangled a hand in his hair and felt a growl in his throat. A scent of something warm and masculine filled her senses as her mouth left his to travel to his neck and he did the same to her. His hands pushed her cloak off and it fell to the floor.

She was still wearing the dress robes from the show and she heard his sharp intake of breath. His eyes roved her breasts as they swelled against the soft fabric and her nipples tightened to form visible beads under his scrutiny. His hands shifted in her hair and brought her face forcefully to him so he could taste her lips.

Her hands found his coat button; nimbly she slid it through the hole and slid his coat past his shoulders to remove it as his right hand cupped her. She leaned into his touch and a moan rose in her throat. Serena's hands worked deftly at his belt and pants. Soon she placed her hand inside and cupped him. She heard his breath catch and he seemed to almost lose control.

Severus quickly pulled her dress robes up and placed his hand between her thighs. Serena shuddered as he caressed her inner thighs and then moved up to stroke her. She gasped as her head fell back at the sensations he was providing in her . She felt him retreat a little and whimpered.

"Severus please…"

"Are you sure," he questioned, conscious thought attempting to make an appearance.

"Yes, yes, please…." She looked into his eyes, green orbs searching black, pleading.

He saw the need there as she pushed at his pants. They traveled backwards and she shivered as she felt her body meet the cave wall. His fingers moved into her, feeling the warmth and wetness there. She closed her eyes and her breath hitched. "Mmmm, so wet," he murmured seductively in her ear.

Brusquely he tore off her panties, picked her up and pulled her legs around his waist. In one torrid motion he entered her, filling her and Serena gasped at the contact. He retreated and she protested but then he thrust into her again. Slowly, ever so slowly he would retreat and then plunge again. Serena felt his length, every inch as he thrust deeper with each penetrating stroke.

His hands pushed down her dress robes to expose her breasts. Slowly he brought one to his lips and sucked and nipped it hotly. Lavishing her creamy breast with due attention brought a hoarse groan to her mouth. He then returned to her lips, holding her face and kissing her as if he were drinking sweet nectar. He plunged into her again, holding her face, his tongue dancing with hers.

Serena felt as if she were climbing, climbing toward a pinnacle of light. Severus left her lips and lavished attention on her other breast. In…Out. Sucking her nipple, as his movements gained momentum. At her neck, sucking her earlobe, licking her neck while she was kissing the parts of him she could reach and running her hands through his hair.

She felt his desire as he thrust, brushing against her intimately, rubbing her core and touching that inner most spot that craved his touch, his possession. It was torture. Slowly he moved, thrusting his throbbing shaft in her hot center. Her body writhed beneath him and suddenly, her muscles tightened around him and she reached the summit, that peak and fell over into the white light beyond. She heard his answering shout as she felt the warmth of his seed spill into her body.

Serena clasped her legs around him holding him to her. Wrapping her arms around him she kissed him recklessly, their tongues twining as their bodies trembled. Severus raised his eyes to hers and shuddered, _'Oh gods, what have I done.'_

* * *

A/N: Serena's Siren song is a variation on the one used in the movie _Hocus Pocus_. I hope you enjoyed this installment. Let me know what you think as this is my first fan fic even though I am just now posting it here. (I have written other short stories since I began this story but this was my first, I also hope to post some of them here soon also.) 


	6. Revelations

Chapter 6: **Revelations**

Serena looked at Severus and saw emotion in those hooded eyes, she felt him stiffen and seem to withdraw so she clung to him more tightly. She felt he needed her to hold him. So she leaned forward and did what Severus never allowed; what no other had done for him in a very long time, she hugged him.

Her arms wound around him and held him to her body, held him inside her still. She loved the feel of his body next to hers, touching her inner most spot. Yet, as her mind cleared she wanted to be closer, skin to skin. As they stayed like that she felt him begin to relax whereas he had been stiff at first.

"Miss Celestia," he began and it was her turn to stiffen.

"Serena…,"she murmured to him from where her head rested buried in his neck.

"Serena," he purred in her ear because it was so close to his mouth. "I apologize," he finished.

She stiffened again and thought about what they had done. Something she had never done. She never lost her head, but she had with him. As she searched her feelings she knew it would always be this way with him, as though their souls owned each other. 'Well, I'm not going to be sorry,' she thought.

"I'm not," she replied and pulled back to look fiercely in his eyes. She gasped as she felt his aura change and reflect guilt and remorse. "Please Severus, don't."

His eyes looked into her deep pools of green. What he saw there shocked him, tenderness and deep emotion. How could she feel anything like this for him when they'd only just met? "Perhaps we should…get dressed and talk," he told her and began to shift.

Serena held him to her a moment longer and released him nodding her head resignedly. Carefully they disentangled themselves and Serena winced as she felt a sharp, jagged rock in her back she hadn't noticed before and raised her hand to massage it. As Severus adjusted his clothes and waved his wand to cast a refreshing spell he watched her from the corner of his eye. She was notregretfulof what they had done. 'Does she do this often,' he wondered.

Serena crossed the floor to her cloak and searched the many pockets. "Ahhh," she breathed when she found what she sought. From the pocket she withdrew a tiny trunk. The room of the cave was quite spacious and she moved to an alcove to put down the trunk. Next, she wove her wand above it and a bright yellow light emerged from the tip enlarging the trunk to its original size. She opened it and began to rummage through it.

Serena laid out a few comfortable clothes and returned to her cloak. She pulled out a coat rack and enlarged it as well, placed it next to the trunk then retrieved her cloak to place it on a hook. She then turned and took Severus' coat from the floor and placed it on the rack as well.

As Severus watched, she then pulled out an old fashioned stand with a mirror. The stand held a large bowl and cloth; she then placed her wand in the bowl and water rushed into it. Another wave and steam rose from the surface of the water in the bowl. Last, she brought out a tiny wooden and cloth covered square. With a flick the square grew into a partition.

She turned to him and said, "Please excuse me for a few moments."

Severus opened and closed his mouth several times, "Of course," was all he could manage and the word _amazing_ seemed to pop in his head.

Once Serena was concealed behind the screen she breathed a sigh and looked in the mirror on the stand. Her reflection glowed at her. She smiled a little as her heart flipped over in her chest. She felt almost giddy. Then she remembered she was angry at him and a slight grimace crossed her face. But at the moment she didn't feel angry. Of course she rarely stayed mad for long, it was in her nature. Besides, she wanted to know more about him.

Serena went to her cloak again and found a vial of bathing potion. As she poured it into the basin the water swirled and the fragrance wafted up to her nose. She closed her eyes and sighed indulgently as the scent of raspberries surrounded her. Quickly she removed her clothes and washed her body with the cloth. Then flicked her wand to dry herself witha stream of warm air which erupted from it and donned the robes she had laid out.

Serena stepped from behind the divider warily in robes made of white cotton which flowed about her like gossamer. Severus leaned against the wall again and his eyes traveled to her when she emerged. His breath caught in his throat. She was exquisite; if he didn't know better he would swear she was an angel. Blinking his eyes and shaking his head he tried to gather his thoughts. He could be of no use to her if he couldn't keep his head straight. Thankfully his mind cleared as he concentrated.

"Miss Celestia, there are a few things…," he began.

"Serena," she insisted.

"Very well, Serena, we need to discuss a few," he went on.

'What was that in the air around him, a sense of duty? Hmm…interesting,' Serena thought.

"..things. But first, I must ask, are you always so trusting," he looked to her and saw anger start to rise again as a glare came to her face. He held up a hand and said quickly, "Do not grow angry. I am simply asking questions I must know the answers to. It would seem you possess a temper similar to my own and if we do not set our differences aside I'm afraid we are going to get no where."

Serena thought about earlier and resolved. Yes, he was right, so she set her anger aside for the time being. She cleared her throat and answered, "No. I am not as trusting as I have been with you." She looked at him intensely but a smile started at her mouth, slowly reached her eyes and she looked away.

"And why, may I ask, have you trusted that I will not harm you when you hardly know me?" Severus looked down his nose at her. It was almost a sneer, but not quite.

She blushed and looked down. She wondered how much she should tell him. She hated when people did not believe her. But she wanted to see what his reaction would be because she liked him very much, though she was hard put as to why. Yet, if he had a sense of duty, perhaps he was working for the right side. The side she wanted to join. She knew the only way a powerful dark wizard like Voldemort would be conquered would be with unity in the wizard world, not widespread panic.

She forged ahead, "For several reasons. First, you did not seem to be in cohorts with the pathetic ambush that was attempted on me earlier. In fact, you did neutralize one of my would-be captors who was a female. And second, your aura did not project any negativity toward my person as the others did."

Serena watched as he digested this information. It was there, the disbelief, just below the surface. However, she saw him, instead of voicing it, become curious again. She sighed, so far so good.

"You saw me, in the alleyway, before I neutralized a Death Eater," he asked.

"No, I felt your presence behind me."

"And how do you know the Death Eater I struck down was a woman?"

"My vocal powers do not have such a strong affect on women as men. They do slow them down but they do not completely immobilize them." She had thrown caution to the wind but he had been at her performance, he had heard her enchantment to immobilize the other Death Eaters, so he already knew about that. Then a puzzled look came to her face.

"Hang on…how did you, how were you not affected," she began, looking at him hard. "Are you…"

"Deaf? No," he smirked knowingly at her.

"Then how…," he cut her off.

"Let's just say I came prepared," he informed her shrewdly.

"You aren't going to tell me are you." It wasn't a question. "At least, not yet," she smiled at him mischievously.

'Maybe not ever,' Severus thought. He found himself warming to this woman and, of course, the attraction was there. He was going to need to keep his wits about him but that was going to be hard when she kept looking at him with those liquid green eyes.

"Now, you say you felt my presence behind you. You're certain you did not, perhaps, see me," he began, his face twisted in thought. What had he read? He replayed the attack over in his mind. Serena had been quick, as though she had known the others were there before she saw them, as well as himself. And as he replayed and examined the memory he also noticed she didn't say a word except when she sang her enchantment. What was she? Twenty-five? Twenty-six? Some wizards went their entire lives and never mastered all spells wordlessly. But she had never uttered a word while being attacked earlier or while she had taken things from her cloak and refreshed herself.

Hmmm, yes, he remembered now what he read, but she couldn't be. They were so rare and Albus and Minerva had never mentioned this, but then the Headmaster did not always inform him of everything. Having been so long ago and Minerva so distraught, perhaps they had forgotten, but this was important. He had to ask, he had to know. And if it was true, the Dark Lord could never know. Her Siren song alone would make her desirable to the Dark Lord but, if this was true, she would become a target were he to ever find out.

"Are you…," he started and hesitated as she looked directly in his eyes.

Serena wondered where this line of questioning was going. He looked so serious and the crease in his brow had told her he was deep in thought. He seemed to have come to a conclusion; however, he was not emanating anything but thought in the air around him. Wait…what was that? She felt a flicker of fear. Well that worried her a little because she couldn't see his fears.

"Are you an Empath," he asked looking into her eyes. He seemed to be resigned, he seemed to believe her. Her heart gave a lift. He had guessed so she decided to accommodate him.

"Yes, I am." She told him boldly and watched as first disbelief, and then concern followed by acceptance crossed his face. She felt him accept this fact. "Ok, it's my turn," she told him assertively.

"Miss…"

"Serena," she glared.

"Serena, there is more we need to discuss. I…," she cut him off.

"You, you…well I answered your questions so far, but as you so efficiently pointed out, I hardly know you. I think it's only fitting that I get to ask a few questions of my own. Because, Mr. Snape, I would indeed like to get to know you," she informed him and smiled wistfully.

Me? He thought. Those were not words her normally heard from a woman. But then none had given themselves willingly without being paid or wanting something from him. And none with the passion she had shown him. He shuddered. He found he wanted to know more about her on a basic level. His eyes shifted to her form and he saw her shiver. She raised her arms to cross them over her chest which seemed a defensive move but he wondered if she was cold.

"Severus, please call me Severus."

"Severus," she said and smiled at him gratefully. He found himself genuinely smiling back and swiftly he moved to her side.

"Are you cold?"

"A little," she replied. He put his arms around her and guided her to sit by the fire.

He looked around. "You know, if we had anything, I would make you some tea but I didn't think we would be here long."

"Oh," she sighed in delight.

"Let me guess," he began. "You have some in your cloak."

She beamed at him and rose to go to her robes and commenced digging. Quickly she took out a miniature tea pot, tray and set up. Then she took out a tiny can as well as something else he couldn't see. Skillfully she balanced all the items and set them down in front of them, slipped her wand out of her sleeve and, with a flick, enlarged all the tea items to their normal size ina flash of yellow light.

Severus smirked at her and shook his head. "Here, I'll do this," he moved to set up the teapot over the fire. Quickly he took out his own wand and pointed at the teapot and water erupted from the tip into the pot. He then set the teapot apparatus over the fire and hung the teapot to heat.

Serena smiled at him and moved to the far side of the room. She set down the other item she had pulled from her robe and Severus saw a yellow light from the corner of his eye. As he turned his head to look he couldn't believe his eyes. There in the large cave was a four poster bed draped in white, gold and red hangings. He looked at Serena who blushed furiously and looked down.

"I just thought, I mean, not to do what we…before, just," she stuttered then rushed on, "If, I mean, when we get tired, oh god." She put a hand up to her face.

"I understand Serena, we can never…," he started sadly but she cut him off.

"No," she beseeched him. "I didn't mean ever, I just want to get to know you a little better," she finished. "Please."

"Oh, very well. Come over here by the fire, you can ask your questions and we'll warm you up." He looked at her intently and his eyes warmed.

Serena moved to the fire and sat down cross legged. Severus poured tea in the cups and handed her one. Serena took a breath then took a sip of tea. She closed her eyes in bliss and sighed.

Severus caught a light whiff of jasmine and took a sip. "Mmm…Thank you for the tea Serena."

"Oh, no problem, do you like it?" She looked at him with large wistful eyes.

Severus shook his head again. He had almost lost it again. "Yes, though I can't quite place it," he raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

"Oh, it's one of my favorites. It's a bit hard to find over here. I came across it in a little tea shop in the states. It's called Jasmine Dragon Phoenix Pearls," she told him. "Ok, your turn. Could you tell me about yourself, please?" She looked longingly into his eyes.

How could he resist such a simple request when those eyes looked back at him like that?

"Very well," he resigned. "You know my name. I am the Potions Master for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Really," she asked excitedly. "I went there when I was eleven, I think. I don't remember much but I do remember a man with a really long white beard and purple robes."

Severus smirked a bit. "That would be Professor Dumbledore."

"Really," she squeaked again. "Oh my goodness, all this time and I knew him, er, or had met him," she went on exuberantly. "And you know him personally?"

"Yes, well," he began but she cut him off.

"Do you think you could introduce us? I have so many questions…," she rattled on. Severus began to grow angry. His eyes hooded and immediately Serena stopped talking. "Oh, oh…I'm so sorry Severus, how rude of me? Please don't be angry? Never mind, I don't need to meet Professor Dumbledore. I just thought," she sighed heavily and looked down. "Never mind."

They continued to drink their tea in silence. Severus brooded for a moment but then a thought struck him. Of course she was going to meet Albus. But he had her to himself, for now. Severus shook his head; she evoked emotions and reactions which were foreign to him. "Serena, it's alright. You will eventually meet the Headmaster, but for now you wanted to know about me," he went on trying to lighten the mood.

Serena looked up shyly, "Yes please?"

"Well there isn't much to tell. I do enjoy books immensely though and I do have a bad temper as we have discussed."

"Yes, I can understand a temper; however mine doesn't usually stay for long. And I am only a fair hand at potions. I can have my moments with the odd ingredient but it was well enough in school to aid several others. Since I never seem to stay in one place for long enough to set up storage and there is only so much room in my robes I only keep essentials with me. Then I brew what I can with what I find where ever I end up." She shrugged.

"So tell me more about you then," he inquired wanting to know more before he pressed on.

"Well, I grew up in the States and attended the Good-Osborne School for Witchcraft. I lost my parents when I was eleven and my Aunt Adelaide raised me. She passed away about eight years ago, since then I've been traveling. I think I have some sort of wanderlust. I never stay anywhere long before a nagging starts in my bones and I'm up and on the go again."

"That explains the robes. So you have been moving around for all this time since your aunt died," he questioned.

"Yes, I had always wanted to see the world, but I've been to so many places, sometimes they start to blur. My bones keep nagging so I keep going," she informed him as she looked off in thought and shrugged.

"Why didn't you stay in your Aunt's house after she passed? Have you been back there," he asked curiously and saw sadness flicker into her eyes and hover. He gasped. The pain he saw was soul searching.

"My Aunt was not a loving woman but she was rather possessive. Many of the summers I spent with her I felt she looked at me more as a magical possession than a person. Adelaide was practically a Squib; she had very little magical abilities. She hated the fact that she couldn't do magic and the rest of the family could. She spent countless hours trying to do magic and getting me to help her. When she died I had planned to stay in the old house even though it held no happiness for me. However, after she passed the authorities came and presented me with all her bills. It seems she squandered the family's money, even the money my parents had left me, which she had access to since she was my guardian, in her pursuit of magic."

"Well, I couldn't pay the bill being fresh out of school so I had to sign the house and most everything in it over to the bank. I did manage to keep some of my more sentimental items but I found myself turned out on the street with just my robes and a few trinkets. Then the nagging began, so I moved on," she let out a sigh.

She looked to him and went on, "My mother had started teaching me to control my vocal ability shortly before she died. The only thing that made me happy at the time was singing and now I had to use my ability to earn money to survive. However, I couldn't sing all the time. Mother had warned me that people do not always understand and I could put people in jeopardy if I did not control my gift. She had also explained that I could come to harm if the power got out of control or I pursued recognition with my talent," she finished coming out of her reverie. "You know, you are very easy to talk to," she told him.

Severuslips quirked up, to histhinking she was wrong but maybe it was the attraction between them which made it easy for her to confide in him.

"So how is it you know my name and why were you there tonight?" Serena had come to the question finally on her own which he wanted to discuss. She frowned as she noticed his aura emanating a sense of duty again.

"A friend," he cringed at the word, "was near Diagon Alley yesterday and saw your name on a sign on the side of a building," he stopped at her gasp. Then saw the anger start to return and held up his hand to her. "Serena! What's done is done, you are safe," he watched her and saw her anger recede, her body relaxing once again.

"Now, he seemed to remember your parents and he thought you had died with them, though he was not the only one apparently," he watched to see how she took this information. Fleetingly he saw pain in her face and disbelief but that was all.

"So…so you mean, people have believed I was dead?" She replied incredulously.

"It would seem so. Anyhow he told myself, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall about the sign," he watched her as he provided this information. If she had been as close to Minerva as Minerva suggested, surely Serena would have sought her out before now. But like Minerva, Severus felt something was amiss. It had been all he and Albus could do to convince Minerva to stay away from Diagon Alley.

As he observed Serena her eyes seemed to go blank and lose focus. "Does that name mean anything to you," he asked gently but Serena gave no answer, she simply stared with a vacant expression on her face.

Severus frowned, "Serena?" Still no reply; he moved to her and waved a hand in front of her face and still she made no movement or response. "Serena!" He took her by the arms and shook her, worry edging his voice.

"Wha, whoa…oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, my mind must have wandered. Would you like some tea?" She moved to pick up the teapot and smiled impishly at him.

**TBC**


	7. Circular Conversations

Chapter 7: **Circular Conversations**

Severus looked at her inquisitively and raised an eyebrow in her direction. "No, I have some. I was asking if the name meant anything to you," he pressed again.

A thoughtful frown came over her face and she said, "But we already discussed Professor Dumbledore."

He let out a breath of tensed patience. "No, I meant Professor McGonagall," he tried again and again, as he looked at her, her face went blank suddenly. His brow furrowed. 'Well, this could be a problem,' he thought. If the girl couldn't hear Minerva's last name without losing her senses, what would she do if Minerva presented herself to her? This was a big problem.

Fleetingly he was glad she was prepared and smirked as he looked around and shook his head. The cave looked as though she lived there already and until they knew how she would react to Minerva he planned to keep her here once Minerva returned. At the moment it seemed the only solution. At present there was no one at the castle. Their plan had been for him to abduct her and bring her here to ensure she wasn't an imposter, then bring her to Hogwarts to wait for Albus and Minerva to return.

Minerva had gone to the United States to look up Adelaide and ask a few questions while Albus was taking care of other business at the moment. Severus scowled, business the Headmaster wouldn't share with anyone, it was maddening. Since he now knew Adelaide was dead, Minerva should be back sooner than the two weeks they had perceived. And although Albus was due back in just a few days, with Serena's current reaction to Minerva's name, that short time span loomed impossibly before him. What was he going to do with her for three days?

Well, that did give them more time to get to know one another without prying eyes and him more time to study this strange thing that happened to her when he mentioned Minerva's last name. He came out of his thoughts and looked at her. She sat there with her blank look. He raised his brows in surprise; he hadn't meant to leave her there for so long.

"Serena," Severus whispered and took her hand in his. Rapidly her eyes cleared and she looked at him and smiled. But then a look of worry came over her face.

"Severus? What's wrong," she felt his worry, saw it on his face. As she watched, he looked down and seemed reluctant to tell her. "Please," she pleaded wanting to ease his unrest.

'How would he tell her,' he wondered. There was more, he felt it. "I was trying to tell you about your great-aunt," he began.

She snorted at this. "Adelaide was many things but I don't think great would be a word I would use," she chuckled.

"No, I meant your great-aunt who works at Hogwarts," he informed and watched her. He saw her eyes widen and her mouth opened to form an O.

"I…I have an aunt, a great-aunt, who's still alive," she squeaked with awe in her voice.

'So far, so good,' he thought, so he pressed on. "Yes, her name is Minerva," he told her and observed. Again…the blank stare. This was troublesome. 'She must be under some kind of spell,' he thought. How he wished Albus was here for some insight. "Serena," he shook her slightly.

"Yes? Oh, would you like some tea," she questioned with an exuberant smile and reached for the teapot.

Severus ground his teeth and put out his hand to stop her from reaching the teapot. This was getting on his nerves. "No, I have some already. We were discussing your great-aunt," he told her yet again just barely keeping the annoyance from his voice.

"Well I wouldn't call Adelaide great by any means," she snorted again slightly.

"No, no…your great-aunt who works at Hogwarts," he explained once more exasperated.

"I…I have an aunt, a great-aunt who's still alive," she asked with awe in her voice all over again. "What's her name," she inquired looking hopeful at him and he felt a pain rising in his chest.

"I can't tell you that," he told her, not wanting to have to repeat himself yet again. Their conversation seemed to be going in circles. It was enough to make one dizzy.

"And why not," her anger was rising again and he took it back. Perhaps she possessed a temper worse than his. He frowned at that.

"Because every time I say it you get a blank expression and forget what was being said," he told her bluntly.

Shock mounted on her face and then something seemed to dawn on her. "A curse…," she rasped painfully and despair crossed her face. Such despair and pain, he could hardly bear it. He looked away then back at her when she spoke once more.

"That is it…I have been cursed. But who would do," she started but he cut her off.

"How do you come to the conclusion you are under a curse," he asked looking down his nose at her, having thought it was a simple spell to be broken. That perhaps after a little research they could solve the problem.

"The nagging in my bones, never staying in one place for more than a few weeks at a time," she explained looking hard at him. "Now, you say I forget everything when you mention my great-aunt's name? It can be none other than a curse, at least it seems so to me," she gazed at him sadly. She looked like her world was falling around her and he couldn't stand it.

There was an ache in his chest for her. She was so young and she had her whole life ahead of her. But, maybe it was a curse as she said. Would her whole life be spent never stopping, always going, and never having a constancy that was a normal human want? Always searching for something, having it so close and never being able to cling to it? Never having companionship for more than mere weeks at a time? Some of these wants were ones he understood all too well. And what of love? He gasped at that word and pushed it away. But he felt her need and realized if it were him he would perchance go mad.

He frowned, "How long was it you say you have been traveling," he asked to stop his rampant thoughts from swirling out of control.

"Eight years," she stated dejectedly. "It feels as if I am searching for something but have no idea what it is. However, I am ecstatic about my great-aunt. I thought I was the only one of my family left," she added a little more brightly.

"Well, your great-aunt is from your mother's side and they all thought you were dead. It would seem you have a few relatives left," he smiled, trying to turn her spirits around. "What was your mother's name," he inquired lifting a brow.

A smile came across her face as she thought of her mother. "Sss…," a hiss came out of her mouth and then her features turned poignant and she raised hysterical eyes to him. "Oh my God, I don't know! How can I not know my mother's name," she entreated agonizingly, her eyes darting back and forth as she searched frantically in her head for the name. She raised her bright green eyes to him, the pain in their depths renewed. Tears glistened on her thick lashes threatening to spill.

He felt it again, that tug in his chest. "Shhh, hush now Serena, it's alright. I can tell you her name but I'm afraid if I say it you may forget again what we have discussed. So let's leave it for now," he told her softly with compassion rising in his chest.

She nodded at him, her lips quivering and he opened his arms to her and she fell in them. She clung to him and abruptly he felt her body shudder as great, deep sobs were torn from her chest. He tightened his hold on her and began to rock her gently as if she were a child. The movements should have bothered him because it wasn't something he would normally do but it felt right.

His shirt was wet with her tears and he felt her hands clutching at him as despair rose in her sobs. She had been dealt a heavy blow. He wondered who would want to curse her. As he pondered, stroking her back and rocking her gently, he remembered what she and Minerva had said of Adelaide. The woman had very limited magical ability, she had been practically a Squib, but people could be hired. Or worse, sometimes Squibs could perform a curse but it was rare, however, if Adelaide had some magical ability she could have done this to Serena. That was something he would have to look into.

His thoughts returned to Serena. Her sobs were starting to subside. He stroked her back with his long-fingered hands, felt the wetness of his shirt where her eyes had been, rested his chin on top of her head and spoke softly to her. "Serena, please stop. I will help you. We all will help you." He took her by the arms and gently raised her away from him.

She looked down and a single silent tear rolled down her nose which she hastily wiped away with her sleeve and sniffled. Tenderly he placed a finger below her chin and tugged it up so her eyes met his. "Okay," she croaked and looked into his deep black eyes with her red-rimmed green ones. She hiccupped. "Thank you."

"Now, dry those eyes. I know this has been a difficult piece of information, but knowing your great-aunt, I have no doubt of your backbone." Serena found a timid smile at that statement. He had no idea.

He stood and offered his hand to help her up. She smiled, took his warm palm, let him lift her to her feet and lead her to the bed. There he bid her to lie down and the bed dipped as she sat down on it looking up at him. Briefly his hand caressed her cheek and his dark eyes met hers. "Sleep will help," he murmured in his rich voice. "We will talk more in the morning, please rest." With that said he moved to settle on the floor leaning up against the cave wall and closed his eyes.

Serena looked at him. She couldn't very well let him sleep on the hard, cold floor when the bed was so large. Besides, she needed him. "Severus," she called to him.

He opened his eyes and stared at her intensely. It had been a desperate bid. A denial of what he felt for her. He needed to give her time. Them time. But they had already jumped the gun and this seemed pointless. He was trying to be noble, but he was no Gryffindor.

"Please stay with me," she pleaded. "I can't see you sleeping on the floor when there's plenty of room here," she patted the vacant bed beside her. "I just need you near me. Nothing else," she held up her hand to make a sign. "Girl Scouts Honor," she smiled at him, a little teasingly.

Severus frowned questioningly at her, "What's…," he began.

"A Girl Scout?" She smiled a little brighter. "It's an organization in America that provides upstanding morals and encourages teamwork for young girls. I seem to remember them encouraging this through camping trips and other activities…and no, I never was one." He smirked at that.

Slowly, Severus rose and crossed to the bed where he laid down next to her. "Thank you," she told him simply as she snuggled against him.

"Here," he moved his arm to hold her close and she laid her head on his chest as he held her in his arms.

"Mmmm, very nice," she sighed contently.

"Yes, well go to sleep. It will do you good," he instructed.

"Yes Professor," she sighed and smiled gently as she closed her eyes.

Severus looked down at her, rested his chin on top of her head then hugged her tighter to him. He was worried about what had been done to her, how it would affect her and how it would affect Minerva. He almost felt powerless and that was a feeling he abhorred, especially since this woman seemed to be burrowing her way into his thoughts constantly. Pushing his worry aside he reminded himself that tomorrow they would begin the search for answers. With this final thought he slowly closed his eyes and before long he drifted off to sleep wrapped in the warmth that was Serena.

**TBC.**


	8. The Butterfly Affect

Chapter 8: **The Butterfly Affect**

Severus came to wakefulness slowly. He felt rested and relaxed. The scent of raspberries floated to his nose and he breathed deeply, inhaling their scent. His arms and chest were warm and brushing against softness. He tightened his arms, felt suppleness and heard a soft moan. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at the sleeping form of Serena. His body stiffened and Serena moaned softly again, a brief scowl crossing her face then relenting to peacefulness once more.

'Minerva is going to kill me,' he thought. But he would worry about that later, maybe it wouldn't come up. His body relaxed again and he stared at Serena who looked so serene while she slept. It looked as though they hadn't moved all night. They had held each other and he had slept. That was a feat in itself. All too often he hardly slept at all.

Before he thought Severus leaned forward and kissed Serena's forehead. This caused her to smile in her sleep. Again he felt a tug in his chest. He then realized his heart was pounding and it skipped a beat as he felt her cling to him more tightly in her sleep and sigh.

He was watching her avidly, studying the fine features of her face. The smooth porcelain skin, her scent filling his nose, her sensuous lips, full and luscious, parted slightly. This is what she saw when she woke, Severus watching her sleep. It brought a smile to her lips which caused his eyes to flick to hers, which were now open. The green orbs hooded in wakefulness and crinkling at the edges as they smiled into his. He drew in his breath as those eyes took his breath away.

"Good morning," she rasped, a curve coming to her mouth while she brought up her arms and stretched in a long languid way.

He was surprised to find himself smiling slightly back, "Good morning."

"So, what's the agenda for today," she asked brightly. "Although I must say first things first, two things are high on my list. Nature and food," she announced.

Severus agreed. They rose from the bed and he moved to lower the wards and open the cave so he could go out while Serena searched her robes for her chamber pot. Sometimes you had no choice, like now. Serena couldn't help feeling just a little jealous of Severus not having to sit to do his business.

When she was done she cleaned the pot with a wave of her wand and wandered out of the cave to see what it looked like outside their secluded space. As she emerged she saw they were surrounded by forest. The cave was in the side of a mountain. Off to the left the mountain sloped steeply up to the sky and down to the base. To the right it tilted less drastically and looked more like a large hill.

Serena loved wilderness, she took a deep breath of mountain air. She listened to the birds singing all around her and looked up at the green canopy created by trees that looked as old as the mountain. On the ground the underbrush was thick but not too tall. It seemed untouched by humanity. She smiled at this. Maybe she could find some wild berry bushes or herbs growing nearby. She did need to restock her supply of thyme and rosemary.

Giddy, feeling like she always did in nature, like it was the first time, she searched out plants she knew with a silly smile plastered on her face. This was how Severus found her. Kneeling and studying the bushes surrounding the cave.

"Miss Celestia, I don't think it's a good idea…,"he began in a scathing tone.

"S..e..r..e..n..a," she drew out her name and looked up at him. "You do realize, Severus, that you use my surname when you are quite irritated with me," she stated plainly. "And while I can understand that irritation, given the events of last night, it does not change the fact that I am hungry, my stores of fresh herbs are low and I would quite enjoy a bit of fresh air for at least part of the day if you don't mind." Serena informed him studying a plant a little too carefully.

Severus cleared his throat. Apparently she thought to put him in his place, but she didn't know Severus Snape. He opened his mouth to put her in hers with a mordant remark but she looked at him with those eyes and spoke first.

"Severus, please, I wasn't trying to belittle you, I just wanted to let you know how I feel. I don't want to fight. I know the cave is enchanted and has wards to keep us safe but we will be alright for a little while…trust me."

Severus relaxed a little, pushing aside his tirade. What she said was true and he would like to stretch his legs a bit. "Very well," he resigned. His face scrunched in a frown as he watched her. She was looking at a plant, holding a leaf in her hand and turning it this way and that. "What are you doing?"

She looked up and smiled at him. "Come and look, I think I have found a plant you should find rather interesting being a Potions Master." Her face was showing amazement and he stepped closer to get a better look.

"Is that," he began and she finished his sentence.

"Indonesian pipe vine? Yes, and I am very surprised to see it here. Normally you only see it…," she started and he cut her off.

"In Indonesia. Yes, very peculiar. I wonder how it came to be here," he looked at the vine inquisitively.

"And look," she added, turning over a leaf. "There are Tiger-eye Butterfly eggs on the leaves. These are very rare and hard to come by." She beamed at him, proud of her discovery.

"Yes, you're right, they are. Now I truly regret not having my robes. I always keep extra empty vials in case I come across ingredients," he informed her.

Her mouth formed an O. "Wait, I have a few…I'll be right back," and with that Serena hopped up and ran into the cave to retrieve a vial. She also searched her robes for a basket so she could find some berries or other items for breakfast. Enlarging these items, she turned to go back to him.

Serena found Severus examining the leaves as she had, turning them this way and that. When it was tiger-eye butterfly eggs, they made a blinking tiger eye when you moved the leaf. She smiled and looked down at him, "Here you are." With a steady hand she held out a vial to him.

"Thank you," he took the vial from her still distracted by the fine specimen before him and bent to collect the eggs. She smiled at him and shook her head slightly.

Serena moved off to the right to study the bushes there. Sure enough she found berries. Blueberries, strawberries and blackberries, quickly she picked them and placed them in the basket. As she turned to examine the other bushes near her she saw a rosemary bush. When she reached it she leaned forward and took a deep breath of the fragrant herb and closed her eyes in joy then took out her wand and cut a few stocks. Rising from her task, Serena took another deep breath, smiled sappily and noticed a yellow butterfly fluttering on a flower nearby. She then noticed another and another. She giggled. She loved this.

"Hello little friends," she told them and suddenly there were a hundred light yellow butterflies swirling around her. She raised her hands to the sun and swirled around herself. It had been so very long since she had communed with nature and for an empath this was very important. But it was one of the ways she kept her power at bay. Too much nature made her powers overflow. She would have to find those ground spikes Rashid had given her so long ago. But in the mean time the golden sunlight shined down on her through an opening in the trees above and the butterflies flew around her. Her body turned round and round as her head fell back and she absorbed the magic of the nature surrounding her. The moment making her feel ecstatically happy and recharged.

Severus finished collecting the eggs and looked up only to have his mouth drop open. There was Serena, twirling in a beam of sunlight, surrounded by hundreds of yellow butterflies. Her body seemed to be glowing and her white cotton robes floated around her. The basket in her hand swung in a large arc around her but never lost a single item from its contents. To say he was astounded was an understatement. He suddenly wondered about their choices and the danger they would be in if the Dark Lord found she had both empathic and siren abilities. Empaths themselves were powerful, but to have both together, he wondered why she didn't radiate more.

His brow furrowed again and he moved closer to her. He shuddered when his thoughts turned to the possibility of what would happen if Serena, captured by the Dark Lord, under the imperius, was forced to tell him what all his servants were feeling. What their aura contained. Severus' aura would no doubt emanate betrayal and that would be his end.

"Severus?" He looked up into worried green eyes. She had stopped her pirouettes and the butterflies had dissipated. "What's wrong," she inquired.

"Hmmm, nothing. Just admiring your powers. When was the last time you communed with nature," he side stepped her question with one of his own.

"I admit it has been too long, but I often avoid it to keep my powers from overflowing. Draining them makes me weak for a while but it is necessary and I am not lost on my question. Please tell me your worry. You cannot say you were not," her eyes roved his face knowingly and she crossed her arms over her chest.

'Damn that ability of hers,' he thought but quickly shoved it aside. "I was just wondering about breakfast," he lied.

"Oh, okay." She watched him skeptically but let the subject go for now. "Well, I found some berries," she indicated her basket, "and I have some instant oatmeal in my robes. I'm afraid it's not the best but it's warm…and it'll be filling for now. I think I have some coffee too," she supplied beaming at him. "Come, let's go see," she said as she reached out a hand to grab his and hesitantly, he allowed the contact.

Serena smiled a knowing smile and they made their way into the cave. Severus once again raised the wards and a large rock rolled to cover the entrance so they were enclosed inside. Serena set down the basket and searched her robes for a pot and the oatmeal while Severus put the vial of butterfly eggs in his coat pocket.

Serena, having found what she sought, moved to place the pot over the fire and added water with her wand. She then went back to her robe and brought out two plates and some silverware. Severus stood leaning against the wall speculating, 'Was there nothing the woman's robes didn't have?' Once more he shook his head and smirked to himself. She really was a wonder; he now understood why Minerva had been so distraught. He found himself contemplating what she may have been like as a child.

Serena looked up and caught the thoughtful look in his eye. She felt he was thinking of her and when the smile came to his face she felt her heart skip and there were butterflies in her stomach. "You know, you could make a girl go weak in the knees with that look," she told him as their eyes met and locked. She sucked in her breath at his fervent stare.

"Really…I'll have to remember that the next time I'm looking at another girl," he teased her slightly.

"Oh you!" She laughed and hit him on the arm lightly.

"So, are we eating our oatmeal on plates," he said dryly as he observed the plates she had set out.

"Of course not," she rolled her eyes at him and with a tap of her wand she transfigured the plates into bowls, turned to eye him cheekily and then handed him a bowl. The next instant she had turned and was adding the oatmeal to the steaming pot of water. A few swirls with her wand and it was done.

"Oh," she exclaimed and went to her robe and drew out a ladle, "I forgot." She smiled holding it up like a sword. Serena then ladled oatmeal into their bowls and turned to the fruit. She placed a few blueberries and blackberries in her oatmeal, motioned to him, and then did the same for him at his nod.

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh as the berries swirled in her mouth. They tasted like sweet heaven. "Mmmm…how I have missed nature," she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Severus cleared his throat. Her reaction to the food made him feel heat rise. When she reacted with such passion he found himself having a hard time focusing on his own food. He raised a spoonful to his mouth and took a bite. He had to agree, considering the oatmeal was instant, the berries made it taste sweet. He had to admit it was quite good. Severus looked at Serena again and watched as she ate a strawberry she had plucked from the basket.

He almost dropped his spoon as he watched her sink her teeth into the strawberry and lick her now red lips, capturing the juice. A moan came from her throat and he knew he was going to have to get out of here or they would end up on each other again. His dark eyes watched her intensely as he felt a pull in his groin and he sucked in his breath. Serena had run her tongue up the strawberry to capture a dribble of juice before it got to her hand.

Encouraged by her enjoyment of the red fruit, he also chose a strawberry from the basket to distract himself from her mouth. Serena watched as Severus bit into his strawberry and closed his eyes. She heard as he sucked on it and ran his tongue along it to savor the juice. Her pupils dilated at this in marked desire. She squirmed and crossed her legs tightly. Distracted, she almost shuddered with the comprehension that she wanted him. Looking around she stared at the fire and ate the rest of her oatmeal and berries in silence, trying to distract herself from his mouth.

"After I finish I need to go to the school. I can pick up a few stores to tide us for the day. At first, I didn't want to take you to the Castle because I wasn't sure how you would react to Min...your great-aunt. But you haven't forgotten your senses by hearing the name of the school," he told her.

"Is she there? My great-aunt," she asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid not. This is why we will go there, but not right away. It is important for you to commune with nature. Is there anything you require before I return," he asked her.

"No…well, perhaps a book or two. I always enjoy reading but at the moment I can't get to a store," she smiled at him shyly. "Oh, and could you bring a few food items if I give you a list," she requested hopefully.

"Of course. How can I refuse when you have been ever the gracious hostess," he bowed slightly as he rose from the floor, having finished his breakfast.

"Do you think I could take a short walk to explore, just a little, while you are gone?" Serena hated being cooped up, but if he didn't think it was a good idea…

He interrupted her thoughts, "How about this? When I return we will both go. I mean, if you would allow me to escort you it would be my pleasure," he studied her eloquently.

She felt that sense of duty again but she also felt wanting. Could it be he wanted to be with her? "Of course, I would love for you to escort me. In the mean time I will make myself at home and tidy up," she smiled at him and his mouth twitched at the corners in return.

"Very well, I shall return soon. Do not lower the wards if anyone approaches, I will do that when I return."

"Okay. Be careful," she told him breathlessly. 

She watched as he lowered the wards and then raised them again once he exited the cave. Now she felt alone. For the first time since she could remember she felt utterly alone. It was funny how she had grown so accustomed to his presence in such a short time. When Severus was in the cave it seemed filled with him, with them. Her body tingled as she thought of him. She knew what she was feeling but pushed it away for now and got up.

Serena waved her wand and cleaned their dishes. She then put the basket of berries on her bed while she tided up. She used her wand to cast a blowing spell to clean the floor. She thought a moment but then shrugged; she was going to have to lower the wards a moment to get rid of all this dirt.

As the rock rolled away she used her wand to blow the dirt out of the cave, as she moved closer to the opening she moved her wand back and forth in a sweeping motion to clear all the dirt from the stone floor. With a final strong blast from her wand the debris flew out of the opening and Serena suddenly felt a presence emblazoned with anger. As she looked up she sucked in her breath in alarm. Standing a few feet from the entrance was Severus. His hair was disheveled and he was covered in dust. He raised his hands to his eyes to wipe away the dirt and when he blew out a breath a cloud of dust erupted from his mouth.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh…I am so sorry, I didn't know you were still here," Serena went on in a rush and moved forward quickly to brush dirt and dust from him. 

She felt a tickle in her diaphragm. A giggle escaped and she covered her mouth to stifle it as she used her other hand to brush the earth from him. As their hands hit his clothes clouds of dust came away. Serena snorted and put both hands to her mouth and Severus turned to glare at her, his eyes narrowing sinisterly. At that look Serena could no longer contain herself. She felt his anger, dark and ebbing, but she couldn't help herself. She held her side and let go of a light hearted giggle which turned into a belly laugh.

"And what do you find so amusing Miss Celestia? I find no humor in a woman dousing a man with a mountain of dust and earth," he growled and moved toward her.

Serena's eyes grew wide. He was moving stealthily, she saw it. She felt danger with a hint of, what was that, mischievousness? She moved back a little away from him. "Now Severus, I did say I was sorry. Why on earth were you still standing outside the entrance like that," she queried as she raised her hand in a defensive move and moved a little further out as he shifted closer to her. "How was I supposed to know you hover in door ways?" She laughed at her joke and the sound came out as a melodious tinkle.

A growl erupted from his throat. "You were supposed to leave the wards intact. What if it had not been I standing there but the Dark Lord," he asked her finding no humor in the situation and his words reaching her in a scathing tone. His hands clenched at his sides.

"But it wasn't, it was you. No one knows we're here except Dumbledore and my great-aunt am I right? You are to protect me, are you not?" She was losing her mirth quickly at his refusal to see any humor in the situation.

"I find it hard to protect those who do not follow directions. If you get yourself captured or killed by not following directions it will be no fault of mine," he threw at her crossing his arms to look down his nose at her.

She sucked in her breath sharply. Well that hurt. Suddenly she felt that he wasn't simply mad any longer but hurt. Why? Because she had laughed, presumably at him? "One day soon you will have to tell me who has hurt you so, that you find no humor in the obscure. Now, why are you still here?" She asked her question soberly and crossed her arms over her chest as well.

"I forgot my coat and your list," he looked down refusing to meet her eyes. Now he felt miserable, he had done what he had planned and wiped the smile from her face. But now that it was gone he wanted it back. He liked when she smiled and she was right, her laughter had made him think of a memory which gave him pain and he had let the pain take over.

Serena sighed wearily, "I'll get them, just a moment." She turned and went into the cave to retrieve the items feeling a bit defeated.

As he stood there, Severus thought about how he would have looked to her as she came out of the cave. He smirked. He admitted to himself it would have been perhaps a little humorous. Silently he pondered how he would repay her for her waywardness. It would have to look like an accident. He would have to think on this a while.

Suddenly Serena reemerged with his jacket and the list. "Here you go," she handed them to him stiffly. She felt his anger was gone and so was his pain. She wondered how long he had been harboring this pain of his. She understood some wounds ran deep. She just hoped she could help him heal them.

"Thank you, and Serena," he looked into her eyes, pleading forgiveness but not wanting to voice it. She looked back and he saw tenderness there. "One day soon…," he let the words die on his lips and was shocked when she came forward, kissed his cheek and hugged him tight. When she came away he observed her robes which were now dirty as well. A smirk played about his lips as Serena looked down and grumbled.

"Oh well," she exclaimed and shrugged, a small smile finding its way to her lips as she looked up at him. "Hurry back, I'll be waiting."

"I am going to raise the wards," he informed her looking down his nose again.

"Yes, Professor," Serena saluted and stepped inside. Once the enchantments were raised she sighed. What was she going to do with that man? Well, she knew what she wanted to do with him, but they were trying to be good for the time being. 

She moved to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She noticed a blush in her cheeks and she felt a tug at her heart. "Oh God," she exclaimed aloud to the secluded space and lowered her head to her hand, covering her eyes. 'I love him,' she thought frantically. 'Already I love him and I don't even know him.' But deep in her heart she knew, no matter his past or his future, she loved him. Soberly she looked down at her robes in disgust and began to set up to wash once again.

Well, when he returned she hoped he'd be ready for their walk because she would be. Quickly Serena stripped off her clothes and dug in her trunk for fresh ones. She found some more cotton in a deep shade of green and went about washing and dressing. Once she was finished she brushed her long tresses and tied her hair up haphazardly on her head to get down to work and moved to her robes to finish "unpacking" them.

**TBC**


	9. Give and Take

Chapter 9: **Give and Take**

Severus had apparated to outside the castle gate and was now making his way to the dungeons and his quarters. He wanted to send a message to Minerva but not only was it too risky; odds were she would be back long before it could reach her.

Until then he could pull what he could from the library and they could see what they could find on forgetfulness curses or the like. Right now he needed a shower. He fingered his muggle clothing with distaste and again a puff of dust rose off him, he chuckled. He could imagine the look on his face Serena had seen when she looked up. He shook his head again to clear his thoughts of her.

It was strange but he missed her. He frowned. How could he miss her, he barely knew her. He sneered, but it was only half-hearted. He lowered the wards to his chambers as he arrived. Inside he looked around. The fireplace was bare, his rooms were standard. Just the bare necessities were all he found he needed. Well, except for his books. His walls were lined with them.

There was a simple chair with a heavy oak side table next to it and a silver buffet lamp. These were next to the fireplace where he found himself many evenings. Off to the left against the wall was a sofa. Unused, of course, in the sixteen years he had been with the school, he had found no need of it. The house elves kept it dusted but he had never really spared it a thought.

As he looked at it he thought it looked like a sofa he would own if he ever bought one. It was large with deep brown leather its large arms had silver knobs along them to the floor. Now that he looked at it, it looked inviting and comfortable. Suddenly, his thoughts turned to Serena again. Damn it, that was it, the sofa made him think of her. "Bah!" He sneered and paced a moment.

He then headed into the bedroom and looked at his bed hangings of silver and green. For a moment he longed for them to be white, gold and red. Then he stopped and hung his head, he knew what he felt. Although it was foreign, he had felt it before. He wondered, bitterly, if it would be returned.

Pushing the thoughts from his head he made his way to his dresser and removed his cufflinks and ear mufflers. Next he made his way to the bathroom shirking his clothes as he went. Quickly he ran the hot water and washed his hair and body. His eyes traveled to the dark mark starkly prominent against his sallow skin. How would he tell her? There was no doubt in his mind that at some point he must. He just hoped he could before he got called again and he hoped she wouldn't hate him. He couldn't bare that. He closed his eyes and let the hot water run over him trying to ease the worry and ache in his heart.

Severus emerged from his shower feeling better and refreshed. He crossed to his wardrobe and pulled out his normal attire, dressing quickly and placing the ear mufflers back in his ears. He then watched his reflection in the mirror as he tossed on his robes and went in search of the kitchens. The school was starkly quiet. No students roamed the halls or could get into mischief. He breathed a sigh of relief. It would be over too soon and the dunderheads would be back. Then he would be forced to sneer and threaten them within an inch of their lives to keep them safe.

He pulled out the list Serena had given him and looked at it. All pantry items; seemed easy enough for the house elves to fill. He would ask them to pack a basket of sandwiches and various items to hold them over until tomorrow. Then he would return for a refill and to peruse the library again.

Having reached the kitchens he tickled the pear on the picture of fruit to gain entrance. Dobby approached him. "Professor Snape! What can Dobby do to please Professor Snape?"

"Dobby, could you pack me some sandwiches enough for two people and a few other items to last through lunch, until tomorrow," Severus asked the elf graciously.

"Oh, yes sir, yes sir. It pleases Dobby to serve sir."

Severus looked down at the list in his hand, "Can you also include the items on this list?" He handed the list to Dobby who studied it hard and looked up at him questioningly.

"If sir needs to cook he can come to the kitchens…," Dobby began.

"It's not for me, it's for a friend and she can't come to the kitchen just yet," Severus gazed down his nose at the little elf.

"Oh, pardon Dobby sir, he didn't know sir. Dobby will be getting this together right away Professor Snape sir," Dobby finished cowering a little.

"Yes, thank you…I shall return in a little while to retrieve the items. If you need me I'll be in the library," Severus informed him, turned on his heel and left.

His thoughts chased round and round in his head as he made his way to the library. He would need to pull a few books on forgetfulness spells to be sure it wasn't just a spell. He also decided to pull some books on forgetfulness potions in case it could have been a potion. He would then pull anything he could find on curses in this category as well.

Severus seemed to remember he had a book of his own on potions. Once he had researched a while and pulled all he could find on the three categories he surveyed his work. The stacks were quite large. He shrugged and pulled two books from each stack that looked promising then made his way back to his chambers.

Once there he selected a few books he thought Serena would like and the one he had remembered about potions. Then, on a whim he grabbed a book that caught his eye about empaths. He remembered, vaguely, reading it long ago. Well, it was definitely time for a refresher. Besides, maybe her reaction came from a side affect of being an empath and it altered the true properties of the spell, potion or curse she was under? That was a thought.

After he raised the wards on his chambers he made his way back to the kitchen and thanked Dobby and the other elves for the basket and items. He then shrunk everything to fit in his robes. Once he finished he made his way to the hospital wing to stock up on calming draught, pepper up and pain killing potion. One never knew when a headache might come on and if they had to have another circular conversation like last night to do their research he may need it.

Having found what he needed Severus slipped them into his robes and made his way outside the castle to apparate back to the cave. The summer sun hung high in the sky. Off to the left he spotted Hagrid's cabin, short and squat in the distance. He was glad no one was around to hamper him but he sort of missed the warm feeling he got when passing the old cabin, seeing smoke rising from the chimney and hearing a flute playing from inside as the giant games-keeper moved about. He shook his head, had he really thought that? Perhaps Serena _was_ getting to him.

He smiled slightly though as her face came abruptly into his mind when he thought of her. Those liquid green eyes hooded with longing. That supple mouth, lips parted and inviting, he shook his head and grimaced. He really should run the other way. But at the moment, she needed him and he had made a promise to Minerva.

As he left the gates and raised the protections back in place he turned and apparated back to the cave. When he arrived the canopy of trees shadowed the sun and he heard the songs of birds in the distance. As he approached the cave he lowered the wards and the rock rolled away.

As Severus moved into the cave he felt magic wash over him and sound erupted in his sound muffled ears. He looked around the cave and saw it had been transformed. Serena was singing again but he realized she must have put a silencing charm around the cave. Quickly he turned to raise the wards again.

When he turned back he looked around. The cave was a mass of activity. It was a wonder so much could go on at once. Against the far wall was a long table with a cutting board. Quickly a large knife was chopping what looked like rosemary. Next to that was another cutting board on the same table with another knife chopping what looked like thyme.

Above the long table was a long shelf that was stuck to the wall. On it were dozens of jars of potions and herbs and at the end of the long table was a stand with a large bowl, presumably to wash up.

The other things she had set up before he left were still in their places but now there was a high-backed rocking chair near the fire with an ivory fringed throw thrown over it. Next to the rocking chair was a low stool with a tartan plaid pad on top. In the chair a pair of knitting needles knitted what looked like a green scarf.

Over near the long table against the wall was another small round table with two chairs. In the middle of it sat the basket of berries from earlier. Over in the alcove the bed was making itself and behind the screen he saw movement. He knew Serena was there and moved around it to see what she was doing.

Serena was rearranging the clothing in her trunk while her other clothes washed themselves in the stand with the mirror and hung themselves to dry over her screen. While she worked music emanated from her body and she sang. Her hips swung to the timeless beat and to his right he saw a guitar playing itself.

'_When I sing for you, would it be the sweetest sound you've ever heard._

_If I pray for you, would you know that I believe in every word._

_Then I say alright, I give in, I will dance with you just this one time._

_And all night we will turn and spin'_

Severus was getting distracted by her movements. His mouth dropped open as he stared at her with lust and the music filled his head and senses. He shook his head again to clear his thoughts. Suddenly he smirked sinisterly. She hadn't noticed he was there.

But before he could walk up and tap her shoulder the music had stopped and again her wand was at his chest. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised and lowered her wand while he released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Damn that power of hers. At least he could rest assured it was near impossible to sneak up on her even when she was distracted.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that. I would feel horrible if I did anything to you," she looked at him sadly. Then her eyes narrowed and a lopsided smile started on one side of her mouth. "You were trying to repay me for earlier, weren't you?"

Severus looked away not wanting to admit the truth. "How about some lunch," he asked and completely left her question unanswered. Swiftly he moved to the small table noting the way Serena's green cotton robes floated around her body and although her singing and the music had stopped, everything else continued to do its chore.

Serena moved the basket of berries to the long table and came to sit in the chair opposite him. Severus took the basket and other items from his robes and cast _infinite cantatem_ to return them to their original state.

"Oh wonderful, everything I asked for! Thank you so much Severus." Serena beamed happily at him and moved the simple pantry items to the shelf above the table.

"You can thank the house elves when we go to the castle," Severus replied dryly.

"Rubbish…you asked them, just take a compliment…sheesh," she scowled at him.

"Very well, I hope you like tuna," he withdrew a sandwich from the basket.

"Oh, very much, thank you," she took the sandwich from him, wove her wand and two plates flew to the table from the shelf above.

Severus fiddled in the basket some more and withdrew a carafe of pumpkin juice, and again Serena wove her wand to make the two tea cups sail to the table. Severus filled them with the cool beverage then moved the basket to the long table.

"It would seem you've been busy while I was gone," he surveyed as he took his seat opposite her at the little bistro table. His eyes rested on a line of pots and baskets beneath the table along the wall as well. He also saw she had added torches to the walls to add light. They ate in silence for a few moments.

"Yes, I hate to wear my outer robe when everything is in it, so whenever I get where I'm going for the time being I "unpack." Sometimes it's for a few days, sometimes a few weeks. Depends on what's going on," she told him.

"How long were you in London," he asked curiously.

"Oh, um…about four weeks," she thought out loud.

"That seems a bit long given what you have told me," he managed between bits of his sandwich.

"Yes, well the nagging began about two weeks ago, but I've been ignoring it. It wasn't painful yet, just annoying," she told him offhanded.

"Painful?"

"Perhaps I should rephrase that. It makes me sad. An ache in my heart, like I'm alone and there is no one else. You know, searching for that someone I haven't found," she shrugged.

There it was again, that tug in his heart. "But surely you have met many people in your travels," he inquired.

"Oh yes, many, many people and many cultures. Some I remember and some I don't. I try to keep the important ones in touch but, over the years, I have lost contact with most."

"In the eight years I have traveled, I don't think I've been in the same place twice," she thought about it and seemed surprised at this information.

"When you lost your aunt and you had no money, how did you manage to start traveling?"

"Well, like I said, I did have to use my singing ability, but I had to be discreet. I traveled south in the States and sang in honkytonks and seedy bars for a while, using only what I needed to get by, until I could scrape up enough money to travel to Greece. That took over a year. I would never sing more than twice a week, unless I was practicing, and I moved on about every two weeks or so. If I came across a bar where I liked who ran it or they had a good aura, I would stay a little longer because they usually paid a little better." She smiled sadly and put down her sandwich finding she had lost her appetite.

Severus had finished his sandwich and reached across the table to take one of her hands in his. Serena closed her eyes and seemed comforted by the contact and continued. "Anyway, when I did sing, the establishments would fill up. It didn't matter that no one knew who I was, they were simply drawn. More than a few times I ended up on the run if an owner was shady or greedy. When you have a power like this it can feel like a curse sometimes," she sighed at this last statement.

His fingers tightened on her hand, "Why Greece then," he questioned trying to bring her from that part of her life. He knew about past regrets and doing things you needed to do to get by and he knew how it felt to be used like a pawn for greed and power.

She smiled at that, "Well, Greece because I wanted to do some research on siren song and how it affected people. I think I finally scraped enough money together for a plane ticket about a year and a half after Adelaide died. By then I was used to living out of my robes and when I got there, Greece was beautiful." She released a sigh of contentment and closed her eyes in a gesture that could only be described as ecstasy and Severus wondered if it were prudent to be jealous of a country.

"Now areas of the States are beautiful, Niagara Falls is beautiful, but I had never, never seen water as blue as they have in Greece. I could see how sirens could lure their victims; the blue water, the warm nights, the purple hued lights on the sea. The seductive music of the Mediterranean and the mountains over the water," she closed her eyes as she remembered her first trip across the ocean to a foreign land on her own.

"Have you ever been to Greece," she asked him pointedly, their hands still clasped on the table. His eyes met hers. They held so much passion as she talked he felt he would drown in them.

"I have been many places, but I'm afraid my trips were not for leisure, therefore I cannot elaborate on them." Severus told her this flatly but the sneer had almost surfaced. True, her life had had no direction because of the spell or curse, but it seemed she had at least found some enjoyment in the situation.

"That's a shame," she prodded him. She felt his emotions warring in him. Was that jealousy? 

"Indeed, although," his brow furrowed in thought and Serena twitched her head curiously to the side and bit her lip in thought as she gazed at him while he dug in his robes and drew out a tiny block of something.

Serena squinted at the tiny item as Severus wove his wand and it grew into a stack of books. She gave a wry smile, "Studying time already? I thought we were going to take a walk," she added dejectedly.

"And so we are, but I grabbed a book about empaths before I left. I have read it before but it is always good to refresh one's memory." Quickly he scanned the book as Serena thumbed through some of the others.

_Don't make them pay, make them forget: How to hex the bothersome Witch or Wizard_

_The Illuminating Properties of Nepenthes in Potions_

"Nepenthes?" Serena picked up this book and started reading.

"Ahh, here…empaths love nature. They also heartily embrace many cultures," he looked at her, his obsidian eyes dancing. This was why she dealt well with the nagging; she could readily embrace any location or culture. He looked back down, "and though people are drawn to them like light, they are happiest surrounded by those they…love." He hesitated and the last word died on his lips and he glanced at Serena. There was another tug at his heart and then his mind traveled. She had found joy yes, but how often could one feel joy at surroundings when surrounded by strangers; no one a friend, at least not one known for many years? Their lives were too similar in too many ways. He was repelled and drawn at the same time.

Serena watched as pain crossed his face, pain for her? She reached out and touched his hand tentatively. "This is true, I have embraced at least a dozen other cultures. While they were all different and unique in their own way and I feel I am better to have embraced them, I have not found my own culture yet. But I will, as will you Severus," she tried to comfort him. She felt the pull and did not understand his emotions. But nonetheless she tried to help. She took his other hand and a warmth and glow spread over their linked hands instantly.

Severus jerked his hands away, "What do you think you are doing, Miss Celestia?" He looked down his nose at her, his barriers erecting themselves defensively and instinctively.

"I…I was simply trying to ease your pain," she choked, near tears. "I'm sorry."

'Well this is awkward,' he thought, and said nothing. The woman was…what was she? He pushed the thought away. Occulmency was easier. He was glad she was not the Dark Lord. He sneered at this, he needed out of here.

"Let's go for that walk," he forced a tentative smirk and quickly rose from the table.

Serena's sorrow was replaced by anger. "Fine!" She stood and drew her wand. Thinking _evanesco_, the rest of her sandwich disappeared. She had completely lost her appetite. She then cast a cleaning spell and the dishes cleaned themselves and returned to their place on the shelf.

Severus watched as her hurt turned to anger but remained silent. He wasn't ready for the emotions she stirred in him and he didn't want to confide in her yet either. Though he knew he would. A frown crossed his face. He could see how people were drawn to her and it seemed he was not immune to it either, though he wished he was.

They moved together to the rock and Severus lowered the wards and the rock rolled away. After they had exited he raised them again. When he turned to find Serena she was already a bit ahead of him continuing to the left and heading up the steep slope of the mountain.

Severus glared at her back. If she thought he was going to yell for her to wait, she was mistaken, but she wouldn't leave his sight either. He followed her pointedly planning to tell her how idiotic she was being at his first opportunity.

Serena climbed the steep slope with speed. In her travels she had climbed a mountain or two and it was the view from the top she was looking for. She knew it would probably be breathtaking. After about twenty minutes of climbing she reached the top and sucked in her breath. It was better.

Off in the distance she could see a castle and a lake just beyond that. The tops of the trees spread out down the mountain, green and full of life. The sky above was light blue from the mixture of white fluffy clouds that floated by. Just ahead of her the mountain dropped away sharply so she kept her distance, but tentatively glanced over the edge.

Serena gasped at the beauty before her. Below her was a large pool of water and across it she could see a waterfall that came from a stream leading off the larger lake in the distance. She loved it here. Butterflies flew in her stomach as she looked back at the castle. It seemed vaguely familiar.

"Miss Celestia, I would advise you to stay near me at all times," Severus sneered, finally catching up to her. He was panting only slightly and brushed his hands together to get rid of the dirt.

His voice made her stiffen and she whirled around to face him. Her anger resurging. "And why would I want to do that when it is clear you don't want me to touch you? Afraid I am trying to suck you dry? Drain your powers," her hands clenched and unclenched and her face drained of color as she seethed her insinuating questions at him through her teeth.

Her words didn't make sense. She was reacting as if he believed the worst of her but it wasn't true. How could he convey why he had pulled away? He decided to work around it. He frowned, "Now why would I think that?"

She looked at him aghast. So many had thought it before; that was why she liked squibs and muggles. They had no powers to be afraid of losing. Because, even though no book ever said anything about empaths being able to drain or take powers, some in the wizarding world believed it. When she ran into such people it really offended her. She had too much pride perhaps. Otherwise, she would shove such trivialities aside and she had thought he was above that. Maybe she wasn't thinking right. She frowned.

"Well, before…when I tried to…to…,"she looked away confused and floundering. Now she was ringing her hands. What was wrong with her? Why had it bothered her?

"You said you were trying to ease my pain. Perhaps I was trying to ease yours," he told her.

She looked up at him and her mouth dropped open. "I don't see…but your aura…I thought…," she stuttered.

He resigned, no longer sneering. He wanted to ease her confusion. He simply couldn't be angry with her right now. "From what you have told me your life has not been easy and I know that empaths often take on the burdens of those around them to their own detriment, I might add. But, though I may not have made it clear, I simply wished not to add to your burdens." He stood fixed in his spot and watched as she digested this information.

Suddenly her shoulders drooped and a blush came to her cheeks as she looked away from him. How could she be so stupid? If he was as well read as he seemed he would never think what she had implied. Not knowing what else to say she simply said, "Thank you."

Her resignation was hard on him. His heart ached for her. He stepped forward, reached out and tugged her head up with a finger under her chin. "Serena…"

She gasped at the look on his face. No sneer, no anger, just longing. "Yes Severus?"

"Just let me take care of you for now. Do not worry about me." He stared in her eyes fiercely, willing her to do what he asked.

"Yes Severus," she smiled shyly up at him and turned in his arms. "What is that over there," she pointed at the castle. "Could it be Hogwarts?"

"You are correct, it is," he turned to look taking in the view and stopped himself from sucking in his breath. It was a wondrous sight from up here. He was glad to share it with her.

They stood together like that for a while. His arms came around her of their own volition and when she leaned back against him he was possessed with wanting to lower his lips to her neck. His arms tightened around her and the scent of raspberries lilted to his nose again. Severus closed his eyes and reveled in the sensations Serena evoked when he only held her in his arms. He found himself enjoying it more than he could have ever imagined. When he wanted to stiffen at these thoughts he forced himself to relax. That would only make her defensive again. He was finding he wanted her to leave her guard down.

Serena sighed in his arms, content that he wasn't putting up his defenses so readily and he was allowing her to stand close to him. She closed her eyes and breathed in his warm, masculine scent. "Mmmm," she murmured and smiled.

"When you went to Hogwarts, what house were you in," he asked to reign in his thoughts from where they were straying. Although he thought he knew the answer, many times whole families were placed in the same house for centuries, but occasionally some were put in a different house. 

Serena thought back in time. Many of her memories of her childhood were very fuzzy, she wondered why. A frown came over her face but smoothed as she recalled an awkward looking hat perched on her head. "Gryffindor," she stated and returned her gaze to the scenery before her. Gently she placed her arms over his which were around her. He almost stiffened again but he wasn't sure if it was from her revelation or her arms on his. Their nearness was actually beginning to feel comforting to him. It was something he never allowed himself.

"And you were," she asked to make conversation.

"Slytherin," he replied and felt her become rigid just a bit, almost as an after thought it was gone.

"That explains a lot," she smiled and he felt her giggle. Then she pulled his arms from around her and turned to look up at him, beaming. Before he had any warning she had come against him and hugged him in her happiness, then pulled away quickly, not wanting him to get defensive again.

"Come on, let's go down to the pool under the fall," she urged him.

"Pool," he inquired raising an eyebrow and looking down his nose at her.

"Yes, down there," she pointed to the edge of the cliff while she looked at him. Tentatively he leaned over and looked. He did suck in his breath this time at the scene before him of a lush pool and waterfall at the bottom of the mountain.

"Come on, I'll race you," she eyed him mischievously. 

He frowned at her, "Miss Celestia, we are adults. I hardly think it appropriate to engage in such frivolities as racing," he began and moved away from her. Her face had fallen a bit and she didn't catch his wicked look as he brushed past her and began to quickly make his way down the mountain. He heard her surprised cry as she realized what he was doing. He also heard her tinkling laugh as she took up after him.

Serena was taken by surprise as Severus quickened his pace once he passed her but she was determined to catch him. Her knowledge of mountains maybe greater but he had a hefty head start. She tore after him almost slipping in the grass as she went. Up ahead she thought she heard his laughter. It was a wondrous sound. She slowed to enjoy the sound then realized what she was doing, frowned and sped up.

She had almost caught up with him when he took on a burst of speed and veered abruptly off to the left. She looked after him and noticed an old path going down to the left. It was overgrown in places but you could see there had once been a path. Serena turned to follow and again was on his heals. She felt his aura and finally felt happiness there. It was about time she felt that in him, she was afraid he had too little of it.

Her life was no cake walk but she still managed to find happiness, even if she always had to leave it behind. For some reason she always hoped it would change, otherwise she'd have been lost by now. Distracted by her thoughts she gasped as she burst out of the underbrush and almost ran head long into him. He had stopped at the edge of the pool.

Serena stopped abruptly and leaned over gasping for air from her run. "You cheater," she teasingly exclaimed and smacked his arm.

Severus smiled down at her. His defenses were completely gone. Suddenly he leaned back his head and laughed and her heart seemed to stop in her chest. Abruptly he sobered and looked at her and said, "I do not cheat. But knowing what I am, surely that doesn't surprise you."

She sighed, "No, it doesn't. Who'd ever think I'd be attracted to a Slytherin?"

"Well, they do say the line between us is very thin." He gazed in her eyes and found it hard to keep fighting these feelings she was stirring within him. He also found himself wanting to take what he could, as quickly as he could. However, he was beginning to see there would be no way to come out of this unscathed.

If they found an answer for the forgetfulness and it didn't solve the nagging, would she so easily leave him behind as she had been doing much of her life? He suddenly didn't think he could bare it and, as much as he knew he would want it, he could not follow her. Too much was at stake in this war which was going on. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, she had asked him a question and he missed it.

"Yes?"

She smiled at him. She felt worry again but didn't dare touch his hands for fear he would push her away. "I said, how about going for a swim? The water looks wonderful." Her gaze traveled to the fall and the scent of honeysuckle permeated the air.

She laughed when he gave her a quelling look. "Oh come on Severus, live a little," she exclaimed.

Not waiting for him she whipped out her wand and waved it over her head. A purple mist swirled around her and her green robes became an emerald swimsuit with matching green and purple sarong. Severus' breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was making this very difficult for him. If she kept this up he was going to throw caution to the wind. To Merlin with Minerva, he wanted her niece.

A low growl erupted from his throat, "Miss Celestia, what do you think you are doing?"

She looked at him innocently and batted her eyes, "Why, going for a swim, of course." She cast the statement over her shoulder and dove into the pool. The water was so cold it took her breath away but she didn't care. Teasing him was too much fun and if she didn't put some distance between them she would give into the attraction between them again. As she thought about this she felt reckless and wanton. She wanted to throw caution to the wind. No other man had ever affected her like he did.

She found herself dreading that time when she knew she would have to leave. But what if they found a cure and she could stay? Would he still want her? She pushed her thoughts away because she was afraid of the answer. Gasping, she came up for air. She swam briskly around the pool and felt energized as the water flowed beneath her. She then swam under the waterfall and felt the water pounding down above her. When she came up on the other side she noticed an opening behind the waterfall. Her brow furrowed, she wanted to inspect but figured she better put in an appearance for Severus so he wouldn't worry. Quickly she swam back to see what he was doing.

The water was so clear you could see the bottom and the few fish in the pool swam around her, curiously investigating their guest. Serena moved closer to Severus' position at the edge and smiled up at him. He stood at the water's edge glaring down at her. She ignored his look and continued to smile up at him, "Oh, come now Severus, it's summer and just look at all the clothes you've put on."

Severus looked down at his attire. "I see nothing wrong with it. It is what I always wear," he scoffed.

Her laughter tinkled in his ears. "Really, if you don't relax, I may find myself wanting to remove those buttons. Please? For me, if you will not swim, at least remove your shoes and frock coat just for a little while. I am going to swim on the other side of the fall and when I get back you had better be more comfortable or I may just have to help you," she teased him playfully.

Serena turned and swam back toward the fall before Severus had a chance to protest. He thought about what she said and decided dangling his feet in the water didn't sound like a bad idea. It was a bit hot out here. With practiced ease he removed his coat and shoes, rolled up his pants legs and sat down next to the pool to dip his feet in the water. He watched Serena as she made her way to the fall and swam under it.

Serena reached the other side of the cascading water and swam up to the opening. She climbed up the bank and moved cautiously inside raising her wand to light her way. She followed the twists and turns of a tunnel deeper into the mountain which narrowed then gave way to a large cavern. Serena looked around in delight. There was a hole in the top of the cavern and filtered sunlight spilled through. As the light hit the edge it scattered over the walls causing them to glitter.

Serena's chest started to hurt and she took in a deep breath not realizing she had been holding it. She moved to the middle of the cavern and found a smaller pool that was clear and shallow. A small waterfall cascaded out of the wall into it. The water trickled over the sides and followed a stream which left the cave off to the right. Here there was a hole, probably worn through years ago by the water.

Suddenly the cavern filled with light from the hole above. The sun was directly above it and as the sun's light beamed down, the light hit a large stone on the floor. Light, breathtaking and blinding, was shattered into a thousand beams which hit the walls. Serena gasped in pleasure and looked around as her eyes adjusted to the blinding light. The walls and floor were covered with what looked like crystals. Green also glowed brightly among the walls. Serena moved to inspect closer and pressed a finger to one of the stones to feel it. It felt warm and her finger tingled a little as she touched the glittering facet. The clear stones weren't diamonds but the green ones were definitely emeralds.

Serena was glad she had investigated. She breathed. She had almost forgotten to again at the beauty hidden here. She moved to the small pool and stepped into it. It wasn't very deep. She sat down and remained there for a little while enjoying the radiance all around her. Then a thought struck her. This was something to share. However, the hardest thing may be to persuade Severus to follow her. Maybe not today, but soon; they would have to come back at the same time. A sappy smile lit her face and she got up to return to him.

Severus frowned at the water under the fall. He was getting worried. Serena had been gone a little too long for his comfort. He was about to get up and go after her when she reappeared, gasping for breath as her body broke the surface of the water. She smiled up at him while she treaded water.

"I'm glad to see you relaxed a little."

"Indeed, well how could I resist when asked so sweetly," he remarked cynically. She laughed and he found himself enjoying the sound.

He cleared his throat and looked down at her seriously, "I believe it's time to make our way back. I brought some books from the library for us to go through."

Serena groaned, "Always the Professor I see."

"Someone has to be."

"Hmph…alright I will abide since you did relax like I asked. I must say, you look simply divine in that white shirt. Mmmm…more buttons," Serena exclaimed before she could stop herself and raised her arms to lift up out of the water to hide her blush.

Severus noticed her blush and decided not to comment though he felt desire fill his chest at her words. He waited for her to get out of the pool and watched as she raised her wand releasing the purple mist which changed her suit back to the emerald cotton robes again. Her hair was still wet so she shook it back preparing to dry it a little. Drops of water landed on his arm. 

"Oops, sorry Professor," she told him breathlessly.

"Of course." Severus had put his shoes back on but he swung his coat over his shoulder and stepped up to her. "Shall we?" He motioned and they walked back to the cave together.

What followed were several hours of intense reading. However, nothing they found included symptoms she was showing. But they both agreed the book on Nepenthes was very interesting and felt he needed to pull more information on this. They made quick work of the few books he had grabbed and were faced with more time together. Serena thanked Severus for the books he had brought her to read at her leisure and she moved them to a table by the bed.

Serena then moved to her long table and started to take down some of the pantry ingredients she had asked for. She had bottled the thyme and rosemary she had chopped earlier and it was the rosemary she reached for now.

Severus watched with interest as she meticulously measured dry ingredients into a bowl and whisked them a lengthy amount of time. She then did the same with some liquid ingredients. When she was done she put the lump of dough she had created in a cast iron skillet and hung it over the fire with a cover.

"Severus? Could you see what else we have to eat," she asked him after she had finished.

"Of course," he moved to the basket from earlier and pulled out a casserole container that held shepherd's pie. It was still hot thanks to an enchantment placed by the house elves. He also pulled out some red wine.

Serena eyed the items he placed on the bistro table and her stomach growled. "Well that looks delicious."

Severus nodded and Serena moved the china to the table and transfigured the teacups into wine glasses. While he poured the wine she placed a pot of tea on the apparatus to warm. She then removed the skillet from the fire with a stick and placed it on a cutting board. Carefully she levitated off the lid, took a spatula to remove the bread to a plate and cut it into squares. 

Severus eyed it questioningly when she placed it between them. She smiled indulgently. "Rosemary biscuits, many southern Americans love biscuits and this is one recipe I have always been fond of."

They sat and enjoyed the meal in silence. She watched him as he tried a biscuit and smiled when he closed his eyes in satisfaction. When he opened his eyes he found her gaze fixed on him. He cleared his throat, "These are delicious."

"Thank you…Severus?"

He looked intently at her, "Yes?"

"I…I…," she was floundering again. She laid her hand on his left arm and felt as if someone had stabbed her hand. She gasped and snatched her hand away quickly.

"What the…," her worried eyes searched his. His eyes hooded and he looked away.

"Severus, let me see your arm," she demanded as she felt panic start to rise.

He turned angry eyes to her and sneered, "Miss Celestia, I hardly think…," he began but she cut him off.

"Severus," she eyed him fiercely. "Let me see your arm," and with no fore thought she grabbed his arm, ignoring the pain, and popped the buttons as she forcefully shoved his sleeve up before he could stop her.

What she saw there made her blood run cold. "No," the word was dragged raggedly from her lips and she rose from the table, her chair turning over as she stood to back away.

Fury raged in Severus' eyes as he also rose from the table and moved menacingly toward her. Serena held up her hand, "Stay right there," but she didn't draw her wand. She felt his aura burn red in anger but not hostility so she did not defend herself. Surely he would explain.

He approached her threateningly but did not reach for his wand either, she noticed. Roughly, he grabbed her hands. She retreated as he advanced and pushed her hard against the cave wall. Her hands met the wall with some force and pain shot down her arms. "Why can't you leave well enough alone? You meddlesome female," he growled at her.

"Severus," she whispered. "You could have stopped me. Please tell me," her eyes searched his and his shoulders sagged. His grip on her wrists lessened.

Abruptly he released her and turned away. "Are…are you a …," she didn't finish but the unsaid word hung in the air heavily as if it had been spoken.

He lowered his head and nodded, "Yes, but it was a choice I made when I was nothing more than a child. A choice I grew to regret," he began. He found himself telling her everything. Laying his secret out to her and wondering if she would still allow him to stay.

"So, you are a spy for Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix?" He nodded. "But Voldemort thinks you are a spy for him?" He tensed at the use of the Dark Lord's chosen name and nodded again. She weighed his words, felt his aura and knew he spoke the truth. Suddenly she was tired. Between the swim, the research and his revelation it had been quite some time. She watched him. Studied him as he hovered and felt his unease; he thought she would cast him off!

How could he think that, but then he didn't know how she felt. Gods, how she loved him, she admonished herself when she felt a burning ache in her chest. She longed to ease his unrest and did the only thing she knew to do. She crossed the room in an almost run and launched herself into his arms. He caught her and his arms held her tightly to him. His head nuzzled her neck.

"Oh gods Serena…I thought you…," he rasped but couldn't continue.

She pulled back and her eyes met his. "I wouldn't turn you away Severus. Never. Please know this and don't forget it. I trust you," she told him fiercely.

He nodded solemnly and they embraced again. After a time, she disengaged herself from him and began to clean up their meal. He sat down by the fire and leaned against the wall. 

She looked down at him when she had finished, "I know you don't think you are sleeping there."

He looked at her questioningly and watched with longing as she moved to the bed and got in. She motioned to the empty spot beside her. "Please, just hold me? Nothing more." Severus moved to the bed and once again offered her solace in his arms. Serena hugged him, snuggled against his white shirt and fell asleep instantly. 

Severus looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms and wondered what he had gotten himself into. As he leaned his head back on the pillows he became drowsy and his thoughts swirled about her. His last thought before sleep took him involved his heart and Serena's surprising hold on it. When she nuzzled his chest, she nuzzled his heart. Hell, she held the thing in her hands. He seemed to have no control over what was happening to him. Only she did. He just hoped she knew what she was doing.

**TBC**

A/N: The song Serena sings in the cave is called "I Give In" by Sara Evans.(Disclaimer: I do not own the song or any part of it. Simply using it to play with.)


	10. The Cavern of Light

Chapter 10: **The Cavern of Light**

Severus roused slowly. He heard quiet clanging and humming. The corners of his mouth twitched as he recognized the humming as Serena. There was a smell that entered his nostrils too. It was sweet and warm and, what else was that? He frowned as he tried to place it. Blueberries. "Mmmm," he groaned and moved to reach for her but she wasn't beside him.

Severus opened his eyes and searched for her. He found her in her make-shift kitchen and smirked. There was flour on her nose and she hadn't noticed he was awake yet. As he thought this though she turned a beaming smile at him, "Good morning," she retorted brightly.

Severus sat up and saw she had set the little bistro table for breakfast. In the middle of it sat a large plate of blueberry muffins. Serena watched him take in the table and saw his eyes rest on the muffins. "I hope you like them. Another American tradition I'm afraid. But they are easier to make than scones," she smiled tentatively.

Severus rubbed his eyes and made his way to the table while Serena poured him some coffee and set the sugar in front of him. She poured herself some also and sat down. She added cream to her coffee and offered it to him but he shook his head. "I found it among the things the House Elves packed. Still cold," she revealed as she wrapped her hands around her mug and set it down on the table.

"I only take sugar, thank you," he informed her adding only one spoonful.

"Light and sweet," she said as she added sugar to her own coffee.

Severus helped himself to a muffin as did Serena and they ate in silence for a moment. "So, are we doing the same thing today," she asked him breaking the silence and rolling her mug around in her hands. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"If you mean, am I going to the castle? Yes. We'll keep the book on nepenthes and I'll return the others. I will bring back some more for us to peruse," he told her and saw her nod at him. "I will also get some more food. Is there anything else you require," he raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head, "Oh no…no. I'm good for now. You'll be taking me to the castle tomorrow, right," she queried.

"Yes, that was the plan."

"Oh good, I didn't really want to use the ground spikes so soon."

"Ground spikes," he frowned at the term she used and looked questioningly at her.

Serena laughed a nervous laugh. "Well, yes. Um…when my powers start to overflow they must be drained. When I visited Turkey I met a wizard named Rashid. I was astounded when he asked me right away if I was an empath. His aura was…so serene," she began and her eyes seemed to lose focus in her thoughts. "He was part of the Hsiung-nu tribe… their tribal elder and teacher. Saracens run in his family but his grandmother was an empath." 

"Since they were part of a nomadic tribe and were constantly surrounded by nature and wildlife, she often had to use them. She acquired several sets and when she passed away she bestowed them to him knowing he would pass them to others who would need them."

"He said she told him he would know who he needed to give them to when the time came. He told me he had been waiting for many years before I came to him. That others had claimed falsely to be something they were not to try to gain the spikes from him. But when he saw me…he sensed who I was immediately. He said his grandmother often gave him the same feeling and so he knew, as she said he would, to give them to me." She almost looked in a daze as she told him this. Like she was searching through her memory and her lips curved in a slow smile as she reminisced. Slowly her eyes refocused and her green orbs floated to him.

"The spikes draw my powers back into the earth to maintain balance. They also cover the surge so it won't be detected."

"How often do you do this," Severus asked worried. She had said she would be weak if she had to drain her power.

"Only every so often…sometimes I don't have to if I sing enough. Somehow my siren abilities have a way of releasing pent up energies. But I have to release the full force in song or sing very often. I suppose that was why I didn't have much trouble when I was traveling in the States trying to earn money. I sang often enough that the ebb and flow did not occur often. However, when I am in nature nothing really seems to abate it. It just builds progressively."

"So, needless to say, I have been avoiding nature," she informed then held up a hand as he seemed ready to tirade her. "I know empaths are supposed to seek out nature but I have known Voldemort was rising for some time. There have been dark ripples in the atmosphere. The more my energies fluctuate the easier I am to find. And no…I am not self destructive. I was just biding my time, waiting for you," she looked at him.

Severus opened his mouth to sneer a retort then stopped and looked at her a little confused. "For me," he asked incredulously and frowned. How could she know he was coming to get her? He thought to himself.

"Yes, for many reasons, but you nonetheless, and no, I am not a seer," she told him with almost a disgusted look. She knew in her heart he was the one who could help her. Find her heritage, her heart, her great-aunt and finally, her home. It felt like she'd been looking for so long.

Severus stared at her while a faraway look crossed her face and wondered what it meant. He rose and put on his coat, "Thank you for breakfast Serena. The muffins were delicious," the edges of his mouth quirked a bit.

Serena realized this was his compliment and blushed slightly with pleasure, "You are quite welcome Professor. Anything…for you," her words hovered between them and he cleared his throat.

"I will return shortly," he looked at her as if to say more but turned and made his way out, the rock rolling into place sealing her in.

Serena sighed and cast her spells to clean up and make the bed. She hated waiting but they seemed to have found a truce between them and she didn't want anger between them again. She crossed to the bedside table and studied the books Severus had brought her. _Potions and Africa_ looked interesting so she sat in her rocking chair to read and await his return.

* * *

Minerva sat appalled at the American Ministry of Magic. When she had arrived two days ago at Adelaide's old home there was an atrocious family of muggles living there. So she had sought out the Ministry and ran into an old friend. Paul Sheffield had offered Minerva a place to stay and to do some inquiry into her grandniece and Adelaide.

So far she knew that Adelaide had died eight years ago and that Serena had definitely survived the attack on her family. But, somehow something had happened between then and when Adelaide had died for Serena not to seek her out. But then Adelaide had lied to her about Serena's death. But why? Minerva frowned at that thought and remembered the first time she had met Adelaide.

It was Sam and Seraphenia's wedding. Minerva was in a right state. She loved Sam. He and Sera couldn't be better suited for one another. When Melissa passed away and asked Minerva to watch over her daughter she had done just that. Even though the girl was grown she did seem to attach herself a bit to Minerva and that pleased her. And seeing that she and Albus had never been able to have children of their own she took her new responsibility with pleasure even though she missed her sister terribly.

She and Albus watched as love blossomed for the young couple and though they had a little difficulty at first things smoothed over and Sam asked for Sera's hand. They decided to have a small ceremony and invite just family and very close friends. Sam had only one relative left. His sister, Adelaide. When he talked of her Minerva could hear how much he cared for the woman so she was looking forward to meeting her. After all, Sam was a dear man.

Adelaide had not been able to get to England until the day of the wedding so Minerva and Albus had not been able to meet her before hand. Because of this Minerva had been a bit nervous. Albus had chuckled at her. "You act like it is you getting married," he stood next to her and put his arm around her. He looked at her, the twinkle in his eyes present as ever. 

"I just worry, Albus. She is the only relative he has left. It is very important we get along," she frowned at him. She had been having a sense of dread she couldn't place.

"My dear! She will love you. Who could not," he asked and leaned forward to kiss her lips. He pulled back when she started to return his kiss with fervor. His eyes were dilated as he gazed down at her. "Later, my love," and gave her a squeeze around the shoulders.

Minerva sniffed, "You do not count! You are biased," she smiled at him becoming less nervous.

"Yes, but you wouldn't have me any other way," he added mischievously.

All through the ceremony there was a woman who kept eyeing Minerva and staring at her with a cold glare. Minerva knew most of the people there but a few she did not. This woman was petite and beautiful. She had thick waves of golden blonde hair and when she looked at Minerva she felt as if ice had covered her body. The woman's eyes were ice blue, and like ice, they held no warmth. There were a few other women at the ceremony Minerva did not know but this woman seemed to single her out. Surely it wasn't Adelaide. She didn't look a thing like Sam. Where he was tall and dark, she was small and pale. Her dress robes were an ice blue, almost the color of her eyes and they looked very well made and expensive. Her fingers were long and elegant and adorned with a few well chosen rings. Her hair was half up and half down to emphasize how much of the golden tresses she had. Her facial features seemed somewhat delicate but when she glared at Minerva they seemed chiseled in a face of indifference.

At the reception Minerva found herself alone for a moment before they announced the bride and groom. Albus had been pulled into a ministry conversation while they waited. This was when the woman chose to move closer to her. As she approached Minerva felt a chill over her body and goose flesh rose on her arms. She rubbed her arms to alleviate the feeling then put them at her sides because she didn't want anyone to think it was a defensive move on her part.

"Are you Seraphenia's aunt," the woman asked with what seemed a forced smile to Minerva.

"Why yes I am," Minerva gave her best smile back. "And you are?"

"I am Adelaide, Samuel's sister," she seemed to eye Minerva up and down with antipathy and did not move to shake her hand.

Instead, Minerva began the gesture. She was finding herself no longer nervous at meeting the woman. Although she felt if this was how she acted, it might be difficult for them to get along but Minerva would do her best. She didn't want to cause the newlyweds any untoward distress.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Adelaide said, laced with aversion and took Minerva's hand limply, raised it once and let go. "It seems my brother is quite taken with your niece," she began as she watched the couple, again with distaste, Minerva observed. At least it looked so to her.

In fact, it seemed Adelaide didn't look at any witch or wizard in attendance with anything other than animosity until she was actually face to face with them. When one or two passed and greeted her, her face brightened and she became almost gracious. Minerva frowned. It seemed Adelaide put on a good façade with everyone, except her. As the other couple moved off, Adelaide turned back to Minerva and her face settled in a cold stare again.

"You are the Mistress of Transfiguration at Hogwarts, I understand." Minerva nodded. "Following in the Great Albus Dumbledore's footsteps I see," she watched Albus with almost a hunger in her eyes. "My brother often talks of you both and how brilliant your magic is," she told her almost dully.

"Really, I hadn't realized," Minerva told her trying not to sound annoyed. The way she looked at Albus bothered her. "Sam tells us you travel a bit." Minerva tried to steer the conversation to a more pleasant footing.

Adelaide looked at her with those cold, piercing eyes again. "Did he now? Yes, I do. But then it is what I am good at. Unlike you. I have read some of your articles, you seem down to earth. But I would imagine with a talent like yours it is hard to not be full of yourself," with this statement the sides of her mouth quirked up a little and she looked at Minerva as if she had said nothing out of the ordinary.

Minerva wasn't sure she meant it the way it came out, it almost sounded like a twisted compliment. She decided to try again. "So why do you travel? Is it part of your work?"

"Oh, I suppose I have a fascination for it, among other things. But then mother always encouraged anything I took interest in. She spoiled me that way, but when you have money I suppose it is easy to encourage a child, unlike occupations that don't pay well." Again she eyed the people surrounding her and a grimace crossed her face briefly.

The happy couple had met up with Albus and they were all making their way to the two women. Minerva noticed Adelaide put an instant radiant smile on her face and frowned again. She did not care for her and it seemed the woman was making no attempt at covering her dislike of Minerva, for whatever reason it was.

"Samuel," Adelaide started, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket, she brought it to her eyes and suddenly there were tears hovering there. "The ceremony was simply beautiful! I couldn't be happier for you both."

"Awww, there, there sis. You know I can't stand it when you cry. You get away with everything when you do that." Sam smiled brightly at her and put his arm around her and gave a gentle squeeze.

Minerva had seen Adelaide press her fingernail into her eye to produce tears. The gesture was well hidden in the handkerchief. She raised a brow at the other woman. She also noticed Seraphenia and Albus looked at her with speculation. Sam seemed too smitten with his sister to see what was beneath. But it was good that she may not be alone in her feelings that something wasn't right with Adelaide.

After that the couple moved off with Adelaide and left her and Albus alone. "Albus?"

He looked down at her questioningly. "My dear, is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure. Somehow I get the feeling Adelaide does not like other witches and wizards though I am not sure why."

"That does seem odd. Perhaps it's just your nerves still. Besides, even if your personalities clash, it is only one day," he reminded her.

She looked up at him, "I know." With that she managed to keep encounters with the witch at a minimum and all seemed to go well.

Minerva was roused from her thoughts when Paul came into the room and she rose to greet him. "Minerva," he crossed the room and took her hand in his squeezing it gently. "I'm afraid what I have to tell you is not going to be easy. Let's sit," he gestured to a chair behind and she nodded. He folded his tall form into a chair opposite her, then studied her with his hazel eyes while she settled. After she took her seat she braced herself because he looked grim indeed. She watched while he ran a hand through his light brown hair a little nervously as he prepared to share the information he had uncovered after a difficult search. 

He looked up and met her steady gaze with an apprehensive look and began, "After Serena and her family were attacked, Serena was placed in Victor's Hospital. According to files I uncovered from that time she was suffering from periods of near madness. Apparently this was caused by…," he looked down and faltered.

"Please Paul, I need to know," Minerva stated from where she sat across from him, resigned. 

He looked up with deep sympathy in his eyes, it was clear he didn't want to go on. But he cleared his throat and continued, "She was…violently assaulted Minerva, by the Death Eaters that attacked them. Apparently what they found was she was doled the cruciatus as well which was used as a means of torture towards her parents. When they managed to finally interfere they were killed," he looked at her with sad eyes.

All the color had drained from her face and tears came to her eyes. "Oh my gods…," she raised a shaking hand to her mouth and wavered, "I never knew."

He continued. "It seems that Adelaide knew someone in the Ministry at that time and he helped her hide Serena from everyone. She was in the hospital for six months and while she was there they applied a mind block. It seems that was the only way to stop the girl's suffering." Minerva's hands shook; she felt she had failed Serena in more ways than one.

"I know what you're thinking Minerva, and you're wrong. Someone should have informed you, but it looks like Adelaide had her own agenda. You couldn't have known, no one did…and then the time without V…he-who-must-not-be-named was upon us and no one wanted to dwell on what happened before that," he squeezed her hand again.

She looked up tentatively into his hazel eyes and squeezed his hand back. "Thank you so much Paul. Although once Adelaide died I don't understand why Serena didn't seek me out or stay where she was," Minerva questioned.

"That gets a little cloudier. Adelaide squandered the family fortune, although I can't find on what. So when she died, Serena found herself surrounded by creditors I'm sure," he looked down at a file in his hand. "I see here where she signed the estate over to the bank," when he looked up he found her ringing her hands.

"As for where she is or why she didn't seek you out, that is a mystery. But Adelaide has been dead for eight years and you know Serena did survive. I'm afraid I've told you all I can." He took her hands to stop the ringing and gave her another sad smile.

"Yes…yes I know Paul and I thank you for your discretion. Please keep our meeting to yourself." She bade him farewell and left the Ministry with a promise to give Albus his good tidings.

As Minerva left her face settled into a deep frown. It was a shame Adelaide was dead because she really needed to give that woman a piece of her mind for what she had done. So many years had been wasted. She sighed. Well it was no use dwelling on it, though it bothered her. Serena was alive, she just knew it, and she had to find her. Hopefully Severus was keeping her safe. Minerva just hoped he didn't scare the poor child with his sneering disposition.

* * *

Serena sneered and put down the book she had been reading. Where the hell was he? What could possibly take so long? She prowled the cave like a jungle cat in a cage. She had changed into golden yellow robes and fluidly moved like a cougar. This was how Severus found her when he returned; in a very bad temper.

"What took you so long," she jumped at him and his eyes flashed fury at her invitation.

"Miss Celestia, I have not been gone very long and I found quite a few more books on the subject we were searching for. Unless you want to move on now and forget about it," his sarcasm wasn't lost on her and she stopped pacing to look at him.

She resigned, "I'm sorry. I am just not used to being unable to move freely. I find being restricted, well, very confining! Can we please go out for a bit?"

"Indeed, just let me divest," he discarded his cloak and coat down to his white shirt again and Serena sucked in her breath. He really was divine.

Serena wove her wand and her robes changed into a golden swimsuit and sarong. "Can we go up first and then to the pool," she asked. He nodded.

As they left the cave she found herself wanting something else. When he turned he was glad she waited for him today. "Ummm…"

"Yes," he raised an eyebrow.

"Can I hold your hand," she asked almost shyly and was delighted when he held his hand out to her.

Clasping each others hand they made their way up the deep slope to the top. Once there they stood as they had the day before. "Serena…what happens when your time here is done," he asked her quietly, steeling himself for her answer.

She turned in his arms and backed up a bit to study him. She felt his concern and couldn't say it was unfounded. "Severus…I…I'm not sure. But rest assured I'm not sure I'm going to want it to be done," she told him boldly. They were heading down that path recklessly; both knowing they may not come out completely happy but she wasn't going to give up what time she could have with him, even if it was only a few weeks.

"I just hope we find an answer soon because I don't want to leave this time," she told him and moved back a bit further not realizing she was dangerously close to the edge.

Suddenly she heard a rumble and felt the earth move beneath her as part if the cliff came away and fell to the pool below. Severus surged forward and grabbed her hand as Serena's scream wrenched the air. He was straining to hold onto her as she floundered, her body and feet dangling high above the pool.

She raised frightened eyes to him and fear stabbed at him. "Severus!" She gasped his name in fear.

"I've got you," he said through clenched teeth. "Just hold on Serena, hold on! Give me your other hand." As he reached out and grabbed her other hand his body slide forward and he dug in his boots to stop the movement.

"Oh gods Severus! No!" Alarm chased across her face when she felt him slide forward.

As Severus focused on her face and keeping her from falling a chill went through him as he saw she was no longer frightened but resigned and calm. This terrified him more. He felt his heart in his throat and then felt her hands start to relax. "No! Don't you dare give up that easily," he shouted at her angrily.

"But Severus, you are more important than I am. Please, I couldn't bear it, even in death, if I caused yours. Just know that…I love you," tears streamed down her face. Her hands began to slip from his.

"No! Find a foot hold Serena, you can do this. Or have you no backbone," he raged at her, terror gripping him.

Serena's anger kicked in at his statement and she found a place to push herself up but her foot slipped and she found herself held by his hands again. An idea occurred to her and their hands glowed as she drew on his strength and felt it lift her. She found the foot hold again and suddenly she was in his arms as they backed away from the edge.

Her body shook and she felt hands roaming her body as he reassured himself she was alright. Their lips found each other and his hands were on her face as he drank of her. Then he crushed her to him in a fierce hug.

Oh Merlin," he breathed in her ear. "Don't you ever do that to me again! How dare you think I would rather live without you?" He pulled back to look at her, anger dancing in his eyes.

She looked down and the tears began again. Her body shook violently this time, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't…," she whispered, "let you fall…I," she trembled but the worst seemed over.

He crushed her to him again and this time she felt his heart thundering in his chest. She knew hers was doing the same. They gasped together trying to shake the adrenalin and return their breathing to normal.

Sometime later Serena looked up at him, "Severus," she asked him in a small voice. "I still want to go to the pool."

He sighed.

"There is something I want to show you," she looked up at the sun. They had just enough time to get there.

Holding hands, still shaking slightly, they made their way down to the pool. Birds flew by overhead and sang. Butterflies swirled around their heads and the fish in the pool seemed to come and greet them.

The water had settled from being disturbed earlier. Serena looked over at him, "Can you swim?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Of course."

"Oh…well what I want to show you is behind the fall," she told him and saw him shudder. She knew he thought of the cliff above.

Slowly they made their way into the water gasping at the temperature as they went. Holding hands they went under the fall and came up on the other side. Severus' brows went up when he saw the opening to the cavern. Serena got out of the water and waited for him.

Clasping hands she led him to the glittering cave. She had timed it just right because as they got there the sun shifted and the ray hit the rock below and shattered it into a thousand beams which spread across the walls. Severus gasped and turned, his eyes squinting at the bright light and glittering of the walls. Serena smiled up at him and felt the look on his face must be what was on hers yesterday; a look of disbelief and awe, approaching ecstasy.

"Serena, it's…," he began.

"Wondrous, is it not," she breathed coming closer to him, desire in her eyes. She wanted him. Now!

Hearing her breathlessness he looked at her and stilled noting the hunger in her eyes. Her gaze burned as it took in his appearance. His white shirt, stuck to him, showed the outline of his body. His nipples, hard from the cold water, protruded and shown through the fabric and suddenly she was on him. In one swift movement she jerked the two sides apart and buttons flew everywhere.

Holding his shirt in her hands she tugged him nearer and fastened her mouth on one hard nipple. His breath caught in his throat and his hands came around and yanked at her swimsuit. Serena moved her mouth to suckle the other nipple and a groan escaped her, "Mmmm."

The ministrations of her mouth on his nipples were making it very hard to think straight but he shook his head and his hands pushed down the top of her suit and he cupped one breast in each. Severus leaned down and took her swollen breast in his mouth as Serena moved her hands to his waist and pulled him closer. Her head fell back as he licked and suckled her breasts and somewhere in her center she felt heat begin to rise.

"So beautiful," he murmured as a breath caught in her throat and his mouth traveled to her neck while his hands caressed her breasts in a circular motion. He licked her throat and nibbled a sensitive spot there. Meanwhile she found his earlobe, licked it, then sucked lightly on it and felt him shudder.

"Severus," she gasped his name. It felt like a caress to her lips and she trembled.

He pushed her suit farther down and knelt beside her. Serena stepped out of her clothes altogether and he got his first look at her delicate body. "Exquisite," he whispered and reached up to run his fingers through her dark curls, nuzzle her then caress her center with his fingers. His exploration caused her to gasp.

Severus withdrew his fingers and rubbed them together. They glistened in the shattered light of the cavern and slowly she watched with deep desire as he brought them to his lips and licked them. His eyes locked hers as he did so. 

"Mmmm," he growled, "so sweet." Then, eyes locked, he lowered her to the pool away from the fall and spread her legs. Gently he prized them apart and leaned between them. His tongue snaked out to touch her then dipped into her. Next he tantalizingly circled her bead of pleasure and gently began to suck.

Serena writhed beneath him, her hips undulating and thrusting as his mouth stroked her intimately. Her hands reached out and threaded through his dark hair then he steadied her hips with one hand and used his fingers to stroke her while his mouth continued to push her to desires edge. Occasionally he gave her a flick with his tongue then he held her to his mouth and her head swung from side to side.

"Oh, oh…," she moaned. "Oh," he suckled and his fingers moved within her. Her body arched, her hands clutched his head and still he held her to his mouth. She felt pressure rising inside her. She couldn't stop it…he was holding her steady to his plundering mouth and it was sweet, sweet torture. His passionate mouth was her undoing.

"Severus," she cried his name and he felt her muscles clench and she exploded beneath him, her hips bucking as he held her steadfast. He drank her essence as it spilled from her, her body shivering under him

Slowly he licked his way up to her mouth and kissed her. His tongue finding hers, circling, playing. He tugged on her lower lip and waited for her world to right itself. He moved from her for a brief moment and when he returned their bodies were skin to skin. She felt the evidence of his desire at her hip and his lips found her breasts again.

Her world was spinning almost out of control. She had never felt like this. She sighed in pleasure and he held her face in his hands and kissed her lips arduously; their tongues dancing and twining. Her hands traveled to his shaft and she caressed him. Boldly she ran a finger up the underside of his erection and his body quivered at her touch.

"Serena," He breathed in her ear and slowly she slid down his body. Her mouth burned a trail to his length, once there her hand caressed him and she thrummed her fingers gently. Her mouth latched onto him and her tongue drew circles around him and he moaned. Then she moved her head lower and drew her tongue up slowly following the same trail as her finger.

His hips thrust involuntarily as she caused heat to rise within him, languidly drawing him into her as her mouth moved over him. She created a slow torturous rhythm; sliding her warm mouth down his length, twisting her head, running her tongue back and forth. Her fingers caressed him and occasionally she grazed him with her teeth lightly. Her other hand followed her mouth as she moved up and down. Then, after sliding down once more, gently, she hummed. He let out a low growl and clutched her hair.

"Serena you are driving me mad," he rasped and pulled her up to his mouth.

"Oh, but Severus, that was the idea. You have no idea how much your reactions turn me on," she told him seductively.

Vaguely he wondered if the siren in her had taken over. As they gazed at each other he reached down and stroked her with one finger. "Ahhh," he breathed, she was so slick and hot.

His resolve almost snapped, but he wanted her slow this time. He picked her up and laid her under the miniature cascading fall and, without further waiting, he entered her and they both moaned. He withdrew almost all the way then slid back into her, her hips rising to meet his thrust. She felt every inch of him as he withdrew and slid back again and again, they moaned together in pleasure. Her legs wound around him rising to meet each slow labored thrust. He bent and raised her breasts to his mouth and swirled his tongue around first one nipple and then the other as her nails ran along his back.

Their movements became more frantic. Each time he withdrew and slid back he stroked her sensitive nub and the head of his shaft stoked a fire deep within her. She met his thrusts with her need, her hips rising and his hips rotating with each deep penetrating stroke. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Their mouths meeting just as their bodies were. He thrust his tongue deep into her mouth, matching it with his movements. 

Serena felt his aura around her. The feelings he emitted raising her up. A warm golden glow surrounded their bodies as her powers entwined with his. Her aura touched his; drawing and giving back. 

Severus felt the glow, he felt her aura. He knew she was doing this for him as their bodies continued the rhythm. It was erotic to feel another's aura as they began to reach the height of their passion. The golden glow of their bodies sharing the scattered light of the cave, and then they were there; kissing, clamoring, as his hot seed surged within her. She felt the heat and cried out, her body, shaking, answered at the same time and her muscles tightened around him and heat surrounded his erection upon her orgasm. He breathed a guttural moan into her mouth as he kissed her and his essence poured into her. He broke their kiss and they both leaned back at the final thrust and gasped aloud; their cries echoing around the cavern.

The light was subsiding, their bodies were shaking from the exertion and he held her to him. Her legs were around his waist as the water cascaded over their bodies. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly as she clung to him.

Later he moved them to the other side of the cave away from the fall and still she clung to him. Now that they were no longer under the water he could feel her tears. Hotly they coursed down her cheeks. With his finger he tugged up her chin and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Serena…," he began.

"Please…I am sorry. That was just so beautiful. I have never experienced something like this, like that." She looked at him longingly, "You should know there has been no other. Well, except for…," she shuddered. She should have told him before now but it was too late.

He stiffened and braced himself for a blow he was unsure of. Not knowing what was coming. She looked away from him. She couldn't look in his eyes. It was shameful and it was something she had never shared with anyone.

She sighed. "Adelaide told me that when…when the Death Eaters came…," she swallowed, trying to pass the lump now lodged in her throat.

He braced.

"When they killed my parents…that…that they attacked me." She closed her eyes tight and waited for him to abandon her. But when moments passed and he stayed, she raised her pain filled eyes to meet his and what she saw there frightened her.

She began to shake, the anger in his eyes was deep and pure hatred poured from him. "Severus," she whispered, "I...I know I should have told you…but I was ashamed." She closed her eyes and tears seeped from her lids to trail down her cheeks.

Nothing could have prepared him for her statement, absolutely nothing. He hated being a Death Eater, but at that moment he loathed it. His voice shook with his anger. But he needed to calm her. He wasn't angry with her, sweet Merlin, how could she think that. But then how could she not? "Serena…please. Never have I felt worse about being a Death Eater than I do right now. Look at me…Look at me!" He pulled her face back around to him.

"Don't be ashamed, it wasn't your fault. You were just a child," his voice shook again and he passed a hand over his eyes. "Angry? Yes, but don't be ashamed, ever. I would never be angry with you for something that was beyond your control." He pulled her to him and showered her with kisses; her eyes, her nose, then her mouth where he lingered.

"If anything, I would have feared your adjustment to a relationship with any man after something like that," he held her close and felt her stiffen and knew there was more.

"She also told me that they had to put a mind block on me to keep me from going mad. Adelaide said for months I would only shriek when a man came into the room with me." She stared into the cave with no expression on her face. "She used to tell me that she would remove the block if I didn't help her with her schemes," she whispered then shuddered again.

His body shook as well. It was a good thing Adelaide was dead because at this moment he felt like killing her himself. He could only imagine what Minerva would think of this revelation.

Suddenly Serena's eyes grew wide and she grabbed his arms. "Severus! Maybe that's it! Could the mind block have made me forget my great-aunt and mother's name?"

He looked at her excited face and shook his head. "It's highly unlikely. A mind block is only used to block out one part of a person's life. It's a wonder they didn't obliviate you were your symptoms so bad," he told her pointedly and watched her face fall.

He caressed her face and her gaze lifted to him. "Serena, sweet, we will find the answers, I promise you. Come; let's get back to the cave. I don't know about you, but I find I've worked up an appetite," he leered at her and she giggled.

"That's more like it. You have my word. We will find the answers together," he pulled her close and felt his heart aching.

Slowly they got dressed, Serena repairing the buttons on his shirt after summoning them all. Holding hands, they made their way back to the cave leaving the cavern of light behind.

**TBC**


	11. The Summoning

Chapter 11: **The Summoning**

Once back at the cave Severus dug in his robes for the basket and books. Drawing them out he reanimated them and dug amorously in the basket first. Serena sat in the rocking chair and watched Severus as he dug. She smiled in a catlike way admiring the play of his muscles and watching the intent of his features as he concentrated on his task. Absently she leaned her chin in her hand contented with watching him for the time being.

Finally Severus brought two large wrapped packages from the basket. When he looked up he found Serena lounging in the rocking chair, her chin on her hand, just studying him. He felt something wrench his chest and he gave a small smile at that look. She really was beautiful. "Do you like smoked turkey," he asked as he stepped toward her and handed her a sandwich.

"Oh yes, I adore it," she replied smiling at him and taking his offering.

They ate in silence reflecting on their time in the cave of light, each in their own way. After a while, Serena eyed the books Severus had brought back. She finished her sandwich and rose to look at the stack. Grabbing _Magical Mayhem_ she wandered over and flopped back in the rocking chair. Severus finished his meal, took the next tome in the pile and sank to the floor to lean against the wall again. They passed the afternoon in relative silence, each rising only to put a book back and retrieve a new one.

Occasionally, Serena would sneak a small look at Severus, his features intensely concentrated on his task. It seemed to her he was almost possessed, his aura still exuded a solemn sense of duty. Vaguely Serena wondered about her revelation on the cliff, when she told him of her love. He never mentioned it or addressed it. Perchance it was too soon for him. She constantly had to remind herself, Empaths were always in touch with their feelings and she never deluded herself. She knew what she felt. But perhaps he needed more time. His personality certainly emanated his constant reigning in of his emotions. If he was a spy this definitely would be paramount. She wouldn't get discouraged just yet. No, he would have to turn her away if he did not want her affections, and even then she would still try. Because, even though he didn't know it, no man had ever won her love before now and, she had to admit, that was an achievement. Serena drew her attention back to her current book. Silently she studied it more astutely. She had to concentrate.

Severus brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched. He had been concentrating for hours with no inkling of anything remotely like the symptoms Serena had. He was beginning to wonder if there was a remedy for her situation. Cautiously he stole a look at her. Her features were drawn and concentrated on the volume in front of her.

He thought back to what she said when he had been holding her life in his hands, literally, and shuddered a bit at the memory. The thought of losing her had rocked him to the core. He knew what this was, he had felt it before. And then, she had told him she loved him. How could she be so sure in so short a time? Of course, he fervently guarded his heart. The last time he had given it, it had been wrenched from him and served with a side order of guilt; no, better to guard it. But, how he longed for love, if she wanted to give it, he would accept it and return what he could for now. However, he could offer no promises, his life was too complicated. Entanglements could elevate the danger he was in, as well as her. Yet, when she looked at him with desire, he found he simply couldn't deny her. No matter how complicated, he would never deny her.

He watched her as a grimace crossed her face and she raised a hand to cover her eyes. "I do believe a break is in order," he informed her.

She turned and gave him a small smile and he saw pain flicker in her eyes. She sighed and closed the book she had been reading. "Yes, well, _Magical Maladies_ is a definite no," Serena shuddered. "Nothing but rather disturbing dissections of the human brain," she got up, stretching slightly and crossed the room to place it on the 'no' pile.

"Would you like some tea," she queried as she turned around.

"Indeed," he rose to stretch his legs, leaning back with his hands at the small of his back to message the ache.

Serena noticed him pinch his nose again. "I think I have some ginseng here…and peppermint," she told him sifting through the jars arranged on the shelf.

She had just pulled down the jar of thyme to reach for the ginseng when her body felt sharp pain come from his aura. She let out a small shriek and dropped the jar of thyme, shattering it, causing a spray of glass and thyme to cover the floor. She raised wide eyes to him and noticed him grab hold of his left arm but he looked at her with worry.

"You must go. He is calling, I'll be fine," she told him though she didn't feel it. Nevertheless, she put on her bravest face; she was frightened of losing him. She wondered if this was how he felt up on the cliff when he had raged at her.

He said nothing but nodded. Quickly he made his way to the exit, grabbing his coat and cloak in the process. Once there he turned to her, "If I do not return, stay here. The Headmaster is sure to come looking for you if he doesn't hear from me. I will return as soon as I can," he told her solemnly.

There was that aura of responsibility again, the pain all but forgotten. Silently she nodded. She wanted to plead with him not to go, but she knew in her heart he must. He turned and lowered the wards and the rock rolled away. He lingered a moment.

"Severus," she whispered raggedly and launched herself at him. He caught her and they embraced, Serena holding onto him fierily and her lips rising to meet his.

For a brief moment their tongues found each other and tangled; their arms squeezing fiercely. Just as quickly, they broke apart, neither saying a word. Severus looked at her and she saw the briefest glimpse of something in his eyes as he replaced the wards and disappeared from view.

As the rock rolled back, Serena swung back to the emptiness. A single tear escaped and slid silently down her cheek. Angrily she wiped it away and bent to collect the glass spread across the floor. Suddenly, she gasped in pain. She raised her hand to see blood dripping from her palm and a large jagged piece of glass wedged there. She winced as she removed it and then quickly tore off some of her robe to wrap her hand to staunch the flow.

Angry with herself, she reached for her wand and shouted, "Evanesco," and all the glass and thyme disappeared. The tea forgotten, she went to curl up in the bed and lay there, staring at nothing; waiting.

* * *

Serena was falling; falling into the depths of the pool. Her lungs burned as she struggled to reach the surface of the water. As she emerged her eyes fell on the shore and Severus. He was on his knees gazing up at the sun. Suddenly, his body shook violently and his head lolled back. His spine sprung up ramrod straight and a yell seemed wrenched from his throat.

"No!" Serena screamed and she heard a high pitched cackling laugh that seemed to come from the surrounding mountains with no point of origin. Serena's skin prickled and the hair rose on her neck.

Frantically Serena swam toward Severus. She then heard the high voice shout, "_Crucio_," and Severus' body reacted the same way again. At the sight of his body seizing again Serena wailed and made a garbled sound. Her heart was hurting as it beat wildly in her chest. Suddenly something below wrapped around her ankle and she was being pulled under, away from her lover. She looked down to see enchanted gillyweed entwining green, slimy tendrils around her legs. She pulled at it but the plant banded tightly around her, binding her legs together, causing her to sink lower and lower. The surface no longer within reach, Severus no longer in sight as it pulled her deeper. Her lungs began to burn and her attempts to struggle just caused the entanglement to worsen. Then, unexpectedly, she was falling again, no longer in the water but still entangled and grappling with her bondage.

With a sickening thud, Serena abruptly woke up on the hard cave floor, completely snarled in the bedclothes. At first she struggled but then stopped. She knew this would only make her angry and it could take longer to disengage herself from the mass. Her head was pounding and she shook slightly. She sighed and raised her only free hand to run her palm along the bridge of her nose and up to her forehead in a gesture of exasperation. Perhaps she would make that tea now.

With deliberate concentration Serena raised her wand and removed the sheet from her encased body and flicked it to the bed. She winced as she sat up. Her hip would definitely have a bruise tomorrow. Rising she winced again as she used her sore hand to push herself up. Retrieving the ginseng and peppermint, she brewed tea on the apparatus. After procuring herself a cup she settled into the rocker and covered herself with the throw. As she sipped, the mint was helping soothe her emotions from the dream and her headache was retreating. The dream had disturbed her. Her face twisted into a frown, more like a nightmare, really, she thought. The last time she had had dreams of this nature, Adelaide was alive. She had learned long ago, it usually meant there were hard times ahead but it wasn't always accurate. What concerned her most was the fact it had portrayed Severus being tortured. She shook her head, it was just a dream, she chided herself. He's been doing this for ages she told herself and tried to shake her rampant thoughts. However, she couldn't stop herself from worrying about him.

As she sat there, lost in her thoughts, she felt the wards being lowered and the rock rolled away. She rose from the chair quickly and put down her cup. Silently Severus stood at the entrance and moved slowly to come inside as Serena watched him in concern wringing her hands. Then, as her eyes met his a wave of pain hit her. His aura emanated with it.

"Severus," she questioned in a ragged whisper.

He reached out a hand to her and she rushed to him. She put his arm around her shoulders and walked him into the cave. She then assisted him to the bed, lowered him to sit and went to lower the wards again. As she returned she heard him sigh. He raised a hand to pinch his nose as he had done earlier. She noticed it shook ever so slightly. He was putting up a good front but she knew he was in pain; quite a bit of it, judging from his aura.

Silently she took one foot and removed his boot, his eyes watching her intently. She then did the same with the other then rose to help him remove his outer robes and levitated them to the coat rack. Finally, she pushed his shoulders to lay him back and he sunk into a soft mound of pillows piled on the bed as another sigh escaped from his throat.

After caressing his face tenderly, Serena rose to retrieve a cup of tea for him. When she brought it to him she helped him take a sip, set it gently on the bedside table and went to his other side to lie next to him. Without a word she took his hands with hers and raised them to her lips. Then, laying her cheek on their clasped hands she sucked in a tentative breath to brace herself.

Their hands glowed golden in the shadows cast about the cave by the torchlight and she felt the pain ebb into her and away from him. Dark and forbidding, the pain descended upon her, clouding her thoughts, but she kept them straight. She needed to do this for him. She felt him try to pull his hands away, however, she held fast. He was in too weak a state to resist much anyway. But as she absorbed his pain, she felt him grow stronger.

When at last the glow was gone, he wrenched his hands from her. With clouded eyes she met his angry ones. "Serena," he whispered hoarsely. "Why…why did you do this?" He pushed her back, his strength returning.

She looked at him with misted eyes, so deep he could drown in them, "Because I care for you. Because you need your strength and I can sense your pain," she murmured. "Why should we both suffer?"

A frown crossed his features as he let out a slow breath. He was having a hard time finding an argument for that. He shook his head. He should be infuriated with her.

"Doesn't last as long if absorbed, anyway," she gave him a tentative smile but then grimaced.

He rose from the bed feeling stronger than he ever had so soon after being subjected to the Dark Lord's wrath. He thought on this a bit and made his way to the shelf and picked up a vial. He brought it to her, "Here, drink this, it's pain killing potion."

As he tipped the vial to her lips, she drank the thick liquid. She felt the effect almost immediately. Even her hand wasn't throbbing anymore. She glanced at it fleetingly but he was studying her so intently that he followed her gaze and sucked in his breath. "What happened," he asked with apprehension and picked up her hand. The strip of cloth she had tied around it earlier was now completely red.

She sat up a bit feeling better now that the potion had acted. She tried to pull her hand from him but he closed his hand around her wrist preventing further movement. "Oh, when you left I decided to clean the mess I made. It is nothing. From a piece of glass. At times I can be a bit, well, clumsy," she blushed and smiled sheepishly at him.

She heard him mutter something about never letting her meet someone named Tonks and drew his wand. "_Evanesco_," he uttered and her bandages disappeared. With great care he held her hand and studied the jagged cut. Blood still oozed from it. He said an incantation and she felt the blood recede. As he murmured another incantation the wound began to knit itself together.

She watched in fascination. If she hadn't taken the pain killing potion, she imagined this would probably be painful; instead it tickled a little. When the knitting stopped she could barely tell it had been there. "Thank you," she said simply and lowered her gaze. She watched her uninjured hand play with the duvet.

"No need to mention it my sweet. You have done me a great service," he used his finger to tug her chin up and their eyes met.

Tentatively, she closed her eyes as their mouths met in a sweet, lingering kiss. She felt his body shift and his arms slide around her. "And now, we sleep," he told her as their kiss ended.

She welcomed his embrace, finally relieved to see he was safe and back in her arms. "Severus," she inquired softly.

"Yes?"

"Why…," she began.

"Hmmm?"

"Why did the Dark Lord do that to you," she finally got out and felt him stiffen briefly.

"Do not fret my sweet. We will talk in the morning. For now, just sleep," he murmured, his melodic voice warming her like smooth brandy.

"Yes Severus," she sighed and drifted off into dreamlessly sweet oblivion.

Severus laid there listening to the rise and fall of her breath. The Dark Lord had been angry. He had no news of Dumbledore to give him. He could only provide some pitiful information about Emmeline Vance that he hoped would lead no where. However, he had faired much better than Wormtail and the Carrows. He had heard their botched assignment to abduct Serena had led to much torture from the Dark Lord. He smirked at this but then frowned again. And now Wormtail had to go to his dwelling because the Dark Lord couldn't stand the sight of him. This was insufferable.

Without much choice in the matter, Severus had given Wormtail the password, key and told him where to go. However, he dared not leave him there too long on his own. Not that the rat would find anything, but Severus didn't trust the man. No, the plan was to get Serena to the Castle tomorrow, give it a couple of days and then check on the rat. He sighed. To top it all off, he had grave news for the Headmaster.

Slowly he let out a breath; his life was going in too many circles right now. He felt an attachment to Serena, but it was one he didn't need right now. Yet, as much as he wanted to deny her he found himself giving in time and again. He inhaled her scent and closed his eyes, thinking of the cavern of light. He tightened his arms around her and she sighed in her sleep. His curiosity was too peaked for now to determinedly push her away. He wanted to know more. With which thought, he drifted off too.

* * *

Serena frowned a bit in her drowsy state. Languidly she stretched out an arm and reached for Severus. Her hand met empty space. Rolling her face to the pillow, she could still smell him on it and she smiled. Lazily she opened on eye. She found him sitting in the rocking chair reading. His brow was furrowed in concentration. As if he sensed her waking he glanced over at her and saw her smile sleepily at him.

"Good morning," he told her and the edges of his mouth turned up a little. "I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day."

"Ahhh…what time is it," Serena raised her arms, arched her back in a lengthy stretch and heard several joints in her spine crack.

He reached in his robes and pulled out a pocket watch. "Just after ten, I have some coffee if you would like some."

Serena stretched again. Her head felt a bit cloudy and her hip hurt, but otherwise she was none the worse for wear. She quirked a sleepy smile, "That would be nice." She moved to rise and he rose from his chair.

"No…no, don't get up. I'll get it," his gaze met hers and seemed to pierce her with its intensity. "Light and sweet, correct," he asked with a raised brow.

She nodded her assent, adjusted the pillows and leaned back. He brought her the coffee and sat facing her on the bed. She accepted the drink from him and smiled her gratitude. She was startled to see him smile back briefly. Cautiously she took a sip and found it perfect. She closed her eyes enjoying the flavor and sweetness, the smells surrounding her, the coffee and him. She shivered slightly.

"Are you cold," he asked noticing her body tremble.

Slowly she opened her eyes, "No," she stated flatly. "I'm just really enjoying this, especially the smell and taste surrounding me. Mmmm," she closed her eyes again.

Suddenly, there it was again. Amazing, he thought. A simple cup of coffee and the woman drew so much more into it, making it an experience. The affect on him was bittersweet. He cleared his throat, "As soon as we can get ready we are going to the Castle today. Some developments last night are going to call me away in a few days and I don't know how long I'll be gone," he told her quietly.

She opened her eyes quickly and looked at him with concern. "What happened?"

"Nothing to worry about. The Dark Lord was quite angry with one of my fellow Death Eaters for not abducting you. Pettigrew is the Dark Lord's assistant and now he no longer wishes him in his sight. Therefore, he is staying at my residence for the time being," he finished matter-of-fact.

"That was the man, the rat," Serena inquired as a grimace crossed her face.

"Yes, one and the same, I'm afraid," he told her and saw her shudder a bit.

Pettigrew's aura had been awful. It radiated his lust and weakness; his anxiety. So this was why, Voldemort did not receive failure very warmly, she thought. Serena captured his obsidian eyes with her deep green ones. "His aura isn't very appealing," she told him intently. "Please be careful around him Severus," she laid a hand on his and he turned his over.

Interlocking his warm fingers with hers he stared into her worried gaze, "I intend to, do not worry." He leaned forward and gave into the pull between them and captured her lips with his in a delightful, lengthy kiss then pulled away. "Come, let's get up and get ready. I would love to show you around the Castle before we get settled into the library to continue our search," he said, somewhat brightly. She smiled and rose as he pulled her up by her hands from the bed then made her way to the partition to retrieve what she would need for just a few days.

**TBC**


	12. Prodded Memory

**Spoiler Warning**

A/N: As of this chapter my story is going AU. Please note that parts of this chapter contain spoilers for both Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows. If you have not read either of these books, please be warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, only JKR does. I also want to note that some parts of this chapter contain paraphrased sections of Deathly Hallows. It only contains those sections which pertain to this story. I do not own any of that; I don't imply that it is my own, only this plot is mine.

Chapter 12: **Prodded Memory**

Serena stood behind the partition looking through her robes and realized something. For the first time she had taken everything from her robes. Her time spent here was turning into a time for many firsts, apparently. There were only two pockets left which held any items. She dipped her hand in one and sighed with relief as she looked at the ground spikes when she opened her withdrawn hand. She hoped she wouldn't need them but it was best to keep them with her. She put them back then brought out the last item and heard a tiny tinkling sound. Her brow creased as she looked at the tiny bell and then a smile wandered across her face as she remembered the long unspoken words associated with the bell.

"Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings," she whispered and swiftly her father's cherished face came smiling into her mind. Her mother's face was there, at least, she thought it was. Very muddled and a bit distorted, but there. It bothered her, she could remember her father's name, "Sam," the name came easily to her lips, even his features were very clear. But then she frowned as she tried to think of her mother's name, of just the features of her face. But nothing emerged, and the features of her face were so muddled she couldn't tell what color her eyes were or the tone of her skin or even the curve of her smile she thought sadly. She wondered if her mother's eyes were green like hers or some other vivid color. And if the tone of her skin was creamy and porcelain or kissed by the sun. The harder she tried the further it seemed to slip from her grasp and she couldn't deny feeling a pain deep in her heart. An ache began at the back of her head.

Absentmindedly she rolled the small bell in her hand as her thoughts ran rampant. Then her breath caught in her throat as a warm feeling covered her body. Vaguely she saw two people in her mind. An older couple, the gentleman had dark blue robes, twinkling blue eyes and a very long white beard. His image was vivid but his name escaped her. But then she gasped again, hadn't she seen his picture in the _Daily Prophet_ only a week or so ago?

Yes! Albus Dumbledore, and there was someone else in her memory, from the smaller shape and feeling she got it had to be a woman, but her image was distorted and she couldn't make out the features. Severus had said her great-aunt worked at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was the Headmaster there, so the other figure could be none other than her great-aunt. She pushed and pushed her mind attempting to steal a glimpse of the woman she so longed to see, even in her mind. As she did, her head ached more painfully. She ignored the pain, she was driven, pain or not, she strove to drag the memory, the name, something to the surface but the pain intensified. Suddenly a sharp pain stabbed her head and everything went dark.

* * *

Serena felt light headed; she was awake but her eyes were still closed. She felt warmth on her forehead and clasped around her right hand. A strong, warm masculine scent floated over her and she knew immediately who it was. As she opened her eyes the room started spinning, she closed them again.

"Serena," Severus spoke to her, leaning in, worry evident. "Can you sit up?"

"I…I think so," her voice was a croak. He helped her to sit up and again she tried to open her eyes. The room spun then slowly halted as she raised a hand to her head. "Oh!"

"Are you in pain? What happened?"

"No, well, not anymore, although I am a little light headed. At least the room isn't spinning anymore," she smiled wistfully at him.

"The cruciatus doesn't usually affect me so. Please…,"he began, thinking this was inadvertently caused by him.

"No…no, Severus," she laid a hand on his arm. "This is _not_ because of that. I think I was on the verge of a memory involving my great-aunt. But the harder I pushed, the worse my head felt. I guess it must have caused me to lose consciousness, she shrugged a little, looked down and her eyes sought out the tiny bell where it had landed on the floor. She reached over and picked it up. It tinkled a happy sound as it rolled in her hand.

Severus studied her hand curiously. "What is that?"

"A bell," she replied with a thoughtful look then continued. "It was a tradition of my father's. It appears that it was not only his. This caused the memory to attempt to surface. Severus," she inquired looking up at him.

His eyebrows rose in question.

"This memory involved Professor Dumbledore. Someone else was there, a smaller form but I couldn't make them out. It had to be her, I know it did," a frown marred her face as she focused once more on the memory and the pain started anew. She raised a hand to her forehead and rested her head on it.

Seeing her face contort in pain he spoke up, "Serena, I think you need to let the memory go for now. I believe it will only make things worse if you keep pushing. Can I hold on to this," he took her hand and raised it up to examine the small object. He knew, now that she had found the artifact in her robes, she would continue to push if he didn't do something. He couldn't have her continuously losing her head if they were to find answers. He knew Minerva; the woman had a stubborn streak in her the size of Arthur's Seat. He was finding more and more similarities between her and Serena the more time he spent with her. Also, the headmaster would be back today. If her memory of this bell included him, perhaps he could tell Severus more about it and they could begin to unravel the reason for Serena's memory loss.

She stared at the bell longingly and sighed, then placed it in his hand. Taking both of her hands she closed his hand around it and looked up at him. He saw pain flicker again. "I know you will keep it safe Severus," she whispered and closed her eyes to stem her tears threatening to appear, "Thank you."

Not wanting to lose her touch at that moment, he pulled his hand and this caused her to lean toward him. He bent and captured her lips with his own. Their kiss heated quickly but Severus held back. Softly he deepened the kiss then backed off and watched as her smile returned. Afterward, he rose and began to help her up. "Come, do you have all you need for the next few days?"

"Almost, just give me a moment," with which statement, she flicked her wand to shrink her trunk, placed it in her robes and donned them. "Alright, lead away," she gave a small smile as she turned to him.

With a wave of her wand the sconces died and the fire went out as they moved to the rock. Severus rolled it aside for them to exit. Once the wards were back in place he turned to embrace her. His arms slid around her snugly as he looked to her, she took his hand and nodded; together, they apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

Serena stood in the shower, the heated water sluicing over her body. "Mm," she moaned. It felt wonderful to have a decent shower again. She took her time, letting the warmth seep into her. She turned to heat her back, a smile grazing her face as she thought of Severus.

He had given her a short tour of the Castle which included the Great Hall as well as the library. They had also explored the grounds briefly. Gliding past the Forbidden Forest Serena asked if they could explore the nearby trees and underbrush. Severus had told her it would be better to save that for another day when they had more time. There were dark areas and creatures in the Forbidden Forest they should avoid but he often went there to collect ingredients he needed. He promised they would visit it soon then took her back up to the Castle.

Once inside he had shown her to a guest room on the third floor and left her on her own to freshen up. The rooms were lovely. She had a sitting room which contained two large shelves of books, a large plush burgundy sofa complete with mahogany side tables and coffee table to match , a wingback leather chair near the fireplace and a small table with two chairs next to a floor to ceiling window. Heavy, velvet brocade draperies hung over the window. Once inside the room Serena had found two gold ties on either side to pull the draperies aside and let the light of the day in, chasing the shadows from the corners.

Off the sitting room was a bedroom which held a four poster bed with red, gold and white hangings. At the sight of it Serena smiled to herself. She wondered if Severus had arranged that. There we two bedside tables with sconces above them, a fireplace and a mahogany armoire. Serena had pulled out her trunk and unpacked then made a beeline for the shower. The bathroom was delightful. Being in a Castle she had expected the bathroom to seem like a dungeon but it seemed someone had brought the twentieth century to the School, even if it was just the bathrooms. The shower was large and the shower head was charmed to create a waterfall effect. Serena liked this feature because she felt like she was taking a shower in the rain, in nature. The scent of the water even smelled of rain. She sighed in contentment, turned off the water and prepared to get out.

Once she was dried and dressed she stood in the spacious sitting room observing the books on the shelves. Even though it was summer and very warm outside, there was a chill to the castle. Serena turned briefly from her exploration to stoke the fire. Warmth radiated from the grate and she crossed her arms to rub her shoulders hoping to speed up the warmth as a cold chill crept through her body.

Again she made her way to the bookshelf. She glanced at the clock before she reached it and noted it was only twelve forty-five. Severus had said he was expecting Professor Dumbledore around two. However, before that, he would come to her room and have a house-elf bring some lunch. She ran her fingers over the spines in a caress and her eyes rested on an interested looking volume; _Hogwarts, a History_. "I wonder if my great-aunt is in here," Serena questioned herself aloud. As she made to remove the tome she was startled suddenly by a bright orange flash of light to her right.

As she turned she couldn't believe her eyes. There, sitting on the back of the sofa was a beautiful phoenix. He was covered in brilliant red and gold plumage. Serena brought a hand to her chest and chuckled as she spoke to the bright bird.

"My goodness, you startled me," she moved closer.

The phoenix cocked his head, apparently in an effort to inspect this new visitor and trilled happily. Suddenly, Serena gasped as a memory struck her. She shook as she saw herself next to Professor Dumbledore while he introduced them. She couldn't be more than about four. A female voice sounded muffled to her ears in the memory and the pain began again. Quickly she back tracked her thoughts not wanting to lose consciousness again. But she did recall his name.

"Fawkes," she questioned tentatively and he seemed to make a happy sound which caused her to smile. "Is the Headmaster back already," she inquired moving close to him. He warbled a bit and it sounded, to her, like a sound of dissention. "Ok, guess not."

"May I stroke you," she asked Fawkes and he gave the impression of his approval in his trill which caused her to laugh again. "You appear happy to see me, could you remember me," she scratched the side of his head and he leaned into her touch letting out a pleased bit of song this time. As she caressed him his song changed and sounded questioning.

"Well, I am very glad to see you again. It has been so very long," she sighed and ran her hand down his plumage. "I am sorry, I don't have any treats right now but I will try to acquire some. You know, Severus will be here shortly. Could you let us know when Professor Dumbledore gets back," she asked gently and Fawkes warbled excitedly, nuzzled her hand lovingly and disappeared in a burst of orange flames.

Serena smiled indulgently to herself. Her memories were being prodded more and more as she took in everything. And even though the more prodding she got the more pain it caused, for the first time in a very long time she felt she was home. For once even the nagging wasn't there at all, lurking like it usually did after a few days. Remembering what she was doing before her visitor, Serena moved back to the book shelf and had just found _Hogwarts, a History_ again when there was a knock on the door. Leaving the book on the shelf she went to open the door and found Severus standing there.

He had his black robes on and the scent of sandalwood drifted over her. He had cleaned up also. Silently she smiled at him and backed up so he could enter the chamber. His lips quirked up at the corners as he entered, his eyes appreciating her form in the clinging sapphire robes she wore. "I trust you find everything comfortable?"

"Oh yes Severus, thank you. My shower was the most wonderful thing. I even had a visitor already," she told him and giggled. Swiftly he spun and looked at her raising an eyebrow in inquisition.

She laughed a bit at his expression. "Oh calm down, Fawkes was here, I asked him to let us know when Professor Dumbledore arrived," she informed.

His face smoothed. "Nothing escapes his notice. Shall I ask you how you know his name?"

"You can, actually, his arrival, though it startled me, roused my memory again," she looked at him and he moved to her in a gesture of protection. She playfully hit him, "Now Severus, I learned my lesson the last time. I backed off when the pain increased. I didn't want to subject you to my unconscious form yet again. But the memories are there, they seem to be triggered by more and more now that I am here."

She looked up at him and smiled, hope filling her eyes. "Fawkes did appear to remember me; he may be back, so when we get lunch, could we obtain some treats for him as well?"

Severus nodded and called Dobby. With a pop the little house-elf appeared. "Professor Snape, how can Dobby serve the Professor," he squeaked.

Serena smiled inquisitively at the little elf. He was very different from any she had encountered before. He actually wore clothes and for some reason he had on so many hats they leaned precariously on his head as if they might fall off, but still they stayed. She let out a giggle which caused Dobby to turn toward the sound in surprise.

He looked at her questioningly. "This is Professor's friend? Dobby is most pleased to meet you." He looked to Severus and thrummed his fingers together.

Severus cleared his throat, "Dobby, this is Serena. Serena, this is Dobby, Hogwarts' independent house-elf."

She moved to Dobby and extended her hand, "I am very pleased to meet you as well, Dobby. I don't think I have ever met an independent house-elf before." He took her hand tentatively in his and pumped vigorously. She smiled down at him and she could swear he was blushing under her gaze.

"Dobby is most pleased to meet Miss Serena." He bowed a little and Serena blushed a little herself.

"Dobby, would you be so kind as to bring us some lunch? And…some treats for Fawkes," Severus nodded at Serena when she beamed at him.

"Yes, Professor sir, right away," with which he was gone with a snap of his fingers.

Once Dobby was gone, Serena moved to the sofa in front of the hearth and sat down. Severus removed some things from his robes, enlarged them and placed them on the coffee table in front of her. On the table sat the book on Nepenthes, the books he loaned her and a new pile to go through. The new pile was three times larger than the last one.

Serena eyed the pile, plopped her head on her hand and sighed. After a moment she looked up at Severus. "Do you think we are ever going to find a solution?"

Severus sat down next to her and took her smaller hands in his. "We're not giving up, if that is what you mean," he told her firmly. He brought a hand up to cup her face and she leaned into it, closing her eyes and sighed again. "Serena, l…," he cleared his throat and continued, "I know it is hard. Just be patient, I am hoping the Headmaster maybe able to help shed some light on your symptoms when he returns. In the mean time, we should continue our search. We may come across something," he encouraged. He closed his eyes as she leaned into him. His arms slid around her instinctively and he felt comfort as she embraced him.

He had almost slipped. Right at this moment when he had almost slipped up he admitted it to himself. How could he have been so stupid? He sucked in his breath. He loved her. In only three days, he had fallen hopelessly. Apparently she couldn't tell, perhaps his sense of responsibility overpowered anything else. It had to, not only for the war, but Minerva as well. They had to find answers for her, for Serena and now, for him. Sooner or later Serena would realize how he felt. With her abilities, it was inevitable. But until then he would push for the answers, to keep her safe, to keep her here with him.

With a pop Dobby reappeared with a lunch tray and set it on a side table. He turned to them both, "Can Dobby provide you with anything more Professor Snape sir?"

Severus rose from their embrace, "No, thank you Dobby, that will be all for now." With a snap, Dobby was gone once more.

Severus leaned back and looked at Serena, "Alright?"

Serena nodded briefly and abruptly her stomach growled. She blushed. Between last night and this morning they had eaten little. Now, she found she was famished. Severus made room on the coffee table and levitated the tray to settle there within easy reach. With the fire before them, the burgundy sofa and the laid out tray, Serena gasped and her head lurched painfully. Quickly she held her head in her hands.

Severus was next to her in an instant. "Serena! What is it?"

"I…I don't know. It must be another memory," so close she could almost touch it. But the pain intensified, so reluctantly she pushed it away and focused on here and now. And Severus. Sadly she looked at him and sighed heavily, "It would seem that Hogwarts is trying to rouse my memory and something does not want it roused."

"Hmm, it is strange that you can remember some things and you have no pain. While other recollections cause pain. Can you tell me what the memories which cause pain pertain to?" Severus studied her face and poured their tea while Serena picked at a salad as she thought.

"Well, the first one, at the cave, was my mother. I could remember my father clearly, but my mother, not so. Then, it changed to a memory of an older couple. Professor Dumbledore was there and someone else. When I tried to see who it was, I lost consciousness. Next, when Fawkes appeared, I remembered Professor Dumbledore introducing him to me," suddenly something occurred to her and her breath caught.

"What, what is it?"

"Uncle Albus," she questioned in a whisper and her eyes sought his. "Is Albus Dumbledore married to my great-aunt?" Serena looked at Severus with a frown.

This question astounded Severus and he shook his head. "Not as I am aware. They have been here at Hogwarts for quite some time and have been friends even longer. Perhaps it was a pet name as some men who are not relatives sometimes refer to themselves." He also frowned in thought. He had never considered this before. Surely not. Of course, if Albus did have a wife he would be clever to hide her. But why would he not tell me? Severus asked himself. Had he not proven his trustworthiness over the years? This was a question he would ask the Headmaster very soon.

Serena frowned at this and seemed to contemplate his suggestion. "It could be, but I don't think so. Somehow I feel he was more, but like I said, when Fawkes appeared and I remembered Professor Dumbledore, there seemed to be someone else with him. But I'm not sure. I think it was my great-aunt. And just now, I don't know," her brow creased again and she continued to pick at her chicken salad to keep her hands from shaking. "It seemed the room or the way things were arranged caused something to pluck at the surface," she shrugged and took a bite of her lunch.

Severus thought a moment about her response and concluded, "Well, your mother and great-aunt are the same line, the last occurrence, I'm not sure either. But maybe blood relation is part of the equation," he took a sip of tea.

"They are both female," Serena chimed in.

"Yes, but so was Adelaide and you remember her. You also don't forget where you are or current events when I say her name."

"But if it is about blood relation, I remember my father, he is a blood relation," she informed him.

"Yes, but he is no relation to M…your great-aunt, only by marriage. And of course, Professor Dumbledore would not be a blood relative either," he observed.

"But do I forget when you say my mother's name as well?"

"I do not know. When you had such a reaction to the first, I dared not say her name. I did not want you to forget what we had discussed," his brow furrowed in thought.

"But I only forgot the most recent conversation, right?"

Severus thought back and nodded.

"I didn't completely forget everything, so I should still remember that my great-aunt works here if you…," she began but he cut her off.

"No," he stated firmly. "I will not subject you to this again, even to test a theory," he put down his cup, crossed his arms in a defensive move and glared down his nose at her. Truthfully, he didn't know how she would react and without reassurance they would obtain the answer, he wouldn't say the name. He had just realized his feelings and protection was very prominent. Even if she felt she wanted to just throw caution to the wind, he would not. Not this time.

Fury flashed in her eyes at his defensive move and his refusal to test her theory. For a moment she felt a flutter in his aura, but then felt it shift back to responsibility again. She sniffed and narrowed her eyes at him. The man was incorrigible. "Fine! Then how do _you_ propose we continue," she retorted in almost a snarl.

"Well, I thought you would never ask," he began with a triumphant air. "Though we don't know how you react when someone says your mother's name, the fact you cannot remember her name but can remember your father's suggests that whatever has been done to you is related to your mother's line. What if we test this theory another way? One that won't involve another loss of memory or me having to remind you where you are?"

Her eyes narrowed a little, but she quirked her mouth in concentration and crossed her arms. "Ok, I'll bite. What way is that?"

"Simple, what is your maternal grandmother's name?"

Serena opened her mouth to retort quickly but found she couldn't remember that name either. Placing her head in her hand she tried to think, but there was nothing there. However, there was also no pain as she pushed. "Truthfully, I don't know. I don't believe I ever knew Severus. Or if I did know the name, maybe she died before I was born," she seemed to question the room at large.

"Hmm, I had not thought of that. But why don't we look through these books for symptoms in relation to this theory and see if they match," he asked, eyeing her wearily. She wasn't upset, this was a good sign.

Serena resigned to his suggestion and picked up the book on top of the pile. "Alright, but I still think we should try my idea," she muttered not wanting to admit defeat. She looked at the book and read the title, _Properties and Effects of Lethe in Potions. _Well, at least it isn't, she eyed the next book in the pile, _Forgetting; the Root of the Matter_, which was at least six inches thick. Severus silently plucked it off the top. His brow creased as he settled down to work and she rolled her eyes. With a final sigh she also settled back to search for answers once more.

Hours passed and before they knew it, Dobby popped in to see if they wanted dinner. Severus' face showed surprise. "I thought the Headmaster would be here before now," he looked at Serena who looked concerned.

"What do you suppose is keeping him?"

"I am afraid I don't have that information," Severus told her. Dobby still hung in the background.

"Dobby," Serena addressed the humble house-elf.

"Yes Miss Serena, how can Dobby serve Miss?"

"Well, I find I would love some Beef Wellington. Do you think I could have some?"

"Oh yes, oh yes Miss Serena. The Hogwarts Elves make a most excellent Beef Wellington. Dobby will get it right away," he exclaimed and popped away.

Severus raised a brow at her as she smiled indulgently and blushed prettily. "I hope you don't mind terribly," Serena inquired of him.

"No, it is a dish I also enjoy. Perhaps, after dinner, we could take a walk to the lake, if you would like. To take a small break of course," he gazed at her and she returned a beaming smile which took his breath away.

"Oh Severus, that sounds wonderful," she exclaimed to him and again he found himself enjoying the feeling.

Clearing his throat once more, he rose and strode to the window. She watched his back as he gazed out over the courtyard. She wondered what he was thinking. She knew how he felt, responsible. But she had sensed the faintest shimmer of something else earlier. She frowned in thought. Could he be coming to love her as she hoped? He may, but knowing where he stood, between both sides, she could see how he might fight his feelings. There was also the fact he had been hurt in the past. That alone would probably cause him to guard his feelings, at least. She sighed. Why did life have to be so complicated?

Serena's thoughts were interrupted and Severus turned from the window as Dobby returned with their meal. She smiled at the little elf who twisted his hands around each other in joy at the thought of pleasing her. "Thank you ever so much Dobby," at which, Dobby nodded, smiling, and disappeared while Serena hissed out a breath.

Severus' head snapped up at the sound and he moved to place an arm around her. "Serena?"

She closed her eyes and prodded more to see if she could recall the memory. There, there in the recesses was an oddly pretty house-elf dressed in a tartan plaid tablecloth. Brokenly, Serena told Severus what she saw. But the surroundings were clouded at best and the pain began afresh; sharp needles stabbing at her head and Serena swayed.

"Serena, my sweet," Severus whispered softly and tenderly embraced her to keep her from falling. "Come back to me. Do not think more on it for now. There is time. Patience my l…sweet one," Severus summoned her back to the present and she leaned into him.

"Thank you Severus," she said as a grimace crossed her face. "Pretty soon I was going to end up on the floor again. This is maddening. I want to know…I _need_ to know…," he broke in before she could continue.

"Shh, I know. Come, let's eat and then we can go for that walk. Let's not think on anything for a little while," he raised a finger to her lips to quiet her protests which he replaced with his lips. At his sweet exploration of her mouth she forgot about the pain and moaned audibly. Gradually they eased apart and sat at the table to eat.

After dinner Severus escorted her outside and down to the Lake where they enjoyed a leisurely stroll while they chatted about the Giant Squid and other beings that lived in the Black Lake. They then shifted to talk of instruments and Severus let her know the guitar was his favorite instrument, which he had played some in his youth but hadn't touched one since though he did take pleasure in an acoustic piece now and then.

They walked arm in arm, edging between the lake and the Forbidden Forest as the sun sank lower in the west. Serena lifted her head, studied the pink and purple hues of the sunset and smiled. Slowly she drew in a breath of the summer evening, enjoying the scents that drifted on the gentle breeze. She sighed happily when they found a spot where a rock jutted out into the lake and they stood there, gazing at the waves of the Black Lake as they rolled in and watched the sun glide down into the water. Severus leaned into her, nuzzled her neck and slid his arms around her to squeeze her tightly. They stayed there, wrapped around each other, treasuring the moment until the light was gone.

After the sun went down, Severus and Serena made their way back to her guest quarters. They had just arrived and were about to take off their outer robes when, first a silvery glowing phoenix appeared in the room drawing their attention. The phoenix opened its mouth and a voice, pained and weak croaked out, "Severus, please come." Then, in a burst of fiery orange, Fawkes arrived, cocked his head and trilled what sounded like a concerned note.

"Serena, quickly, take his claw and my hand," Severus barked urgently.

Serena did as he said and in an eruption of flames they were in a large office. Portraits hung around the room, silver objects rested quietly in a haphazard way and a large desk sat prominently in the center. Fawkes soared high and landed on the back of a throne like chair behind the desk. As he settled, their eyes rested on Albus Dumbledore. He was slumped in the chair and on the desk in front of him laid a ring with a cracked black stone in its setting and a large sword with a ruby encrusted hilt. Quickly, Severus and Serena moved around the desk to his side.

Immediately Serena knew he was her uncle. Her heart filled as did her eyes when she noticed his hand resting on his stomach. It was dark and getting darker; the tide of black beginning to sweep up his arm. "Uncle Albus," she squeaked with tears in her voice as Severus followed her gaze to his hand. At that moment Albus seemed to realize someone else was there and he moved slightly. However, he appeared to be incapacitated by what was happening to him.

Severus looked at the older wizard's hand and a grim look came over his face. His breath caught in his throat and Serena felt immense pain in his aura. She looked at him, pain marred his face and her heart ached for him. He cared for Albus. The feeling that hit her was that of a son for his father. She reached out and touched his arm. "Severus?"

He bowed his head briefly then shook back to the present and when he gazed back at her his aura was once again where it always was in her presence, responsibility. A worried look came over his face, "This curse has extraordinary power, the most I can do is contain it in his hand," he explained, a pained expression on his face.

Serena looked as though he had struck her. Quickly she gathered her wits and went over scenarios in her mind. She couldn't lose him, not now, when they seemed so close to finding the answers. As she looked at Albus, love filled her heart; she knew she was where she belonged. And she just knew with certainty he was married to her great-aunt. She didn't want to lose that so soon, swallowing, she looked at Severus. "I can stop this Severus. I know how. We need to get to the edge of the dark part of the Forbidden Forest. But you will need to do as you said also. I need you to contain the curse in one place." She looked at him fiercely, praying he wouldn't resist.

He looked at her, thunderstruck at first but then nodded. "I need to go to my storage cupboard for a moment." He looked to Fawkes, "Fawkes, could you assist me," he questioned the phoenix, it warbled in agreement and they were gone in a gust of fiery wind.

After Severus was gone, Serena leaned over Albus and softly stroked his cheek. Tears rose in her eyes again and a memory hit her full force. He was talking to her, erudite and sure. He was telling her sorrowed form of a tradition the people of Hawaii embraced, called the Aloha spirit. He gently rubbed her back and she felt comfort wash over her. When they embraced after their talk she felt as if nothing in the world mattered but their love for her. Abruptly, Serena was called from her memory as Albus moved and tried to speak.

"Ser…ena, no, you mustn't…you," his words were a hoarsely whispered croak he couldn't finish for he was growing weaker.

"Shh, Uncle Albus, I will be fine, I trust you and you know what to do. I would rather save you, my powers will return, please understand I need to do this," she told him firmly.

In a bright flash, Severus and Fawkes were back. Severus carried a vial filled with thick golden potion. Albus tried to speak but was otherwise debilitated. Serena looked to Fawkes and questioned the bird, "Can you transport all of us Fawkes?"

The phoenix gave a condescending note of pride and Severus and Serena each took one of Albus' arms and one of Fawkes' claws. Through the flames they appeared on the outskirts of one of the darkest parts of the Forbidden Forest and Severus and Serena worked quickly. Severus was too busy to think about what Serena was doing or how she was going to get rid of this curse. Under his breath he spoke the incantations and pointed his wand at Albus' wrist. Meanwhile, Serena removed her shoes, found the ground spikes in her robes, enlarged them and placed them an equal distance apart in a square around them. Severus poured the golden potion down Albus' throat and he began to rouse. Then, before he could protest, Serena kneeled, grabbed his blackened hand with one of her own and directly touched a ground spike near her.

Where their hands met a golden glow began and Serena started chanting incantations in an Arabic dialect. She had avoided thinking of what she was about to do. The pain would be excruciating, but the outcome far outweighed the price to her. However, it was not coming without a sacrifice. She just hoped Rashid would forgive her and Severus and Albus as well.

Still, she was an empath, giving was what they did, what she did. But vaguely she thought maybe a part of her was being selfish as well, wanting her uncle to stay with her longer. She pushed the thought away and the first flow of the curse struck her, she groaned and suddenly stood up, her back arching and she sucked in her breath. As she stood she let go of both Albus' hand and the spike but a golden stream remained connecting them together. Soon the golden stream between their hands turned dark as the curse was pulled from Albus to pass through Serena to the ground spikes to be returned to the earth. Her body shocked and tensed and she bit her lip in an effort to keep from calling out.

Slowly, her body began to glow then rose from the ground, levitating then humming and vibrating. The wind around them kicked up, blowing everyone's hair in wild disarray. Presently, the one ground spike gave off a spark like lightening and a beam of golden light traveled to the next one and the next, until the square was complete. When the square was complete Serena's body shifted to a horizontal position and with a burst of energy a stream traveled from each spike to each of Serena's hands and feet as the original stream moved to her back. Another jolt hit her and she bit her lip harder. Her body rose higher, a trickle of blood ran down her mouth as, suddenly, dark clouds swirled above them. Lightening flashed and the trees whipped, their leaves rustling loudly, the magic in the air sizzling.

Severus realized what Serena was about to do when it was too late to stop her. He knew this wasn't something Albus would have allowed her to do had he been able to stop her. He could not let her continue. Surely the ground spikes would drain her power as she had said. Quickly he moved to try to separate their hands. But when he came in contact he was blown backward from the force. When he hit the hard ground the wind was knocked from him. He sat up quickly to devise a different approach but the light in the beams surrounding them changed to black and the stream between Serena and Albus turned white as did the ones between Serena and the spikes in the next instant.

It was too late. With a final severe bend of Serena's spine she screamed in agony and the light surrounding them snapped out as if a cord had been severed. The spikes surrounding them each gave off a sizzling sound, cracked, darkened and burst into dust. The ancient magic was gone. The spikes were gone and the earth beneath them was dark and black.

Severus flicked his wand to stop Serena's body from falling to the hard ground. Her body floated gently and settled next to Albus who had sat up. Fawkes had glided down to land near him. His hand was scorched red where the curse had been drained. Tentatively, the beautiful bird leaned his head over and a few of his tears fell on Albus' hand. It bubbled and healed instantly. He stroked his friend with a murmured word of thanks and looked up at Severus as he moved fluidly and bent over Serena. "How is she," Albus asked, still weak from the ritual but quickly regaining his strength.

Severus ran a diagnostic charm over her. She was alive. But her energy and magic were dangerously low. Her breathing was ragged and her hands and feet were scorched as well. Fawkes made his way to her and healed her wounds quickly. "We need to get her to the Hospital wing immediately," Severus rasped. Albus nodded and began to rise.

Seeing Serena like this, watching what she had done had nearly ripped his heart in two. For the first time in a very long time, Severus felt tears come to his eyes and a lump rise in his throat. He couldn't lose her, not now. He closed his eyes to ward off the tears and anger started to replace his anguish. When he felt a hand on his shoulder the anger receded and he scooped Serena's seeming lifeless body up in his arms. Together, Severus, Albus and Fawkes returned Serena to the protection of Hogwarts with hope her healing would soon begin.

**TBC**


	13. Course of Action

**A/N:** The sentences in italics are direct quotes from _Deathly Hallows_, just remember the disclaimer.

Chapter 13: **Course of Action**

In the infirmary Severus placed Serena's limp body on a cot as Albus thanked Fawkes who promptly disappeared. Albus made his way to the Floo to contact Madame Pomfrey to aid them in Serena's care. He did not want to take her to St. Mungos unless they absolutely had to. Less people knowing of her existence was vital to her protection. He still needed to talk to Severus and see where they stood. He did not understand how Serena came to be here and alive. But he would do everything in his power to keep her that way. A frown creased his face at the brevity of the situation. He hoped Madame Pomfrey would be willing to take leave from her vacation to assist him. Sighing heavily, he tweaked a pinch of Floo powder and tossed it into the hearth. Immediately the flames turned from bright orange to neon green. Albus stuck his head in.

"Poppy Pomfrey's residence," he called. Abruptly, the head nurse's face swam before him. He saw Alastor Moody in the background as well. When Albus' face emerged from the flames the two people at the other end rose from their reclining position on the sofa and approached him.

"Professor Dumbledore," Poppy exclaimed.

"Albus," Moody questioned. "What is it? What's wrong," he continued in a concerned tone.

"Poppy? I am sorry to bother you during your holiday but can you come to the school immediately? We have a bit of an emergency here," he finished in almost a pleading tone.

"Of course….is it Minerva, Albus," she asked in alarm.

"No, Poppy…Minerva is alright…it's…someone else."

Immediately her thoughts went to Severus and she began throwing her cloak on. "I'm coming Albus, I'll be right there."

He nodded and instantly the flames in her fire place changed back to orange. Poppy turned to Alastor and gave him a sorrowful look. "I am sorry my love…," she began.

"Sh, sh…it's alright. I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here when you come back. Or, just floo me if you need any help," Moody told her tenderly. He leaned in as she hugged him tightly and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Alright, I will contact you as soon as I know what is going on. We'll continue where we left off later," she winked at him but her face returned quickly to the concerned matronly look she wore in times of stress. She held his hand as long as she could when she made her way into the floo. With a twitch of their fingers, she was gone from the room and his arms, for now.

Meanwhile, Severus transfigured the cot into a bed, making it wider and more comfortable for Serena. He sat down facing her and conjured a moist cloth to wipe the blood from her chin. She was deathly pale and her breathing was ragged still. Casting a _scourgify_ on the cloth, he wiped her face and neck, then placed it on the table next to her. He took her hand in his and raised the other to her face, gently brushing her hair back from her face. He stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew the Headmaster was there. Severus lowered his head a bit and let the hand at her face fall to her side. Yet, still he held fast to her hand, afraid to let go, lest she slipped away.

"Severus," Albus spoke quietly. "Poppy will be here momentarily," at which statement, the floo lit up and Poppy stepped through.

Madame Pomfrey made her way to the bed and drew in a breath. "What happened," she questioned, eyeing them both. Then her gaze shifted to the pale woman on the bed. Neither Albus nor Severus spoke a word at first. "Well, move, move…let me run a diagnostic on the poor thing."

Quickly, Poppy ran her wand over Serena and several symbols floated above her. "Hmmm, mm-hm," she read the chart.

Albus cleared his throat and spoke, "Um, Poppy…she…I…we don't have the items to show you but she used a spike you put in the ground to extract a curse from me…"

Poppy looked at the Headmaster sharply but didn't say anything. Severus looked at Albus. He was doing well, considering he had been exposed to a very dangerous curse only moments before. It looked the same as when Serena had removed the pain of the _cruciatus_ from him. "She called them ground spikes. I do not know what spell she cast, but she spoke in a Turkish dialect," he informed them and looked back down at Serena with concern.

"I see," Poppy considered this information and looked at Albus with a knowing look. "She is an Empath, correct?"

Before Albus could say anything, Severus spoke again, "She said she had to use the spikes when her power built up. Their purpose was to drain that power and return it to Earth."

Albus' eyebrows rose at this information, "But to do that would surely drain her magic," he began but Poppy chimed in.

"Well, when Empaths are exposed to nature for extended periods of time, it does cause fluctuation of power making them more likely to cause accidental magic. It sounds like she combined her ability to take away pain with the magical draining power of the spikes to remove the curse from you, Albus. Her magic and vital signs are very weak and thready. I will do what I can, but she needs time; time to recover and time to build her strength back up."

"When did the draining occur," she asked impartially.

"About fifteen or twenty minutes ago," Severus informed and Albus nodded in agreement. "She has had no change in her diagnostic."

"Hmm, well that is not good, but it is not bad. I would be very concerned if her energy were still draining. Let's see if we can't jump start the process with a revitalizing potion," Poppy told them and moved to the cupboard.

She took out a bottle of syrupy purple potion. "Here, Albus, you take her legs and Severus, join me at her head. I am going to need you both to hold her down. The revitalizing potion is stronger than an _enervate_ spell and she may convulse horrendously, I'm afraid."

Both men looked at the matron with concerned looks and hesitated. Poppy huffed and moved to the head of the bed. "Well, come on now, we haven't got all night, we need to hurry," she ordered the two and they jumped into action.

As Poppy directed them, Albus held Serena's legs and Severus leaned across her upper body and held her arms while Poppy administered the potion. After a few moments Serena's body began to shake erratically. Poppy held her head to keep her from injuring herself. The shaking increased and then, just as suddenly, it stopped. With a sharp intake, Serena's breathing went from ragged to normal.

"Alright, you can let go. Let me cast another diagnostic," Poppy rose from the bed and moved to her side when Severus got up and stood by Albus at the foot of the bed. Again, the symbols radiated above Serena, but they were different. As Severus looked, Serena's color seemed to look better and her breathing was steady and even. "Hm, yes…good," Poppy nodded looking pleased with the results. She turned to them. "Now, we wait. She should wake up in a little while. Her vital signs are stronger with help from the potion. Once she awakens we can evaluate any pain she has and then give her a sleeping draught to encourage a healing sleep."

"How long will it be until she awakens," Severus asked as he gazed at Serena with hooded eyes, relieved that she looked better. He needed to speak with the Headmaster, but he didn't want to be overheard, though he was fairly certain Poppy wouldn't say anything. He didn't know how much she knew about the situation.

"It's hard to tell, but it will be at least an hour if not more," she informed then looked to Albus. "I will let you know the moment she wakes up Albus."

"Thank you Poppy. I will be in my office if anything else happens. And we will be back in a little over an hour unless we hear from you first," Albus looked at Severus in unspoken question and Severus nodded his head slightly.

"Madame Pomfrey," Severus bid her good bye with a snap of his heels and turned in a flurry of black robes to vacate the Hospital Wing. The matron missed his eyes briefly taking in Serena's form one last time as he left. Albus' eyes rested on Serena and worry crossed his face. He wondered what Severus was going to tell him. Putting out a hand he took Poppy's hand and patted it. Thank you again Poppy."

"Albus," her gaze softened from her usual stern matron look. "Where ever has she been? Does Minerva know she is here?"

Albus closed his eyes and shook his head. "We got information just three days ago that she may be alive. Minerva went to America to talk to Adelaide about the information and Severus went to the…," he cleared his throat, "night club where she was singing to retrieve her if the rumor proved true. Apparently it was," again he cast a worried look at Serena and tears shown in his eyes. Poppy squeezed his hand in a gesture of comfort.

"Don't worry Albus, she responded well to the treatment and her strength will return. Perhaps later you or…Severus, once she is awake, could let her draw on your strength to help speed the process." Albus nodded but didn't say anything as he gazed lovingly and longingly at Serena. "I will take very good care of your grandniece. She is doing well and I will let you know right away if there are any changes in her condition," Poppy patted his shoulder as she walked him to the door of the Hospital Wing. He nodded to her then turned and walked out the door, lost in his thoughts for a moment, and made his way back to his office.

Severus was standing at the window of the Headmaster's office looking out into the darkness when Albus arrived. He stood a moment in the doorway and let his gaze fall on the sword and ring lying on his desk.

""_Why," said Snape without preamble, "Why did you put on that ring? Surely you realized it carried a curse. Why even touch it?""_

Albus' shoulders slumped a little, Severus was right to ask such questions. Now Serena lay in the Infirmary on his account after he had asked the man to protect her. Albus made his way to the desk and picked up the sword to place it back in its home on the wall. As he placed it he said, _""I…was a fool. Sorely tempted…""_

"By what," Severus turned sharply, his robe whipping the window, and glared at Albus.

Albus sighed and returned to his chair behind the desk. "Severus," he began and sat down heavily. "I know Serena is in the Hospital Wing because of me. However, Poppy assures me she will be alright," he eyed the angry, younger wizard and wondered at that anger. Severus was always composed, even when faced with the most difficult task; though Albus had known him, in the past, to show anger when he was apprehensive about something. Albus frowned. What could Severus be concerned about, he wondered.

Severus seemed to calm at the latter statement. He also sat down heavily in the chair across from Albus. If he continued this way, the Headmaster might guess his feelings for Serena. He composed his face as if about to make a report. He also noted Albus had not answered his question.

"Have you learned anything from Serena about why she did not contact…Minerva," Albus inquired.

Severus noticed the hesitation in Albus' voice. "Yes. Adelaide is dead and Serena…," he hesitated as if considering what to say. "Serena seems to be under a spell though she believes it may be a curse."

Albus' eyebrows rose in shock. "A spell? What effect has it placed on her," he asked, concern growing as he leaned forward and clasped his hands together on the desk.

Severus sighed and leaned forward, running a hand through his hair, then looked at Albus. "When I mention Minerva's name, any part of it, she goes…blank, then forgets what has been discussed previously. She can't remember her mother's name but she can remember her father and she seems to also remember her…uncle's name…," Severus paused for effect then looked up and said, "you."

Albus' face flickered but otherwise did not show any recognition. He watched the Potions Master reach into his robes and withdraw a small item. It gave off a small tinkle. Severus enlarged it and set it on the desk. "I was hoping you could tell me about this bell." Again he watched Albus and waited for him to elaborate. Albus appeared to be in deep thought but still did not say anything.

"She has told me that since Adelaide died, she has felt a …nagging…she called it, to move on. She has been moving from place to place for eight years now. Until recently she had no recollection of Minerva or of you. She said, somehow, being at Hogwarts has begun to stir memories. However, when she gets too close to certain…memories, she develops a headache and if she pushes too hard, she collapses." He watched the Headmaster and thought he looked aggrieved suddenly. Albus gazed at the bell and frowned.

"Serena recalled a memory involving you and, she thinks, her great-aunt. We have searched for three days to find a possible solution, but have not found an answer. Honestly, I thought you might be able to shed some light on this strange phenomenon. Although, we do have a theory," he paused a moment for any comments Albus may have but continued on when he nodded. "We think this spell is related to her mother's bloodline."

"Well, what happens when you tell Serena her mother's name," Albus' brows creased in concentration.

"I don't know, I did not tell her the name for fear it would set us back to the beginning. Basically, I did not know how she would react and did not want to jeopardize what she had already learned so far. But I do know she cannot remember much of her mother and she does not remember Minerva. Since she can remember her father and you," he stared questioningly at the Headmaster again, "Since Seraphenia and Minerva are related by blood, but Samuel and Minerva are not…and if you are married to Minerva, your relation to Serena would only be by marriage, not blood, I deduced the spell must have something to do with her mother's bloodline. But I am afraid it could take weeks to find what spell she is under."

"And, Albus…I am concerned about Minerva's return. If Serena cannot hear her name without losing her senses, what will happen if Minerva appears in front of her?" Severus leaned forward on his knees.

"I see," he began and then paused as if considering something. He appeared to decide something then continued, "Minerva and I are…married Severus."

Severus drew in his breath and glared at Albus with a quelling look. "How long…I thought you trusted me, have I not demonstrated my worthiness over the years," he asked indignantly.

Albus sighed, "Severus…It was not a matter of my trust in you that kept me from telling you of our marriage, but a desire to not burden you with more information you needed to conceal from Voldemort."

Severus cringed slightly at the name as he got fluidly up from the chair and paced in anger. Abruptly he stopped in front of the Headmaster and snarled, "Do I detect a fatherly interest after all these years? How touching. Still it does not delude the fact that you do not trust me enough to know that I would die before I released any information you did not wish the Dark Lord to receive," he slammed his fist down on the desk.

Albus looked tired suddenly. He leaned back and began to speak. "Please sit down Severus, we have several things we need to discuss and then we shall see how you feel about my trust in you. But, as a matter of fact, I do care for you and your well being, very much. If there were any other way to obtain information from Voldemort and not send you into the lion's den, don't you think I would employ it?" Albus gave him a piercing look. The steam seemed to leave Severus; he sniffed indignantly and sat back down.

"Now, as I told you, Minerva and I are married. And we have been for more than fifty years now. When Minerva spoke of Serena before, she only conveyed the love she held for the child. But I must confess the feeling for Serena between us was mutual. She was a darling child, and when we learned of her "death" it nearly ripped us apart."

"Because of their respective places in the Ministry, Sam and Sera were constantly at work; therefore, we took care of Serena here at the school. We basically raised her for the first eleven years of her life she was at the Castle so much. But back then, Voldemort was very active and when Sam got recalled to America we thought that would be the safest place for them." Tears rose in Albus' eyes as he remembered the last time he had seen Serena before they left again. "I would have gladly given my life to save theirs and to save Minerva from that pain. As you say, she is not my blood relative, but she might as well be. Severus, I am entrusting this information to you; for I think I know a way to find what spell Serena is under. But I will need your help with the remedy and you will have access to her memories of Minerva and me. If Voldemort were to find out Serena's true relation to myself, I trust you understand the situation, she would be in very real danger."

Severus nodded gravely. He understood why Albus had not burdened him before. The Dark Lord had wanted Serena for her Siren abilities but since then he had learned many reasons he would desire her even more. "Albus, there is more I must tell you before we go further," he paused trying to fathom how to relay the information. Albus stared at him inquisitively. "The night I went to retrieve Serena, there was a welcoming party," he began and Albus frowned.

"So Voldemort knows she is alive," he murmured.

Severus nodded, "I am afraid so. However, the girl is very talented. She managed to take care of three Death Eaters with little help from me," he added indulgently then composed himself again.

"You were not seen."

Severus gave Albus an affronted look and continued," Of course not. The Dark Lord sent Pettigrew and the Carrows to retrieve her and he was not very pleased with the result of their mission."

"You have been to Voldemort since we parted?"

"I have, I am not sure how he learned of Serena's whereabouts but I think it may have involved the sign as well, even though Serena took care of it, apparently it wasn't soon enough. However, so far he has not laid any other plans in trying to obtain her that I know about. We have been lying low for the last few days."

Albus nodded, "Good, good."

"But, Albus…there is something else," he steeled himself for the information he was about to pass but if they were to look at her memories, he needed to know. "Over the last few days, Serena has revealed several...details... about what happened in the America. She said that after the…attack…the mediwizards had to place a mind block on her to keep her from going mad, from shrieking anytime a man came in the room with her. Albus," Severus lowered his head in shame for the situation Serena had found herself in so many years ago, but gathered his courage, looked up and pressed on. "Serena told me they…sexually assaulted her."

All the color drained from Albus' face and he closed his eyes. Severus rose from his seat and went around and placed a hand on the elder wizard's shoulder. "I am sorry, but I thought you needed to know," Severus' voice was thick. In all his years as a spy this had to be the hardest piece of information he had passed. And given his feelings for all the parties involved, it was hard for him to bear.

"Th..ank you Severus," Albus' voice cracked with emotion. The pain and guilt in his heart now a million times worse. Now knowing the torture Serena had endured at the hands of Voldemort's followers. He took several deep breaths to clear his thoughts. They still had work to do and now he wasn't sure his plan to discover the spell affecting Serena would work. He cleared his throat, "Severus, thank you for telling me, though now that seems to put a kink in my plan." He drew in a heavy breath and scrubbed his eyes as he leaned back in the chair. Severus returned to the chair opposite him.

"How…I don't understand."

"Well, I had planned to do a Legilimens search spell to discover the spell Serena is under but it won't work correctly if a mind block is in place. And with Minerva returning soon, I am afraid we don't have much time to find another option."

"An obliviator can remove the block. But, if it is removed, what do you think will happen to Serena?"

Albus closed his eyes and looked a bit defeated, "I do not know. There is a possibility she could go mad which was the original reason they placed the block, or, the attack happened many years ago…she could be old enough now to handle the information sensibly, whereas a child could not. Though I believe any solution we derive will need to be discussed with Serena. She is a grown woman now and I will respect her wishes in this matter."

Severus scoffed and muttered, "Knowing her nature now, I do not believe she will turn down an opportunity to find out the truth, no matter how detrimental it is to her. Bloody Gryffindors," he grumbled.

Albus studied his Potions Master, cocking his head to the side as if contemplating something but did not comment on his thoughts. "Alastor did study to be an Obliviator at one time. He was with Poppy. I think we need to request a consultation for information on the mind block," he paused and looked at the clock over the mantle. "It has been about an hour. Let's make our way to the Hospital Wing. I will floo call Alastor from there and see if he will lend us a hand with the information.

* * *

Serena woke slowly. Her body was on fire and pain throbbed. A clinical smell invaded her nostrils and she moaned. Raising a hand to her throbbing head she tried to rise. "Now, now…don't be trying to sit up too quickly. You just lie back and take it easy. You have given everyone a right scare young lady," Poppy pushed Serena back down gently and she complied.

Serena opened her eyes and tried to focus. Her gaze landed on a witch with a kind face, blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her appearance seemed familiar to Serena, though she couldn't quite place her. "Where am I," she asked glancing around. Then she remembered what had happened, "Uncle Albus," she croaked hoarsely.

"Sh, sh dear. Don't you worry a fig. Albus is fine. In fact, I imagine he will be here momentarily with Severus to check on your progress," the mediwitch told her while she ran her wand over her again. She read the raised symbols and nodded her approval. "Coming along very nicely, would you like something to drink?"

Serena nodded, she was parched. At that moment Albus, followed by Severus entered the Ward. Serena sighed in relief momentarily until she felt Severus' aura. He was angry. Most likely with her for what she had done. And it was no comfort to feel Albus' aura either. He was radiating concern but disappointment was wrapped up in there as well.

The two men approached the bed and hovered over her. She held up a hand shakily, "Please…," she stated simply, her voice wobbling a bit. "I understand your feelings," she said, addressing them both at the same time. "And I realize it was foolish and selfish on my part, but please understand my position. It has been so long, I thought I was the only one…I didn't…," she whispered then broke off, unable to continue when tears swam in her eyes. Serena closed her eyes to stem the tears but they seeped out from under her eyelids and she looked back at Albus pleadingly, "I didn't want to lose you when I just found you…please tell me this isn't a dream?"

Albus sat down beside Serena and took her in his arms. He buried his face in her tangled, burnished tresses and felt her tears through his robe as she nuzzled his chest through his beard. His disappointment fled and was replaced with a resounding joy that she was alive, she was alive and she was home, their darling child was home. Soon he began rocking her as her sobs increased and he felt his own tears on his face. Tightly they clung to each other, the other two people in the room not wishing to invade on the moment.

**TBC**


	14. The Attack

Chapter 14:

A/N: The short lines in italics are the song: _Haunted_ by Evanescence.

Chapter 14: **The Attack**

As he stood above the embracing relatives, Severus felt his chest tighten and then realized he wasn't angry anymore. Wouldn't he have done the same thing if it had been in his power? Her stubbornness was one thing that appealed to him, along with her spirit; though he knew what she had done had been a little selfish. But it had also been unselfish to put Albus' needs above her own and that should come as no surprise given the fact she was an Empath. He glanced down at Albus with envy, wishing he could love her so openly. But that could never be. His relationship with the Dark Lord ensured that.

With reluctance Albus pried himself from Serena. He needed to make sure Minerva could come to her when she returned. And if that was to happen they had to contact Alastor. "Poppy?"

Poppy moved to Serena's side and leaned over to give her a drink from a straw in a cup. Serena sipped and hiccupped a little through her tears. She then ran her wand over Serena transforming her robes into a loose hospital gown. "Thank you," she told the matron quietly.

Poppy turned from her patient. "Yes Albus?"

"We need to speak to Alastor; I noticed he was with you. Could you ask him to come through?"

"Yes, yes, of course." The mediwitch blushed slightly and moved to the floo to call Alastor, leaving the other two to hover over Serena again.

Serena was glad she could no longer feel anger from Severus. She was really too weak to deal with it anyway. She just longed to be in his arms. She missed them and their comfort. She stole a look at him and her face held a slight blush. Albus, who still sat on the bed, watched her through narrowed eyes. He followed her gaze to Severus and noted the intense way his Potions Master looked at his niece and his brows rose in recognition.

Could this be? He asked himself. Severus and Serena? He got up and decided to do a little test. He moved to the opposite side of Severus after patting Serena's leg and watched the school nurse make her way to the floo. Severus took this opportunity to sit down on the bed facing Serena, much the way the Headmaster had. Serena reached out tentatively for his hand and Severus moved his slightly to clasp his hand loosely around hers and then gave it a gentle squeeze. He leaned forward and murmured something to her Albus didn't quite catch.

As Albus watched, their hands glowed and he knew Severus had told her to draw from his strength. After a moment or two the golden light faded, "Better?" Albus heard Severus whisper to her and Serena nodded. She gave Severus a small smile then whispered something.

Severus leaned in to hear her better and she raised her arms to envelop him in an embrace. Albus noticed Severus stiffen at first but then relax a little as she whispered in his ear and he began to hug her back briefly then rose back to a sitting position composing his face as he rose.

Severus' heart beat rapidly in his chest. Serena had whispered she loved him in his ear as he hugged her. He wanted to tell her but with the information Albus told him, he wondered how their love for each other would be received. Especially after so short a time and, while he knew Albus trusted him, he was not so sure about Minerva. They had always been colleagues and friends. And with his promise to help her find answers about Serena, he felt their relationship had reached a new level but he didn't think it was a level where Minerva would accept that the Great Dungeon Bat loved her long lost niece. He sighed and pushed his thoughts aside as he heard Alastor come through the Floo.

Alastor Moody limped into the Infirmary, he had graying blonde, shoulder length hair and, while his eyes were blue, one eye had been replaced with a larger magical eye strapped to his head. He carried a wooden staff that clacked on the floor as he walked and his magical eye was taking in everything around him, practically spinning in his head. As he thumped along, his eyes seemed to rest on Serena and his face showed a little surprise as he stopped at the foot of her bed near Albus and Severus. Serena stared curiously back at this strange man. Like the matron he seemed vaguely familiar but she was too weak to think about it, even though she had drawn on Severus' strength briefly, she found she was too weak to do that properly though it had helped.

"Albus? Poppy said you wanted a word with me," his eyes shifted, taking in Severus' form and he nodded briefly at the Potions Master in acknowledgment and his eyes then traveled back to Albus.

"Ah, Alastor. We need to ask your assistance in a most critical matter. It requires your studies as an Obliviator," Albus stated.

Alastor's face scrunched in a frown, "And what would you be needing that kind of information for," the burly man asked, his Scottish brogue prominent.

Albus looked at Poppy, "Madame Pomfrey, may we use your office?"

"Of course, Headmaster, go right ahead," she turned to attend Serena, away from the men.

"Poppy," Albus questioned her quickly and she turned to look at him in inquiry. "We will also need you as well, it won't be long," he added as he noticed her turn her head slightly in Serena's direction and concern crossed her face.

"Oh, of course," she replied and turned to Serena, who seemed to frown at the secrecy of it all. "I'll be right back dear, you rest and when I return we will discuss a pain killing potion and a sleeping draught," then Poppy turned and made her way to her office with the others.

Once they were in the Office, Albus motioned for everyone to sit down while he leaned against the desk. Alastor spoke up first, "Now what is all this about Albus? Am I right in recognizing her as Sam and Sera's daughter," he nodded his head toward Serena and asked incredulously.

Albus nodded, "Yes Alastor, it is Serena."

"But I thought…," he began.

"As did we all, my friend, however, we have a much bigger problem, and we need to remedy it before Minerva returns," he informed. "Severus, would you please explain?"

Severus nodded curtly and proceeded to convey the events of the last few days to Poppy and Alastor. At the end, Albus told them of his plan to use the _Legilimens _search spell and how they needed to have the mind block removed from Serena to complete it.

"Well Albus, I can do it, but I am a bit rusty. I haven't had to remove a mind block in over ten years. Honestly, most people who have them would rather not have them removed if you know what I mean. It is best to remove it while she is weak, it won't be as hard, sometimes they give a little resistance with the passage of time. But if her awareness is down it should give me little to no difficulty. In fact, it would be best to remove it after she takes a sleeping draught. Should make it easier on her, if she is asleep the memory should not come directly to the surface, but ease into her subconscious. If she is awake it could come abruptly to the surface after I remove the block."

"But the question is, is this what she wants? I realize she can't remember much, but maybe there's another way," Alastor finished.

"That could take weeks, and do you think we could keep Minerva from her for that length of time? Would you want to," Severus questioned the old Auror with a raised brow.

Alastor huffed a little and cleared his throat, "I see your dilemma."

"We are going to tell Serena our idea and see how she feels about the solution, but the question remains, what are your thoughts on the matter Madame Pomfrey," Albus turned to the matron who had been bristling a bit.

"Albus, I understand the situation and I feel we should be able to handle it. However, if she complies, and, once the block is removed, may I have your word that you will not subject her to searches which are too lengthy? And, if things become worse you will let me bring in an associate of mine from St. Mungos," the matron stipulated.

Albus seemed speechless for a moment, but quickly recovered, "Yes, Madame Pomfrey, you have my word. And thank you for not insisting she be transported to St. Mungos."

"As long as I can get them to come to us if anything goes wrong, it is fine. But I warn you Headmaster, as long as Serena is under my care, her needs come first."

Albus nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way Poppy, my dear." He patted her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Now, we just need Serena's opinion."

The four nodded to each other, each preparing for their part in the tasks which may lie ahead. They made their way out of Poppy's office and surrounded Serena's bed where she rested fitfully, her body still in pain from the previous exertion. She awoke when she felt the concerned auras all around her. As she opened her eyes and focused, they landed on Severus first; his face a study in equanimity but his aura told her otherwise. She frowned. The duty was there but also intertwined with a bit of nervousness.

Albus cleared his throat which drew Serena's attention to him. He sat down on the bed again and took her hand in his. "Serena…," he hesitated. She felt his worry more than his nervousness, but he continued, "My dear, I have a way which may help us discover the spell or curse you are under. It is a Legilimens search spell which will allow Severus and myself to search your memories."

Serena's breath hitched. "You can? Even if I cannot recall them myself," she queried in a weak voice as her face scrunched in thought.

Albus nodded. "While your conscious mind will not let the memories surface, they are probably trapped in your subconscious. The spell will allow Severus and I to…basically, walk through your mind, for lack of a better way to describe it. We will be able to view your memories and pinpoint the spell used, with prompting to you before we enter."

"If it will recover my memories…please…if you are asking my permission, you have it," she began but he raised a hand and she stopped.

"My child, there are some things you must know first. This spell can be taxing and, as I do not wish to overtax you while you are weak, you must understand it may take more than one or two attempts. Also, since we do not know the origin of the spell, we must face the fact that when we discover it there may be no remedy for it…," he paused and gazed at her. Her face looked stricken at his suggestion, but that passed and was soon replaced with determination.

"Last, for the search spell to work properly…we must remove the mind block that was placed on you so many years ago," he finished and waited for her response.

Serena frowned. She had an idea of what would be revealed to her if the block were removed. She closed her eyes and swallowed. She evaluated and weighed the alternatives in her head. She knew the block hid her parent's deaths and the vicious attack on her, but she was no longer a child, she was much stronger now. Because of Severus, she knew a man could give tenderness. She definitely did not want the removal of it to change her feelings for him, or Uncle Albus for that matter. But having it removed was chance to finally remember her past; a past that included her family and her home.

She realized that though the spell had stolen her memories, her being was still searching for her home, for the family which had been ripped from her. Somehow, she knew, as long as she was under it's grasp, she would never be whole, never have a life worth living. Until now, she had been simply existing. Suddenly, she understood, had she not had Empathic abilities, this spell would have driven her mad long ago. Yes, the benefits far outweighed a few difficult memories as far as she was concerned. She desired her home and family above everything. But then a thought struck her.

"If…you remove the block…can it be replaced," she asked and gazed at Albus a little dazedly.

Albus looked over to Alastor for insight, "That is an excellent question."

Alastor cleared his throat, "It is not unheard of to replace it once it has been removed though it is rare," he nodded. "Yes, it can be replaced if needed."

"Then yes, my answer is yes. If it will give me a chance to regain my memories, of you," she gazed intently at Albus, "of my great-aunt….my childhood, I do want that, very much. I have been alone for so very long," Serena explained trying to keep desperation from her voice. She closed her eyes and swallowed around the painful lump in her throat. When she opened them her gaze fell on Madame Pomfrey whose eyes were bright with unshed tears.

Albus patted her hand reassuringly. "I understand Serena, your happiness, having you here means more than you can know," his voice wavered slightly. He seemed to compose himself a little and made a noise in his throat. "First, I think it only fitting to introduce you to those helping us. This is Madame Poppy Pomfrey," he gestured to Poppy. "She is the school's nurse and a very good friend of M…your great-aunt," he shifted uneasily as he almost said Minerva's name. "She has and will be in charge of your medical care."

Serena gave a watery smile to Poppy and raised her hand, "Thank you…Madame Pomfrey. It is very nice to meet you." Poppy took her hand and squeezed it briefly to reassure her.

"And this is Alastor Moody. He was a good friend of your parents. He will be removing the mind block…and replacing it, if that is needed," Albus waved a hand in Alastor's direction.

Alastor moved and kneeled beside her, "It is an honor to greet you again lass. Weren't two finer people, your mother and father," he clasped her hand gently, more gentle than she believed the burly man capable of. She could feel his aura; she found it much like Severus', but a little more rough, with a little nervousness sewn in at times. Yet, it was not unpleasant.

"Thank you Mr. Moody," she told him quietly then looked back at Albus as Alastor returned to the foot of the bed. "So when does this begin?"

"Well, Alastor tells us it is best to remove the block while you are not at full awareness, which means soon, and after you have fallen asleep from a sleeping draught," he explained.

"Serena? How are you feeling dear? Is there much pain from before," Poppy broke in to ask.

Serena nodded a little. "It is mainly in my arms and legs from the strain, but not completely unbearable."

Poppy looked at Alastor, "What about a pain killing potion? I am sure she could use one."

"That should be fine; it should make her more relaxed."

Madame Pomfrey nodded and retrieved the potion. She helped Serena sit up and gave her the vial. Serena drank it with a little grimace at the taste. Soon, though, the pain in her limbs eased and she began to relax. She hadn't realized she had been wound up. Serena sighed heavily when the pain killing potion took full effect. Her eyelids were getting heavy but she forced them open in determination not to fall asleep just yet. "I think I am ready for the sleeping draught now," she said to the room at large.

Severus moved to the cupboard and withdrew the bottle. It was his own brew and when he turned he looked to Poppy who nodded in agreement. He moved to Serena's side and her gaze never left him as he crossed the room. Despite her relaxed state, Serena was a little uneasy about what was to come. Severus knelt down and handed the bottle to her. She tipped back the bottle and drank it in one go and handed the bottle to Madame Pomfrey. Severus remained where he was while they waited a moment for the draught to act.

Serena's eyelids began to droop and she moved her hand down near Severus'. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Thank…you, for every…thing Severus," she whispered sleepily.

He removed his hand from hers and leaned over to help her settle into a lying position. As he moved in to adjust her pillow, his lips grazed her ear in a movement undetectable to the others, "I love you," he barely whispered and rose quickly. Serena's breath caught in her throat and she forced her eyes open to search him out, not sure she heard what she thought she heard him say in her drowsy state. His eyes met hers in an intense stare and her last thought before she drifted off was, it was true. He loved her.

As Serena's eyes closed, Severus moved to Albus' side and Poppy moved in to run a diagnostic spell on her once more. "The sleeping draught has taken affect and she is no longer in pain," she sighed, satisfied with the results and nodded at Dumbledore.

Albus fixed Moody with his gaze, "Whenever you are ready Alastor."

Alastor looked at Albus, "Am I correct in the understanding you are going to cast the search spell right after I remove the block Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded. "It is also necessary for her to be unconscious while it is cast. I am also under the belief that the spell she is already under was probably cast sometime around the application of the block. Since we know Adelaide is dead, that means our Transfiguration Mistress will return very soon. I do not want to keep them separated more than I have to if I can help it. But it is safe to say, we will need to until we know the intricacies of the spell she is under.

Alastor nodded and looked at Poppy. When she nodded he moved to Serena's side, grabbing a chair as he leaned on his staff, placed it next to her and sat down. Holding his staff at her ear, he cast the spell to remove the block. After several seconds a white, smoky substance appeared at her ear and seemed to wrap itself around his staff. Gently, he pulled it away and the white smoke shimmered and stretched in a long strand as he pulled it from her. Soon, the long strand disconnected from her ear and dissipated into the air. The final tendril wrapped around his staff giving off a whisper and disappearing.

"It is done," he sighed with relief and moved as Albus and Severus prepared to enter Serena's mind. Alastor put his hand on Albus' shoulder in a gesture of support, "We all can only imagine what was behind that block, take care Albus. I will stay until I know all is well."

Albus also rested his hand on Moody's shoulder. "Thank you my friend, we appreciate all of your help." He seemed to sigh not particularly looking forward to the task ahead. His blue eyes traveled to Severus who stood rigidly at his side. The Potions Master gave a stiff nod and moved to Serena's other side.

Severus took her hand as Albus took her other hand, then the two wizards clasped hands above her. "Serena, my dear, we are coming to you, Severus and I," Albus announced then uttered the spell, "_Recognoscere memoria_."

Severus felt a sudden swirling and dizziness, and then everything was black. Soon, his ears were filled with a haunting music. It sent a chill up his spine. As he opened his eyes he saw Albus stood next to him in the dimness. As his eyes began to adjust to the darkness he saw they stood in what looked like a long tunnel with moving images on either side. To their right was a moving image which looked much like a muggle movie. Albus moved closer to it and Severus followed. As they entered the image they entered a room and haunting, ethereal words joined the music he heard.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still here_

The song played at the back of his mind while the scene played out before him. They were in a dining room, the walls astutely decorated in warm gold wall paper. Oiled portraits lined the walls and heavy velvet drapes in Wedgewood blue hung, tied back with golden cords at a long bank of windows along one wall. A large mantled fireplace with a gilded mirror above occupied the wall adjacent and a large, highly polished maple dining table ran in front of the bank of windows. A brilliant crystal and brass chandelier hung above, casting bright light and shadowed patterns around the room.

At the table sat a child of eleven with burnished curls and green eyes. She wore a green velvet dress with lace trim at the bottom of the sleeves and skirt. Serena. Also present were her parents, Sam and Seraphenia and a cool blonde woman with ice-like eyes. The woman regarded the others at the table with a cool, calculated stare but they were all happily discussing their day at the park while eating their dinner and did not notice. Something told Severus this was Adelaide.

He watched as Adelaide glanced at the grandfather clock and her eyes darted a little nervously to one of the dining room doors. Then she spoke, "Oh brother dear? Might I trouble you for some coffee, I find I can eat no more of this meal my _dear_ sister-in-law has made," she moved her plate aside, hardly touched.

Sam beamed at her, "Sure sis, my Sera is quite the cook," he ran his fingers along Sera's neck and Serena covered her mouth and giggled. He rose and went to a buffet along the wall to pluck up the coffeepot. Just as he turned with it the door Adelaide had looked at burst open and three figures in black cloaks and skull like masks burst into the room forming a triangular formation, wands drawn. The one at the point shot ropes from his wand, which bound Sam before he could pull out his wand, the coffeepot falling to the floor and shattering; spraying him with searing liquid as he fell, struggling, to the floor, bound tightly.

The figure on the right yelled, "_Silencio_," at the same time as black cords erupted from his wand binding Seraphenia to her chair and stealing her ability to speak. The third figure on the left also shot cords from their wand at Adelaide, binding her to her chair. Sam and Sera's faces displayed their distress but Adelaide sat quietly, her face a simple mask. The man at the point moved around the table toward Serena. She had slid from her chair and under the table to hide. The figure made his way to her chair and threw it back to reach for her but she screamed and crawled out the other side. At this point the other two moved in to corner her.

"Serena, the bell," Sam yelled to his daughter who turned frantically, her hair whipping around behind her and one of the Death Eaters managed to grab it and when she went to run to the buffet she found herself thrown backward. With agility she twisted and escaped his grasp, darted the other way and made it to a rolling cart near the buffet. Her eyes flitted over the surface as if searching for something.

"Daddy? It's not here," she cried and screamed as the first Death Eater moved in and was upon her. She struggled against him, kicking and biting, clawing him to make him release her. But he ignored her attempts and dragged her down.

"_Crucio_," he said angrily.

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

As Severus and Albus watched the scene unfold before them their faces drained. Serena's screams wrenched the air along with Sam's anguished shouts. Seraphenia was unable to utter a word as she strained against her cords, drawing blood from her wrists as tears streamed from her eyes. Meanwhile, Adelaide seemed to coolly sit through it all with no expression on her face.

Soon Sam's pleas turned to anger and his magic started shattering the light bulbs on the chandelier. He managed to loosen his ties and then there was movement from Adelaide. "Enough," she screeched and her ropes fell away. She got up and moved to Sam, looking down at him. One of the other two Death Eaters moved to her side as the other moved to Seraphenia.

"Adelaide," Sam whispered painfully, his face registering shock and he didn't move for a moment.

"Didn't I tell you, dear brother? I threw that old bell out yesterday," Adelaide told him coldly. Sam's face drained of color when the meaning of her words struck home then he began to move into action but it was too late.

At the same time the two Death Eaters yelled, "_Avada Kedavra_!" Sam crumbled to the floor and Sera leaned limply against the ropes in her chair, their lives extinguished. Serena's screams resurfaced, louder than before as her parents were killed, died down to whimpers, and then ceased altogether.

"Evan," Adelaide exclaimed to the man now standing over Serena's form. He turned to her, "I am thinking you took it too far."

_Hunting you I can smell you – alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

One of the Death Eaters moved to the window, "_Morsmordre,"_ he shouted, raising the Dark Mark.

"No! You imbecile, you'll have the Ministry here instantly with no time for me to perform the incantation," Adelaide screamed at the man and grabbed a solid brass candlestick from the table. Before he knew what she was doing she had advanced on him and clubbed him on the head and he fell to the floor, a pool of blood forming beneath him. In the next second she ripped her dress and mussed her finely coifed hair while the other two Death Eaters tried to comprehend what she was doing.

"Incantation, what…," Evan began but was cut off when a dozen Ministry Aurors stormed the room. The Death Eater opposite him cast the killing curse at an Auror as he moved toward Evan. It missed and bounced off the mirror over the mantle and struck Evan. Instantly he fell to the floor.

As spells rent the air, Adelaide sank to the floor screaming, "My niece, my niece, you must help her," she crawled to Serena and shook her disheveled body, but though her eyes were open, nothing seemed to penetrate. She was in shock.

In the ensuing battle the other Death Eater was struck with a stunner and fell through one of the windows. A shard of glass pierced his chest, killing him instantaneously. Adelaide lay on the floor near Serena then rose up when quiet began to take over the room once more.

A Ministry official approached her, "M'am, are you alright," he asked as he made to help her up.

Adelaide covered her face with her hands and when she looked up there were tears running down her face. "So…so awful…my niece…my," and she swayed on her feet. The young gentleman steadied her and looked where she motioned and his breath drew in sharply.

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me raping me_

_Watching me_

"Hey," he shouted at another official, get the mediwizards in here stat." The other man nodded and ran out the side door, the room was in shambles and blood was everywhere. Serena lay perfectly still, deathlike, on the floor.

Abruptly the door opened and wizards entered wearing white robes with a Victor's Hospital emblem on their shoulders. As they leaned over Serena they administered a potion and the scene began to fade as Serena lost consciousness.

Severus and Albus broke their contact with Serena's hands at the same time. They fell backward to the floor, their faces gray from all they had witnessed. Their breathing came in pants as Poppy helped Albus up to the cot across from Serena and Alastor moved quickly to assist Severus to his feet. Once up, though, he leaned heavily on the table next to her bed his fingers turning white as he gripped the edge.

"Albus," Poppy whispered with concern, her eyes darting to the still sleeping, seeming peacefully, Serena.

Albus raised his hand to stop her and shook his head, unable to speak. Then both men sank to the floor. Severus said nothing; simply put his face in his hands, but Albus moved to Serena's bed and lay over her. His shoulders shook in remorse for what she had endured and tried to still the sobs he felt purging his chest.

Poppy looked to Alastor in question and he simply shook his head and motioned for her to accompany him to her office, giving Albus the time he needed.

**TBC**


	15. The Alienari Nepenthes Incantation

A/N: The lyrics in italics are from the song:_ Imaginary_ by Evanescence.

Chapter 15: **The Alienari Nepenthes Incantation**

Severus sat on the floor with his head in his hands for quite some time after they broke the connection. Part of him longed for Evan Rosier to be alive so he could tear him limb from limb. He shuddered at the thought of what the man had done to Serena, but her Aunt was another story. He wondered about her demise and doubted it was fitting for what she had done, for the betrayal of her family, of Serena. Stoically he listened as Albus calmed and seemed to compose himself once more. When the older wizard rose from across Serena, Severus looked up at him.

"I believe, perhaps, we should give it a rest for the evening Headmaster. We can start again in the early morning," Severus suggested, wanting to continue and get it over with but Albus looked weary and he felt Serena had been through enough for one night. Albus nodded and rose as did Severus. They traveled to Poppy's office and found Moody reclining on the couch running along the wall and Poppy seated at her desk. She rose when she saw them approach.

"Albus," she questioned tentatively.

Albus closed his eyes briefly and then spoke when he opened them again, "Poppy," he hesitated, then cleared his throat to continue. "Madame Pomfrey, we are going to pause for the evening to give Serena some rest. Forgive me for intruding on your holiday, I…," he began but she shook her head.

"Regret it no longer Albus. I would do anything for you and Minerva, anything. I will take care of Serena, you go get some rest…or, would you like for me to ready a bed for you down here?"

Albus sighed heavily finding the matron's concern comforting. He smiled slightly and nodded, wanting to give Serena the rest she needed but finding he did not want to leave her side yet. Poppy gave a curt nod and headed out into the Infirmary to ready a bed for Albus as he sat down tiredly in her chair. Alastor leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright Albus?"

Dumbledore sighed but nodded and looked up at Moody. "Alastor, could I bother to ask you to stay on here at the school as well? We may need you to keep an eye out for Minerva until we find the answers to our problem?"

Alastor nodded. "Of course Albus, anything you need."

"Thank you," he replied. Albus then looked to Severus. "We'll get started again in a few hours, say six o'clock?"

Severus clicked his heels in approval and turned in a flurry of robes. "Good evening, Headmaster."

As Severus left the Hospital wing he felt a pang in his heart when he left Serena laying there. He gazed at her longingly one last time before he entered the corridor. He longed to stay but knew he could not without calling attention to his attachment to the beautiful witch sleeping there. His emotions were churning in his chest, anger the most prominent. He felt like he needed to hex something, destroy something. If he could not tear Rosier apart he would have to find a different outlet for his anger at his inability to have helped Serena during the attack, even if it had been only her memory of the event. He realized it was fruitless to harbor this anger but it did not make it any less real for him. As he lost himself in his thoughts he wandered the Castle. A sliding and clicking sound called him from his turbulent thoughts and he found himself in front of a door he knew had not been there before. He brought his hand up and the door swung open at his touch. Inside were dozens upon dozens of shelves of glass. With a malicious gleam in his eye he entered the room and the door disappeared behind him.

Early the following morning Severus found Albus sitting next to Serena's bed. The Headmaster gazed at her sleeping form and looked like he had slept little. Severus himself had slept little after finally returning to the dungeon in the small hours and finding it impossible to sleep in a cold bed without Serena next to him. His eyes flicked over her. Her face seemed peculiar as it did not hold the smoothness of the last few days.

He frowned. Then a movement to his right caught his eye. Poppy fluttered out of her office and over to Serena's bed. Carefully she ran her wand over Serena's body casting a diagnostic spell. As the symbols floated above Serena, Albus sat up straighter in his chair and looked to Poppy inquisitively.

"Madame Pomfrey?"

The matron frowned and turned to him. "The sleeping draught should have worn off by now but she is still in a deep sleep."

Albus also frowned. "Is she…could this be an effect of removing the block?"

Poppy considered this and nodded. "It could, but it should not interfere with the use of the search spell this morning. Whenever you are ready, you may proceed," she informed him and then returned to her office leaving them alone with the patient.

Albus looked to Severus and the dark man nodded as he moved to Serena's other side and prepared for Dumbledore to cast the spell. Albus spoke to Serena, informing her he and Severus were coming to her. He then requested any memories involving an incantation made by Adelaide. The woman had mentioned one in the attack they had viewed the day before. Severus clasped Serena's hand and Albus' as Albus did the same and cast the search spell. The swirling began and soon Severus found himself once more submersed in Serena's memories. Again there was music emanating through her thoughts, not as haunting as before but strangely forlorn. His eyes adjusted to the dimness and he followed Albus into the closest moving image.

Once inside he noticed they were in a hospital room. It was white with a single bed in the corner. The fluorescent lights threw off an unnatural glow and the sun attempted weakly to filter in through the sheer covered windows. Serena lay in the bed, her small form staring unseeing up at the stark white ceiling. Every so often she would blink, but she never moved otherwise. Her face was gaunt and there were deep circles beneath her eyes. She looked frail and thin, as if she was not eating, wasting away. Abruptly the door to the room opened and a Mediwizard wearing white robes walked in closely followed by Adelaide. Still Serena did not move. She did not even seem to perceive someone had entered the room.

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming_

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops _

_As they're falling tell a story_

The healer cast a diagnostic spell over Serena and shook his head. "There has been no change Ms. Celestia."

Adelaide looked at the child with a little disgust but covered it quickly and sniffed a little to draw sympathy from the other man. "But I thought the placement of the block would make her better…," she began.

He looked at her, "And it has. She no longer screams like a Banshee when a man enters the room. However, Ms. Celestia, you need to understand. The block only removed the memory of the attack. She still comprehends that her entire family, save you, is dead. You also realize, while the surgery went well, she may never be able to have children, don't you? These are traumatic things for any person, let alone a child of Serena's age." He gazed at her with concern.

"Yes, yes," she pushed his concerns aside rapidly. "But, is her magic still intact," Adelaide asked unconcerned about any of the other traumatic facts surrounding Serena.

The wizard looked up sharply and an angry look passed his face but he managed to control it. "According to her diagnostics her magic should be unaffected. However, since you said obliviating her was not an option, nothing short of her forgetting those that died will remove her from this vegetative state until she has come, in her own time, to accept the deaths of those she loved."

"How long will that take," Adelaide asked with an almost angry look at Serena which she quickly concealed.

The Healer sighed heavily, "It could take years and the fact that she will not eat means she needs constant care to survive. Have you decided how her care will be handled? I did mention that she would probably fair much better at home. We can teach you how to administer her supplements and encourage her to eat on her own…," he started but Adelaide cut him off with a short, high-pitched laugh.

"Healer Todd, I am no healer. I don't have the patience for such things; I think she will do just fine here. Besides, I have been planning a trip to Indonesia and it cannot be changed. Family business calls I am afraid. I know all of you here will give her the best possible care. Unfortunately, there is no one else to run the family business and after all, that _is_ what I am paying you for," Adelaide reminded him sternly.

Healer Todd cleared his throat and a look of steel came into his eyes, "Of course Ms. Celestia, I meant no offense, I simply thought that you, being her only remaining relative, your presence might help her to accept the deaths of her parents and aunt and uncle." He paused as they heard a whimper from the bed. As he looked Serena still lay perfectly still but tears streamed from her eyes at the mention of her family. He looked to Adelaide expecting the older woman to whisper a word of comfort but frowned when none came.

Adelaide carried on as if Serena had made no sound at all, "Well, be that as it may, I cannot ignore the duties placed upon me by the loss of my family. Money does not make itself. Now, if you would excuse me I would like to have a moment alone with my niece," she dismissed him and the healer gave one last look to Serena and left the room silently.

Once she was alone Adelaide leaned over the girl on the bed, her eyes flashing with an unnatural light, "Soon Serena, when I return with the last item I need, I will no longer have to deal with your memories of the Headmaster and Deputy of that wretched school that would not accept me so many years ago, not enough magic, pah! This body still contains enough magic to do an incantation or two. And then, after it is complete, I will be able to use your magic at my disposal and show all of these fools their pity is misplaced. They will soon know how it feels when they cross me." Her face twisted in a malicious grin.

Serena whimpered again, drawing Adelaide back from her musing. "I will return soon enough child and I sincerely hope you have improved some. Your parents and your aunt and uncle are dead and laying here in denial will never bring them back." She paused in her tirade as fresh tears streamed down Serena's face and she turned her head away from Adelaide. A look of anger crossed her face, "No matter, my plans will succeed whether you are improved or not. My research is complete and I have found it will accomplish what the healer ordered." Smiling cruelly she turned and was gone from the room. After Adelaide departed, Serena stared blankly at the wall for a moment, then closed her eyes and drifted off causing the image to fade around Severus and Albus.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

As the music surrounded them, the two wizards found themselves in a long dark tunnel with continued moving images along the wall. Albus moved on to the next image and went through. Again they entered a barren hospital room. Serena was positioned in a chair by the window and she stared blankly out of it. It was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping, the sun shining and fluffy white clouds floated by. Severus knew Serena enjoyed such things but she just sat there like a lump, unseeing. Apparently inside herself locked away from the world.

Adelaide entered the room and her appearance was a little disheveled, not her usual finely tailored appearance. Her eyes darted frantically as they took in the room. Severus got the impression she was not of her right mind. Carefully holding a silver case, she turned and whispered a locking spell on the door. Her icy eyes narrowed at the frail form of the girl in the chair and she moved determinedly behind her. She set down the case quietly and watched Serena, ensuring she did not disturb the girl. Serena twitched as if she knew someone was there but did not move otherwise.

Albus and Severus looked on in disbelief as Adelaide cautiously opened the case and they glimpsed what was inside. Within it lay a crystal vial of what looked like a shimmering red potion, next to the vial was a thick, moss covered bundle followed by a thick corded rope. Adelaide moved quickly, she took out the rope and threw it around Serena and tied her tightly to the chair. Feeling her new restraints the younger girl struggled violently against them and began to scream but Adelaide managed to cast a _silencio_ and Serena's screams immediately stopped. Severus noticed as Adelaide cast the spell it threw off an unnatural blue haze. He knew this haze well as it indicated a dark force played a part in the casting. He frowned as he clenched and unclenched his fists, a prisoner of observation, as he was unable to help the feeble girl who still struggled against her rigid bindings.

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos – your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

Severus turned to Albus, "Headmaster, did you see the blue haze?"

Albus nodded and frowned. "I did. It indicates the Dark Arts have been used to assist the magic," he continued in a worried tone.

As they turned back to the scene before them they noticed Serena's struggles decreased as she tired, too feeble from missed meals and grief to struggle for long. Adelaide took the moss covered bundle out of the case. Her hands shook slightly when she unwrapped the item and Severus' brows went up as he recognized it. Carefully, Adelaide uncovered a large leaf which was shaped like a large pitcher. The outside was a deep burgundy and the inside a bright green. The top was coiled in to create a lip and it had a flare out in front which held a mottled design of burgundy and leaf green. Adelaide handled it with utmost assiduousness then grasped it around the neck near the top. She took the vial of red potion and poured it into the leaf. Immediately it began to create a hissing sound and give off a mist that billowed up and over the top.

Adelaide rose from her kneeling position and moved to stand in front of Serena. The girl sat there, no longer struggling against the rope. She stared once more, unseeing, out the window. Adelaide moved in stealthily and firmly grabbed Serena's face under her chin. She forced her head back and her mouth open by pinching her cheeks. Quickly Adelaide tipped the potion filled leaf into Serena's mouth and clasped a hand over it to keep the girl from spitting out the potion. As she held her hand firm she recited an incantation over the weakly thrashing girl, "_Alieno maternus cognatianis obliviosa alienari."_ As soon as the words left Adelaide's mouth Serena convulsed, was surrounded by a blue haze and lost consciousness as the scene before Severus and Albus faded.

Before the two wizards could move to break the connection they realized they were in what looked like a circular room. A dozen new scenes appeared on the walls surrounding them. The music playing through Serena's memories grew in intensity as the images played in dizzying array all around them: Adelaide calling out Minerva's name as Serena made to run away, causing her to stop suddenly, her face a blank slate. Serena pouring over Dark texts as Adelaide forced her to do her biding as each time Serena resisted, Adelaide used Seraphenia or Minerva's name to induce the forgetfulness and start over. With each image, Serena grew older and Adelaide seemed to act increasingly mad. On they went, Adelaide provoking the forgetfulness then attacking Serena physically in a rage and slapping her face when the head strong teenager refused to perform a dark curse. Then they turned to a scene where Serena was attempting to avoid Adelaide altogether as she demanded her help with another Dark tome. Serena ran into a large greenhouse and was surrounded by large fierce looking plants. To her right there was a plant that stood well above her with large tendrils hanging down and huge pitcher-like leaves. As she ran passed, a tentacle like vine snaked out and wrapped around her ankle and she fell to the floor.

Adelaide was close on her heels and she laughed madly as the young witch fell. Adelaide slowed and walked toward Serena as she was dragged toward the base of the plant and struggled with the vine around her ankle. Adelaide looked old and frail. Her eyes were no longer an icy blue but a rather dull color. Her hair, no longer blonde, hung in knotted strings from her head and she advanced menacingly on Serena. "Do you like my pet, child," she asked as her voice cracked. "I told you never to come in here didn't I?" She continued to creep toward the younger girl. Adelaide looked up with obsession on her face. "It is something I am quite fond of, this cross between Devil's Snare and Nepenthes. I call it my Forgotten Devil plant. And quite a blood thirsty plant it is. You see, as it consumes you, the nectar of the plant contains toxic venom which paralyzes you and it digests you while you are still alive. You cannot scream or struggle once it sprays you with its venom, you just slowly watch yourself get eaten alive." Adelaide threw back her head in a hysterical, bone-chilling cackle while Serena renewed her struggle to free herself.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The Goddess of Imaginary light_

Adelaide came closer as one of the plant's pitcher-like leaves moved to spray toxic venom over Serena. However, as Adelaide was too focused on Serena's struggles to notice the movement of the plant, when she crossed in front of it the spray hit her full force and she crumbled to the ground. Immediately the plant let go of Serena and all of it's tendrils quickly wrapped around Adelaide and pulled her into the plant. Serena moved to try and rescue the older woman but when the plant completely covered her and almost latched onto Serena again she jumped back out of the plant's reach and stumbled over the doorway. She watched as the tentacles moved toward her again and she slammed the door against the threat, her chest heaving frantically. Slowly, Serena sank to the floor and mournful sobs rose from her throat. Her nightmare was over and the scenes around them faded.

Severus and Albus broke the connection to Serena and stood a moment in shock. Severus turned to Albus alarmed, "You do realize what incantation that was don't you?"

"I do indeed Severus, we must hurry." He looked worriedly to Serena then turned and strode to Madame Pomfrey's office, Severus right behind him, his black cloak billowing behind him.

As they entered Poppy's office she looked up at them and Alastor stood when he noticed the grave looks on their faces. "What is it Albus," the wizened Auror asked when they entered the office.

"I am afraid the incantation Adelaide used is a very dangerous one and we must work quickly to counter it before Minerva returns."

Poppy frowned and asked, "Which one….which one was it Albus?"

Severus turned gravely to the Matron and informed, "It was the Alienari Nepenthes Incantation." His face was a mask of composure but had Serena been awake she would realize just how worried he was.

"I am afraid I am not familiar with that incantation," she told them.

"It is a dark incantation which involves the use of a very rare nepenthes plant. I recognized it only from reading of it. Because it is believed the plant died out some one hundred years ago there is no recent literary information on it." Severus' brows went up and he looked at Albus. "That is why we could not find her specific symptoms, why it was similar to the book on Nepenthes but did not match."

"But, I don't understand," Poppy began. "Nepenthes simply causes forgetfulness. How is this a threat if Minerva returns?"

The three men looked at the Matron and Alastor spoke up. "Because the intent of the dark incantation is not only to make you forget the person or persons it pertains to, but to completely obliviate you if you ever happen to run into them on the street. Therefore, completely severing all ties you ever had with that person and having them be the cause of your resulting madness," he explained, his voice growing graver as the full danger of the situation was revealed.

Poppy gasped, "Great Merlin! What a terrible thing to do? Why on Earth would Adelaide do such a thing? Albus?" She looked at him, worry in her eyes. "What are we going to tell Minerva? Something like this will hurt her terribly. She will never agree to stay away from Serena unless we tell her what will happen," she finished sadly.

Albus sighed heavily and placed a reassuring hand on Poppy's shoulder. "As much as I want to keep her from pain, I will tell her the truth. It is the best course. If she does not know there is more of a chance of her seeking Serena out before we have had a chance to find the method to reverse the incantation. And while the reality of what Adelaide did is painful, it would be more horrible for Minerva if she causes Serena to be forever lost to us," he justified and flicked a glance at Severus.

While they all turned and gazed across the room at the sleeping form of Serena, Severus spoke up, "Headmaster, I will begin searching the restricted section immediately."

Albus looked up at him and nodded. "And I will search my office. I believe I have an older tome on Nepenthes, however, I am not sure how old." He turned to Alastor and requested, "Alastor? We need you to stay here, in case Minerva comes to see Poppy before seeking one of us out. If she does show up here, do not let her in, just send her straight to my office and tell her it is urgent." Alastor nodded in understanding.

"Poppy," Albus began as he turned to the healer.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and nodded, already understanding what he needed from her. "She is in my care Albus, for as long as it takes."

He closed his eyes and nodded a little, "Thank you, Poppy, for everything."

"I will floo you from the library the moment I find anything," Severus informed and, in a rustle of dark robes, he made his way out of the Hospital wing, his gaze never leaving Serena as he passed her.

"Albus," Poppy began hesitantly.

He turned and answered, "Yes Poppy?"

"I am concerned that Serena has not yet regained consciousness from the sleeping draught. With the removal of the block, do you think she may have regressed some?" She looked to Alastor.

"She should not have, but I can't say it is unheard of. It could be for any number of reasons…," he began but paused as they were startled by Severus' shout and a scuffle in the corridor outside.

When Severus had entered the corridor from the Hospital wing Minerva met him at the door. She had looked at him with startled and worried eyes as she noted where he had come from and he had gazed back, just as startled to see her standing before him, so close to Serena. When she had moved to speak he had cast a _silencio_ on her to keep her voice from penetrating Serena's hearing. Even though she was asleep, any sound made by Minerva or her presence in the same room with Serena would cause the incantation to take affect and all would be lost. Minerva's green eyes sparkled with anger as she tried to yell at him but no sound would come. Quickly, her wand was in her hand and she cast a wordless _locomotor_ which levitated him out of the way as she prepared to enter the infirmary with a set look of determination on her face.

"No," Severus shouted and cast a leg-locker curse on Minerva to keep her from going any further.

She fell forward and tucked into a roll to keep from dropping her wand. As Minerva rolled over and was about to send another hex toward Severus, Albus, Poppy and Alastor came through the infirmary door into the corridor and Alastor quickly shut the door behind them. "Minerva," Albus began softly, drawing her furious gaze away from the Potions Master.

"You cannot go into the Hospital wing, my dear," he informed her and helped her to her feet when Severus released her from the leg-lock. She glared around at everyone wondering why they did not remove the _silencio_ from her. Realizing no one was going to release her from it she looked pleadingly at Albus and worry crossed her face.

Sensing her anxiety, Albus reassured her, "Serena is fine for now. Please, my love, come with me and I will explain." His endearment in front of Severus drew a frown as she looked to her husband. Gently, he guided her to the gargoyle hiding the Headmaster's spiral stairway, preparing himself for what he needed to tell his wife and leaving Alastor and Poppy to release Severus from Minerva's hex.

**TBC.**


	16. Golden Memories

A/N: The information about the nepenthes plant was obtained from Wikipedia. I did elaborate on some of the aspects. Also, the song near the end in italics is _My Immortal_ by Evanescence.

Chapter 16: **Golden Memories**

Once Minerva and Albus were inside the spiral stairwell and the gargoyle slid back in place, Albus removed the _silencio_ from Minerva. He heard her gasp and braced himself for the worst. Steadily he rode the stair up to his office with Minerva right behind him but her tirade never came. Once they reached his office and closed the door he turned quickly and embraced her, simply wanting her touch. After all that had transpired, it felt like a lifetime had passed since he had held her, not just a few days. He had missed her terribly and when he felt her arms reach around him, squeezing him tight, he knew she had missed him as well.

They stood in each others embrace for a long moment. He nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear, "I love you." To which Minerva whispered her love back to him.

When they finally broke apart he took her hand and led her to their shared chambers and the sitting room. Gently they settled on the deep burgundy sofa never relinquishing their hold on the other. With a movement of his hand Albus started a fire in the hearth and they settled back, Minerva turning slightly to face him with a look of concern on her face. She knew something was wrong.

"Albus," she said uncertainly.

He closed his eyes, put his hands over his face and sighed heavily. Where did he begin? But Minerva soon helped him with that question. "Was it her? Is she here," her voice wavered a little. Albus put his hands down and looked at her with a small smile and gave a nod.

Minerva let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and she looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, Albus, she's in the Hospital wing? Why? What's wrong? Why can't I see her?" The questions cascaded from her mouth and Albus moved to quieten her.

"Shh, my love, I will explain. The most important thing to remember is she is fine. But, we have learned Adelaide placed an incantation upon her. It was the Alienari Nepenthes incantation," he informed and watched Minerva for a reaction.

Minerva's eyes dilated as she comprehended what he was saying and she raised startled eyes to him. "Albus, I am not familiar with the incantation but…_alienari_? It means…," she drew a hand to her mouth.

His hand rose to the side of her face in a tender caress. "…to lose one's mind, I know my love." He sighed heavily once more and his heart beat painfully in his chest as he stole himself to tell her the rest. "Minerva…the incantation is very specific. Any blood relative of Serena's mother whom she comes in contact with will cause the incantation to activate and it will obliviate her. My dear, if you are heard by her or enter the room with her, she will lose her mind completely. Until we find the counter incantation you cannot go near the Infirmary."

"I know your relatives now are sparse but it would seem fate has been on our side to bring her back to us." He reached out and drew her to him. As he had explained the effects of the incantation tears rose in her eyes.

"Oh Albus, that is why Severus put the spell on me! I was in such a temper and so determined when I realized where Serena might be as Severus closed the door to the Hospital wing. I didn't realize he was trying to protect her, I didn't even give him a chance to explain, I only saw he was blocking my way to Serena. To the child of our hearts," her voice quivered, thick with unshed tears.

"I know Minerva, and I am sure Severus understood. And he was aware of the danger while you were not, therefore he chose the simplest spell to resolve the situation," he explained. "My dear, it pains me so to keep you from her…but, for now, it must be this way. Perhaps you can assist us in finding the counter incantation." He leaned back and gazed at her.

Minerva closed her eyes, gave a nod and leaned into him. She burrowed into his beard and his arms slid around her to squeeze her tight. "But Albus…she is home. After all this time, she is home," she whispered. Emotions conflicted inside her as she felt joy because Serena was with them and pain for the reason that she could not be with her, gaze at her face or feel her warm embrace.

* * *

Once Alastor and Poppy released him from the _locomotor_ spell Minerva had cast on him, Severus stalked quickly to the library. Once there he went directly to the restricted section to seek out the segment on rare and dangerous plants. As he scanned the books in front of him he searched his memory for the name of the book where he had read about the rare nepenthes incantation. He remembered the tome was blue with gold lettering. He plucked a few books from the shelves that might be helpful but could not find the specific volume he recalled. Perhaps he had seen it somewhere else. No, he thought to himself, it had definitely been here.

Severus decided to skim through the books he had already pulled. He moved to a table and settled in to find a solution. He only had one more day before he had to return to Spinner's End briefly to check on Pettigrew. A crease marred his face as the task loomed before him. But still he skimmed the first book with tenacity. The woman he loved was in danger, in danger of losing her mind if she came in close proximity with a simple family member and he would not stop until he found the answer, even if he had to delay his return and endanger his life to find it.

* * *

Poppy and Alastor sat on the sofa in her office. "Alastor," Poppy began. She had just returned from checking on Serena again. She was worried. The symbols still showed her in a deep sleep. Even if the sleeping draught and the pain killing potion had been strong they should have worn off by now.

"Mmmm," Alastor sounded back distracted by his skimming of the books along the shelves in her office. He knew the spell Severus spoke of and wondered if Poppy had any books on the subject. He knew she said she wasn't aware of the incantation but that didn't mean she didn't have a book on it. He pulled his eyes away from the shelves to look at her.

"I am worried love." Her eyes softened when his gaze met hers. "Serena is still in a deep sleep. She should have been up by now. You said before it was not unheard of for someone to regress a bit when a block is removed?"

Alastor cleared his throat gruffly. "That is true. She may have regressed some. She now will know about the attack. From the looks on Severus and Albus' faces I gather it was horrible. I understand she is a grown woman but if she regresses, her memory will only remember what she sees in her dreams. She may not have a recollection of current events. I mean, she may have reverted temporarily to the way and realities of how things were right after the attack. But all records of such a phenomenon have reported a full, eventual recovery in the subjects." He was trying to reassure her.

"Eventual? Alastor, just how long are we talking about for _eventual_?" Poppy stood and put her hands on her hips to glare down at him.

Nervously he cleared his throat. "Um…a year was the longest I believe." Quickly he put up his hands as she advanced on him. "Now Poppy, that person was a teenager and no where near as strong as Serena seems to be. Don't worry lass, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, she is fine. She isn't having convulsions or the like so everything is good. And besides, I said that was the longest, the average is 2 to 3 days at most with a mere 5 hours being the shortest. So don't fret. Serena is strong and Albus has an advantage. None of the cases in question could use a _legilimens _search spell to search the memories and if I remember correctly, he can use that spell to communicate with her if she does not start responding."

A look of relief washed over her features and Poppy sighed as she sank back down onto the sofa next to him. "Oh Alastor, I do hope Severus can find the counter incantation. Albus and Minerva have been through so much where Serena is concerned. I remember what it was like just after they learned she was gone, the poor dears." She leaned over and they embraced. Alastor nuzzled her neck and kissed her ear lightly.

He then leaned back and studied her face. "You are the most beautiful woman Poppy love. And as much as I would like to remain here, I think my presence would be best used in the library helping Severus now that Albus is handling Minerva," he sighed a little and rose from the sofa. His eyes skimmed the rows of books again as he went to the door. He noted a blue tome with gold lettering with a peculiar name, Monkey Cups? That is an odd name for a medical text he thought to himself then shook his head.

Poppy rose from the sofa and went to his side. "Thank you Alastor. I know Albus and Minerva would appreciate that. Just be patient with Severus, he can be testy when he can't find answers in what he deems a timely manner." She gazed at him with a small smile as he gave his usual grunted reply when she mentioned Severus. But she was relieved he had brought up the notion of working with Severus though she figured it probably had only been to keep an eye on the Potions Master he didn't seem to trust. With a brief kiss from Poppy he was out the door of her office and the Hospital wing and on his way to the library.

Severus slammed another book closed and threw it on the pile to his left. Already the pile he deemed as useless to their cause was huge. He had some knowledge of the incantation they were looking for and had not seen it in any of the books he had pulled from the shelves. Not only was he getting utterly frustrated but he was also gaining a headache. He brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he grabbed another tome and flipped it open.

At that moment, Alastor Moody chose to appear at his table and Moody's looming body cast a shadow over the book in front of him. Severus snapped his head up to look at the aged auror and immediately his thoughts went to Serena and her well being. "Has something changed with Serena's condition," he questioned irritably.

Moody cleared his throat and shook his head. "No, Poppy says she is still in a deep sleep," he told Severus gruffly as his magical eye spun in his head and took in all the corners of the library as if he thought they would be ambushed at any moment.

"Then why are you here," Severus queried snidely and gave Moody a fierce stare.

Moody leaned heavily on his staff and concentrated his gaze on Severus. "I came to help you find a solution. I know how many books are in the restricted section and I can imagine how many you will have to go through when looking for a specific spell. I thought it might be faster if you had some help since Minerva is with Albus."

Severus sniffed and replied acerbically, "And since when do you readily offer me your services unless you are wanting to reassure yourself of what I am up to Moody?" Snape eyed Alastor with contempt but wanted to get on with finding the answer to their problem so he returned his gaze to the book before him and continued to scan the text, choosing to ignore Alastor as he hovered.

Moody gave a low growl in his throat but didn't rise to the barb thrown at him by Severus. "I am doing this for Albus and Minerva. Now let's get on with it. What, exactly, are you looking for?"

Severus remained ill at ease with the Auror but decided he could use the help. Having Moody there might prove to be beneficial. "The spell Adelaide recited was "_alieno maternus cognatianis obliviosa alienari"_ it is an incantation used to focus in on a specific item or bloodline related to the person it is cast on. For it to be affective the caster must use a pitcher from the rare nepenthes rafflesiana plant. I believe if we find the book containing that spell it will contain the counter spell to release Serena if I remember reading correctly." Severus motioned to the pile to his left. "I have pulled every book here on rare and dangerous plants. Make yourself useful," he retorted and stuck his nose back in the book he was skimming.

Alastor sniffed angrily but did not retort back. He didn't want to delay relief for any of the parties involved so he grabbed a tome off the pile and sat down on the opposite side of the table and began to scan the contents. Auror and Death Eater sat there in silence, both working toward the same goal, neither saying a word and searched for a remedy to release Serena from the incantation.

Some time later Albus and Minerva arrived in the library. Minerva moved to Severus' side and spoke quietly, "I apologize for hexing you earlier Severus. I simply…," she began but he halted her with a shake of his head.

"Say no more Minerva. I understand how you felt when you thought someone was keeping Serena from you. But you also did not know the danger you would expose her to by being in her presence. Your hex could have been a lot worse and I am pleased it was not," he told her in a relieved tone.

Minerva smiled a genuine smile at him in thanks for his tenacity in the situation to which he bestowed a curt nod of acceptance. His eyes then traveled to Albus and the tome in his arms. "Did you find the book on nepenthes you were speaking of earlier?"

Albus looked up and exclaimed, "Ah, yes! I am afraid it took Minerva and I a while to find it. It was on the very top shelf. I have not perused it in a very long time. I did glance through it to see if I could find the particular spell we were looking for but unfortunately it is not contained in this book. It only dates back about 80 years and at first I did not remember the name because I thought it was odd. When Minerva read the title to me I almost skipped it then I remembered the other name given to nepenthes plants." Albus shook his head at his small folly.

Severus eyed the book and asked, "May I?"

"Oh of course, of course, here you are," he handed the book to Severus and, having looked up when Albus and Minerva entered, Moody cocked his head to the side to read the title.

"_Related Effects of Monkey Cups in Potions_," Moody said aloud as he read it. "You say Monkey Cups is another name for the nepenthes plant?"

Albus handed the book to Severus and turned to Alastor who had a frown on his face. "Yes, in some of the first research done on the plants, scientists found that monkeys living in parts of Indonesia relied at times on the plant for food. During rain the leaves of the plant would fill with water making it easier for the monkeys to get at the insects trapped inside. The monkeys would not have to risk hurting their fingers by digging inside the leaves and piercing them on the spines. Instead, after the rain, the monkeys would simply pull the pitcher from the plant and drink the insect laden water from it. When they did this it looked as if they were drinking from a cup. Thus the term, monkey cups," Albus informed.

Moody's eyes widened a bit. "I saw a book with that term in the title in Poppy's office before I came up here earlier."

Severus put down the book Albus had handed him and looked to Moody intently. "Would you tell me what it looked like Moody?"

Alastor thought a moment and then replied gruffly, "Blue….gold lettering…Name was…_The_," he began but Severus finished his sentence.

"_Search for Monkey Cups_. It was in Madame Pomfrey's office you say? What on Earth is it doing there," he asked with some concern and turned to Albus and Minerva. "That is the volume I have been looking for, I am sure of it." Severus turned and quickly left the library his robes billowing behind him. Moody was on his heels thumping along after a muttered apology to Albus and Minerva who had just arrived.

"Really Moody, must you insist on being underfoot like a dog. It is most irritating. I am going to retrieve the book and then return to the library. You can wait with Albus and Minerva." Severus eyed Alastor with irritation and continued quickly to the infirmary.

"If that is indeed the book then I will remain with you until I see what the counter spell entails. I have known Albus and Minerva a very long time, I also knew Serena's parents. Therefore, I feel I have a personal stake in how this situation is handled. Where ever the counter takes you, rest assured I will be there," Alastor retorted brusquely.

Severus sniffed indignantly. The stakes in this were high for him as well but he could not tell the old Auror that. Begrudgingly he remained quiet as he continued to the Hospital wing, Moody next to him. "Indeed, just stay out of my way," he countered as they reached the infirmary.

Both men went to Poppy's office and she stood from her desk a bit startled to see them both there. Both men looked agitated but nodded to her in greeting. "Have you found anything," she asked.

"Moody believes he saw a tome on the incantation we are looking for in your office," Severus told her preoccupied as he scanned the shelves for the volume in question. As he spied it he stepped forward to retrieve it. As he pulled it down he turned to her, "May I ask how this book came to be in your office when it should be in the restricted section?" He eyed her with an annoyed look.

"I am attending a conference next spring and plan on doing a paper on nepenthes. Madam Pince found this book and thought I might benefit from reading it over the summer. It never left my office and it is always securely locked when I am not in it. Since there are no students in the school during the summer she agreed to let me hold onto it. I did not want to remove it from the school and planned on reading it when I returned from my holiday," Poppy informed the Potions Master irritated with his insinuation she would endanger students.

Alastor moved in protectively towards Poppy and planted himself between her and Severus. "She is right, there are no students now and haven't you got more important things to attend to now that you have the book you were looking for," he pointed out.

"Very well, you are right Moody. But I will be speaking with Madam Pince," he added in an aggravated tone and spun around in a flutter of black and left as quickly as he had come.

Alastor gave Poppy a contrite look and a brief embrace then rotated back around to follow Severus back to the library. He leaned heavily on his staff and thumped along managing to keep up with Severus' hurried strides. Both men arrived at the library to find Minerva and Albus straightening the volumes Severus had deemed as un-useful for their purpose. When they entered, the couple looked imploringly at the book in Severus' hands.

Severus laid the tome on the table, scanned it briefly then laid it open at a page showing pictures of what happened to subjects after the incantation was activated. Minerva's eyes widened and she glanced up at Albus in concern. "Oh Albus…," she began but Severus spoke.

"Here is the counter incantation," he began and sighed in relief as he read. "Fortunately, it does not contain any ingredients I do not already have access to. Instead of using a leaf from the nepenthes plant it uses forget-me-nots in the potion to counter the spell. However, it must be administered to the subject from a chalice made of pure silver by…," he hesitated slightly then continued, "A person of the opposite sex not related to the individual." Severus looked over at Albus and spoke, "I will brew the remedy, it will only take two hours to brew. But do you have a chalice made of pure silver?"

Albus drew his brows together. "I do own some trinkets made of pure silver. Perhaps we can make a chalice while you brew the potion." He looked to Minerva in question and she nodded her assent. He then turned to Alastor and asked, "Could you tell Poppy what is happening and let her know to expect Severus in two hours to administer the antidote?"

"Of course, Albus." Moody agreed and left the library to return to the Hospital wing with a piqued look at Severus as he turned.

Severus sighed a little in relief to be out from underneath the Auror's scrutinizing gaze. "Thank you Headmaster. I will begin the potion immediately." He snapped his heels, plucked the tome from the table and exited the library.

As Severus made his way to the dungeons he went over his plan in his head. Forget-me-nots were the last ingredient which needed to be added to the potion. He would get it started and while it brewed he would make his way to the Greenhouses to retrieve the final ingredient. His thoughts strayed to the stipulations of the remedy. He had been careful not to mention the fact that the person to administer the antidote had to be the lover of the subject. That was an odd stipulation but often the ancient spells revolved around such aspects. But in the book it made perfect sense. It said to cast the initial incantation the caster needed to hate the subject. Adelaide had hate in her heart for Serena and apparently anyone who could perform magic. From what he had seen she endeavored all her life to obtain the ability to perform magic naturally but had relied heavily on the Dark Arts and Serena to do so. And it had driven her mad. Therefore, to counter that hate the lover of the subject had to administer the antidote. Fortunately for him, Albus and Minerva had not been leaning over and reading over his shoulder, simply listening to him and learning what needed to be done. As Severus entered the dungeon he sighed. He then set out to retrieve the ingredients and brew the Nepenthes Reversal Potion.

Two hours later Albus entered the dungeon with the silver chalice Severus needed to administer the potion. "Severus?"

"In here Headmaster," he answered from the laboratory.

Severus looked up from the shimmering purple potion and nodded in recognition to Albus. "It is almost finished, I am simply waiting for the indication it is ready," he told Albus distractedly as he watched the potion simmer over a low flame. Suddenly a single stream of white steam rose from the cauldron and let off a shimmer. "Ah, it is ready," he announced and Albus set the chalice on the table. Gently, Severus levitated the cauldron off the flame and poured the contents directly into the goblet.

Once the cauldron was safely back on the tabletop Albus spoke, "Severus, I need to thank you for all you have done to help both Minerva and me. And I will say, I am glad it was you who found Serena before the other Death Eaters and you, who are her lover and able to dispense her remedy." Albus gazed knowingly at his Potions Master who stifled the need to suddenly suck in his breath. Severus simply nodded but didn't say a word.

"Shall we," he asked and moved aside to let the Headmaster pass him.

"Of course, Minerva is waiting patiently to hear from me once you have administered it."

Albus and Severus entered the Hospital wing to find Poppy hovering over Serena and casting another diagnostic spell as Alastor leaned heavily on his staff nearby. There were now also monitors hooked up to her and an intravenous drip attached to her arm. Albus' brows went up in surprise and he looked at the school matron. "Poppy," he questioned.

Poppy turned to him once the symbols were gone. "Headmaster, I was about to contact you. Serena is alright, she…well she has not resurfaced since we administered the sleeping draught and pain killing potions from last night. It has been twenty-four hours and I need to treat this as if she is in a coma. She needs to stay hydrated so I had to set her up with an IV. This is all precautionary. Alastor told me she may have reverted when the block was removed but he also said you could contact her with the search spell if she doesn't revive once Severus has administered the antidote for the Alienari Incantation."

Albus nodded. What Poppy said was true. He just hoped the remedy would revive Serena. He really didn't want Minerva to see her this way. But he wondered why Serena didn't wake up. But then he remembered if she had reverted she would believe they were not alive and since she was in such a state in the previous memories he and Severus had seen, he could understand she would simply choose to retreat into herself. "Severus." He moved aside to let Severus next to Serena.

Quickly Severus took a chair and sat next to Serena. The potion was too thick to administer through the lines so gently he tipped her head back and brought the cup to her lips. As he lifted her head and poured the potion into her mouth he had Poppy massage her throat to help her swallow the potion while he recited the incantation: _recissum obliviosum maternus abductem alienari et referre memoria. _Slowly he poured the potion into her mouth as Poppy massaged her neck and she ingested the entire potion in the chalice. As they worked, Serena's body began to glow with a golden light and an almost blissful look came over her face where a pained appearance had been. Still, she slept on.

"There is no indication in the book as to how long it will take for the subject to revive. But perhaps we should give her until morning to awaken from the effects, although, at this time, Minerva can visit Serena if she chooses to. The golden light indicated the incantation has been lifted," Severus told Albus who nodded in acknowledgement.

"I will go let Minerva know it is safe for her to come see Serena now," Albus said absentmindedly as he gazed longingly at Serena. He hoped this worked, although, if Serena did not awaken by morning he knew what he needed to do. He nodded to Severus and turned slowly to leave the room.

"Perhaps it is good for us to all get some rest while we wait," Alastor mentioned to Poppy and motioned for her to accompany him to her office. She was surprised he would leave Severus alone with Serena but she didn't think the girl was in danger from Severus. On the contrary, he had been protecting her. But then there was the fact that they could see Serena's bed from her office. Quietly they slipped off and left Severus alone with Serena.

Severus sat there next to Serena's bed and watched her sleeping face. It felt like an eternity since she had smiled at him, since he had held her in his arms. And yet it had been but two days ago. He found his heart lurching in his chest for just a glimpse of that smile. He looked over to Madam Pomfrey's office to make sure Moody wasn't spying on him. Tenderly he took Serena's hand in his, lifted it to his lips and kissed it. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear of his love for her and then told her he had something for her. As he removed something from his robes and placed it on the table beside her he rose and slowly left the room, praying, for the first time he could remember, that when he returned from his task she would again be awake.

* * *

Minerva stood at the infirmary door steeling herself for what lay inside. She took a deep breath and looked to Albus as he stood on her other side. He nodded and gently directed her through the door with a comforting hand at her back. As she entered, her eyes went immediately to the still form of her grandniece. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the monitors and IV attached to Serena. Oddly, she saw it seemed Serena slept on peacefully. On the table beside her bed was a vase filled with jasmine, the delicate white flowers releasing their sweet scent in the room and Minerva smiled as she thought of Serena's love for jasmine tea. She wondered if Albus had thought to put them there or if Poppy had done it just to brighten the room. Quietly, Minerva sat down next to Serena, held her hand in hers and smoothed her hair back from her face with the other. Albus settled in next to her as they waited to see if Serena would awaken for them tonight.

The following morning Albus watched his wife, deep worry on his face. The usual twinkle of his gaze absent as he registered the pain and fear on her beloved face. He wished he could spare her from this. That she not be exposed to this pain. But they needed to do it. It was the only way to save Serena and return her to the present. By being together they would be stronger and he could protect Minerva the only way he knew how in this situation, by supporting her.

His gaze took in her sad eyes as they stared down at the sleeping form of their niece, watched as her hand gently stroked the younger girl's still hand. He noted her hand shook a little and he saw her swallowing rapidly as if there were a lump in her throat. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears as she fought against the storm within. In his mind he remembered the sweet girl Serena had been. So much had happened, had changed since then. When Serena was born it was like a light had filled their lives. Minerva had never been able to have children, and so, when Serena had come, she had been the closest to a child they had ever had.

When they had learned of her death so long ago it seemed a piece of them had died with her. But that had been a lie. Now he knew what was ahead. He knew what they had to do. He just hoped it would be enough. He didn't think he could bear Minerva's despair again. It was hard simply containing his own. A rough sob broke from Minerva's mouth. Sensing the storm's eruption, Albus leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her; her back to his front, emitting warmth and comfort. Softly he laid his head on her shoulder and squeezed, enrobing her, supporting her and trying to ease the ache in her chest he knew was there. It was evident in him as well.

Her body shook and more sobs came as he held on. He felt her pain sharply; her sobs tore at his heart. A lump blocked his throat and pain rose in his chest as tears sprang to his eyes. "My dear Minerva," he murmured softly in her ear, barely a whisper. "Please look at me?"

He shifted as she closed her eyes and leaned forward slightly, attempting to silence the storm that had begun. Slowly she turned toward him; her eyes were the last thing she tore from Serena's form. Red rimmed green eyes met blue ones. Tears sparkled again as her gaze met his. "Albus," it was a hoarse whisper.

"There is a chance we can change this Minerva," he told her. He saw the sparkle of hope begin to flash in her eyes. "When Severus and I looked at her memories earlier we saw why she had entered this state," Albus began. His own mind reeled at the thought of Adelaide. They had all been naïve, blind. Even himself. He had been reprimanding himself over it again and again. But he hadn't known. Few had, and none on the side of light. Actually, they had been lucky Serena had never turned. But instead had seen what some considered madness preferable to the dark.

Minerva looked to Albus with curiosity now. "What do you mean? What did you see," she asked.

Albus' color drained some as he laid a hand on her cheek. His eyes misted and he shuddered. He heard a sharp intake of breath and his eyes found hers. "You saw…," she whispered raggedly and tears spilled over her lids, "…the…attack, didn't you," she finished and let out a small cry of despair as he nodded. She pulled him to her in a fierce embrace.

Albus struggled to find his composure so he cleared his throat. "We also learned that shortly after that Adelaide told Serena that not only had the Death Eaters killed her parents, which she knew, but they had killed myself and _you_," he stressed the last word and watched Minerva.

Her features displayed shock and astonishment. "What," she shrieked. "Why, in the name of Merlin, would she tell such a lie to a child?" Minerva fought to compose herself but anger was winning. Her green eyes were dilating and spitting fire.

"Shh…my love. Adelaide had plans. Big plans for Serena and they did not include us or her parents. She was ensuring her plans, her obsession through dark means. And I'm afraid they were very selfish and jealously made."

"But…" Minerva was confused. Albus quieted her and explained Adelaide's scheme to her. When he was finished she didn't know how to feel. However, anger was very prominent among them.

Albus watched his wife and gauged her reaction. "Minerva, your anger will not help her. Right now we need resolve to go forward, my dear. I believe we can convince Serena to rejoin us, but you and I need to journey to her first," he explained.

Minerva gasped. "What? Visit her memories? Albus, I…" She trembled slightly.

"No and yes my love. We won't be visiting the attack again. Better to leave that buried. We will request a visit to Serena, let her know we are coming and she should provide us with better memories and perhaps a glimpse of why she prefers to stay gone."

"We? We are both going," Minerva asked looking worriedly at him.

"Yes my dear, together we are stronger than we are apart. Serena needs that. She needs the truth, the fact that we are alive and well, to set her free…and, our love." His eyes twinkled as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

The kiss was brief but the tingle lingered on her lips. Minerva swayed toward him needing him close. This was so hard. He was right; they needed to do this together and she needed him with her. "I must warn you my dear, inside her mind, some things are rather dark and it seems Serena's mind is filled with music…"

"But what about…," she broke in but he finished.

"The affect? Well, it is not the same as the external effect, but I must say the emotional affect is there. But Serena is an empath and her emotions are quite elevated. That is evident in her memories and her mind. We will be alright…together." Albus gazed at her with love and held out his hand.

Minerva looked at him and placed her hand in his. "Poppy," Albus called.

"Yes Headmaster?" Poppy bustled into the room eyeing Minerva warily.

"We are going now."

"Very well, I will keep an eye on you all and I will wake you if I see any distress in you or Mineva. Don't stay too long." She eyed him fiercely, the needs of her patient foremost in her mind.

"Yes, yes…my dear?" Albus looked to Minerva and she nodded slightly at him. "Serena, my dear, we are coming to you, Minerva and I," he spoke to her still form. There was no movement or recognition but he had made the announcement. He cast the spell to enter Serena's mind, took Minerva's other hand in his and placed their joined hands on hers.

Minerva felt swirling through her body and dizziness was prominent. As she opened her eyes darkness reigned, then her ears were filled with melancholy but truly beautiful music. Slowly her eyes began to adjust and draw in light coming from the end of a long tunnel. To her left she saw pictures that seemed placed on a wall, they were moving and the music seemed to lower and she heard the sounds from the picture. It's almost like a muggle movie, she thought.

Albus took her hand and she started but relaxed when she realized it was him. He lead her into the picture and they were in a hospital room. A young Serena lay in the bed looking straight ahead and twisting the sheet in her hands. Minerva turned her head to look and saw the child stared at the door to her room. Adelaide came through it at that moment and Minerva bristled. When Minerva turned back to Serena she noted the hope in her eyes, still she twisted and untwisted the sheet in her hands.

"Did you hear from them? You sent the owl like I asked Adelaide?" Serena's small voice croaked with hope and desperation. Minerva saw something mean flit across Adelaide's face briefly but then it was gone and she placed concern there, a mask it seemed.

"Well, my child, I'm afraid I do not have the news you would like," Adelaide began.

Serena looked up at her, her face falling just a little. "They aren't coming," Serena's voice broke. "But you told them right? I need Auntie Minerva…she promised I would see her in a months time. I know I could get better if she and uncle Albus were here. Mother said I could go live with them, she promised." Large tears gathered in her eyes and slowly spilled to drop onto her hands as they continued to twist and untwist the sheet.

Adelaide huffed and attempted to give the girl a tissue, obviously frustrated with having to skirt around the child. "But, you see, that won't be happening, apparently, the Death Eaters made a night of it and, well, better to get it out in the open and deal with it now than later…Your aunt Minerva and uncle Albus are dead. So I am afraid you are stuck with me."

"NO! No, no, no, no…It can't be…auntie Minerva and uncle Albus were so strong, no Death Eaters could beat them…," she ranted, her voice climbing higher and higher as her body began to shake. Her hands grabbing Adelaide's robes and the older woman pried her away.

Adelaide leaned forward with hate in her eyes. "Yes, and so were your parents, but are they here now? If they hadn't been so worried about you perhaps they would still be here," she seethed the words and grinned wickedly as Serena flinched and closed her eyes, her throat bobbing. "Perhaps Minerva and Albus worried about you too and that's why they're dead. But they are dead none the less; water under the bridge child, time to get on with life."

"I…I…can't. They can't be gone. I need them too much. Mother promised…," Serena looked to Adelaide, her words a painfully heart wrenching whisper. Twisting the sheet in her hands still, her body trembling and suddenly she seemed to start convulsions, her body shaking violently as she went into shock. An alarm went off and suddenly half a dozen hospital staff were in the room.

Through all of this, Minerva and Albus fought their emotions. Minerva put the back of her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes. A single tear slipped down her cheek. As she opened her eyes again she turned to Albus. He was very close to her and she saw the tears glistening in his eyes as well. Gently he raised his hand and wiped her tear away and she leaned into his touch. "I believe we just witnessed what pushed Serena over the edge," he rasped softly. "I suppose to Serena, losing her parents was bad, but to lose us all at once was just too much." He pulled her to him and Minerva moved without thought, needing him close, their embrace warm and comforting.

Minerva tried to gather and will her words to be strong, "I…had no idea," her voice wavered. "Oh Albus…what have I done? She…she…" she shook against him.

"My dear, it is not your fault. We didn't know. No one did, except Adelaide. Please do not place fault in your heart, it will help no one," he told her lifting her chin with his finger to gaze in her eyes. "We are here now, come, let us continue. We must find a way to Serena, to communicate that we are here. Make her understand we are still alive and waiting for her," he finished and they found themselves back in the long hallway.

They came to the end of the hallway and found themselves in a large, dark circular room. In the center was a black piano where Serena sat clothed all in black; her long tresses flowing down her back. The porcelain skin of her neck and face seemed to glow in the dim light. She didn't see them as her fingers caressed the ivory keys and continued the beautiful, melancholy and mournful music of before. Then, they both drew in their breath at the same time. For, as Serena played, the wall of the room filled with a dozen pictures all around them. All moving, all images of Minerva and Albus during different times of Serena's young life. In each of the moving images which contained them they were surrounded by a golden light. As they turned, astounded at the pictures before them, Serena began to sing.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

The first memory showed a newborn Serena with a healthy crop of burnished hair as she was held by Minerva with Albus looking tenderly over her shoulder at the pink, cooing child. And though she was so young, she did not cry, she seemed to study the couple as they gazed down at her. In the darkened room Albus and Minerva moved closer to each other as the image brought back their own memories of that day. Albus put his arms around Minerva and pulled her closer into his embrace and they turned to the next reflection. This one contained Serena at about three months old. Albus held her and she giggled and squealed as he blew raspberries on her tummy. Serena managed to get a hold of his beard and tugged whole heartedly and Minerva laughed at Albus' pained expression but grasped the infant's chubby little hands to disentangle her from her husband.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Next, Serena was about a year old as she learned to walk, Minerva and Albus tried to give her space and observed nervously while she pulled herself up on anything that was within reach. She gurgled and blew bubbles with her mouth and looked up at Albus when he offered a finger in assistance. Gladly, Serena clasped his finger with her little hand and stood. Minerva stood across the room and leaned down and joy crossed their faces as Serena let go of Albus' finger then took her first few steps to Minerva's embrace. This memory was followed by another where Serena was about four. Tears streamed down her face as she was held by Minerva while Albus healed a skinned knee. When he was done, Minerva took a tartan handkerchief and gently wiped away her tears as Serena smiled at them both. Without another thought to danger she jumped from Minerva's lap and went to take up the child sized broom leaning against the door and with shakes of their heads Minerva and Albus followed her out the door. In the darkened room Minerva leaned into Albus and her eyes filled with tears.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

After that memory Serena, age six, sat in a large bed, fear on her face. The curtains billowed into the room as a storm raged outside. Thunder clattered and lightening lit the room like a strobe and Serena called out. Albus and Minerva entered the room in their dressing gowns quickly to reassure her that all was well. Minerva settled onto the bed and smoothed the hair back from her frightened face. Serena's green eyes searched Minerva's face frantically and she welcomed her embrace as it chased away the terrors of the storm outside. Albus moved to the window and shut out the sound of the storm then moved to the bed. Albus settled in behind Minerva and they laid down in Serena's bed all embracing each other and spoke quietly to her to calm her. Slowly they drifted off to sleep that way.

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

The next reflection which followed showed Minerva as she looked sad. Serena, at seven, approached her and took her hands. Their hands were soon bathed in a golden light as Serena used her ability to take away Minerva's pain. Astonishment showed on Minerva's face as she looked to the smiling face of Serena. This had been the first time she had demonstrated her empathic ability to anyone. Minerva took her hand and went to find Albus, who was pacing in his office with a pained look on his face. He looked up and told Minerva the Minister would be there any moment to discuss the details of the attack on the Prewitt's and Serena shouldn't be there. Serena sensed the pain in him and let go of Minerva's hand. She walked steadily to him as he gazed down at her with worry. She took his hand and again the joining was encased in a golden light. Albus sucked in his breath and looked up at Minerva who didn't know whether to smile or be worried. Albus simply nodded and leaned down to thank Serena for helping him and asked her to go with Minerva. They left the room, Serena skipping along side Minerva.

The last image was followed by a memory showing a happier day as Minerva taught Serena how to braid her hair. Soon Albus was sitting on the vanity as Serena practiced on his beard and it traveled in a long braid down his chest. She had also put his long white hair in two long braids and tied burgundy and gold ribbons at the ends to hold it in place. The scene progressed to show Minerva taking down her bun and allowing Serena to practice braiding her long black tresses in two long plaits to match Albus'. They both laughed and pointed at each other as they admired her fine work and told her how well she had done. Serena beamed with pride.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Albus and Minerva turned slowly to the following picture and gasped, it contained Serena as she sat on the plush, burgundy sofa in their sitting room. Tears streaked her face and Albus approached her to kneel before her. He took her hand and asked her not to take his pain. He simply wished to ease hers at this time and he began to explain to her about the Island of Hawaii and the tradition of the Aloha spirit they embraced there. As he spoke to her, Serena's spirits lifted and Albus knew she would be alright. He told her it would be their secret and if she wanted to share it with Minerva she could tell her aunt that she had read about it in the library. Serena gave him a mischievous smile and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She quickly jumped from the sofa and launched herself into Albus' arms when he opened them to her.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

As this image faded a movement before them caught their eye. Serena stood from her piano and made her way to the last image on the wall. This memory was the one of her last tea with Minerva, when she shared what she had learned about aloha from Albus. Serena fell to her knees in front of the moving image and tried to grasp Minerva's hand but her hand simply lay flat against the wall, barring her entry into the memory and the feel of the touch she longed for. Suddenly the music swelled and Serena lifted her head as the last few tormented lines of the song left her mouth and carried through the room. She threw up her hands and pressed herself against the image as if trying to hug it, but could not and she sobbed and slid down the wall to crumble in a heap.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Albus hugged Minerva tighter as a sob escaped her mouth and she hugged him back. Then they loosened their embrace and walked silently over to where Serena lay in a heap. Her shoulders shook in her sorrow but she suddenly seemed to sense someone behind her and she lifted her head to look behind her. Her breath hissed as she sucked it in. The two people standing before her were not like the images of the memories she couldn't touch. Untidily she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and stood before them. She was afraid to speak. Afraid they would simply disappear like so many times before. She brought a hand to her mouth and it trembled. Minerva noticed this and gazed at Serena and began to smile slowly.

"Serena, my dear, we are truly before you. We have come to take you home, if you will follow us," Albus spoke and drew her gaze from Minerva and he also bestowed a small smile on her.

"How…how can this be? Adelaide said…," she began brokenly and backed away slightly but the wall of her memory was there and she could move no further.

"Serena, lass, it was a lie. I am afraid we have all been blinded by her lies and have suffered needlessly. But you are at Hogwarts, my love. You are sleeping, and we have come to tell you we are alive and well. That Adelaide did lie to you about our deaths. To find us you simply have to leave this dream," Minerva explained to her.

"But, I was in a nightmare so very long. For so long I had no memories of you, either of you. Now…" She looked around at the images as they played along the wall.

"Serena, I realize you have your memories back, but they will not disappear if you wake up," Albus told her. "They will remain, Severus has seen to that."

Serena suddenly remembered something and sucked in her breath. "Severus," she exclaimed and an image to their right showed Serena and Severus as they gazed out over the lake from the jutting rock, Severus held her in his arms and gently nuzzled her neck. Suddenly, Serena knew they spoke the truth. This really was her great aunt and uncle and they were not dead. It had all been a lie.

As Minerva watched, she was startled to see the intimacy between Serena and Severus in the memory now portrayed on the wall. But she watched Serena as she comprehended that they were truly alive. Suddenly, tears were on Serena's face and she reached out with both hands hesitantly. Minerva reached out her hand as did Albus and they took her hands in theirs. Albus whispered, "_Infinite incantatum_," and the search spell ended.

Slowly Minerva opened her eyes and she was back in the hospital wing. As she looked over, Albus stared back at her and together they looked down to Serena. Her eyes fluttered and finally opened. As she stared up, she took in the faces of Minerva and Albus and gave a weak smile. Then, with a weak voice and tears falling from her eyes, she said, "Auntie Minerva? Uncle Albus?" And she raised quivering arms to attempt to clasp their hands with hers.

Minerva and Albus gave a cry of joy and leaned in to hold her tightly. Minerva murmured in her ear through her own tears, "Aloha, Serena, my lovely lass, it is so good to finally have you home."

**TBC**


	17. The Ties That Bind

Chapter 17: **The Ties That Bind**

Serena felt warm and safe for the first time in a long time. Her heart overflowed with joy at seeing her aunt and uncle once more. She could not help the sobs that escaped her mouth as she was held in their loving embrace. Her eyes stung and her chest ached, but it was the most wonderful feeling in the world to know that they were still alive and well. Tightly she clung to them both, never wanting to let go. So afraid this was yet another dream, that if she let go they would disappear and the harsh reality that was Adelaide would once more raise its ugly head.

Minerva and Albus held Serena and each other as the girl cried. Tears swam in their eyes. So much time had been lost making the verity she was back in their lives bittersweet. Relief washed over them, the spell was broken and Adelaide's treachery was no longer a plague upon anyone. The little group stayed linked; arms and hands, heads together, for a long moment just savoring the sensation that ran from one to the other.

Finally, Albus leaned back and told Serena, as he looked to Minerva, "Serena, my dear, I know you are weak, but take this time to draw on our strength. In the past you have taken our sorrow and our pain. So let us return your generosity by sharing our strength with you now." His eyes met Minerva's in a time worn look of understanding between them. Minerva nodded at Albus and gave Serena a reassuring smile.

"Yes, lass, the sooner you regain your strength the sooner you can leave the Hospital wing." Minerva squeezed her hand to comfort the younger witch.

Watching them through wet lashes, Serena nodded slightly. Albus and Minerva leaned in again to hold Serena close. Their linked bodies and hands were soon bathed in golden light as Serena attempted to use her empathic powers. The radiance hovered for just a moment then faded. It was not long enough to draw much strength, yet Serena felt it lift her briefly.

A look of concern crossed Minerva's face and she looked to Albus. "Albus?" He raised his eyebrows. "Did the spell drain her powers? Why is she so weak," her brow creased, as she questioned him.

A brief look passed between Albus and Serena but Minerva caught it and stopped herself from thinning her lips. From that look, she knew Serena's weakness must have been the result of something involving Albus, rather than Adelaide. But she would remain quiet for now and ask questions later. Right now her concern centered on Serena and her well being, even though her color was better, and Albus, though he did look weary, seemed none the worse for wear. Minerva turned her lips up slightly to allay any hesitation on Albus' part.

Albus was about to speak when Serena laid her hand on Minerva's arm and looked at Albus. "Thank you…," she hesitated as her voice cracked a little. "…Thank you, both of you. I…before you removed the block I had already lost that feeling of nagging, as if I was finally in the right place. Adelaide…," Serena swallowed the lump in her throat at the thought of her father's sister. Her temper simmered beneath the surface at that betrayal.

Serena had her memory back completely and she realized Adelaide had slowly lost her mind at her inability to perform magic normally. When Serena had arrived at the Celestia Estate so long ago, she had felt the blackness in Adelaide's aura immediately, but she never realized to what lengths her aunt would go to satisfy her thirst for magic. Since her youth, she had paid a heavy price for not listening to what her abilities perceived in Adelaide's aura. Never had she imagined her father could love Adelaide the way he did if she were as bad as Serena first sensed. So Serena had believed in her father and his love of his sister. However, she had never trusted Adelaide, even when she had no memory of the events of that fateful night or of her family. The memories, free of their bonds, flooded her senses and Serena sucked in her breath at all the images. She closed her eyes and swallowed as she forced them back and focused on the present, then continued with her first question.

"The spell Adelaide placed on me only made me forget, right," she questioned as her eyes sought the deep blue eyes of her uncle. Minerva moved her arm to link her fingers with Serena's in a gesture of comfort and drew Serena's green gaze to her own.

Albus nodded and replied, "That is correct my dear."

"Then I wonder where the niggling and uneasy feelings came from? Could it have been a side affect," Serena rasped out the question as her voice faltered again, displaying her return of weakness.

Albus reached out and took her other hand as Minerva continued to grasp her hand tightly. "Serena, I believe your unease was not a side effect of the spell, but a by product of it. Your memories were stolen, but I believe you were subconsciously searching for Minerva and I. And, I believe, had we truly died so long ago, you would have continued to search for us for the rest of your life," he finished. His eyes were sad as he gazed at her and his hand tightened around hers in reassurance.

As Minerva listened she swallowed hard. Thinking in 'what ifs' was difficult and she did not want to wear away the happiness she felt in this moment. Her eyes fell back on Serena and she noticed the younger witch attempt to stifle a yawn. Serena was also looking very worn. They would talk; they needed to talk, but when Serena was stronger. For while Minerva knew what had happened to Serena she would let her know she was there for her as she always had been and would be.

"Serena, love," Minerva began, caressing her arm and drawing her gaze. "You need more rest," she said gently.

"But…," Serena began to protest weakly, "I want…I need to talk to you. I…I'm…what if I fall asleep and can't wake again," she finished as fear rose.

Poppy came into the wing and heard Serena's worries. "Now, now dear, the spell is broken and you know Albus and Minerva are alive. You shouldn't regress. But if it will make you feel better, I can give you a dreamless sleep potion which should wear off naturally in a few hours," Poppy told her and surveyed the three with a bright smile on her face. From her office she had seen them emerge from Serena's mind and witnessed their tearful joy. Being sentimental herself, she had shed a tear or two as well and Alastor had rubbed her back and nuzzled her neck. But now she was all business as she explained away Serena's doubts.

Serena sighed wearily. She was still weak from draining her powers, the removal of Adelaide's spell and the near madness that had held her captive. She didn't want to rest more but she had expended the small amount of energy she had regained with her sobbing. She conceded to Poppy's suggestion. "Alright, but…," she began and reached for Minerva when she made to move, her hand resting on Minerva's arm. "You'll return," Serena questioned hesitantly, her eyes searching Minerva's.

Minerva's eyes misted a little and her hand caressed Serena's jaw as she replied, "Oh child, my heart never left. But yes, I will be back shortly. You need your rest and your uncle and I have some things we need to attend to. But I will be back before you wake again."

A relieved smile curved Serena's lips and she sighed. "Okay, I will hold you to it," she responded as she looked at Minerva.

Poppy moved in to give Serena the potion and within minutes the younger witch slept. "She should awaken within a few hours. In the meantime you both should also get some rest," the mediwitch added as she observed their tired faces.

"Thank you Poppy…for everything," Minerva said and enveloped her friend in a warm hug.

"There is no need to thank me Minerva. You are my oldest and dearest friend. We have been through more together than I can possibly recount. You know I will always assist you, both of you," she added pointedly as her gaze traveled to Albus, "when I can."

Albus shifted uneasily. He knew the time for explanations had come. "Thank you Poppy, m' dear," he told her. He moved to Minerva to tuck her arm around his and they left the Infirmary.

Quietly they made their way to the Headmaster's tower and their chambers. Once inside, Albus closed the door and cast an imperturbable spell on it. At that moment Minerva, who had crossed the room, whirled around, her eyes emblazoned and spoke, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! Why is that child in the Infirmary?" Her hand stabbed out a finger in the direction of the Hospital wing.

Albus grimaced at the use of his full name, but he stood erect, though he looked sad at her words. "Minerva…my love…," he began, but she cut him off.

"Don't you 'my love' me! I saw the look you two shared. I know Serena is there, I only need to know if it is because of you or because of her," she finished, her temper still simmering.

Albus' shoulders slumped. "The fault is mine Minerva," he began and she sucked in a breath. He turned toward the large window to look out over the lake. "I found a ring containing The Resurrection Stone. And I thought…I thought," he wavered and ran his hand through his hair in frustration and turned back to face her.

His deep, blue eyes searched hers, willing her to understand. If anyone could understand him, she could. She knew him, better than any other, this was his wife. "I was a fool Minerva! An utter fool! You know my past…my family. I thought if I could see them just once more, explain…apologize," he elucidated, and his eyes misted when they landed on hers.

Minerva's anger began to recede at his explanation, but she remained silent as he went on. She moved closer to him when he continued. "I knew…I knew that ring had a curse placed upon it, but I put it on anyway. If it weren't for Severus and Serena being here, I would not be before you now. I, above all others, know of such things and yet…," he paused and put his face in his hands.

Minerva crossed the room and stood before him. She pulled his hands away from his face and her emerald eyes searched his. "But Albus," she beseeched him; "you are a man. A _man_…not just the greatest wizard of our time, but a man who makes mistakes, we all do, whether directly or indirectly…we all do. That is what makes us human," she finished, her words trailing off in a whisper. "Please, tell me what happened when Severus and Serena found you? Somehow I think you are trying to protect me, but that time is past. For us to continue, we must be united. We always were when Serena was a child, and after…and for us to move past this, we need to be now. Don't shut me out Albus. As V…Voldemort gets stronger we need to confide in one another, not conceal things."

"Don't repeat your mistakes with Harry last year with me now. I love you, Albus, it has always been so, and I will support you now, no matter your decision. But I am asking you…let me in, my love. Together we are so much stronger."

Albus sighed as their eyes locked. Minerva was a strong witch. She had to be to be his wife. She was right. Now was not the time for separation and suppression but for unity on all fronts. He knew Serena would share her past events with Minerva soon and he would be there for her. But now he revealed all that had happened in the past few days. The curse, Severus' quick thinking, as well as Serena's, and what had happened out in the Forbidden Forest.

Minerva gasped at the images before her, of Serena's sacrifice for Albus. Tears hovered but she willed them away and pulled Albus into her caring arms. She knew he felt guilty about Serena, even if he had no way of stopping her decision. "My love, do not feel guilty. Serena made her own decision, it was hers to make. However, I can understand why she made it, and you should also." She leaned back to gaze at him.

Albus' eyes landed on hers and he nodded. He understood all too well the power love held. If he knew of a solution to a problem which would spare someone he loved, he would not hesitate to use it, even if his life hung in the balance. They embraced each other and Albus murmured, close to her ear, "Minerva…I love you, more today than yesterday, more tomorrow than today…always. Forever."

She turned her head and their lips met in a lingering kiss. Once their lips parted, Minerva sighed and whispered in his ear, "Come to bed, my love…always, my love." Her eyes shone into his and, at her invitation, Albus grasped her hand and followed when she pulled him toward their bedroom. Quietly, they shut the door behind them.

* * *

Severus stood in the darkness. His breath caused mist to rise with each breath. He had just entered his residence to check on Wormtail when his mark had burned, summoning him and Pettigrew to the dark labyrinth where they stood along with a dozen other Death Eaters. Before him lay the lifeless body of Emmeline Vance, her clothes were muddy and tattered, her dark hair tangled and her light golden eyes stared lifelessly up at him.

Severus held himself rigid but a grimace crossed his face under his mask. His heart sunk at the sight before him. This was his fault, no matter that the woman had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. His false information had caused the Dark Lord to seek her out and she had been unaware of the danger. But, she had remained true to the cause and brave. She had fought. And when the Death Eaters had produced the veritaserum, she had turned a wand on herself, rather than let them wheedle the truth out of her about The Order and his allegiance.

Now, the Dark Lord moved menacingly around the circle. He waved his arm and all masks disappeared in a haze of black smoke, his red eyes lingering briefly on each entity in the circle. He stopped at Severus and leaned in. Severus could smell his rancid breath, but he remained immobile, his mind clear of anything he needed to keep from Voldemort, emitting the images the Dark Lord required of him to believe in him. It was an ability he had perfected, not only to play his part, but to gain the information he needed to aid the side of light. The Dark Lord paused briefly, as if mulling something over, but then his cold, high voice rang out.

"My faithful followers…tonight we have witnessed the death of one who was against us, one of The Order who slows our inevitable progress to victory and domination. But, like her…they shall all meet the same fate. For those who are against us deserve no less than death. And now, I direct your attention to the one who brought her existence to our knowledge," he finished chillingly.

The Dark Lord stood by Severus and motioned for the others to move aside. They all moved and acknowledged the new order with Severus by the side of the Dark Lord. On the other side of Voldemort a dark witch moved furiously. Her dark eyes flashed at Severus' new position with their leader. Her dark hair fell in a mass of waves down her back and her lips were deeply red against her pale complexion. Severus noticed her jaw clench. Bellatrix Lestrange was enraged to say the least.

Still, Severus played his part and remained impartial to all thoughts and emotions. That would be a sign of weakness. It would cause disfavor and distrust in the Dark Lord and, most likely, his death. This new development, being the Dark Lord's next in command, was to his advantage as he would be privy to more information. But it would also mean a greater risk to himself. He was sure there was another layer to the reasoning behind the Dark Lord's promotion. As he looked around the circle he noticed the looks he received. The lesser Death Eaters looked at him with something like respect, but he saw that some of the others, ones who had served the Dark Lord longer, looked at him with barely hidden contempt. He could see he would have to watch his back well in the near future.

The Dark Lord smiled. He seemed pleased, not because of his announcement, but because of the unrest travelling along the faces of his followers as they took in the information. He leaned towards Severus again and told him, "You have done well for now. But situations are coming. Soon, your loyalty will be revealed my friend, Dumbledore will be gone and his precious school will be mine. It will teach only those who are fit to be taught in the ways of magic. But first…I have other retainers to attend to. You shall remain." Voldemort's calculating eyes glittered in the darkness and Severus nodded his ascent.

Severus forced thoughts of pure-blood mania to his mind and received a generous, yet horrible smile from The Dark Lord. The others in the circle shifted on their feet and were getting restless again. Voldemort turned from Severus and addressed them, "My loyal servants…I have spoken to you of your duties and missions. Depart us now, as we lay our siege upon those who defy us. We are gaining strength, and soon our hard work will be revealed."

As the Dark Lord's words ended, the Death Eater's in the circle Disapparated one by one. Severus remained as his 'Master' had instructed. Soon, after the others had gone, Severus saw that Bellatrix also remained. She watched him with open hostility, but her gaze was drawn to the Dark Lord when he spoke her name.

"Ahhh, Bella. No other serves me the way you do," his voice lowered almost seductively, and a low chuckle passed his lips. Bella looked to her master and a slow, burning smile came to her mouth. She sauntered over to his side and leaned down, caressing his form as she went, to kiss his robe and kneel at his feet.

"Master, I am loyal only to you. How can I serve you further?" The words left her lips like those of a lover as she writhed on the ground at his feet.

"I have come to the understanding that you know of someone who wishes to join my Death Eaters," he told her, his voice harsh and cold, a slight evil smile gracing his lips.

Bella did not look up. "Yes Master," she forced out and a tremble ran through her.

Severus thought it might be a tremble of thrill for what was to come. He felt a strange sense of foreboding, but then Voldemort continued. "Then go...go and bring them here and we shall see how well you have done."

"Yes…yes Master," she rasped out with barely contained excitement. She looked up at the dark figure of her master, cast a knowing, devious look at Severus and disappeared.

Voldemort looked at Severus with his shrewd eyes and directed a chilling smile at him. "And now, my friend, with Bella's return, you shall learn what is expected of you," he ended and threw his head back to laugh maniacally.

* * *

Minerva made her way to the Hospital wing to check on Serena. According to Poppy she should be waking soon. Minerva and Albus had decided she should spend some time with Serena alone. Albus said he could tell her what he and Severus had seen in Serena's memories, but he felt Serena would rather be the one to tell her aunt about her past. He wanted to give them both a chance to maintain a level of privacy and trust between the two of them, to reestablish the bond between them.

From the little of Serena's memories Minerva had seen she felt the bond was still there. However, she was nervous about what her niece would reveal and how strong she would need to be to support Serena. Minerva didn't want Serena to feel the need to keep things from her, to spare her feelings or shelter her.

As Minerva entered the Infirmary, Poppy greeted her with a hug. "How are you?" she asked with genuine concern.

Minerva returned her embrace and leaned back to look at the matron with a gleam in her eye. "I am well. Albus told me about what happened in the Forbidden Forest."

Poppy's look held some relief. "You're back just in time. She's starting to rouse just now." Poppy moved so Minerva could shift to Serena's side. "I'll be back in a little bit to check on her, but she is regaining her strength more rapidly now."

Minerva smiled and told Poppy, "Thank you." She then turned to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it. Her eyes roved over Serena's form, taking in the pinked cheeks and rosy mouth. Then, emerald eyes met misty green, and both crinkled in smiles at seeing the other when they locked.

Minerva rose and plumped pillows as Serena shifted to rise up some. Then, once Serena was settled, she returned to the chair and took Serena's hand. For a moment they stayed there in silence. Minerva squeezing Serena's hand, and steeling herself for what the girl would share with her.

Serena watched her aunt, watched her face. She could feel the apprehension in Minerva, but she knew her aunt had prepared herself. She needed Serena to confide in her, to hold nothing back, as was normally her nature; sparing others pain. But not this time, so she began. Tentatively at first, her words found purchase on her lips, but then they seemed to fall from her mouth without her consent.

Serena shared the events of that dreadful night so long ago. Of the betrayal Adelaide had brought upon their family and the harsh reality she had revealed to Serena's father. Serena explained how Adelaide had disposed of the portkey only family members knew of, making it impossible for Serena to escape. Serena shuttered a little at the memories and her eyes welled. She remembered that night and it would haunt her for a while, but she felt she could get past it. Her eyes studied Minerva, noted a tear slide down her face, but when Serena would typically attempt to take that pain away she simply furrowed her brow and pressed on.

She continued with her stay in St. Victor's and how she felt when Adelaide had lied to her about Albus and Minerva's deaths. She had felt her world had ended. She also shared her empathic feelings of Adelaide's aura with Minerva. How she had been surrounded with a darkening cloud. As Serena reflected upon her time in the Hospital a memory niggled at the back of her mind. She could not place her finger on it, but it was there and so she forged ahead.

She then told of the years that followed and how Adelaide forced her to comply with her wishes to do magic. Now that the spell was removed she found it amazing that she could see herself as Adelaide initiated the spell and caused her to forget her place, only to resume helping her with her schemes. As Serena got older she avoided Adelaide as much as she could, but Adelaide would always seek her out and once she found her she was subject to the mind altering spell. Since Serena thought she and Adelaide were the only members left of their family she had no where to turn, and the Celestia Estate was the only home she remembered. As an empath, it was important for her to feel a sense of home, even if it caused her pain. Thus, she had never tried to run away.

Serena looked at Minerva again and saw anger in her eyes. She felt the rage in her aura as she comprehended all that had passed. As Serena shared her tale with her aunt she felt stronger with each passing moment. Bolstered by this feeling she went on. She then revealed the final act in Adelaide's life and her incurring death from the plant she had created. When Serena's gaze traveled to Minerva's this time she thought she saw a glimmer of satisfaction at the woman's demise. However, when she explained the circumstances she found herself in after Adelaide's death she felt Minerva's pain more sharply.

"Auntie Minerva," Serena questioned, using the childhood endearment to gain her aunt's attention.

Minerva looked at Serena and her pain subsided some. Her lips lifted in a gentle curve and she replied, "Yes, lass."

"Thank you for listening and helping me to be strong. It is so very hard not to take people's pain when it is instinctive and second nature. I love and admire you for so many reasons. When I was a child I couldn't have been happier than I was with you and Uncle Albus and my parents…" Serena broke off as she drew her breath in sharply. The niggling at the back of her mind had surfaced and revealed an ugly consequence of the night she was attacked.

Minerva became alarmed at once. "What is it child?"

Serena closed her eyes as her thoughts ran rampant and voices swam in her head. The voices echoed and one male voice was prominent. It repeated over and over in her head until she forced her eyes open once more and frantically sought out Minerva.

"Wh…when I was at St. Victor's I remember now something the mediwizard said," she forced out in a rasp and her eyes were red rimmed but dry. Her throat hurt unbearably and her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Serena felt a sickening feeling in her stomach as the meaning of the words struck home. She had had passing thoughts over the years but it had seemed forgone; it had seemed she had time to ponder the possibilities but now, she wasn't so sure. Never had it occurred to her that it might never be possible for her…her thoughts tortured her and she clutched the blanket beneath her hand.

Minerva rose from her chair and moved to sit on the bed next to Serena. She grasped her arms and drew her attention out of her torturous thoughts. "What, lass? What did the mediwizard say," she questioned with urgency.

Serena closed her eyes and swallowed with difficulty, then raised her gaze to Minerva and whispered, "That the surgery went well but I may never be able to have children." Serena's eyes rested on Minerva's then closed as she took in the information.

Minerva's heart went out to Serena. She knew all too well the pain of being unable to bear children. Gently, she released Serena's arms and began to rub them up and down. "Serena…," she began with care, "I know how you feel, but the mediwizard's statement was not completely negative. We can have Poppy check…"

Serena looked up, her breath held. She heard a rustle to her left and saw Poppy stood there. She had returned upon hearing Serena's gasp earlier. When Serena's gaze met Poppy's she saw the determined look on the matron's face. Not saying a word, she nodded to Madame Pomfrey and the matron moved in. During her examination Minerva held Serena's hand; Serena grasped it tightly and drew on Minerva's strength at her insistence.

When the assessment was over Poppy looked at Serena determinedly but Serena thought she saw sadness in her gaze. "There is a lot of scarring. I am afraid it is unlikely you will ever conceive. I am sorry love." Poppy placed a gentle hand on Serena's shoulder. Then, with resignation, she lowered her head and left the other two women in the room. Tears swam in Minerva's eyes as she watched Serena sit there, stunned and speechless. She had never realized how it would feel if the possibility of having children were stripped away. She sought out Minerva and closed her eyes when she saw the tears in her aunt's eyes.

"Serena…," Minerva began and sat back on the bed. She was startled when she heard the degradation and anger in Serena's voice.

"What man will want me now? I have absolutely nothing to offer anyone! My life has had no focus, I have no foreseen way to support myself with this war unless I want to hand myself over to Voldemort, and now I can't even have…have," Serena couldn't seem to finish her sentence. Then she lowered her head in her hands and continued, "If Adelaide were here my life would be perfect…I could just kill her and they could send me to Azkaban, maybe a Dementor's…" she broke off when Minerva shook her.

"That…will…be…enough!" Minerva yelled at her. "Look at me…Look at me!" She placed her finger under Serena's chin and pulled her face up. "Do you think that Albus loves me any less because I couldn't give him children?" she threw the question at Serena while all the pain she still felt rose to the surface. "Never did I think you could disappoint me…" she went on but Serena stilled her with her words.

"Please…I did not mean to hurt you…never…I didn't realize," she started and grasped Minerva's hand when she made to move from the bed. The force of Minerva's pain hit Serena and she gasped. Even with her powers not fully restored the pain was unbearable to her. Tears rose in her eyes and she released her aunt to cover her face with her hands while she rocked back and forth for a moment. Serena stopped and looked at Minerva. "I am sorry…you never told me…" Her gaze pleaded forgiveness from Minerva.

"It's alright child. I know you did not know. Indeed, I never told you. You were too young to know such things. But I…I have just never heard you sound so bitter, so sorry for yourself. When you were a child you were ever sweet tempered to an extent." Minerva's pain receded. She had let the irony of the situation raise old hurts, and now she pried herself from Serena a little to lean back and study her.

"It's just…oh Aunt Minerva, I love Severus and…he…what will he…," her breath came in pants making it difficult to speak as her anxiety rose.

"Shh love. It's alright." Minerva smoothed Serena's hair a little. She was not ready for this revelation, but she could not say it was unforeseen. When she had been in Serena's mind with Albus she had realized Severus and Serena had gotten closer. Closer than, honestly, she had thought the Potions master capable of. But now she simply told her what she knew. "Serena, love, if he loves you, it will not matter. It will be a matter for you to overcome together, as Albus and I have. Besides, fate sometimes has a way of making up for shortcomings." Her eyes gleamed as she looked at the younger witch.

Serena looked up at Minerva, a timid smile resting on her lips as she leaned in and enveloped Minerva in a generous hug. "I am sorry I hurt you, I never meant to. Thank you for your strength…I love you," she murmured into Minerva's shoulder.

"I know, child, I know…and I love you too," Minerva told her as tears rose again and she hugged her back tightly.

* * *

Voldemort's gaze pierced Severus once they were alone. Severus could feel the Dark Lord probing his mind and he immediately pushed all the scenes Voldemort required to the forefront, making certain the thoughts, knowledge and memories which needed to remain hidden, remained so. Severus' accomplishments in Occlumency assisted him in keeping such knowledge from the Dark Lord, otherwise all would be lost. He felt the Dark Lord retreat from his mind, seemingly satisfied with his visions. Off to his left he heard a rustle of robes and turned, his wand drawn at the new intruder. Voldemort simply stood where he was and let the new figure approach.

A large, stocky figure with a thick, broad chest and bulging, muscular arms emerged from the darkness. His robes were tattered, as if they had been ripped and repaired many times over. His face seemed to hold a permanent sneer, as if he was snarling and his nose was prominent on his face. His eyes were a bright yellow and seemed to almost glow from within. His shoulder length hair was graying considerably, but still had a peppering of black and curled a little at his ears. His scruffy, rough appearance was intimidating, even without a wand in his hand. His glowing eyes rested on Severus and he gave a low chuckle. "I see your liege does not take kindly to my presence," he barked out in a harsh voice.

"Ahhh, but then I have never trusted my back to werewolves, Fenrir," Severus replied coldly. Fenrir's eyes lingered on Severus for a moment then traveled to Voldemort when he spoke.

"And to what do we owe your audience, Greyback?" the Dark Lord queried in his daunting voice.

Fenrir hesitated briefly, then replied, "You sent word to contact you here if we reached a decision. I came myself…to inform you of our…cooperation."

"Ahhh, good...very good, I am sure you and your supporters will not be disappointed with your choice. It would please me for you to remain and meet the guests I am expecting. I think you will find our discussion most…appealing," Voldemort told him with a chilling smile, then turned to Severus who still stood with his wand drawn and pointed at Greyback. "Severus, this will take you to your next destination. Please wait for further instruction once you are there." Voldemort held out a golden key, a portkey, to Severus.

Severus nodded and bowed aristocratically. "Yes, my Lord." As he took the portkey he felt a jolt in his mid-section and a sickening spinning began. Almost instantly, he landed on his feet in the dark and struggled to regain his equilibrium. As he regained his focus he noticed the Dark Lord stood off in the distance with Greyback near him. He realized the portkey must have only transported him a short distance away from the Death Eater's original meeting place. He was close enough to hear when Fenrir complained of Severus' previous presence to Voldemort, but far enough away as to remain unseen. He paid close attention to the scene before him. He knew the Dark Lord would not let him remain if he was not to be included, in some way, in the meeting which was about to take place.

As Severus watched, Bellatrix appeared. She had Apparated to the meeting place. She was soon followed by a tall, lanky teenage boy with starkly blond hair, and a small, thin woman with hair the same color as the boy which hung in heavy tresses down her back. She moved ahead of the boy apprehensively and knelt at Voldemort's feet. The boy watched her and followed her example. The two rose from the ground when the Dark Lord bid them to rise, and flicked uneasy glances at the disheveled body of Emmeline Vance. Their gaze returned to the Dark Lord when he addressed them.

"Bella tells me you seek my favor, Draco." Voldemort moved menacingly around them as he spoke. "Why have you come to this decision?"

Draco swallowed visibly and cast a nervous glance at Greyback, who stood near the Dark Lord sneering and showing his pointed, yellowing teeth. "I…I …my father began service to you when he was my age and I wish to continue his service to you my Lord. J…join your Death Eaters," he finished, somewhat tensely, but his gaze returned to Voldemort and remained steady.

"So you only wish to join my ranks because your father was a Death Eater also? Bella speaks so highly of you, I thought you would have a better reason," he explained in a warning tone which was not lost on the audience before him. Bella smiled evilly, while the pale woman twitched and Draco shifted uneasily.

"I wish to join you because you are the greatest wizard in the world. For you to mentor me in your service," Draco replied in a slightly, wavering voice.

"Ahhh, a wise decision for one so young. You realize, to gain entry, you must provide your pound of flesh by completing my order, boy?" Voldemort studied the boy with a penetrating gaze and he looked down involuntarily.

Draco swallowed then looked up and said quietly, "Yes."

The Dark Lord steepled his fingers together in front of his mouth for a moment, then replied in a harsh tone, "So be it, your task is to kill Albus Dumbledore before the school year is finished." He lowered his hands and his lips twisted up in an ugly smile.

Draco paled, but stiffened and nodded. His hands clenched at his sides. The pale woman gasped involuntarily and her light blue eyes shimmered with tears. "M…My Lord, I beseech you. The task you request is too difficult…" she began but the Dark Lord cut her off.

"Narcissa, do you question my judgment? After your husband's recent failure to me, you dare to reveal misgivings?" Voldemort moved in threateningly and Narcissa retreated, falling to her knees and raising a hand in defense.

"No! Never my Lord…I just…Draco is a boy, my only son! Dumbledore is too powerful; he would surely kill Draco…I merely request an easier task…" she tried again, but Draco interrupted.

Draco's mouth rose up on one side in a sneer. "Quiet Mother! I can do it. I…I know of a way to gain entrance to Hogwarts for the Death Eaters. To join you, I will do what you want, I will k…kill Dumbledore," he stated, his body shaking slightly.

Fenrir licked his mouth and his face held a look of glee at the outcome of the meeting. Narcissa leaned back on her knees and moaned audibly, but said nothing more. A slow smile of satisfaction curved Bella's lips and Voldemort nodded.

"Very good, you can report your progress to your aunt. I do not think I need to remind your mother of the privilege it is to serve me, and the need for privacy in such matters. If she speaks of this to anyone, I shall know." His red gaze penetrated the pale woman on the ground, and she nodded hesitantly. Voldemort looked back at the boy and advised, "Do not fail me Draco. You understand what failure means."

"Yes, my Lord," he said quietly and seemed to shrink at the thought.

At the mention of Draco's task Severus felt his skin grow cold and his insides clench. He now understood why the Dark Lord had wished him to stay. The order he had given Draco was a sure death sentence for the boy, a likely punishment for his father, Lucious', failure in a previous task. And when the boy failed, The Dark Lord would require Severus to be there to complete that task. Having Severus observe from a distance was Voldemort's idea of a subtle suggestion. He understood all too well how the Dark Lord's mind worked.

Severus watched as everyone in the labyrinth Disapparated. Quietly, he cleared his mind and pushed all betraying thoughts away, then made his way to stand by The Dark Lord. A large snake slithered into the circle and Voldemort lifted it onto his shoulders. He stroked the serpent in a seductive caress as his red eyes met Severus' black ones.

"You understand what I require of you?" he said quietly.

Severus gazed back coolly, his face a rigid mask and gave a slight nod. "Yes, my Lord."

**TBC**


	18. The Heart of a Death Eater

A/N: The words in italics are the song: _Bring Me to Life_ by Evanescence.

Chapter 18: **The Heart of a Death Eater**

Music filled his ears and fear filled his senses. His breathing was heavy but the spinning had stopped. Severus' eyes adjusted to the darkness and roved down the hall of images. His heart pounded in his chest as he moved from image to image; Serena's attack, her childlike reflection being hugged by Albus and Minerva and then a new reflection which caused his chest to clench in fear. Serena stood at the mercy of Voldemort.

"_Crucio_," The Dark Lord shouted then laughed sinisterly. Serena slid to her knees on the dirty floor and writhed, her body shuddering. Her mouth moved as if to call out but no sound came. Death Eaters surrounded them as Voldemort attempted to bend Serena to his will. They all pointed and laughed then began moving in to grasp at her robes.

Severus yelled. A harsh, tortured sound erupting from his mouth as he entered the picture and tried to grab Serena to pull her to safety. But each time, his hands passed through her and he was left clutching nothing but air. Suddenly, he was in a circular room with Serena. She stood before him wearing robes of deathly black and, as he watched, her eyes met his and he receded, bringing up an arm in defense. Her eyes were black. Gone was the warm, passionate green he associated with her. All that was left was this desolate, soulless black gaze upon him. The music grew louder and words echoed in his head.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Severus reached for her again and his hands found purchase on her arms. Serena gasped when his hands touched her. "Severus," she pleaded. "Please, you must leave this place! I am lost to you, do not let Voldemort win. Do not let him use me!"

"No! You are _not_ lost! I have come to find you, bring you back," he entreated, his hands tightening on her arms and shaking her slightly.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Serena leaned her head back and gave a cackling laugh. "Don't be a fool Severus! The Dark Lord has won! He helped Adelaide steal my magic, my memories and my family from me. There is nothing left for me to return to."

"But there is Serena!" he exclaimed. "I am there, and Albus and Minerva are alive, they are waiting for you. All you have to do is take my hand." He held his hand out to her as she stepped back in doubt; her eyes began to have a green swirl to them.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

The floor stripped away and Serena screamed as she fell. Severus lunged forward and grabbed her hands, supporting her as she dangled. Below them Voldemort and Inferi pawed at her legs and robes, the pasty white flesh of the Inferi glowing in the darkness while The Dark Lord's eyes blazed in mad fury up at Severus. Voldemort's snake, Nighini, coiled around Serena's legs and pulled her down, almost severing the contact of their hands. Severus heaved as he attempted to pull her up and away from the grasping fingers.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love _

_Darling only you are the life among the dead_

Severus pulled Serena into his embrace and held her. "Please, Serena…return with me. I…I love you," he confessed, his heart thundering in his chest.

"Oh, Severus, I do love you. But I don't know how to get back. I have been searching countless hours, countless days. You said you would help me. Please, you cannot leave me here like this. I need you," she implored and the pain it caused felt like a knife.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here there must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

The music reached a crescendo in his head and Serena was snatched from his arms. Death Eaters ripped at her robes while she stood in the middle of their circle. Severus found himself immobile and looked up from his struggles when he heard the cold voice of his 'Master.'

"_Imperio!_"

"No," Severus called, his eyes landed on Serena and watched as she took a wand and turned it toward her chest.

He observed in horror as her mouth opened and the familiar curse began to fall from her lips. "_Avada Ked_…" she began.

"NOOO!" Severus shouted and sat up, pulling the bedding with him. Sweat poured from his body and his chest was heaving. His breathing came in pants as he slowly realized it had been a nightmare, only a nightmare. He scrubbed his face with his hands, tossed his feet over the side of the bed and sat there for a moment, trying to calm himself. He had had the same nightmare for three days now and had been at his residence, Spinner's End, for almost a week. He had no way of knowing if Serena was alright, if Albus and Minerva had managed to wake her from her deep sleep and not knowing was weighing heavily upon him.

Severus had remained where he was, as the Dark Lord insisted Narcissa would ask for his assistance in helping Draco, that she would seek him out in desperation. Now, it was five days later and he was beginning to think Narcissa might be stronger than he thought. No word from either side was beginning to grate on his nerves. However, he took pleasure in taking out his frustrations on Wormtail. His face drew up in a sneer just thinking of the detestable, simpering, cringing man. Lately, Pettigrew had taken to hovering at doors. Severus knew the man was trying to find some shred of evidence as to his allegiance, to gain back the trust of their Lord, but he wasn't going to find it here. The edges of Severus' lips curved up. Pettigrew made it easy for Severus to startle him out of his hiding places. Little did the fool know he was teaching Severus his tricks and how to avoid him in the future, even in his Animagus form Severus could spot him now.

Severus rose from the dingy bed and crossed to the window. He pulled the curtain back slightly, and noted the faint light beginning to crest as the sun peaked over the horizon. His eyes studied the pink and purple hues cast to the sky and he wistfully thought of Serena, of how much pleasure she would take in such a sight and how desperately he wanted to return to Hogwarts and her. He acquiesced, to hell with Narcissa and Draco. If she did not come today he was returning to Serena. He needed to know, he was tired of waiting.

Later in the evening, as Severus was preparing to leave, there was a knock on his door. When he opened it slightly, he found Narcissa and Bella standing there. Severus' brow went up and he told Narcissa this was a surprise. Nervously, Narcissa begged entrance to his home, while Bella simply scowled from him to her sister and back again. He stepped back to admit the two witches. "Please come in," he invited, and then shut the door after they entered.

* * *

"NO!" Serena sat up quickly in the bed, her chest pounding with fear. The darkness in the room was thick enough to cut, but was instantly severed as Minerva wove her wand and turned up the torches on the walls. The stern witch moved to Serena's bed and sat down, taking Serena in her arms.

"There, lass, it was only a dream. Shh. You are safe, here at Hogwarts." Minerva smoothed her hair back and felt the younger witch burrow further into her dressing gown, as she had when she was little. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Serena closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Ginger and spices danced on her senses and relaxed her as her mind instantly traveled back to a time when life was simple and without much worry. Her body relaxed and she nodded. She leaned back, her troubled eyes meeting Minerva's. "It was the same again." She looked down, frowning. "They make no sense. I have never been captured by Voldemort or the Death Eaters and I don't believe my fear of such a thing is great enough to cause nightmares." Her frown deepened. "I still see the attack; I am beginning to wonder if it will ever go away without another mind block. At first it made me sad, but now it increasingly makes me angry, which is pointless because everyone involved is dead and I have no one to direct my anger at." She looked up wistfully.

Minerva rubbed her back in consolation. "But even so, your anger is valid; perhaps when you are stronger we can find an outlet for it. It is not healthy to let it fester."

Serena sighed. She knew her nightmares also stemmed from her fear for Severus. However, every time she brought up her feelings about him to her aunt she sensed sadness in Minerva she didn't understand. Therefore, she had refrained from mentioning him too often. It had been almost a week since she had regained her memories and three days since Poppy had declared her fit enough to leave the Hospital wing. She had also taken away the Dreamless Sleeping Draught, informing Serena too much use would make her dependent.

So each night hence, her dreams were plagued with nightmares. Each night, she pleaded with him to leave her, to save himself. But every night he remained and insisted that he loved her. She frowned in her thoughts. Had he told her before? She was uncertain and she longed to have him near. But, she was not looking forward to their next meeting, as she had decided to let him go. She did not want to hold him to her when she could not bring herself to feel whole, no matter what Minerva said. And she didn't think it was fair to Severus. He was a virile wizard, one who deserved a witch without reservations and without a flaw that would greatly affect his future, if he chose to pursue one with her. But the thought of Severus with another witch caused her heart to sink so Serena struggled to push the sad, frustrating thoughts away, trying to focus on the present.

She sighed and studied Minerva. Serena had missed her face for so long, but she noted her aunt looked tired. She knew Minerva wasn't getting the rest she needed and it was her fault. If she wanted her aunt to feel more relieved and get more rest she needed to go back to her room on the third floor. Minerva had insisted on her taking her old room back until she was better. Now seemed the perfect time to start picking up the pieces of her life and getting over the past. To start fresh in her "new" surroundings, she needed to act like the adult she was and move back to the room Severus had furnished her with. Minerva may resist at first, but Serena needed to do this if she was ever going to stop living in the past. That had never been a trait of hers before.

But then, that was before she realized exactly what had been done to her and the consequences which ensued. With a look of determination she told Minerva, "I think I am going to move back to the third floor."

Minerva looked up, concerned. "Do you think you are ready?"

"I don't know. But I will never find out if I don't try. I am no longer a child, even though every memory I have of you and Albus exists there. It is so easy to just want to remain in the past where I felt safe, but I want to move forward and make new memories, for all of us." Serena looked up as Minerva smiled and clasped her hand, squeezing it. "But what am I going to do? How can I stay here once the school year starts? I don't want to go back to the cave, but I will if I need to. It would tear me apart if I were to put either of you or the school in danger."

"Sh. Sh, child. I think Albus has come up with a solution to that problem, but we might need some suggestions from you. He has suggested hiding you in plain sight, keeping your enemies closer, you might say." She gave Serena a scheming look, and Serena cocked her head to the side to study her.

"What exactly did he have in mind?"

"Well, we have never had a music teacher here at the school, but some of our students could benefit from learning how to control their abilities involving that area. From what we have seen and heard, you seem to have the ability to control your powers involving music very well and we feel that some students could benefit from such a class." Minerva eyed her for a moment, then continued, "But, you would have to apply for the position and come up with a feasible demonstration of your ability to handle situations and reasoning for such a class. It is all part of the hiring process, and, of course, you and I will have to work on an identity. Perhaps, improve our Glamour abilities, for this to work."

Serena felt a strange feeling in her stomach as it did a somersault. Here was a way for her to remain where she was; to remain, not only at Hogwarts with her aunt and uncle, but close to Severus as well. She was giddy and frightened all at the same time. Her hand clenched tightly on Minerva's in her excitement and fear. "Really? Uncle Albus is a genius! I think I have a solution to the identity already, but the test and hiring sounds tricky." She put a finger next to her mouth in thought. "I am going to have to do a little research on that, though I do have an idea. Can I use the library for a little while?"

Minerva chuckled a little at her excitement and made a face. "Of course, Lass. You should know anything here at Hogwarts is at your disposal, how about some breakfast before you get started though?"

"That sounds wonderful!" Serena exclaimed and her stomach growled agreement at that moment. Minerva smiled and shook her head when Serena colored a little.

"You go ahead and get dressed and I will call Florie to get our breakfast." Minerva squeezed her hand once more and noted the wistful look that crossed Serena's face. She knew there were still changes to the past her niece had to get used to, like the passing of Blossie and the fact that her daughter was now Albus and Minerva's House-Elf. That fact seemed the hardest to comprehend, as Blossie was so full of life the last time Serena had seen her. And now, here was a different Elf in her place, one with some of the same mannerisms and features, but different none the less. Serena nodded and went to the bathroom to get dressed for the day, while Minerva made her way to the sitting room to call Florie.

Later that day, Serena wandered the grounds, taking a break from the work she had started in the library. Her thoughts traveled from one scenario to the next. She finally felt like she belonged, but the only thought still plaguing her was the attack and the consequence it left her with. She was trying not to dwell on the fact she couldn't have children, but she was finding it difficult. Even the nature surrounding her gave little comfort. Her anger was slowly changing to self-pity and guilt.

Guilt that if Severus loved her, he would be wasting his time, time better spent building a relationship with a witch who could give him a family, build traditions with him. Serena was increasingly torn. She loved him, wanted him; needed him. But she needed to let him go. Give him the freedom to build a future that he chose. If the dreams were true and he had feelings for her, this was not going to be easy. But Serena felt she owed it to him. He had done so much for Albus, her and the wizarding world. He deserved a witch who was whole. Serena sighed in her sadness. She had come outside for refreshment; instead she found turmoil from within.

She stood for a moment looking out over the Black Lake and realized she stood on the rock she and Severus had shared, watching the sunset. She sank to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees as her misty eyes rested on the beautiful sky before her. As she sat there, her thoughts chased each other turbulently and before she knew it, darkness had fallen. She then felt a presence behind her and stiffened. She knew it was Severus, he had finally returned.

"Hello, Severus," she said quietly, still gazing into the night.

He remained quiet for a moment. Part of him was angry to find her out on the grounds of the castle, without protection, but he was also relieved to find her out of the Hospital wing. This meant she was recovering. However, he sensed she was angry and sad. Two emotions which made no sense to him in her, after all she had been through to get her here; he thought she would be happy. Instead, she seemed sadder than since this had all begun. He moved forward and sat behind her, pulling her into his embrace. Instantly, she stiffened again and turned in his arms.

When she turned to look at him, she drew in her breath and held it. There was haziness to his aura. She had seen this before. Silently, she wished she was wrong but knew she was not. "Severus, what have you done?"

He frowned, worry planted itself, surely she could not tell? "I am trying to get closer to you," he attempted, raising his hand to cup her cheek.

Serena pulled away abruptly and stood up. "You have taken the Vow. Why would you do such a thing? What have you promised?" she asked, her voice rising as she realized he was not denying it.

Severus also rose from the ground. "If you do not remember, my position puts me in delicate situations. It is of no consequence to you, what I have taken," he sneered at her. This was not the homecoming he had envisioned and his temper was rising. "However, it is good to see you up and around. And your memory? Is it intact or do you require more potions to help you remember what has passed?"

Serena felt his words like a dagger. As he mentioned consequence she gasped and clenched her fists. Then, he took the knife and twisted it when he mentioned her memory. She felt his anger, dark and ebbing, but hers, which had been simmering over the past week boiled to the surface. She lashed out, wanting to hurt him as he had hurt her. "My memory is fine, thank you. But I am wondering if you are pleased to know that I remember everything…EVERYTHING!! I understand about consequences, Severus. Because you serve a Lord who took away my future! You serve a Lord who…who took away the only thing I could give to a wizard I love, children! And since I thought that was you and I thought you deserved more, I was planning to let you go quietly. But since you don't seem to think what I feel matters, you won't mind me letting you go. It should be a relief, and perhaps, a little easier for me, to know you will be free to find a witch who is whole, instead of this severely flawed witch who stands before you!"

Severus did not expect her tirade. In fact, he was trying to decipher her reasoning and did not realize she turned and stormed up to the castle. She left him there, stupefied and stunned. Had she just told him it was over between them? Why, because she couldn't have children? The woman was making no sense. Leave it to her to be able to tell he had taken the Unbreakable Vow. He had not expected her question and had responded defensively. He frowned and looked out over the lake in the dark. He would give her the night to settle down and approach her in the morning, when their tempers were no longer so high. But first, he needed to find Albus, he didn't want Serena to mention the Vow before he had a chance to speak to her uncle about the conspiracy which would soon come to Hogwarts. He turned, his cloak billowing behind him, and made his way to the Headmaster's office.

Serena stormed up to the front entrance, lost in her thoughts. Her anger was slowly beginning to recede and she realized what she had just done. She had let him go in a fit of anger. It was wrong, but his words had hurt her and his admitting to taking an Unbreakable Vow seemed the last straw for her tortured thoughts of the last week. How could he so coolly shrug it off? She closed her eyes tightly to fend off the demons that continued to plague her increasingly. She would be alone in her room for the first time with her memories of the attack, and her nightmares. No one would be there, not even Severus, to chase them away. She opened her eyes and made her way to her room determinedly, tonight began her endeavor to overcome the past, somehow she had to find a way to accept it or she would never get past it.

Before he knew it, a week had passed and he had still not approached Serena. After talking to Albus, Severus realized the man planned to let him kill him, to satisfy the Vow. This only enforced the fact that Severus thought the Headmaster was crazy. Every time Severus mentioned finding a way to counter the Vow, Albus changed the subject. When he told Albus Serena knew he had taken an Unbreakable Vow the older wizard had gotten angry and asked how much she knew. He seemed relieved when Severus told him he had not told her what he had promised, only that she had sensed he had taken a Vow and he had not denied it. Then Albus had asked about their relationship. He seemed to want to ask something else but stopped when Severus' face had scoffed and changed the subject. Albus had only irritated Severus more when he had bid Severus goodbye with a knowing, "I know you will do the right thing, Severus. You always do."

After that meeting, things with the Dark Lord heated up. He was constantly called away from the school on raids and meetings. The Dark Lord had many plans in action which were taking time but did not look good for the side of light. Each time he returned to the castle, he sought out Serena, but she was always with Minerva during the day. He noticed each time he saw her; she looked more and more weary. There were dark circles under her eyes and she often looked as if she had not been sleeping. Something he knew all too well, as his nights continued with malevolent dreams, if he was able to fall asleep. Many nights he couldn't sleep at all from worry over Serena. He decided, tonight he would confront her. He had too, for his own sake.

Serena sat in the library staring off into space. Her stomach grumbled in hunger but the very thought of food made her ill. For a week she had been trying to defeat the images in her head of the attack on her own. She found herself in Minerva's company during the day in an attempt to ward off the demons that afflicted her dreams night after night. Often she could hardly sleep as the Severus in her dreams proclaimed his love of her. A fact she found she desired, needed, above everything. Therefore, since it was not something she had, she tried to avoid sleep altogether. She could tell it was wearing on her, Minerva had said something about her appearance just the day before. So, she had decided not to seek her company today, asking for solitude to prepare for her interview. Minerva seemed reluctant but acquiesced to her request.

During the course of the week, Serena's sensitivity to Serevus' presence seemed to have heightened. She knew when he was in the castle and when he was gone, which seemed to be increasingly often. Still, his sense of responsibility was first and foremost. It was always that way with him. The fact that she had let him go didn't even seem to affect him. Perhaps she had been wrong in thinking he had told her he loved her before she had been released from the spell she was under. She sighed and closed the book in front of her. The clock behind her began to chime and she rose from the table. She needed to put in an appearance in her aunt's chambers. But all she wanted to do was hide from the world and try to forget Severus, a fact that was going to be difficult if she had to work near him everyday. Slowly, she made her way to the Headmaster's chambers and met Minerva in the sitting room.

"Ah, just in time for dinner. Won't you have a seat, dear?" Minerva asked, looking at Serena with love and concern. More and more, the lass was looking worn and she worried about her. She knew Serena was a stubborn and determined witch and she wanted to work out her problems on her own, but if this continued she was going to have to call Poppy back to the school. Minerva was trying to do as Poppy had instructed, let Serena find her way. That when Serena decided to go back to her own room, Minerva should try to let her work through her emotions on her own. But it was looking as if Serena needed help and was too stubborn to ask for it.

Serena seemed lost in thought, but realized Minerva had spoken to her. "Huh? Oh, I am sorry. I just came up to tell you I was going to my room. I will call Dobby to get me something later. I am not hungry at the moment." Serena's stomach growled, revealing the lie and she pulled a face.

Minerva laid a hand on her arm and beseeched, "Lass, I know this is hard, but remember, I am here and you can talk to me, about anything."

Serena looked at her aunt and a gentle curve came to her lips in an effort to ease her aunt's worry. She laid a hand on top of Minerva's. "I know, and I will- soon…but not now. I will see you in the morning." As soon as Serena turned from Minerva the smile left her lips. How could she tell her aunt this wasn't just about the attack? Much of it had to do with Severus and her nightmares. Of how much she needed, more and more, his love, but didn't see how she could ever deserve it. It seemed to be eating away at her inside. Soon she would have to face the fact that he never harbored any feelings for her, it was only her dreams that gave life to the lie. That thought made her afraid to sleep at night, afraid she would fall back into her imaginary world forever, away from Minerva and Albus, and it made her angry. Angry that regaining her memory had thrown her into a world spiraling out of control.

Before she knew where she was, Serena was back at her room. She entered and took in the comfortable surroundings. Severus was back in the castle, she could sense him near, and yet he never sought her out. Maybe he was relieved. And damn that Evan…she hoped he was burning in hell! He had taken the only thing, to her poisoned mind, that could mean a lasting link to Severus. Now that was over, her love crushed like an insect underfoot. Her temper flared and her magic crackled. Serena's hair lifted as a breeze came from nowhere and she lashed out in her anger over the injustice that had been done to her. She swung her arms in a large arc and sent a forgotten teapot sailing across the room at the gilded mirror. As it struck, the teapot exploded and the mirror shattered with a crash. Serena heard nothing but suddenly realized someone grabbed her from behind. They forced her arms down and she lost focus. The wind died and her hair settled as the mirror fell to the floor with a loud crack. The room came back into focus and a familiar scent wafted to her nose.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Severus asked sardonically, as he helped her to her feet.

Serena swung around and advanced on him, her anger resurfacing at his words. "What the hell do you care? It is obvious…" she began.

"What is obvious is you are defacing school property and you seem to be under the impression that no wizard could love you if you can't give them children. I understand this makes you angry, but surely you can find a better outlet for it than destroying antiques which have belonged to the school for centuries. You also seem to think I do not care for you. I assure you, Serena, I do." He glared at her.

She stopped and stared at him in shock. "But…"

"What of me, Serena?" Severus eyed her form angrily. "What if I told you I could not give you children? Would you turn around and walk out that door?" He stabbed a steady finger at the door.

She raised startled eyes to him, tears hovering. "No," the word sounded like torture as it tumbled from her lips. She took a step closer to him but he stepped back. "Never, I…It would not matter to me as long as we could be together. Because…because I love you. _You_, not what you can give me, no material things…just you." She took a deep breath and clasped her hands in front of her to keep them from shaking.

"And yet you do not think I feel the same for you?" He moved toward her, his anger simmering near the surface and he grabbed her arms. He was terrified she would turn away, that she would leave and never return.

Serena winced as his hands closed around her upper arms like steel bands. She felt a flicker in his aura, and then the sense of responsibility was back. She raised her eyes to his as realization struck her. "You love me too?" Her eyes searched his, but his were guarded as he fought a losing battle. "You told me…before the potions took effect, didn't you?" Severus' eyes looked to the right briefly then returned to hers. "Please, Severus! All that is ever there is that damned sense of duty of yours! At times I feel something else, just beneath, and then you erect those barriers again."

"Show me; prove to me I am wrong then! Or is your sense of responsibility to my uncle, your obligations…are they more important than a little happiness for you? Of showing me how you feel?" she questioned defiantly, her green eyes intense with anger and passion.

Serena watched his face as he seemed to battle with himself. Then, something seemed to snap. His aura glowed with his feelings and Serena gasped as his love hit her full force. His hands pulled her to him as his lips crashed against hers. His body enveloped hers and their lips claimed and searched; frantically seeking comfort and solace but also bringing heat and need. His arms moved around her and crushed her body against him. Their tongues tangled and danced, he nibbled her bottom lip then traveled to her chin, her neck and a sigh escaped her lips.

"Severus," his name was like a dream when it fell from her mouth. Severus raised his head and looked into her eyes. He then raised a finger to her lips, silently asking her to remain quiet. She stared at him with desire.

"Shh…my love. You asked me to show you…let me show you. Do you remember what you did in the cavern, that giving and taking?" Serena nodded. "Do not do that until I tell you to, understand?" His finger was still on her lips, but his gaze locked intently with hers and she nodded once more in understanding.

With her submission to his request, Severus picked her up and she held onto him. He lowered his mouth to hers and claimed her lips fervently as he carried her to the bedroom. When they entered, he cast a wandless spell to turn down the covers and laid her down gently. He brought up a hand and caressed her face, hardly believing he had the love of such a witch as Serena. He could sense the love pouring from her and the desire in her eyes for him spoke the volumes he had never experienced with any other witch. His hands shook slightly as she lay before him and he removed her robes slowly. She shifted as he stripped each article away, laying her soul bare to him and his love.

When she was naked before him, he removed the charm holding her hair back and it tumbled down, creating a halo around her. Her creamy breasts peaked in the coolness of the room, their rosy buds pulling his gaze from her face. He stood and removed his robes while Serena watched him. Dark hair covered his chest and angled on his abdomen as it pointed to the evidence of his desire for her. His arms and legs were well-toned and angular. Her gaze traveled down his body and back up again, her body yearning for his touch. He seemed to read her thoughts as he moved to the end of the bed and began.

Severus started at her feet. He studied them, the pink pads of her toes, he kissed each one in turn; the gentle arch of her foot, he trailed kisses down to her heel and then up to her sensitive ankle where his tongue darted out to caress the tender bone there. He continued his journey up to her knee, lifting her leg and licking the back of her knee then lightly sucking on it, drawing a gasp of pleasure from Serena. Her hands found his head and threaded through the lanky, black locks. They were soft and his gaze rose to hers. Gently, he removed her hands and put them at her sides. Her eyes were filled with longing and he felt a pull in his groin, but he continued his slow exploration of her body as she grasped at the sheet.

Severus alternated licking and kissing her leg up to her hip. He then moved to her other foot and repeated his journey up to the other hip. Serena was writhing beneath him. Her body was on fire from his tender torment. Next, he moved to her abdomen. He kissed every inch of her heated flesh, circling her belly button with his tongue then moving up to her stomach and beyond, to her breasts. His hands slid up her body, gently caressing every part he kissed, heightening her senses and her breath began to come out in pants. She felt heat rising in her center with every touch, with every flutter of his breath over her and her body arched up to meet his mouth, seeking more contact of skin to skin.

His hands found her breasts and his mouth quickly followed. He drew circles around the budded tips with his tongue and bumps rose over her flesh. Heat poured from between her legs and she felt the wetness seeping from within her. His mouth plundered and enraptured her as he demonstrated his love for her. Her arms came up around him and pulled him closer. But, again, he moved them back to her side as his mouth covered her breast and suckled gently, his tongue lapping her smooth flesh and then moved to the other, stroking it tenderly. She leaned up into his touch and he traveled up, kissing her chest and then finding the tender spot at the hollow of her neck. She sighed in ecstasy, "Oh, Severus…"

His tongue darted out, stroking her neck. He sucked lightly there a moment before continuing up her chin to her mouth where he lingered. He circled her lips with his tongue and his hands caressed her inner thigh then found the aching nub between her legs. He stroked, circled, and then slid it between two fingers. Serena moaned and Severus plunged his tongue into her mouth while her hips rolled into his touch. His tongue circled hers, then plunged again, matching the movements of his fingers at her center. His fingers entered her and she moaned again, her muscles clenched around them and her hips rose from the bed. Her body shook as an orgasm rocked her and he hooked his fingers inside to caress her sweet spot as she rode the crest higher from his attentions. When she breached the apex he moved back to her breasts and began his sweet assistance once more. Stroking and tasting with his tongue, caressing and rubbing with his hands, tugging on her sensitive nipples lightly with his teeth.

This time, when she embraced him he did not remove her arms. Gently, she stroked his back and his butt, urging him up to her mouth for a kiss. Their mouths met and savored the taste of each other. He urged her tongue into his mouth and sucked, drawing a groan from his own mouth. He shifted over her and pulled his lips from hers. Gently, he coaxed her legs apart and caressed her inner thigh, running a finger up one side, and then traveled back down the other. "Severus, please," she begged, her body tingling from his attention and his caresses. She was spinning, delightfully, and teetering on the edge again.

Their gaze met and she saw the love he held for her in his eyes, felt it in his aura. As he stared intently at her, he told her, "Now, Serena, now, my love." He entered her as the golden light took over and encased their bodies. His aura mingled with hers and he sensed her climax as it approached. He pulled back and entered her again, one long stroke and she was there, a guttural cry escaping her mouth. Her womb tightened and her muscles clenched around him, a look of pure pleasure crossing her face as he watched her from above. Then, the pressure, as her soft heat surrounded him, was his undoing and his release came when he pulled out and pushed in once more. His call joined hers as they reached the peak together and plummeted over. Her orgasm continued in waves and he felt each crescendo when it fell over onto the next, as his own wrapped and bound to hers. He leaned down and kissed her lips tentatively, tenderly, and Serena brought her legs up around him, pulling him closer as the golden light faded.

He rolled, taking her with him, his shaft still planted within her and they lay there, tangled together. She looked up at him, their chests rising and falling rapidly as they tried to regain their breath. He looked at her seriously. "From now on, never doubt my love for you, no matter what happened, or what will happen, it is ever constant, my love."

Serena met his dark gaze intently and nodded. "Never," she replied and burrowed into his chest. His arms encircled her, holding her safely to him and a restful sleep finally claimed them.

**TBC**


	19. All's fair in love and dueling?

Chapter 19: **All's fair in love and…dueling?**

Serena stirred in her sleep when her body began to tingle delightfully. A warm, smooth surface traveled up her arm and across her neck, sending shivers down her spine and she moved her head, turning into the warmth next to her. A gentle curve touched her lips as they parted to let out a soft sigh and the caress continued to her breast. Her body quivered as a fingertip traced a circle around her sensitive flesh, bringing the nipple to life. Her skin prickled and she let out a gasp as cool air floated over her nipple. Slowly, she opened her eyes and they met the dark, desirous eyes of Severus.

A small smile played on his lips and he leaned down to nuzzle her ear. "Good morning," he whispered and drew her earlobe into his mouth, stroking it with his tongue. Serena pressed deeper into his embrace and felt the evidence of his erection pressing against her hip.

"Good morning," she replied softly, reaching up to cup his cheek and then drawing her hand down around his chin.

Severus' hand traced lazy circles around her breast and then journeyed down her stomach in the lightest of touches. Her breath hitched again before his lips found hers and drew her bottom lip into his mouth, biting it lightly. His lips then covered hers in a heated kiss and Serena moaned into his mouth when his hand slid down to the junction of her thighs, threading the soft curls there. His fingers delved deeper into the heat between her legs, causing her hips to curve up into his touch.

His mouth skimmed down her jaw and neck leaving a wet path of kisses in its wake. Open mouthed and hot, his kisses burned a trail to her breast and he elicited a groan from her when his lips fastened around it. He then bit her nipple fervently when he heard the sounds she was making. Her body was on fire and his fingers were causing her body to rise higher and higher as they traveled in circles over her. Soon she began to tremble as he continued the exploration of her body with the tantalizing movements of his hands and the languid motions of his mouth at her breasts.

"Severus!" His name was a husky, seductive morning whisper, tumbling from her lips and a low, throaty chuckle erupted from him like a growl. He pulled her over on top of him and Serena's legs opened, resting on either side of him to steady her when they rolled. In their new position she found his length resting among her damp curls, ready to thrust deep into her center. Her hips acted of their own accord and she shifted. He thrust his hips and his shaft slid into her smoothly. Serena and Severus both moaned when he drove up into her and her heat closed around him.

Serena sat there a moment and savored the feeling of him within her, deep inside, stretching her and throbbing with his pulse. His hands rested on her hips and grasped them firmly, and then, patiently, he guided her hips with his hands. She followed, haltingly at first, but then her hips began to rotate as she moved up and down, her engorged nub of pleasure rubbing against him with every gyration, the firm curve of his length hitting her pleasure point within with each thrust of his hips.

Severus' hands stroked up to her breasts and cupped them; his fingers lightly pinching the puckered flesh and Serena raised her head and moaned. He rolled his hips and drove up deeply at each downward movement she made, sliding deeper and deeper while soft grunts erupted from his throat. Their bodies rose and fell, their flesh rubbing and stoking the fire between them. Severus leaned up and cupped Serena's bottom with both hands, grinding her to him as he pulsed within her, capturing her mouth and plunging his tongue between her lips. She sucked his tongue and wound her arms around him, scraping her nails up his back as she rose and fell on his shaft, impaling herself again and again in pleasure.

They gasped and broke the contact of their lips when their bodies began to stiffen. Severus' harsh grunts joined Serena's cries when their bodies reached orgasm at the same moment, his hot seed bursting up into her womb and her burning essence flowing around his erection. Their bodies shuddered and, panting, they lay back, still joined together.

From her position on top, Serena drew lazy circles around his nipple with her fingertip then summoned enough strength to nibble it with her mouth. Severus brought his hand up to her chin and pulled her face up to his for a slow, tender kiss. His length slipped out and he shifted, cradling her to his chest. Silently, their lips met and explored, their tongues meeting and playing languorously. Soon, they broke the contact and Serena laid her head on his chest, her body fitting his and, drowsily, they drifted off, tangled together.

The next time Serena woke she reached for Severus and found his side of the bed vacant. She opened her eyes and sat up, pulling the sheet with her. Her eyes searched and landed on him. He was standing near the bed, fully clothed and sheathing his wand. "Ah, I see you are up. How about we find an outlet for the anger that has been building within you for the last two weeks?" His eyes, which had been detached before, smoldered when the sheet slid down, exposing her breasts. He raised a brow when she smiled and moved to the side of the bed to get up, her breasts bouncing on her journey.

"Sounds like you have a plan," she told him and boldly got up from the bed, the sheet sliding off to reveal her supple curves to his darkening eyes. She crossed the room and opened her wardrobe, then tossed her head over her shoulder. "What did you have in mind?"

"Meet me on the seventh floor at the top of the stairs," he growled, turning on his heel and shutting the door with a sharp click behind him.

A light, seductive laugh tinkled from her lips and Serena felt happier than she had since the spell had been removed. Quickly, she showered and dressed in light, flowing sapphire robes and sturdy boots. Placing her wand in her robes, she made her way to the seventh floor and Severus with a soft smile on her lips.

She found Severus pacing at the top of the stairs. Serena cocked her head to the side and studied his movements. His black robes swirled around him and his face carried a brooding look as he concentrated. Suddenly, off to her right, Serena heard the sound of metal shifting and a door appeared in the wall. Severus stopped pacing, quirked a short-lived smile and moved to the door. He opened it and stood to one side. "Your delivery from anger awaits," he said quaintly, motioning her inside with his arm and bowing slightly.

Studying the door a moment with a raised brow, Serena bowed back and entered the room. Instantly, she gasped, the smile leaving her face and she turned to go back the way she came. When she turned, she found herself nose to chest with Severus. "Not leaving so soon are we?" He questioned sardonically.

"This is not funny Severus…"

"And nor do I intend it to be. But if you are to realize you are stronger now than you were then, this is the best way." He clasped his hands around her upper arms firmly and her gaze slowly traveled up to his.

"B...But, I…how is this going to work?" Her color faded a bit. "You aren't going to…"

He paled visibly. "Of course not! Once you get past this, the room will change to the next thing you require. We will be together, I will help you. Just remember, I am here if you need me." He stepped back, her fear filled eyes searched his but then she blinked slowly and nodded.

She turned back around, swallowing hard, and pulled her wand out. Before her, the room was set up exactly like the Celestia Estate dining room, the room where her hope had died when she was eleven. The gilded mirror was in its place above the fireplace while ghostly figures of her parents, Adelaide and herself sat at the table. For a moment, she trembled, fearing she was not ready, would never be ready, to face this.

Before she had time to think, the door to the kitchen opened on the opposite side of the room and the Death Eaters burst in. Raising her wand, her hand quivering unsteadily, Serena cast _Confringo_ toward the first Death Eater and he blocked it easily. He then threw a hex back at her and she threw up a shield, diving to the floor. While Serena had been busy with the first Death Eater the other two easily took out her parents as before, having the element of surprise on their side. Adelaide stood next to the younger Serena and held her fast while she struggled against the older witch's grip.

"No, no, no!" Serena yelled and curled up into herself. Instantly, the ghostly figures disappeared and Severus stepped forward. "I cannot do this…I…I was too young to help them," she sobbed in self-pity.

Severus leaned down and helped Serena sit up. "Yes, but you aren't now. We both know you cannot change the past, but you are older now. I have seen what you can do in near impossible situations. Somehow, the memories of your attack have made you doubt yourself when you did not before. We are here to eliminate that doubt, to restore the faith you had in yourself. You may not always be able to rely on Hogwarts or others to protect you." He stared intently down at her and a frown crossed her face when her eyes rose to stare at him.

"Severus…what...there is something you aren't telling me, isn't there?" Her green eyes pleaded with him but he remained resolute. Albus had insisted she should not know the details of the Vow. The Headmaster did not want her interference, he did not want her death on his conscience and neither did Severus.

Severus erected his barriers again to shield her from his feelings. At this moment she needed to focus on overcoming her self-doubt and fear. He could sense those feelings in her as if they were his own. He found it odd, as his love for her had grown, the more heightened his sense of her feelings had become. He had never experienced such a phenomenon before and he couldn't explain it. But he knew how she felt, when she feared, when she was angry and when her love for him was spilling over into his when they made love, even without the surge of her magic. He frowned. He would have to look into it. He could not recall reading of such an occurrence with an Empath before. But then, their rareness made research difficult.

"For now, let's focus on what is in front of you. You do want to release your anger, do you not?" He asked, looking down his nose at her.

Serena's brows creased in confusion. She did notate he did not deny her question but she decided to leave it for later. He was right. She needed to overcome her self-doubt. She needed to get past this memory if she was to continue taking care of herself. With the promise of war on the horizon she needed to be self reliant. The fact that there were others whom she cared deeply for and for her was encouragement and could be a benefit. Her parents and aunt and uncle had always stressed that love was stronger than everything. Only by dividing, had evil conquered her parents. That would not be the case with her. She stood up, determined once more to rise above the tyranny that had begun so long ago.

"Alright, let's do this." Serena focused on her objective and Severus stepped back once more, a slight curve to his lips.

The ghostly figures appeared once again and with a crack, the side door opened and three Death Eaters stepped through. Serena sent out a blasting spell and sent them all sprawling to the floor. Adelaide made to move toward the younger Serena when she dove under the table while Seraphenia and Sam jumped up and moved to the sides of two of the laid out masked men. Serena cast _Incarcerous _and instantly, Adelaide was encased in ropes. The little girl scrambled away from her aunt swiftly, hiding under the table, while Adelaide's icy eyes spit fire at the older Serena before her.

Sera and Sam incapacitated two of the Death Eaters but Evan was still loose. He crawled stealthily toward the younger Serena while Serena looked at Adelaide with contempt. She drew back her hand and slapped the older witch. Adelaide's head whipped back and her hair slung across her face. She threw back her head and cackled madly, then looked back at Serena in defiance. "You were always too tender, child, too sweet for such power as was bestowed upon you. Pity you didn't feel the need to share it willingly, it would have been so much more advantageous," Adelaide told her coldly.

Serena's eyes narrowed with cold distaste. "Advantageous to whom, Adelaide, certainly you can't mean me? Your attempts at control have plagued too much of my life! Now, it is over. You no longer have any control…your spell is gone and I am free. Oh, and by the way, you are dead, in case you didn't know." With her fierce words Adelaide let out a high pitched scream and her body began to shake. The ropes fell away as she burst into flames and then, at once, the flames were gone and the screaming was silenced.

The younger Serena screamed from under the table and Serena moved quickly, throwing her arms out, causing the chairs to fly out of the way and finding Evan Rosier attempting to grab the girl around her foot. Raising her wand, Serena cast a spell and he was blasted back against the wall over the fire place. The gilded mirror broke and fell with him when his body slid down the wall. As Serena made her way to the fallen wizard, the hand at her side clenched and unclenched in her fury while her other hand gripped her wand, turning the knuckles white. So many thoughts were running rampant in her mind at that time; murder and torture were among them. A movement on the floor caught her eye and her gaze fell on a squirming Death Eater. He was covered and bound in rags from head to foot and his eyes gazed up at her malevolently. Serena squelched the desire to step on him as she made her way to Evan, being vengeful was a different feeling for Serena when normally, she found it was not in her to be so. She had the desire to dig a deep hole and place Evan Rosier inside it, then bury him alive. She wanted to stand above and listen to him try and dig his way out of his pit of despair, much like the one she felt trapped in from his attack on her so long ago. She wanted to hear his gasps for breath, hear him beg for her mercy as he had so callously denied hers then.

A breeze filled the room as Serena's anger surged within her. It lifted her burnished curls and the hair of those around her. Raising her hands above her head, black clouds gathered near the ceiling over her and lightening flashed. Evan came out of his stupor and looked up at Serena with fear in his eyes. The dark clouds began to swirl, creating a tornado and Serena spoke with a booming voice, "How dare you take what is not yours from a child?" She made a slashing movement with her arm and lightening struck him. His body rose and convulsed. His shouts filled the room and Serena spoke again, "This cannot equal the pain you have caused me or my family but I take consolation that the Gods took you swiftly to where you belong. Adelaide's dissolution proves that. I cannot live with this hate in my heart, I do not want it," Serena screamed, the atmosphere of the room crackling with her anger. A gentle hand then rested on her shoulder and her anger receded. The touch brought her back from her anguish and pulled her attention from inflicting harm on the ghostly image of the man before her.

"Darling, he cannot hurt you anymore. Let go of your hatred, your pain. Killing him would make you no better than Voldemort himself. Let your love flow, your feelings. Know that we have been with you and will be with you, always. We are so very proud of you and, as your aunt Minerva said, Fate has a way of making up for shortcomings." Serena looked up into the ghost-like, misty green eyes of her mother and wobbled a smile through her tears.

"Momma, I was alone for so long…and now…"

Seraphenia smiled down at her daughter with gentle, maternal knowing. "And now, you have been given back your family and your memories by the man that you love, my daughter. Do not take these things for granted. Do not dwell on the things you cannot change. Focus, instead, on the things that you can. The time for hard choices is drawing near and the love shared on the side of light can make a difference. While your father and I cannot participate, know that we are there, watching over you. And when the time comes, years from now, for you to join us, we will be waiting." Seraphenia leaned in to kiss her daughter tenderly on the cheek. Her kiss was feather light but filled with warmth.

"That's right 'Rena. You are our heart, our light. Do as your mother says." Sam stepped in with a smile and pulled Serena into his embrace. Serena hugged him tightly to her. She missed him so. Their embrace felt strange but it was also comforting to her to be in her father's arms once more. To feel the comfort of those she had lost, even if it might be an apparition it still felt real.

"I know daddy, I will, you know I will."

"I know it is hard, but I have never doubted you would do the right thing, no matter how hard or uneasy the choice might be, or how hard it might be to let your feelings of anger go. Wherever this life carries you, my heart goes with you, little one." Sam kissed his daughter on her other cheek and his lips felt like a brush of air.

"Before we go, we can help you lift your spirit," her mother told her, leaning in conspiratorially. Serena's eyes lit, it had been so very long since they had done this and she had only done it once, when her mother had discovered her powers and was helping her learn control. Without hesitation, Serena nodded.

Together, they all clasped hands and Serena's powers surged, the golden glow enveloping them. As Seraphenia lifted her head and opened her mouth, a sweet, joyful and effervescent sound flowed from her as her siren abilities began to lift her. Serena then lifted her head and opened her mouth; her song was lower, more seductive and ethereal in its quality. Sam added his baritone to the flow and the sound surrounded them, flowing through them and through Serena. Together, the ghostly images of her parents and Serena rose higher and higher in the room and began to spin languidly. Serena felt a surge of power enter her and energize her. She knew it could not be from her parents, as they were dead, but somehow, the castle was letting her channel and focus her power. It was letting her draw from it to heal, the ebb and flow revitalizing her and healing her, magically and emotionally.

As Serena spun above with the visions of her parents, Evan had regained his senses and rose. He found his wand and advanced on them clandestinely. As he moved in to strike, a fist struck his face, knocking him to the floor. Blood poured from his nose and he looked up into the angry face of Severus. Severus flexed his hand to release the pain from its contact with Evan's face. Raising his wand, steel bands erupted from it and wrapped around Evan's body as he squirmed, trying to break free from his bonds.

Severus stepped over to the table and climbed beneath it, studying the sobbing girl beneath as she eyed the squirming Death Eater across the room. "He will not hurt you anymore, Serena. You have my word," he told her earnestly. The little girl watched as Serena and her parents spun above, then she turned her head and her green eyes met his obsidian ones.

"Thank you," she whispered and leaned in to hug him. Then, as the glow surrounded Serena and her parents above and the music filled the room, the younger Serena disappeared from his embrace. Next, loud screams joined the song surrounding them. The two faceless Death Eaters burned and dissolved into ashes as Severus watched, then Evan burst into hot, white flames and Severus had to shield his eyes from the brightness and heat emitted. Just as quickly, his screams stopped when he completely disappeared from view and all that was left were the mystical sounds of the group floating in circles above.

Slowly, Serena and the spirits of her parents descended to land gently and their voices quieted. Serena felt a renewed sense of strength within her and she leaned back to smile at her parents. "Thank you, it means so much that you have always been with me, even if I did not always realize it. I will do all in my power to never fail you, know that…always know that," she trailed off in a whisper as she looked into their misty eyes and they both nodded.

Together, Serena's parents leaned in to whisper, "We do approve of him." Then her mother continued, "And while he can be stubborn, his heart is pure in its intentions. He only wants what is best for you and the side of light, dearest. Just be patient with him, even when he is at his most stubborn. Your uncle is no different." A small smile crossed Serena's face and she nodded, and then hugged them both together.

As she embraced them, her parents faded away on a whisper, leaving her there, hugging herself in their wake. Severus approached her from behind and placed a hand, tentatively, on her shoulder. Serena continued to stand there, eyes closed, hugging herself and savoring the last feeling of her parents embrace. Then she opened her eyes, looked up intently into Severus' eyes and turned into his arms. Quietly, she murmured, "Thank you."

Serena lifted her face up to his and he lowered his face to hers. Their lips met and lingered while the room around them changed. His arms moved around her and caressed her back while her arms reached up around his neck, pulling him closer, their lips tasting and meeting, again and again. When they finally broke the contact, they studied the space around them and their eyebrows rose in surprise.

The Celestia dining room had been replaced by a room filled with shields on the walls and a long, narrow strip of red carpet ran the length of the room. "Longing for a duel, my sweet?" Severus questioned seductively, and then looked down his nose at her.

A mischievous look rose in her eyes and a small smile curved her lips. "Somehow, I do not believe this requirement is solely my own, Severus," Serena told him chidingly.

"You don't do you? Well, let's just see about that, shall we?" He bowed formally and moved to the side to let her pass. Serena raised a brow and sauntered over to the far side of the carpeting.

She turned around in a flurry of blue, took out her wand, her hand steady, flicked it out with a flourish then let it rest at her side. Her eyes met his intently and he did the same with his wand. They bowed to each other then raised their wands to a dueling position. "One rule, Serena…" Severus began.

"And what is that?"

"You cannot use your Siren abilities." Her brow went up and he continued, "It is only fair."

She bowed her assent and returned to the ready position. As soon as she posed, Severus began. He lunged forward and a blue light erupted from his wand. Serena blocked it easily then threw back two spells in secession. Severus side stepped the first and ducked to avoid the second but, while he had been side stepping the first, the second struck the ground, making it slippery. His feet came out from under him and he fell back onto the first hex and found himself covered with thick fur. A light chuckle from Serena drew his gaze as he sat there covered in fur and glared at her.

Quickly, he cast the counter spell and the fur fell off him when he stood up. He sensed Serena was happy at the moment but he wondered how she would feel about…. A brief smile touched his lips and he flicked his wand. Chirping erupted from Serena as she quickly changed into a giant, yellow canary. He felt her irritation and chuckled to himself when she chirped instead of being able to tirade him with any words.

Serena felt Severus' enjoyment of their little tête-à-tête starting to fill him. Suddenly, she molted and her yellow feathers dropped. She concentrated and a frown came to her face. Two could play that game. Her mind surged and a red light emerged from her wand. Severus moved with gentle grace and blocked it. However, the force of the spell threw him back and he landed on his back side unceremoniously, but then flipped into a backward roll to swiftly send a spell flying back at her.

Serena felt his intent was not harmful but it was getting more aggressive. She had not expected him to roll and was not completely prepared for the spell flying towards her. Hastily, she threw up a shield that blocked half the spell but it grazed her and her shoulder went numb. Thinking quickly, Serena ignored her numb shoulder and advanced quickly on Severus. His eyes widened only slightly but she felt his surprise at the move. When she was 5 feet from him she cast a levitating spell on herself and jumped forward. Twisting into a flip in the air she then cast _Geminio_ and when she landed behind him she was not only behind him but also in front of him.

Rapidly, Severus used his new found sense of Serena and automatically turned to face her true form and not the double illusion she cast of herself. Throwing out _Impedimenta_ to stall her a moment, he moved in behind her. When he reached around to grab her from behind she fell forward and rolled away, coming up to face him again. Circling each other, wands at the ready, their breath came in shallow gusts from their sparring. A light covering of sweat glistened on Serena's brow and she was struck by the hunger in Severus' aura, reveling at how it matched her own. Around them, the room changed again. Exotic pillows covered the floor and gossamer netting was streaming down on four sides. A short, round mattress draped in purple velvet fabric appeared below them, cushioning their feet.

Severus could feel the hunger in Serena as the room changed and, ever so slightly, he bowed. "Conceding, are we?" She asked with a smug smile.

Severus gave her a quelling look. "Of course not, but I may find an interlude most appealing, given present company," his sultry voice invited.

Her smile broadened when she also gave a small bow. With Serena's assent they came together, their bodies wrapping around each other as their lips met. Their arms enfolded each other while their hands gripped their wands. Severus' lips found hers and claimed them fleetingly. Serena met his kiss with equal fervor as their hands closed around their wands together. Instantly, a golden light encompassed their joined hands and, when they let go, the wands flew to a table that appeared near their make-shift haven. As Severus' lips devoured hers, Serena moaned.

He broke the contact of their mouths to look down into her eyes and Serena gazed up at him with affection. "Severus," she whispered, longing filling his senses, "I love you..." His hand came up to thread through her thick hair and, firmly, he tugged her head back, allowing his mouth to burn a slow trail down her exposed neck. Serena panted as his mouth plundered, her body giving off a steady hum. Her desire rose and her hands pulled at his robes. A low growl erupted from his throat and, with a small movement of his hand, their robes disappeared.

Serena's eyes dilated and met his as she gasped. His skin next to hers felt so good, so right. He lowered his head to continue the journey of his mouth. His tongue flashed out to trace the valley between her breasts then turned to swirl around one nipple. Serena felt the heat growing in her center and her hips rose against his thigh. Gently, she arched her chest toward him, seeking more of the tender torment from his mouth as her hands came up, pulling him to her. His free hand traveled, tantalizingly circling her other breast, then moving to her stomach and on to her leg, then up.

Serena's breath caught in her throat as his lips closed over her breast and he gently sucked her nipple while his hand found her center and traced the skin he found there. His fingers trailed up and then into her warmth, causing her to gasp as a satisfied grunt came from his throat. Her hands clutched at his back and her mouth found his ear. Her tongue darted out, caressing the lobe then biting it playfully. A seductive growl met her exploration while his fingers drew lazy circles and she felt his firm erection pressing against her. Her hips rocked in response to the gyration of his fingers and her breath was shallow as her body tingled with hunger for his possession.

His mouth then journeyed up to her neck and nibbled as Serena cocked her head to the side, giving him full access to the pulse there. Her mouth opened, letting out a sigh. "Mmm, Severus," she whispered, "I want you…I need you…in me," she went on brokenly as the desire created from his circling fingers rose within her.

He lifted his head and gazed down at her, his obsidian eyes filled with need. "Yes…yes, I want to be in you," he told her, his voice flowing like silk over her body. He removed his fingers and brought them to her mouth. He traced her lips with his fingers then followed with his tongue. As he licked her lips he coaxed them open and thrust his tongue between them, meeting her tongue with his. Serena sucked his tongue then their tongues wove around each other in an explorative kiss.

Severus broke off from the kiss and grabbed her shoulder firmly, turning her over. Serena leaned her head back to look over her shoulder but Severus pushed her head with his own and planted feverish kisses on her neck. "Let me…let me take you this way, Serena?" he asked as his lips trailed along her neck to her shoulder, and then to her spine.

Her body quivered as his lips followed a path down her spine, kissing and tasting her sweat dampened skin. "Yes…please…" she sighed, the pressure in her center building.

He continued down her back, his lips and tongue tasting at steady intervals, his hands caressing the sides of her breasts, and then traveling down each side of her stomach in perfect unison with his traveling mouth. He placed open mouthed kisses on her bottom then followed with his hands; they massaged it briefly then coaxed her legs apart. As she spread her legs he moved between them and she felt his tongue touch her intimately, driving her need to a maddening pitch. Her hands clutched the pillows around her as her hips rose, giving him access to her heat as his hands firmly pushed her legs further open and they trembled as he tasted her.

Severus pushed her closer and closer to the edge with his talented mouth and Serena rotated her hips to prolong the contact, gasping when he blew fire into her. She grasped at the bed as the pressure continued to build within her and Severus held her legs, using his mouth to plunder her sweet center. "Please," she croaked. "Severus…."

Severus removed his mouth from her and moved over her, his body covering hers. Slowly, he slid inside and Serena groaned. She felt every inch of his length as he pushed into her warmth, his muscles straining as he moved his hips, gliding out of her and then back in again. His lips caressed her neck as his hands massaged her back. His throbbing shaft plunged into her, striking the spot craving his possession, in and out, in and out. He entered her over and over and soon her hips began to rotate as his length tickled the hot spot longing for his touch deep within her. His thrusts came faster and soon their bodies were slapping and rubbing together, driving them both to climax. Her muscles began to seize as he pushed, deeper and deeper into her hot, wet center. And then, with a cry between anguish and pleasure, she came, her hot juices flowing around his shaft.

After two more penetrating thrusts his orgasm followed hers and his body quivered at the strength of their culmination. After a moment, he collapsed on top of her and they lay there, gasping and panting, their bodies shuddering in the aftermath of their climax. They stayed there for a few moments basking in the euphoria they felt in each other. Then Severus shifted and held her to him. His heart was beating rapidly, as was hers, but at this moment he felt his love for her as poignantly as never before and he cupped her cheek with his hand. He gazed intensely into her green eyes, as their legs tangled together, and brought her mouth up to meet his. For once in his life he felt whole, like whatever had been missing was now filled by Serena. His soul had been searching for her and he had never known it, never questioned it and he knew. In this moment, he knew he would do whatever it took to keep her safe, from now until his last breath.

Suddenly, the room lit up with a burst of blue flames and a large black bird appeared. He glided gracefully around the room and landed at the foot of the bed. Severus pushed Serena behind him in a protective move while he held his wand, ready to cast. Serena also held her wand but she lowered it as she looked at the magnificent bird. His feathers were black with a tint of red, green and blue when they shifted in the light and his beak and feet were gold. He sat there and cocked his head as he seemed to study their naked bodies. He let out a gentle trilling song when he looked at Serena and she sat up.

"Talunz, why on Earth are you here?" She asked with a smile on her lips which faded when she thought of the reasons this bird would seek her out. As she watched, he stuck his leg out and she noted the vessel attached. Before she could reach out, Severus removed it from the bird's leg and read the name written on the front.

"Esme'? Who…" he began. Frowning, he looked at Serena.

With a trembling hand, she reached out, taking the letter and looked back at him. "It's me, Severus. The letter is for me."

**TBC**


	20. Take Me Away

**Chapter 20: Take Me Away**

_My dearest Esme,_

_Though the days grow colder, the sun still burns bright above our heads. The land, barren to those who do not know it, even now, is as beautiful as when you left. Yet, we move on, it is in our blood. I write to inform you of my wish of a visit. It is long overdue, and soon, too late. _

_Just send word with Talunz, and I shall make arrangements._

_My regards,_

_Azi_

"Ozzy?" Severus frowned, looking down at Serena as she held the letter, having read it over her shoulder. Her hand trembled ever so slightly. She could read between the lines, this was not good. Wistfully, she smiled up at him in an effort to hide her apprehension, but Severus could feel her anxiety as if it were his own.

"I knew you would pronounce it right, unlike everyone else," she murmured, refolding the letter. Reaching out her hand, she caressed Talunz's head. The bird trilled happily and nuzzled her gently. As Serena's gaze shifted, she saw Severus studying the bird thoughtfully. "He is beautiful, isn't he?" she pondered, her thoughts traveling elsewhere, while her eyes remained on the magnificent bird before them.

"Yes… But that isn't what you are thinking about, is it?" He pulled her chin up, drawing her gaze to his. "You are anxious… but what about?" Serena's eyes grew wider at his question.

"How do you know how I feel, Severus?" She studied him, pulling her lip between her teeth. "What is happening between us?" she whispered, her eyes searching his for the answer, but all she found were more questions floating there.

"I must admit, I do not know, but I do know how you are feeling. And while you hide it well from others, you cannot hide it from me any longer. Who is Azi? And what does this mean?" He gestured to the letter.

Rolling onto her side, Serena sighed. "It's Rashid… He always seems to know more than I think he does, but his letter disturbs me. I admit, when I met him he was old, but I did not think I would receive a letter requesting a visit this soon."

Severus frowned once more. "You expected it?"

"No – It's complicated – I need to let him know when to expect me—" she began, sitting up.

"Expect you! Surely you are not meaning to go traipsing off across the globe given the state of things. The Dark Lord has followers looking for you—"

"And even though you have forgotten to mention that fact, I am well aware he knows I have resurfaced. My encounter after the concert was enough of a warning." She glared back at him, and he met her glare with one of his own.

"Serena—" he began heatedly, but stopped, closing his eyes. He knew that his anger did nothing but push her in the direction he was trying to dissuade her from. Thinking that changing tactics might work a little better, Severus opened his eyes slowly and raised his hand to stroke her chin with his fingertips.

"My sweet… Now is not the right time for you to venture from the safety Hogwarts provides. Perhaps the Headmaster can arrange a way for… Raschid… to visit the grounds."

Drawing her breath to argue his statement, they both suddenly grimaced and gasped together. Severus grabbed his left forearm, clenching it tightly. Serena felt a painful tingle through her body that ended in her left arm in reflection of the Dark Lord's call.

"He calls, you must go. Please be careful, Severus," she whispered, closing her eyes against the ache she felt every time he had to appear before Voldemort. Fearful that anytime he left it might be his last.

Reaching out, he pulled her into his arms. Slowly, his mouth lowered, and his lips lightly brushed against hers. "I will, we will discuss this further when I return," he said with finality, Summoning his clothes and quickly putting them on.

Within moments, he was gone. Sitting in the middle of the bed, knees drawn up to her neck, Serena hugged her legs. Pressing her forehead to her knees, her thoughts chased each other. She needed to go to Raschid; he never used Talunz unless it was an emergency or very urgent. But she knew Severus would never willingly let her leave the castle. No, the only way was to leave now, while he was gone.

Mind made up, Serena bounded from the bed, Summoning her robes as she moved toward the door. Behind her, Talunz cooed, perched on an ornate pole by the bed. Once dressed, Serena turned to him, holding out her arm. "Come, my friend, we haven't much time."

* * *

Opening her trunk, Serena flicked her wand, causing several robes to float and fold neatly into it. Shoes, tea apparatus, and bathing potions soon followed. A knock at her door caused Serena to suck in her breath. Calming, she crossed the room and opened it to find Minerva there.

Smiling, Minerva hovered a moment as if she didn't know what to say. Then, looking past Serena to the items floating into her trunk, the smile fell from her face. "Are you leaving, dear? I thought you were staying. We discussed—"

Letting out a frustrated groan, Serena turned back to her trunk. She knew her aunt was in the castle, but she had not banked on seeing her today. Not until she could properly apologize for her behavior of late. "I won't be gone long. I'll be back before the required demonstration for my position."

Following her into the room, Minerva reached out and grabbed her arm. "Do you think this is wise, child? Where are you going? Nothing out there can compare to the safety of Hogwarts. Surely, you know that," Minerva pleaded.

Sighing, Serena turned back toward Minerva. "I know, but something has come up, and I need to go. I wish I could explain more, but—"

"But what? Serena, what is so important that you feel you need to leave? I don't understand," Minerva cut in.

Closing her eyes, Serena breathed slowly. Opening them once more, she looked at her aunt intently. "There is someone I need to see, and now may be the only time that can happen. A delay may mean that I am too late."

"Too late? Too late for what? Serena," Minerva began exasperated. "You are speaking in riddles."

"No…. All right, you may have a point there. His death—"

"His death? Who is dying?" Minerva frowned.

"A very old friend, someone I met some time ago. He has requested a visit, and I need to go to him before it is too late. Aunt Minerva, I realize it is dangerous to leave the grounds, but I need to do this. Please understand," Serena pleaded.

"Then I'm going with you," Minerva stated.

"No—"

"No? I really don't think you are in a position to refuse me, child."

"Aunt Minerva, I am no longer a child. And this may be dangerous. I just got you back… I couldn't bear it if I lost you again. Not so soon. Not because of me—" her voice faltered as Minerva cut her off.

"Serena, there is no other place I would rather die than at your side. Don't you know that?" Minerva reached out and tugged Serena's face up to look at her. "And besides, if you haven't noticed, your statement applies to both of us. It is a shame that Voldemort didn't die the first time, and we were reunited under these circumstances, but I am a fighter. And I'll be darned if he is going to keep you from me this time."

Serena smiled back at her aunt, then gave a chuckle. "That's an understatement if ever I heard one."

Frowning, Minerva said, "Something is different about you…"

Sighing, Serena sat down on the bed while items continued to float steadily past them. "There _is_ something different about me, thanks to Severus," she said, looking back up at Minerva. "And there is also something I need to say to you," Serena told her seriously.

Clasping her hand, Minerva joined her to sit on the bed. "What is it?"

Looking over at her aunt, Serena clasped her hand tighter. "I want to apologize to you—"

"Whatever for, lass?"

"Just… just hear me out, Auntie Minerva. I know I haven't been myself lately, and I know I hurt you even though I didn't mean to. And I know you know it was not intentional, but I do know it still hurt you… the things I said, the way I reacted to what happened to me—"

"Pah, that is just water—"

Holding up her hand, Serena stopped Minerva's retort. "_And _I know you are going to tell me it is all water under the bridge and you understand my reaction. However, I do not think that gives me an easy out from the fact that I hurt you. I was angry because of something that was done to me fifteen years ago. Angry because I had no way to rectify the situation… no way to get back at the people who stripped my life from me, my dignity, my love, my salvation, my family.

"Ever since I woke up in the hospital wing to find you and uncle Albus alive, my memory has been steadily recovering. And with every recovered memory, it made me more aware of how lonely I have been… how lost," she told her, a tremble in her voice. "But I didn't know how to overcome all the anger and hurt I suddenly found within myself. You had said we would find a way to release the anger, but I know you were trying to give me the space to figure things out on my own."

Nodding, Minerva slid her hand up to Serena's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You say Severus… caused this difference in you. How?"

"Aunt Minerva, you are always so sad when I mention Severus. Why do you disapprove of him so?"

Sighing, Minerva looked away a moment, then looked back at her. "I don't disapprove of him, lass. Severus is a fine man in many aspects. But the life he leads: a double spy— cannot be easy. And there are some who constantly question his allegiance—"

"You aren't sure of his allegiance?" Serena asked, stunned.

"Well, yes and no, if you must know. I know that Albus trusts him, trusts him with his life. But Severus has a past, Serena, and friends who have questionable links to Voldemort. But my sadness stems from the fact that I know loving such a man will never be an easy thing for you," she told her sadly. "And loving you the way I do, I cannot help wanting to protect you from any more hurt if I can."

Tears rose in Serena's eyes. "I know," she whispered. "But he is the reason I am so much better now – and the castle—"

"The castle?"

"Yes," Serena nodded. "Severus took me to a part of the castle where it provided what I required to release my anger."

"The room of requirement, I would guess. What happened?"

"Well, it recreated the attack—"

"It did what!"Minerva gasped, shifting in front of her and grabbing both of Serena's shoulders.

Putting a hand on Minerva's arms, Serena reassured her, "It's all right. I was not in danger in any way. That was my first reaction too. But Severus assured me it was only to let me diffuse my bottled emotions. Oh, Auntie Minerva, I got to see my parents," Serena told her with awe, more tears rising.

"And you are all right?" Minerva asked, studying Serena intently.

"Yes. I admit, at first I was not sure I could do what it was prodding me to do. But Severus applied just the right amount of pressure. And the castle provided everything I needed. Actually, it helped me recover both emotionally and magically. I don't know how Hogwarts knew one of the incantations my parents and I used to use, but it felt like the castle let me draw on it to heal completely," Serena added breathlessly.

"Hogwarts has been exposed to hundreds of years of magic and spells. But given the nature of this castle, it doesn't surprise me. I knew the moment you opened your door you were different. Your magic is fluctuating normally again, I can feel it in your presence. You have had me worried for weeks, young lady," Minerva remarked looking cross for a moment, but a smile instantly lit her face as she pulled Serena into her arms and hugged her tightly.

Breathing in deeply, Serena squeezed back as she closed her eyes, smiling, and inhaling her aunt's lavender scent. "It is so good to be home and feel whole again," she murmured into Minerva's shoulder.

Pulling the younger witch away from her, Minerva added, "I couldn't agree more." They both smiled at each other and squeezed hands, then Minerva's eyes caught sight of the items marching into Serena's cloak. Um, Serena, exactly how long are we going to be gone again?"

Raising her eyebrows, Serena followed Minerva's gaze. "Not that long! Sorry, so many years of living completely out of my robes has not worn off." She chuckled and moved to stop the cacophony from completely filling every possible space and emptying the room. Serena colored brightly, looking around. "Some of the items that joined my wardrobe are not even mine," she reflected, swishing her wand and causing several items to float back to their places in the room.

Looking back at Minerva, Serena asked, "And what about uncle Albus? What will he say to us gallivanting off to the other side of the world? Somehow, like Severus, I doubt he will be forthcoming to our objective, no matter the reason."

"Albus isn't in the castle at the moment. And you are right, I doubt he would approve. We'll leave them a note," Minerva said quickly, rising from the bed. "Where are we going, anyway?"

Serena looked up at Minerva, her lips quirked up on one side, and she shook her head. "No one has to wonder where the rebellion comes from in this family," she said, jumping up from the bed.

At that moment, Talunz warbled in the corner.

Gasping, Minerva spun, drawing her wand at the same time. Cocking her head to the side, she studied the beautiful bird. "Serena, what is that?"

Moving to the bird, Serena held out her arm. Talunz sailed down to perch gracefully, cooing as he studied the other witch in the room. "Aunt Minerva, this is Talunz. He belongs to my friend. He is a black Phoenix. He will be taking us where we need to go," Serena informed, reaching up to stroke the bird's tufted head.

Looking on in awe, Minerva moved closer, intrigued by the flash of brilliant color reflected throughout Talunz's plumage. "He is so beautiful," she whispered.

The bird trilled happily, indicating he had heard her and leaned closer to Minerva.

"You can pet him if you like. He loves people who cater to his ego," Serena explained, causing Talunz to look at her and squawk indignantly. Laughing, Serena shook her head. "You know good and well it is true, you silly thing," she told him. Talunz gave her a quelling look and leaned closer to Minerva as she reached up to caress his crown.

Seeing this look, Minerva chuckled. "There is nothing wrong with appreciating a compliment, is there, Talunz? Or knowing what is already true," she murmured, smiling.

"Touché, Auntie Minerva, touché. Truthfully, I am not sure where we are going. Azi wrote asking me for a visit. He mentioned they were on the move, but I doubt they are outside of Turkey. Rest assured that the days are hot and the nights are cold," Serena informed.

"Very well then, give me five minutes. I will be right back," Minerva informed, moving towards the door.

Shaking her head again, Serena looked at Talunz. "If I didn't know better, I might say she was excited to get out of the castle even though she advised me against it," Serena murmured, raising her eyebrows and chuckling lightly. "Now, please pardon me for just a moment, Talunz. I need to do one more thing."

Serena raised her arm and Talunz lifted off, then landed on the windowsill across the room. Moving to the dresser, Serena pulled out parchment, ink, and a quill. Dipping the quill into the inkwell, she jotted a quick note for Severus. A quick knock at the door brought her head up. "Come in," she called.

Turning the doorknob, Minerva stepped into Serena's room to find her sealing an envelope with her wand. As Minerva watched, Serena turned the parchment over and gave her wand a gentle swish. Severus' name was etched across the front.

Looking over at Minerva, Serena placed the note on her dresser, tilting it against the bell that had belonged to her father. "Ready?" Serena asked, feeling anxious for the first time in ages.

Taking in a deep breath, Minerva nodded and took a step further into the room. Standing next to Serena, she took the younger woman's hand in hers and squeezed it. Smiling, she said, "I have never been more ready, child. Just lead the way."

Nodding, Serena held on to Minerva's hand and motioned to Talunz. The bird perked up his head and spread his wings. Looking back at Minerva, Serena told her, "Just grab his talon and hold on tight. Whatever happens, don't let go."

"I don't think that will be a problem. Though I might say the same to you," Minerva countered, a light in her eyes.

"You are right, that won't be a problem," Serena said, giving Minerva a half grin and cocking her head to the side. Holding up her free hand, she told Minerva, "Here we go!"

Following Serena's lead, Minerva raised her free hand and grabbed Talunz's claw when the phoenix flew between their outstretched arms.

In a flash of blue flames, they were gone.


End file.
